<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двенадцать by gokuderpules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788956">Двенадцать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules'>gokuderpules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Detectives, Drama, Jazz Age, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Musicians, New York City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нью-Йорк, 1926 год. У молодого полицейского Юри Катсуки есть лишь двенадцать дней, чтобы спасти жизнь величайшего пианиста современности.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. День нулевой. Виктор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts">AhPuch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Моему Юри - с большой-большой любовью.</p><p>Чтобы создать более полное представление о стиле и манере исполнения Виктора Никифорова, советую послушать (при возможности - вживую) произведения Рахманинова в исполнении Бориса Березовского. По музыке к сочинениям Никифорова ближе всего Пуччини, Леонкавалло и ранний Рахманинов. Для 1926 года он несколько старомоден, да.<br/>Что касается манеры исполнения Плисецкого, то для него образцом послужил Никита Борисоглебский (также весьма рекомендуется к прослушиванию).</p><p>https://pp.vk.me/c604428/v604428472/3fb39/tlvYErt1dsM.jpg - потрясающий арт от krswrm. Огромное Вам спасибо!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>— Эй, Джеп, — грубый окрик Боунза окончательно прогнал остатки прекрасного сновидения. Юри помотал головой, пытаясь собрать мозги в кучу и сделать вид, что занимался на своём посту важными и полезными делами. Получалось, по правде говоря, не слишком убедительно.</p><p>— Да, можешь принимать пост, — проговорил он, пытаясь спрятать зевок. Боунз и сам не раз предавался здоровому послеполуденному сну на работе, и, чисто теоретически, мог его понять… правда, не в этот раз.</p><p>— Какой пост, болван, — Боунз наградил незадачливого коллегу ощутимым тычком в солнечное сплетение. — У нас тут событие, СОБЫТИЕ, понимаешь?</p><p>Юри рухнул на стул, с которого только было поднялся, и недоуменно захлопал глазами.</p><p>— С-с-событие?!</p><p>Квартал, где располагался их участок, был настолько респектабельным и благополучным, что происшествия здесь происходили примерно с частотой раз в двадцать лет. По крайней мере, на памяти начальника Дурланда подобных случаев набиралось от силы штуки три — с учётом склонности Дурланда раздувать из чего угодно истории, достойные приключенческих романов, этой удручающей статистике действительно можно было верить.</p><p>— Событие!.. — Боунз смачно харкнул на пол, вложив в этот плевок всю иррациональную ярость, свойственную его плебейской натуре. — Чёртовы итальяшки, забили все участки Вест-Сайда до отказа…</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, к нам поместят мафиози? — спросил Юри, с неудовольствием отмечая, как у него самым недостойным бравого полисмена образом начинают трястись поджилки. Мирная и скучная работа в верхнем Вест-Сайде определённо не шла ему на пользу.</p><p>— Да нет, какой мафиозник, — отмахнулся Боунз, тоже не горевший желанием возиться с криминальными элементами крупнее десятилетнего разносчика газет, пойманного неделю назад на краже капусты из фургона зеленщика. — Тот русский, чтоб его…</p><p>— Русский? — переспросил Юри, по-прежнему не понимая, что происходит.</p><p>Боунз хлопнул ладонью по лбу:</p><p>— Джеп, ты такой тупой от природы, или ты не читаешь утренние газеты?..</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Виктор Никифоров собственной персоной стоял на пороге камеры, которая должна была стать его пристанищем на ближайшие двенадцать дней. Юри, притаившись чуть поодаль за спиной Боунза, жадно ловил взглядом каждое его движение, вплоть до нечаянного и совершенно не аристократичного почёсывания в затылке. Раньше ему даже в голову не приходило, что Виктор Никифоров может чесать в затылке.</p><p>Боже.</p><p>Подростком Юри Катсуки придумывал множество сценариев встречи со своим кумиром. Однако столкновение в полицейском участке в число этих вариантов не входило. Совсем.</p><p>Дурланд запер за Никифоровым дверь камеры и, лучась гордостью (подумать только, есть чем гордиться, самого Виктора Никифорова в камере закрыл!), направился к своему кабинету.</p><p>— Дже… Катсуки, — поправился он, считая, видимо, недостойным называть обидным прозвищем подчинённого в присутствии звёздного арестанта. — Сегодня дежуришь до двадцати двух ноль ноль. Журналистов не впускать ни под каким видом.</p><p>— Есть, шеф, — Юри на автомате вытянулся в струнку и сделал под козырёк. Голова была готова разорваться на тысячу маленьких частей от переполнявших её обрывков мыслей — от невнятного «Боже, Боже, Боже, он от меня всего в десяти шагах» до всеобъемлющего «Что, чёрт возьми, происходит».</p><p>— Боунз, — вполголоса окликнул он уходящего напарника, — ты же не выбрасывал утреннюю газету?</p><p> — Зачем тебе? Между прочим, герой дня находится у тебя прямо под носом, — загоготал тот и хлопнул дверью, настолько громко, что Виктора в своей камере, должно быть, передёрнуло от грохота.</p><p>Прекрасно. Замечательно. Прелестно.</p><p>Он несколько раз прошёлся вдоль двери камеры туда-назад, стараясь не заглядывать в маленькое зарешеченное окошко камеры — соблазн был слишком велик. А ещё слишком велика вероятность, что он прилипнет к двери, не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от настоящего, живого Виктора Никифорова, и тот, в свою очередь, решит, что Юри либо сумасшедший, либо просто круглый дурак. Но, чёрт, не каждый день величайший в мире пианист попадал в полицейский участок…</p><p>Да что вообще могло произойти, чтобы величайший в мире пианист попал в полицейский участок?!!</p><p>Юри вздохнул, прислонившись к холодной металлической двери камеры. Скорее всего, русский просто перепил водки, празднуя премьеру своей новой оперы, и начал буянить. Обычное дело. Отсидит двенадцать положенных суток и выйдет обратно к восторженным фанатам…</p><p>— Инспектор?</p><p>От неожиданности Юри вздрогнул, больно стукнувшись локтем по двери — по всему участку разнеслось звонкое металлическое «бамммм».</p><p> — Г-г-где инспектор?!! — пискнул он, озираясь.</p><p> — Где-где? Здесь, — фантастический голос из-за двери камеры стал чуть раздражённым, впрочем, ничуть не потеряв в красоте. — Я к Вам обращаюсь, сэр.</p><p>Никифоров подошёл вплотную к решётке, отчего Юри невольно сделал шага два назад — находиться к кумиру почти вплотную он был пока морально не готов.</p><p>— Я н-не инспектор, — робко пояснил он, жмурясь, будто Виктор был бенгальским тигром, готовым вот-вот прыгнуть на него и растерзать. — Вы несколько п-поторопились и п-прибавили мне несколько званий…сэр.</p><p>— Хорошо, тогда как мне Вас называть во избежание подобных недоразумений? — спросил Никифоров уже не раздражённо, а насмешливо — и это было ещё ужаснее.</p><p>— Э-э… Младший офицер Нью-Йоркского полицейского департамента Юри Катсуки, к Вашим услугам, с-сэр, — протараторил он на автомате и тут же осёкся. — К-коротко можно Ю… К-ка… Инспе… о, Господи, простите… офицер, да!</p><p>— Всё-таки инспектор, — хмыкнул Никифоров. — Далеко метите, похвально. Как говорил Наполеон, плох тот солдат, который не держит в своём ранце маршальский жезл.</p><p>Юри густо покраснел, давя в себе желание забиться в угол, закрыть лицо руками и взвыть. Из всех возможных вариантов знакомства это, пожалуй, был наихудший.</p><p>— Я к Вам, собственно, по какому вопросу, — продолжил Виктор, подперев щеку ладонью. Похоже, он у себя там вполне уютно устроился. — Здесь случайно нет рояля в каком-то из кабинетов?</p><p>— Р-рояля? — пролепетал Юри, лихорадочно пытаясь заставить себя хоть немного соображать. — Рояля нет… Есть старое пианино в кабинете начальника, но оно расстроенное ужасно. А… зачем Вам?</p><p>Никифоров фыркнул.</p><p>— Играть, конечно. Зачем ещё нужен рояль?</p><p>— Вам что, его сюда притащить?!! — ахнул Юри. Нет, ради Виктора он был готов толкать рояль со второго этажа и до самой камеры, но…</p><p>Никифоров покачал головой.</p><p>— За кого Вы меня принимаете, инспектор? Я ж не изверг — Вас так мучить, ещё, не дай Бог, надорвётесь по пути. Я хотел предложить другое, — насмешливый тон внезапно стал игривым, — заключить маленькую договорённость. Вы откроете мне камеру, а я схожу в кабинет начальника, немного поиграю и вернусь. Идёт?</p><p>Пару минут Юри тупо хлопал глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что именно Виктор от него хочет. Осознание пришло внезапно и прошибло его насквозь, как электрический разряд.</p><p>Ну конечно. Никифоров собирается перехитрить его и сбежать, воспользовавшись его наивностью… да чёрта с два. Может, это и не было видно с первого взгляда, но с головой у Юри Катсуки всё было в порядке — высокие оценки, полученные в полицейской академии, могли это с лихвой подтвердить.</p><p>— Разговорчики, — отрезал он, пытаясь подражать грозному тону отца и начальника Дурланда одновременно. — Хитрить вздумали? Со мной это не пройдёт… сэр.</p><p>Улыбка мигом сошла с лица Никифорова.</p><p>— Ну и низкого же Вы мнения обо мне, инспектор. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь, — сокрушенно констатировал он, параллельно будто пожирая Юри взглядом своих ошеломительно синих глаз.</p><p>— И не пытайтесь давить мне на совесть, — буркнул тот, старательно отводя взгляд.</p><p>— Я не пытаюсь, — Виктор отвернулся и отошел от окна.</p><p>Видеть страдания кумира (пусть даже и, с вероятностью девяноста девяти процентов из ста, наигранные) было невыносимо, и Юри, давясь словами, неловко произнёс:</p><p>— Вы… не расстраивайтесь так. Скоро выйдете, и снова будете играть…</p><p>Никифоров сначала фыркнул. Потом захихикал. А потом расхохотался в голос — как показалось Юри, даже слегка истерически.</p><p>— Ладно, я уже понял, что Вы принципиально не читаете утренних газет. Но… неужели Вам не передали материалы дела? — проговорил он сквозь смех, и Юри как ошпарило кипятком.</p><p>Идиот. Идиот. Идиот.</p><p>Подшивка лежала прямо на его столе, заботливо разрисованнная фаллическими символами в модном нынче стиле примитивизма (руку мастера Юри узнавал безошибочно). Не рассчитывая найти там ничего шокирующего, парень открыл папку — и лишился дара речи.</p><p>Он не знал, сколько времени прошло в полной тишине. Он перелистывал одну страницу материала за другой, а Никифоров молча наблюдал за ним из зарешеченного окна. Закрыв подшивку, Юри растерянно поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с Виктором, и, покачав головой, медленно прошептал:</p><p>— Этого не может быть…</p><p>— Конечно, не может, — подтвердил Никифоров. — Но всё же я здесь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Первые полосы газет пестрили кричащими заголовками: «Великий пианист оказался убийцей», «Гений и злодейство совместимы», «Маэстро ждёт электрический стул»… Ещё накануне газетчики пели дифирамбы новой постановке в целом и автору в частности, будто соревнуясь в витиеватости комплиментов, — и буквально спустя вечер те же самые газетные писаки выискивали в характере и биографии Виктора Никифорова признаки безжалостного маньяка, крайне опасного для нью-йоркского общества. Даже в нежно любимой Юри пятой си-бемоль-мажорной прелюдии нашли признаки «тщательно подавляемой агрессии», не говоря уже о третьем фортепианном концерте — психологи и криминалисты буквально в каждой ноте были готовы видеть подтверждение того, что Никифоров — убийца.</p><p>Возможно, Юри и не обращал бы на это шарлатанство внимания, — но, увы и ах, улики против Виктора были гораздо более вескими, чем умозаключения газетных Бертильонов.</p><p>Георгий Попович, пианист из русской эмиграции, в последние годы работавший с оркестром Метрополитен-опера, скончался накануне в первом часу ночи, после банкета в честь премьеры его коллеги. На глазах нескольких человек — остальных оркестрантов и обслуживающего персонала — Попович упал навзничь посреди коридора, забился в припадке, и к тому времени, как подоспели врачи, пианист был уже мёртв. На место происшествия вызвали полицию, которая, в свою очередь, обнаружила любопытный факт: виновник торжества, маэстро Виктор Никифоров, угостил товарищей коллекционным вином — подарком от кого-то из поклонников; несколько человек, слишком слабо знакомых друг с другом, чтобы подозревать их в сговоре, засвидетельствовали в бокале Поповича какой-то странный осадок. Тут же нашёлся и мотив преступления — профессиональная ревность (хотя, по логике, это Попович должен был ревновать Никифорова, а не наоборот). Впрочем, логика никогда не имела для официальных органов хоть какого-то значения — тем более, если подозреваемый, мотивы и улики были налицо.</p><p>Слишком налицо.</p><p>Какое-то слепое, иррациональное чувство подсказывало Юри, что Виктор Никифоров не может быть убийцей, что его искусно подставили, — но все попытки найти для этого тезиса хоть сколько-нибудь убедительную аргументацию проваливались в зародыше. Георгий Попович никогда не был другом Виктора, и это знали все, даже люди, далёкие от закулисья Метрополитен-опера; Попович мечтал хоть когда-нибудь выйти из тени Никифорова и превзойти его, и временами казалось, что это уже не просто желание, а самая настоящая одержимость. Профессиональная вражда казалась вполне подходящим мотивом, и Юри бы даже не удивился, если бы (на этом моменте парня невольно бросило в холодный пот) Попович сам попытался отравить Виктора. Но убит был не Виктор, а Попович, и это, мягко говоря, запутывало ситуацию.</p><p>Юри помотал головой — даже гипотетическое предположение, что Никифорова могли убить, ему категорически не нравилось. К тому же, оба пианиста существовали не в безвоздушном пространстве, атмосфера в самом оркестре могла быть довольно напряжённой, и у Поповича могли быть недоброжелатели и кроме Никифорова — мало ли.</p><p>Самое странное — кроме самого Юри, сомнениям официальную версию никто не подвергал. Не только Дурланд и Боунз, за годы практики окончательно разучившиеся напрягать мозги, но и даже доморощенные детективы из желтых газетенок — видимо, им больше понравилось смаковать сенсацию, а не копаться в причинах и следствиях. Быть может, когда первоначальный ажиотаж поутихнет, и найдётся кто-нибудь, готовый действительно расследовать это дело, но… до суда и оглашения приговора оставалось всего лишь двенадцать дней, и надежд на то, что кто-то возьмётся за неофициальное расследование, почти не было. Если только…</p><p> — Инспектор, — голос из камеры вышиб из головы все мысли и логические построения, — Вам не кажется, что лирическая пауза слишком затянулась? </p><p> — А?.. — Юри вскочил из-за стола, опрокинув локтем подшивку — фотографии и справки разлетелись по полу.</p><p> — Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, потому что у меня здесь нет часов, — продолжил Виктор, глядя на ползающего по полу и собирающего бумажки Юри с какой-то странной усмешкой, — но Вы так и не дали мне ответ по поводу пианино.</p><p>Юри замер.</p><p> — Я… я сразу хочу предупредить, что пианино очень сильно расстроено, — пробормотал он, нащупывая ключи.</p><p>Никифоров широко распахнул свои огромные синие глаза, словно и сам не верил в неожиданную милость со стороны Юри — как будто, чёрт подери, у бедного полицейского был хоть какой-то выбор.</p><p> — Н-не думайте, что я всегда такой добрый. Я делаю это из уважения к Вашему… искусству, не более, — Юри снова попытался перейти на строгий тон. Получалось плохо.</p><p>Неудивительно, что Виктор в ответ только улыбнулся.</p><p> — Для меня особенно лестно слышать такие слова.</p><p>Щеки Юри вспыхнули предательским румянцем, и он поспешно отвернулся, открывая дверь.</p><p> — Предупреждаю сразу, я вооружен, — он направил на вышедшего из камеры Виктора «кольт»; дуло заметно дрожало. — При попытке сбежать я буду вынужден применить оружие…</p><p> — Вы убьёте меня? — спокойно полюбопытствовал Никифоров.</p><p>Юри беспомощно опустил револьвер.</p><p> — Прострелю ногу, — буркнул он. — Кабинет начальника по лестнице и направо.</p><p>Виктор легко, по-подростковому перескакивая через две ступеньки, взбежал вверх по лестнице. Как этот человек умудрялся оставаться в вечно прекрасном расположении духа даже буквально перед лицом смерти — Юри не знал. Виктор Никифоров был человеком-праздником, вечно улыбающимся, вечно готовым пошутить — и тем удивительнее была его глубокая, драматичная, сложная музыка. Казалось, будто все свои переживания Виктор выплёскивал в неё, для людей оставаясь всё тем же обаятельным весельчаком, что бы вокруг него ни происходило.</p><p>Он подошёл к запыленному старому роялю, который до него триста лет никто не трогал, и осторожно попробовал сыграть до-мажорную гамму — пара клавишей противно заскрипела, несчастная «соль» первой октавы запала, как всегда.</p><p> — Терпимо, — пробормотал Никифоров, потирая пальцами подбородок. — Какие-то предпочтения, инспектор?</p><p> — Что?.. — пискнул Юри, наблюдавший за манипуляциями пианиста, как за магией наяву, и не ожидавший, что Виктор сейчас обратится к нему. Счастье, что револьвер сейчас был в кобуре, а не у него в руках — если бы он сейчас от неожиданности судорожно нажал на курок, кто знает, куда могла бы срикошетить пуля.</p><p> — Ну, что Вы хотите услышать? Я же и для Вас играть собираюсь, в том числе.</p><p>Юри покачал головой. В реальность происходящего верилось всё меньше и меньше — один культурный шок обрушивался на его бедную голову за другим. Да и кто бы не опешил в такой ситуации? Сначала в твоём участке оказывается человек, которого ты практически боготворил всю свою сознательную жизнь. Потом оказывается, что этого человека обвиняют в страшном преступлении. А потом этот человек заявляет, что собирается творить — а Виктор Никифоров не играл, а творил, — именно для тебя. Для тебя одного.</p><p>Хотелось признаться, что в исполнении Никифорова он готов слушать что угодно, вплоть до уличных воровских песенок в фортепианной аранжировке, но вышло суховато-нейтральное:</p><p> — П-полагаюсь на Ваш вкус, сэр.</p><p>Виктор улыбнулся и заиграл.</p><p>Юри неплохо разбирался в классической музыке — дома, в Детройте, у его матери была достаточно большая коллекция нот, а сам он спускал достаточно большую часть зарплаты на грампластинки с записями опер и концертов. Шопена он узнал безошибочно. Никифоров легко и виртуозно играл коротенький весёлый вальс, словно бы и не было вокруг решёток, и словно на него не было направлено дуло «кольта»; он будто находился на балу или в салоне, а вокруг мельтешили танцующие пары. Юри даже на секунду потерял ощущение реальности — весь мир для него перестал существовать, были лишь тонкие, бледные руки с длинными пальцами, которые летали по клавиатуре так свободно, словно Никифоров даже и не нажимал на клавиши, а музыка просто лилась из-под его рук сплошным потоком. И даже чёртова западающая «соль» первой октавы ему ничуть не мешала.</p><p>Вальс закончился, не успев даже начаться, и, пожалуй, это было лучшим моментом для побега — пока Юри ещё пытался собрать мозги в кучу и прийти в себя. Но Виктор сбегать даже не думал — он спокойно сидел за пианино, глядя на своего единственного слушателя и неизменно улыбаясь.</p><p> — Ещё что-нибудь, или можно возвращаться в камеру?</p><p>Юри хотелось, чтобы он никогда не останавливался.</p><p> — Достаточно на сегодня, — решительно сказал он, вновь доставая револьвер. — Пройдёмте со мной, сэр.</p><p>Пора и честь знать. Хватит с него культурных шоков.</p><p>Никифоров беспрекословно подчинился. Остановившись где-то на середине лестницы, он обернулся и с неожиданно тёплой улыбкой произнёс:</p><p> — Вы оказали мне огромную честь, инспектор. Благодарю Вас.</p><p> — Не за что, — выдохнул Юри, готовый уже просто взять и откинуться в обморок. Он знал, что Никифорову нравилось удивлять публику — но не доводить же, чёрт подери, до грани сердечного приступа.</p><p>Закрыв за Виктором дверь, он вновь принялся подбирать рассыпанные бумаги — и один взгляд на фото с места преступления заставил разлившееся внутри после игры Виктора тепло смениться резкой, ноющей болью.</p><p>Через двенадцать дней всё закончится, и этой музыки никто никогда больше не услышит. Если только…</p><p>Если только сам Юри не решится рискнуть.</p><p>Конечно, это было опасно. Любое самостоятельное расследование было, если верить детективам, крайне опасным делом. От непрошенных Холмсов и Пуаро довольно часто пытались избавиться, и не обязательно именно убийцы — многим не хотелось, чтобы в ходе поисков на поверхность всплыли какие-нибудь неприглядные подробности из их жизни. Кроме того, необходимо было действовать без официальных санкций, как частное лицо — а это всегда было сопряжено со множеством непривычных для полицейского проблем. Да и в целом, Юри слабо представлял себе, как он будет действовать, как спрашивать, о чём спрашивать…</p><p>Он захлопнул подшивку. Время дежурства близилось к концу, и впереди была целая ночь, чтобы обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. Конечно, можно было для начала расспросить самого Виктора, но… Стенограммы допросов были в подшивке, и Юри очень сильно сомневался, что Никифоров лично ему расскажет что-то, что он скрыл от официального следствия. К тому же, в успехе своего предприятия он сомневался ещё сильнее, а обнадёживать Виктора почём зря, чтобы потом окончательно лишить его надежды, было бы жестокостью. Юри не мог так с ним поступить. Просто не мог.</p><p>Поэтому выход был только один — попытаться провести расследование самому, без какой-либо поддержки.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Настроение у Боунза было хуже некуда — ночные дежурства он ненавидел всей душой. И поэтому, когда Юри обратился к нему со своей странной просьбой, он сначала подумал, что Господь сжалился над ним, а потом — что его напарник слегка тронулся умишком.</p><p> — Ты хочешь дежурить завтра ночью вместо меня? — переспросил он, изо всех сил стараясь не зевнуть.</p><p> — Ну да, — спокойно отвечал Юри. Теоретически, Боунз мог бы и провести параллель между странной просьбой товарища и делом Никифорова, но для этого нужно было слегка напрячь мозг, к чему бравый уроженец Бронкса был не слишком-то приучен.</p><p> — На свиданку собрался, что ли? — фыркнул он, слабо веря, что у такого тихони и неудачника, как Юри, может появиться хоть намёк на личную жизнь.</p><p>Юри улыбнулся — точь-в-точь как Виктор улыбался ему полчаса назад.</p><p> — Да, как-то так. По крайней мере, завтра мне надо будет нанести пару срочных визитов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. День первый. Юра.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>— Надолго собрался? — хмуро поинтересовалась миссис Призм, чёрной тенью стоя в дверном проёме.</p><p>Юри кивнул и поспешно снял турку с огня.</p><p> — Я забегу вечером, переоденусь, — ответил он, выливая получившуюся бурду в чашку. В готовке Юри был ещё относительно неплох, а вот кофе у него категорически не получался.</p><p> — Куда же, интересно, ты собрался перед ночным дежурством? — Тон домовладелицы слегка подобрел, как всегда, когда она чуяла очередной материал для сплетен.</p><p>Юри даже не пытался представить себе, насколько одиозным был его образ, который миссис Призм наверняка уже создала в глазах своих товарок.</p><p> — В банк. А потом в бильярдный клуб обедать, — соврал он, пригубив омерзительный кофе.</p><p> — Надеюсь, в банк ворвутся гангстеры, и я наконец начну искать себе новых, приличных квартирантов, — сердечно пожелала милейшая дама. Юри лишь усмехнулся в ответ, живо расправляясь с яичницей.</p><p>Квартиру в верхнем Вест-Сайде он занимал уже достаточно давно, и пожелания доблестной гибели при исполнении служебных обязанностей слышал в свой адрес ежедневно. Миссис Призм была давней знакомой его отца и относилась к Катсуки-старшему с глубочайшим пиететом — в своё время он оказал ей неоценимую услугу, отправив на виселицу её дражайшего супруга. На Катсуки-младшего это пламенное чувство, увы, не распространялось, главным образом потому, что он за неимением состава преступления отказался проделать аналогичную процедуру с её племянником. После этого миссис Призм систематически предпринимала попытки сделать его существование невыносимым, чтобы он в итоге съехал из её дома, — но у Юри, казалось, были бесконечные запасы терпения.</p><p>Утро было настолько пасмурным и промозглым, что Юри зябко поёжился, подняв ворот порыжевшего от времени драпового пальто. До участка было пятнадцать минут ходьбы, и Дурланд, по идее, должен был быть уже на месте — Юри нужно было взять у него пару адресов. А ещё проверить, как себя чувствовал Никифоров и хорошо ли ему спалось. Так, на всякий случай.</p><p>Около входа в участок он остановился, прислушавшись — даже сквозь дверь до него явственно доносились звуки чьей-то ругани и возни. Юри оробел было на секунду, но, тут же взяв себя в руки, открыл дверь, пытаясь прогнать шальную мысль переждать скандал где-нибудь в тихом скверике неподалёку.</p><p>Крики оглушили его уже на пороге. Голос был ему незнаком, язык тоже; однако не нужно было быть лингвистом, чтобы догадаться о количестве ненормативной лексики в этой прочувствованной тираде. В частности, вслушиваясь в разговор, Юри выделил для себя звучные слова «blyat», «uyobok» и «huylo sobachie» и постарался запомнить, чтобы потом больше никогда не произносить. Особенно — после того, как он увидел человека, из уст которого лились эти великолепные речевые обороты.</p><p>Около двери камеры, в которой обитал Виктор Никифоров, стоял невысокий мальчик с золотистыми волосами, похожий на сошедшего с небес ангела, и совершенно непотребным образом орал.</p><p>Юри вздохнул. Похоже, с появлением Виктора родной участок медленно, но верно превращался в балаган.</p><p> — Молодой человек, — он попытался вежливо окликнуть буяна, но ничего не вышло. Мальчишка был настолько увлечён отчитыванием Никифорова, что даже не заметил прихода Юри; сквозь решетку камеры можно было разглядеть лицо Виктора, и он молча слушал своего юного товарища, усмехаясь, как всегда.</p><p>Юри собрал всю свою силу воли в кулак — иначе что он за полицейский, если даже орущего мальчишку угомонить не может, — и властно положил руку ему на плечо.</p><p>Мальчик резко обернулся — и замахнулся, чтобы с места в карьер дать в глаз побеспокоившему его плебею.</p><p>Спустя пару секунд он уже корчился около стены с заломленными назад руками. Юри ухмыльнулся — вечные погони за воришкой-газетчиком Джимми не прошли даром.</p><p> — Какого… — Мальчик выругался на чистом английском, да так, что Юри едва ли не физически почувствовал, как у него вянут уши.</p><p> — Вам стоит вести себя спокойнее, — ровным голосом ответил он, выпуская жертву из захвата и, как бы невзначай, доставая из кармана полицейское удостоверение. — Иначе заработаете себе административное правонарушение. Вы же не хотите оказаться за решёткой в столь юном возрасте, мистер Плисецкий?</p><p>Мальчишка поднялся на ноги и уставился на него исподлобья — зелёные глаза полыхнули нескрываемой ненавистью. Юри на это никак не отреагировал, лишь зачем-то отметил про себя, что это уже второй встреченный им русский с фантастически красивыми глазами. Хотя… у Виктора красивее всё равно.</p><p> — Чёрт бы Вас побрал, офицер, — буркнул он, и с его стороны это было, пожалуй, вежливостью. — Можно мне уже высказать этому недоумку всё, что я о нём думаю, и уйти по своим делам?</p><p>За последние сутки Юри пережил слишком много потрясений, чтобы поведение мальчишки его хоть немного удивило. На многочисленных плакатах Юрий Плисецкий изображался как ангелочек в бархатном костюме, с пушистыми ресницами и непомерно большой скрипкой на плече, но Юри, как человек, по меньшей мере поверхностно следивший за музыкальной жизнью Нью-Йорка, о буйном характере юного дарования был вполне наслышан. Плисецкий, пятнадцатилетний вундеркинд, которого журналисты и критики сравнивали с юным Паганини, был с детства обласкан вниманием публики. Как и Никифоров, он мгновенно поднялся из грязи в князи, и резкий переход от нищенского существования в злачном эмигрантском пригороде к роскошной жизни в кругу богемы оказал губительное влияние на его несформировавшуюся психику. В итоге невинный ангел со скрипкой-восьмушкой превратился в истинное дитя «ревущих двадцатых», эпатирующее публику своим скандальным поведением и напускным цинизмом, и искренне уверенное, что ему всё позволено.</p><p>Юри скрестил руки на груди, стараясь сохранять непреклонный вид.</p><p> — Если Вам есть, что сказать, говорите по-английски. И да, чтобы я в этих стенах не слышал ни одного непристойного выражения. Надеюсь, ясно?</p><p> — Лучше послушай его, Юрочка, — раздался насмешливый голос из-за двери. — Инспектор Катсуки — человек жёсткий, я могу подтвердить.</p><p>Юри едва не задохнулся от неожиданности — и, судя по внезапному смешку Плисецкого, его лицо мгновенно стало красным, как большевистское знамя, растеряв всю напускную суровость.</p><p> — Жёсткий-то он жёсткий, а на тебя ведётся, как шестнадцатилетняя поклонница, — съязвил мальчишка. Юри тут же опомнился и рявкнул (точнее, пискнул):</p><p> — Прямое оскорбление должностного лица!..</p><p>Виктор вздохнул. Неловкая сцена грозила затянуться на веки вечные, и надо было срочно с этим разобраться.</p><p> — Юра, я всё понял. Я полнейший кретин и всё такое, и должен был убить Поповича уже после нашего декабрьского турне. Уж прости за то, что выбрал столь неудачное время, — он весело улыбнулся, как будто речь шла не об убийстве, а об отмене гастролей из-за простудившегося домашнего хомячка. — Переговори по этому поводу с Яковом, я думаю, он найдёт выход. Как вариант, можно пригласить пианиста из Академии.</p><p>Плисецкий сплюнул на пол, точь-в-точь как Боунз накануне.</p><p> — Научись отвечать за свою болтовню, Никифоров, вот что, — огрызнулся он. — Это уже не первый раз, когда я пролетаю с совместным выступлением, но в этот раз твоя «уважительная причина» переплюнула все предыдущие.</p><p>Виктор лишь очаровательно улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p> — Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать, солнце? В таком случае, я бы посоветовал тебе вернуться к своей четвертушке. Если бы ты тратил на занятия столько же усилий, сколько на скандалы и вопли, ты бы уже давно превзошел Паганини.</p><p> — Надеюсь, тебя четвертуют.</p><p>Удостоверение выпало из рук Юри и громко шлёпнулось на пол. Пожалуй, у него было слишком богатое воображение.</p><p> — Как банально, никакой романтики, — Виктор закатил глаза. — Я ожидал хотя бы железную деву. Кстати, ты уже поговорил с мистером Брауном, я правильно понимаю?</p><p> — Поговорил, — проворчал Плисецкий. — Он мне совершенно не понравился. У него еврейское имя и еврейская рожа, а ещё он толстый, как боров. Сомневаюсь, что он хоть палец о палец ударит, если только ему не приплатить.</p><p> — Так приплати, — пожал плечами Никифоров. — У меня достаточно на банковском счёте.</p><p> — Иди к чёрту! Я тебе что, душеприказчик? Забыл, сколько мне лет?</p><p> — А что я могу поделать? Ты же тако-о-ой взрослый.</p><p>Плисецкий не нашёл, что ответить — только оскорблённо вскинул подбородок.</p><p> — Юра, — Виктор внезапно посерьёзнел, — он хоть что-нибудь сказал? Какие-нибудь предварительные выводы, или, может быть, план действий?</p><p> — Никифоров, окстись, какой план действий?! — рявкнул Плисецкий, заставив стоявшего рядом Катсуки вздрогнуть. — Этот хряк даже к плёнке не притронулся, хотя она у него лежит со вчерашнего дня!</p><p> — Это несколько обескураживает, — Виктор задумчиво потёр подбородок.</p><p> — «Несколько обескураживает», — передразнил его Плисецкий. — Я бы уже рвал и метал на твоём месте, знаешь ли.</p><p> — Я рву и мечу. Разве по мне не заметно? — Никифоров снова улыбнулся.</p><p>Плисецкий покачал головой.</p><p> — Ты дурак, — подытожил он, скрестив руки на груди. — Круглый идиот. Я пошёл.</p><p> — Удачи, Юрочка, — ласково пропел Виктор, посылая младшему товарищу воздушный поцелуй.</p><p> — Умри.</p><p>Никифоров повернулся к Юри, который смотрел вслед уходящему мальчику, как загипнотизированный — очередной культурный шок всё же оглушил его, несмотря на отчаянные попытки сопротивления.</p><p> — С Вами всё в порядке, инспектор? — поинтересовался он, и голос его будто стал мягче и даже нежнее — или же Юри просто так показалось.</p><p> — А?.. Конечно, в порядке, конечно, — лихорадочно затараторил парень, вновь краснея и не зная, куда себя деть.</p><p> — Прошу прощения за отвратительную сцену. Юрочка ещё совсем ребёнок, — Никифоров изящно подпер лицо ладонью, внимательно глядя прямо на оробевшего Юри, не привыкшего к тому, что его разглядывают в упор. — Кстати, Вы были великолепны.</p><p> — Я… н-не… — от волнения Юри даже начал заикаться, словно вся его многолетняя борьба с этим недостатком стёрлась из истории, как не бывало. Виктору, по всей видимости, даже этого было мало, и он решил добить беднягу:</p><p> — Не отпирайтесь. Поверьте, я действительно весьма впечатлён.</p><p>Юри потупился, вжав голову в плечи. Поднимать глаза на Виктора отчего-то было страшно. И стыдно.</p><p>Дверь кабинета начальника скрипнула, и из-за неё высунулось лицо Боунза, который всё это время то ли прятался, то ли пытался выспаться — скорее всего, без особого успеха.</p><p> — Этот, как его, уже ушёл? — он зевнул так, что издалека стало видно гланды. — О, Джеп, ты что тут делаешь? Да ещё и в штатском…</p><p> — Доброе утро, Боунз. Мне нужен шеф, — Юри поморщился. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Виктор слышал его обидное прозвище.</p><p> — А, он запаздывает, наверное. — Боунз потянулся. — Ладно, пойду на пост. Ты пока с этим своим поворкуй, я надеюсь, шеф придёт где-то через полчаса…</p><p>Юри захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Внутри него ожесточённо боролись стыд и любопытство — сцена между Никифоровым и Плисецким не давала ему покоя, и какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что некий мистер Браун и загадочная плёнка могли стать очень важной зацепкой, с которой можно было начать расследование.</p><p> — Сэр, — он наконец решился обратиться к Виктору напрямую, хотя поднять глаза не решался всё равно, — почему мистер Плисецкий Вас так ненавидит?</p><p>Никифоров удивлённо поднял бровь.</p><p> — Ненавидит? Да что Вы, инспектор, он мне очень помогает. Разве человек, который меня ненавидит, стал бы искать встречи с моим адвокатом?</p><p> — Так мистер Браун — Ваш адвокат?</p><p> — По идее, да, — Виктор пожал плечами. — Я же, вроде как, имею право на адвоката, если верить законам Соединённых Штатов Америки. Правда, право выбора адвоката мне никто давать не собирается, но это частности…</p><p> — Вы с ним виделись?</p><p> — Нет, мне не дали такой возможности. Но все материалы у него есть, есть даже снятый на камеру репортаж с банкета.</p><p> — Который он до сих пор не просмотрел? — Юри покачал головой. — Непрофессионально.</p><p>Виктор улыбнулся.</p><p> — Безусловно. Думаю, Вы бы на его месте начали именно с просмотра плёнки, но, увы, я никак не могу выбрать Вас в качестве моего адвоката.</p><p>Юри зажмурился и потрогал свои щёки — они были горячие, как кухонная плита. Сердце быстро-быстро колотилось внутри, а к горлу невольно подступил склизкий ком.</p><p> — Прекратите, — он лихорадочно помотал головой. — Я, между прочим, пытаюсь с Вами разговаривать серьёзно.</p><p> — Между прочим, Вы делаете успехи.</p><p> — Сэр!</p><p>Никифоров вздрогнул. Наверное, он думал, что кричать и гневаться Юри не умел по определению.</p><p> — То есть, мне вообще нельзя делать Вам комплименты? — уточнил он.</p><p> — Ни под каким видом.</p><p> — Какая жалость, — Виктор разочарованно цокнул языком. — Я надеялся, что это Вас хоть немного развлечёт, пока Вы ждёте мистера Дурланда.</p><p>Юри не знал, что и думать. Со слов Никифорова выходило, что, оказывается, он откровенно флиртовал с ним просто со скуки… некрасиво получалось.</p><p>Сонное "Утра, Джеп" отвлекло его от неприятных мыслей. Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время Юри был начальнику отделения действительно рад.</p><p> — Инспектор, — встрял Виктор буквально в ту секунду, когда Юри был уже готов идти встречать Дурланда, — Ваш галстук.</p><p> — Г-галстук? — Юри застыл на месте и принялся проверять и поправлять галстук, словно от этого зависела как минимум судьба всей Америки. — Что с ним?</p><p> — Он отвратителен, — Никифоров покачал головой. — На месте Вашей девушки я бы его ночью украл и сжёг.</p><p>Голова Юри окончательно шла кругом.</p><p> — Н-но… у меня… — он еле ворочал языком, уже не соображая, что говорит.</p><p> — Нет девушки? Тогда тем более избавьтесь от этого галстука и не носите светло-коричневое. — Виктор улыбнулся. — Между прочим, Вы чертовски красивы, и прятать такую внешность за серой и безликой одеждой — просто преступление против природы… ох, — он будто спохватился, — кажется, я нарушил запрет на комплименты, прошу прощения.</p><p> — Сэр… вы издеваетесь, — прошептал Юри, вцепившись в стенку, чтобы не рухнуть навзничь.</p><p> — Издеваюсь? Даже в мыслях не было, — лицо Никифорова тут же приняло выражение оскорблённой невинности. — Вы, кажется, хотели поговорить с мистером Дурландом?</p><p>Юри слабо кивнул. Нужно было срочно взять себя в руки, но… чёрт бы побрал Виктора Никифорова.</p><p> — Удачного дня Вам, инспектор, — он весело подмигнул и послал Юри точно такой же воздушный поцелуй, как и Плисецкому полчаса назад. Теперь Юри прекрасно понимал, почему его русский тёзка в ответ на подобное прощание пожелал Никифорову сдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Прийти в себя удалось далеко не сразу — способность адекватно соображать Юри обрёл, только выйдя из омнибуса на Третьей авеню. Контора мистера Брауна располагалась где-то поблизости, так что нужно было срочно брать себя в руки и внимательно смотреть на вывески, дабы не пропустить нужный подъезд. Офисные здания Манхэттена были омерзительно одинаковы, и подъезды были сделаны как под копирку — да что там, даже таблички были одинакового красновато-коричневого цвета с золотистыми буквами, словно сделанные одной партией по единому стандарту.</p><p>«Джозеф Гарланд». «Сайрус Б. Ликок». «Грейсон и Оулд». «Маршалл, Маршалл, Маршалл и Ко».</p><p>«Иезекия Браун».</p><p>Наконец-то.</p><p>Юри несмело толкнул обитую полинявшей кожей дверь. Из-за двери пахнуло пылью и несвежим ростбифом — затхлую атмосферу конторы нарушил громкий чих.</p><p>Худощавый секретарь в очках и пыльного цвета пиджаке невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности, но, увидев Юри на пороге, тут же сурово нахмурил брови.</p><p> — Журналистов не пускаем, — сказал он жёстким, не терпящим возражений голосом. Юри молча достал удостоверение из кармана.</p><p> — Надеюсь, мистер Браун свободен? — спросил он, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как секретарь меняется в лице.</p><p> — Присаживайтесь, — секретарь указал на просевшую клетчатую софу. — Вас пригласят.</p><p>Юри тяжело опустился на жалобно скрипнувшую софу и взял газету с журнального столика. На первой полосе ежедневной «Дейли Мейл» красовались фотографии труппы Метрополитен-опера, и отдельно Поповича и Никифорова крупным планом. Юри в очередной раз вгляделся в фотографию покойного — его лицо, с жесткими чертами и глубоко посаженными глазами, отчего-то показалось ему неприятным. Возможно, дело было в контрасте с Виктором — из этих двоих он куда больше походил на невинную жертву обстоятельств.</p><p>Да и, чего отрицать, Виктор был потрясающе красив — и в жизни он был ещё прекраснее, чем на плакатах и фотографиях.</p><p>Секретарь вернулся из кабинета мистера Брауна довольно быстро. Юри даже не успел дочитать статью, смысл которой, впрочем, сводился к очередному потоку обвинений Никифорова во всех смертных грехах, включая чревоугодие.</p><p> — Проходите, — обронил он, садясь обратно за своё запылившееся бюро.</p><p>В кабинете мистера Брауна ещё явственнее пахло несвежим ростбифом — Юри невольно поморщился. За столом сидел грузный человек в очках с толстыми стеклами и обмахивался посеревшим платком — несмотря на ноябрьские холода, в помещении было на удивление душно.</p><p> — Мистер Браун? — Юри постарался принять самый значительный вид, на который только был способен. — Юри Катсуки, Нью-Йоркский полицейский департамент. Я по поводу дела Никифорова.</p><p>Адвокат недовольно посмотрел на вновь прибывшего.</p><p> — Не хватало ещё очередного мальчишки, — пробурчал он. — Излагайте, да побыстрее.</p><p>Юри невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив цветистую ругань Плисецкого и его колоритное описание.</p><p> — Я хотел бы ознакомиться с материалами, которые Вам передали из полиции.</p><p> — Разве у Вас нет копии подшивки? — поднял бровь Браун. — К тому же, насколько я знаю, следствие по делу Никифорова официально завершено. Занято! - крикнул он вдруг куда-то в сторону; лицо какой-то слишком уж нетерпеливой клиентки скрылось за вяло скрипнувшей дверью.</p><p>Юри судорожно сжал кулаки.</p><p> — Мистер Браун, будем говорить начистоту. Следствие завершено, но до суда остаётся одиннадцать дней. И эти одиннадцать дней могут многое изменить, при условии, что Вам удастся найти доказательства невиновности Вашего подзащитного.</p><p>Браун уставился на него, как на умалишённого.</p><p> — Фанат Никифорова в рядах полиции? Весьма мило. Но, знаете ли, помимо фанатской любви в мире существует такая вещь, как здравый смысл. И я бы посоветовал Вам включить его хотя бы на секунду.</p><p> — Не беспокойтесь, я в трезвом уме, — Юри обиженно поджал губы.</p><p> — Да? По Вашим словам этого не скажешь. — Браун открыл подшивку. — Если Вы внимательно ознакомитесь с материалами дела, Вам станет кристально ясно, что никаких доказательств невиновности Виктора Никифорова нет и быть не может. Он убил Георгия Поповича. Советую Вам просто смириться с этим фактом и найти себе хорошую жену.</p><p>Так, тихо, спокойно, сказал себе Юри, медленно считая до тридцати. Он считал себя крайне неконфликтным человеком — но не в тех случаях, когда собеседник, мерзко улыбаясь ему в лицо, от души проходился по самому больному.</p><p> — Вы вменяете мне в вину то, чего не сделали сами, — произнёс он непривычно тонким голосом. — Мистер Плисецкий сказал мне, что Вы даже не посмотрели киноплёнку.</p><p>Браун закатил глаза.</p><p> — Мальчишки как с цепи сорвались, — пробормотал он. — Вбили себе в голову, и ни о чем думать не хотят…</p><p> — Значит, Вы до сих пор не посмотрели киноплёнку? — Юри не спрашивал, а утверждал. Гнев Плисецкого он сейчас понимал целиком и полностью.</p><p> — Мой дорогой мальчик, — медленно, как в разговоре с умственно отсталым, заговорил Браун. — Киноплёнка ничего принципиально нового не покажет. Доказательств достаточно. Аргументов в защиту Никифорова нет и не может быть, и моя работа состоит лишь в том, чтобы защитить его формально. Просмотр киноплёнки — пустая трата времени.</p><p>Юри мог поклясться, что он старался держаться всеми силами. Он правда старался. Правда.</p><p> — Зато поедание ростбифов сомнительного качества — не пустая трата времени, — едко отозвался он. — Ведь это настолько сложная интеллектуальная работа — наедать себе подагру.</p><p>Браун побагровел — удар пришёлся в цель.</p><p> — Вон отсюда, — прошипел он, но Юри даже с места не сдвинулся.</p><p> — Мистер Браун, не забывайте, что Вы разговариваете с представителем силовых структур.</p><p> — Вон отсюда, — повторил адвокат. Юри вспомнил слова Плисецкого о «еврейской роже» и, недолго думая, решил направить удар в потенциально больное место каждого уважающего себя семита.</p><p> — Напрашиваетесь на штраф, мистер Браун? Поверьте, я могу выписать его, не сходя с этого места, причём строго по закону.</p><p>Браун осел в кресло, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. В яблочко.</p><p> — Можно договориться, — вкрадчиво пропел Юри, вспоминая тон, которым Виктор разговаривал с Плисецким. — Вы отдаёте мне подшивку и киноплёнку, а я временно беру на себя Ваши, между прочим, профессиональные обязанности.</p><p>Глаза Брауна полыхнули нехорошим огнём. Что-что, а договоры были его стихией.</p><p> — Подшивка, киноплёнка и сто семьдесят пять долларов, — непреклонно заявил он, заставив Юри поперхнуться и закашляться.</p><p> — Вы с ума сошли? — вскричал было он, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Сэр, Ваш штраф составит вдвое большую сумму.</p><p> — Сто долларов, — пошёл на попятную Браун, чувствуя, что дело пахнет жареным.</p><p> — Штраф.</p><p> — Пятьдесят.</p><p> — Штраф.</p><p> — Двадцать пять!</p><p> — И срок за попытку взяточничества.</p><p>Последний аргумент окончательно добил Брауна, и он, картинно вздыхая, молча протянул Юри папку.</p><p> — Киноплёнка, — напомнил тот, выразительно кивая на карман пиджака с видневшимся из него уголком полицейского удостоверения.</p><p>Браун, с трудом поднявшись, достал из шкафа увесистый диск, завёрнутый в старые газеты.</p><p> — Подавитесь, — буркнул он, протягивая диск Юри.</p><p> — О, Вы очень любезны.</p><p>Юри вышел из кабинета, чувствуя себя адмиралом Нельсоном после победы при Абукире. Теперь оставалось только одно — найти место, где можно посмотреть съемку, и с этим, к счастью, не должно было возникнуть проблем. Занятый своими мыслями, он и не заметил, как с уже насиженной им софы в приёмной вдруг вскочила незнакомая девица с короткими стрижеными волосами, в приталенном пальто и модной нынче шляпе-котелке, и ринулась за ним в погоню, не слушая растерянного лепетания секретаря: "Мисс Джонс, а как же... Ваша доверенность..."</p><p> — Мистер Катсуки? - окликнула она его уже на улице.</p><p> — Да, — напряженно ответил Юри, теряя весь свой победный настрой. — Вы по какому вопросу?</p><p>Девушка резво выхватила из сумочки блокнот.</p><p> — Мэгги Минтон, «Дейли Мейл», — представилась она, уже готовясь записывать каждое произнесённое здесь слово. — Скажите, это правда, что Вы намерены защищать Виктора Никифорова наперекор результатам официального следствия?</p><p>Юри уже заранее знал, что любое сказанное им слово в присутствии журналистки будет недопонято, переврано и в итоге использовано против него. Или против Виктора, что было ещё хуже.</p><p> — Я… я не собираюсь комментировать это заявление, — уклончиво ответил он, стараясь держать себя в руках и не робеть. — Могу сказать только одно. Если Никифоров действительно виновен… он понесёт наказание.</p><p> — Но лично Вам, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы он оказался невиновен? — мисс Минтон одновременно говорила и строчила у себя в блокноте с невероятной скоростью.</p><p> — Это я тоже оставлю без комментариев. Прошу меня простить, но я тороплюсь, — быстро сказал Юри, протиснувшись мимо настырной журналистки, и опрометью выбежал из приемной.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> — Пхичит, прокрути ещё раз, пожалуйста.</p><p> — С какого момента?</p><p> — С раздачи бокалов. Хочу проследить за руками той женщины, которая отказалась от бокала Поповича.</p><p>Наверное, Пхичит его уже тихо ненавидел.</p><p>Юри мог с полным правом сказать, что ему невероятно повезло. Мало того, что у него в Чайна-тауне был товарищ, работавший в кинотеатре на Бауэри-стрит, — ему повезло с тем, что «Одеон» сегодня не работал и Пхичит, у которого были свои ключи от здания, мог пройти туда в нерабочее время и помочь Юри просмотреть пленку на большом экране.</p><p>Съемка длилась около полутора часов, начиная с финальных поклонов и заканчивая видом опустевшего обеденного зала в отеле «Ритц», где проходил банкет. Пхичиту, сидевшему за синематографом, пришлось прокрутить плёнку уже два раза, причём один — задом наперёд.</p><p>Версию, что яд мог быть в вине изначально, Юри отмёл ещё накануне: Виктор разливал вино всем, а не только Поповичу, и будь там стрихнин или цианистый калий, в живых не остался бы никто. Значит, убийца мог подсыпать яд в вино только во время банкета, буквально на глазах огромного количества людей и под прицелом кинокамеры. По крайней мере, так рассуждал Юри, и именно поэтому на съёмку он возлагал очень большие надежды.</p><p>Первый просмотр только всё запутал. Бокалы с подноса разобрали настолько суматошно, что Юри просто-напросто потерял нить происходящего и, подумав, решил сосредоточиться на Викторе и отследить его движения, чтобы потом отмести его кандидатуру сразу. Виктор был еще сильнее возбужден, чем обычно (и его можно было понять, успешная премьера твоей оперы происходит не каждый день). Он скакал из стороны в сторону, весело переговариваясь то с одним собеседником, то с другим, о чем-то вдохновенно вещал, отпуская смешные, судя по реакции остальных, шутки, лез с объятиями к антрепренеру Якову Фельцману и к баритону Кристофу Джакометти, исполнявшему главную роль, и даже в порыве чувств поцеловал в щеку приму-балерину Лилию Барановскую, отнесшуюся к этому, мягко говоря, прохладно. Как можно было так реагировать, когда тебя обнимает и целует сам Виктор Никифоров, Юри себе не представлял. Ему казалось, что, будь он на месте Барановской, он умер бы на месте.</p><p>За мельтешением рук Никифорова уследить было очень сложно, но в конце концов Юри пришел к выводу, что скорее нет, чем да. Он просто не представлял, когда Виктор успел бы подсыпать Поповичу яд, хоть они и сидели рядом. Он думал минут пять, как можно было бы уследить за бокалом Поповича, при том, что гости то и дело менялись бокалами и путали их — и вдруг его осенило.</p><p> — Пхичит, можешь прокрутить её задом наперёд?</p><p>Второй просмотр что-то прояснил — по крайней мере, Юри смог отследить перемещения бокала Поповича хоть более-менее точно. В хронологическом порядке дело обстояло так: сначала от этого бокала наотрез отказалась Барановская, отдав его Фельцману; Фельцман был слишком занят и не притронулся к нему, и официант-мексиканец унёс было его, но Фельцман, рявкнув на беднягу, потребовал, чтобы бокал поставили на место. Потом, пока Фельцман отвлёкся, его взял Кристоф Джакометти, предложил своему другу и одному из спонсоров театра — биржевому брокеру Джей-Джею Леруа; тот первым указал Виктору на осадок, и остался удовлетворён объяснением, которое Виктор ему дал; в это время Фельцман хватился своего бокала и снова принялся ругаться с официантом, который понятия не имел, в чем дело. Тем временем Попович явно вознамерился напиться, пользуясь тем, что Леруа таки не решился попробовать, по-тихому приватизировал бокал и опрокинул дорогое французское вино в себя, как стопку водки.</p><p>Это было единственное, что он выпил в тот день — уже через несколько минут Поповичу очевидно стало дурно. Гости веселились и не замечали, как пианист резко побледнел, и вцепился в край стола. Под конец, когда все расходились, Виктор обеспокоенно спросил у Поповича что-то — и обиженно поджал губы, видимо, услышав оскорбление в ответ. Попович покидал зал, еле ковыляя; Леруа заботливо подхватил его под руки, намереваясь довести до номера. Съемка закончилась; что произошло дальше, Юри знал и так.</p><p>Ситуация запутывалась еще больше. Выходило, что покушаться могли на любого из присутствующих, кто угодно мог хотеть убить кого угодно; кроме того, Юри так и не смог засечь момент, когда кто-то хотя бы теоретически мог добавить что-то в бокал.</p><p>Юри тяжело вздохнул.</p><p> — Пхичит, мне правда очень жаль, что я тебя заставляю с этим маяться…</p><p> — Да брось, — тот выглянул из-за синематографа и жизнерадостно улыбнулся. — Чего только не сделаешь ради старой дружбы.</p><p> — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты сейчас выручил меня, — честно признался Юри. — Я не знаю, где я смог бы посмотреть всё это, если бы не ты.</p><p> — Почему тебя интересует та женщина? — поинтересовался Пхичит.</p><p> — Барановская? Ну, во-первых, она отказалась от бокала с самого начала, а во-вторых, у неё огромный перстень на безымянном пальце. В детективах в таких перстнях зачастую хранят яд. Знаю, глупо, но всё же…</p><p>Пхичит почему-то засмеялся и сел за проектор в третий раз. Юри тем временем вытащил из кармана отцовские серебряные часы и похолодел — на дежурство он уже безбожно опаздывал.</p><p>А впрочем… то, чем он занимался сейчас, было куда важнее.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> — Где тебя носит, Джеп?!! — прошипел Хаммерсмит, нервный, злой и сонный. — Я прождал тебя три часа! Ты в курсе, что меня семья дома ждёт, м?</p><p> — Прости, — виновато склонил голову Юри. — Прости, что задержался. У меня были дела в Чайна-тауне, а еще добраться домой и переодеться…</p><p> — А у меня как будто дома дел нет!</p><p> — Хэнк, мне правда очень жаль. Я правда постараюсь больше так не делать, — Юри и сам не был уверен в своих словах. Дело оказалось еще сложнее, чем выглядело поначалу, и кто знал, сколько времени оно могло у него отнять.</p><p>Тем более, отведенный ему срок неумолимо сокращался — в запасе уже оставалось всего одиннадцать дней. Сутки пролетели буквально как мгновение, и Юри не мог сказать, что он продвинулся хоть на йоту — скорее, только запутался еще больше.</p><p> — Чёртов русский ублюдок мне всю плешь проел, — пожаловался Хаммерсмит.</p><p> — С чего? — сдержанно поинтересовался Юри, стараясь не закипать из-за «ублюдка».</p><p> — Да всё спрашивал, придешь ли ты сегодня, и скоро ли. Соскучился он по тебе, видите ли. А сейчас спит, как ни в чём не бывало…</p><p>Юри вздрогнул, и на секунду ему показалось, что его лихорадит. Виктор Никифоров скучал по нему. Виктор. Никифоров. По нему.</p><p> — Пойду я уже, — Хаммерсмит торопливо засобирался домой, где его ждало пятеро детей и жена — по рассказам Хэнка, сущая мегера. Юри кивнул на прощание и, едва хлопнула дверь, стремглав бросился к двери камеры, заглядывая сквозь решетку. Виктор спал, обнажённый, свернувшись калачиком на просевшей железной кровати; на спинке висела полосатая тюремная роба. Простыня, кое-как смятая, еле прикрывала его, как будто ему совсем не было холодно.</p><p>Юри с ужасом поймал себя на мысли, что уже несколько минут просто стоит и любуется спящим Виктором. Он выглядел, съежившись на большой для него кровати, таким хрупким и беспомощным — как снежинка, которую чуть тронь, и она сломается и растает. Юри на уровне каких-то инстинктов хотелось защищать его, охранять, подтыкать простыню, чтобы она его лучше грела, — при том, что он прекрасно знал, что Виктор вполне умеет за себя постоять.</p><p>Титаническим усилием воли Юри оторвался от решетки и пошёл за стол, стараясь не обращать внимания на тяжелеющие веки. Две подшивки и целый блокнот собственных записей — материала для размышлений хватало на целую ночь, а то и не на одну.</p><p>На стене приемной неумолимо тикали часы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. День второй. Мексиканец.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юри проснулся от каких-то странных шорохов и всхлипов. Он поднял голову со стола — почти сутки без сна взяли своё, и парень всё же уснул, уткнувшись лицом прямо в протоколы допроса, — и оглянулся вокруг себя. В помещении стояла тишина, которую нарушало лишь мерное тиканье, и Юри решил, что ему показалось. Он протёр глаза, пытаясь прогнать от себя вновь подступающий сон, и снова уткнулся в текст допроса.</p><p>Через пару минут всхлипы раздались снова. Юри, прислушавшись, различил бессвязное бормотание, доносившееся со стороны камеры — и похолодел. Словно ужаленный, он вскочил с кресла и, дрожащими пальцами нащупав ключи, открыл дверь, попав в замочную скважину раза с третьего.</p><p>Виктор спал. Спал, метаясь по кровати, как в лихорадке, и едва не плача.</p><p>Юри, не помня себя, бросился к нему и буквально сгрёб в охапку. Виктор забился было в его объятиях, но вскоре затих, лишь мелко дрожал и всхлипывал часто-часто.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Юри, неловко перебирая мягкие пепельные пряди. — Виктор, всё хорошо, не бойтесь. Я рядом, я Вас в обиду не дам, всё хорошо…</p><p>Виктор инстинктивно вцепился пальцами в его пиджак — ткань полицейской формы, вроде бы прочная, слегка затрещала. Юри лишь крепче обнял его, поудобнее устраивая его голову у себя на плече.</p><p>— Папа… — тихо пробормотал Виктор во сне, и добавил ещё что-то на русском, что Юри не разобрал. Он осторожно коснулся пальцами щеки Виктора — щека была мокрой.</p><p>Юри уже давно не пропускал ни одной статьи о Никифорове в газетах, но о его биографии толком ничего не знал — Виктор очень не любил говорить о своей семье и о жизни до эмиграции. Два года назад бульварные журналисты узнали о смерти его матери от рака, и Никифоров очень злился, видя сообщения об этом на первых полосах газет.</p><p>Смерти матери он посвятил свой третий фортепианный концерт — самое светлое и грустное произведение из всего, что он когда-либо писал.</p><p>Юри знал, что Никифоров эмигрировал в Америку после 1917 года. Единственным членом семьи Виктора, о котором было хоть что-то известно, была его мать. Остальные, в том числе и отец, возможно, погибли во время революции. Страшно было даже предположить, сколько ужасов Виктору довелось пережить, — неудивительно, что кошмары преследовали его до сих пор.</p><p>Повинуясь какому-то инстинкту и даже не думая, что он творит и как это выглядит со стороны, Юри осторожно коснулся губами его покрытого испариной лба.</p><p>— Ю… ри, — вдруг еле слышно произнёс Виктор во сне. — Юри.</p><p>Это был первый раз, когда Виктор Никифоров назвал его по имени.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Инспектор!.. Инспектор, проснитесь!..</p><p>Юри с трудом разлепил глаза — и испуганно застыл, пытаясь понять, где он и что произошло накануне. Обеспокоенное лицо Виктора находилось близко до оцепенения — буквально на расстоянии одного поцелуя.</p><p>— Проснулся, — Никифоров вздохнул с облегчением и тепло улыбнулся. — Вставайте. Уже утро, Ваше дежурство скоро закончится. Будет плохо, если мистер Дурланд найдёт Вас здесь.</p><p>Юри подскочил на кровати, как ошпаренный.</p><p>— Боже мой… — прошептал он и съёжился с видом кролика, которого вот-вот должен был сожрать рассвирепевший удав. — Ви. Ви… Сэр… простите меня, пожалуйста, простите!..</p><p>Виктор с недоумением посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Простить? Да за что, Бога ради? Это Вы меня простите, инспектор. Я доставляю Вам слишком много проблем.</p><p>— Н-ничуть, — Юри трясло от испуга, как Виктора ночью — в голове не укладывалось, что он натворил. Он совершенно фамильярно обнимал практически незнакомого человека, гладил по голове, даже — о ужас — в лоб поцеловал…</p><p>Юри с трудом поднялся с кровати — ноги подкашивались, дрожь в руках никак не удавалось унять.</p><p>— Вам помочь дойти до кресла? — Виктор, казалось, искренне беспокоился о нём, готовый в любой момент подхватить его под руки.</p><p>— Н-ни в коем случае, — Юри лихорадочно замотал головой, отступая на пару шагов и цепляясь за неровно отштукатуренную стену.</p><p>Виктор подошёл к нему снова, практически вплотную; задумчивый взгляд бирюзово-синих глаз скользнул по его лицу, и Юри почувствовал, как у него трясутся поджилки.</p><p>— Почему Вы боитесь меня? Почему избегаете? — спросил Виктор не своим голосом. И смотрел, смотрел, не отрываясь.</p><p>Юри молчал, боясь даже шелохнуться.</p><p>— Это потому, что меня считают убийцей? — в голосе Виктора слышались горечь и боль, которую, как казалось Юри, не удалось бы подделать даже самому искусному актёру.</p><p>— Нет… Нет, сэр, вовсе нет, — Юри зажмурился. Ему казалось, что ещё немного, и он просто умрёт — то ли от испуга, то ли от стыда.</p><p>Холодная, как лёд, ладонь коснулась его щеки. Виктор мягко приподнял лицо Юри, буквально заставляя его смотреть прямо в потемневшие от странного, еле сдерживаемого гнева синие глаза.</p><p>— Тогда почему? Вы были невероятно добры ко мне всё это время. Третьего дня Вы разрешили мне играть, сегодня ночью Вы прогнали мои ночные кошмары — и Вы даже не позволяете мне выразить свою благодарность.</p><p>Юри боялся даже дохнуть, хоть и чувствовал, что еще немного — и в его лёгких закончится кислород. Взгляд Виктора задержался на его губах — в фильмах подобные сцены обычно заканчивались страстными поцелуями, но…</p><p>Юри был совершенно заурядным полицейским, и глупо было поверить хотя бы на секунду, что его скромная персона могла привлечь внимание самого Виктора Никифорова, да ещё и в любовном плане. Нет, такого не могло произойти, просто не могло, Бог не такой уж большой шутник, чтобы допустить такое. К тому же, они оба были мужчинами…</p><p>Это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно, с какой стороны ни посмотри.</p><p>— Я всего лишь хочу подружиться с Вами, инспектор, — от низкого, проникновенного шёпота внутри всё скручивалось в комок, а сердце, наоборот, стучало бешено, отдаваясь грохочущим шумом в висках. — Разве я прошу слишком много?</p><p>Юри казалось, что сейчас вот-вот случится что-то ужасное: Виктор набросится на него, убьёт, расчленит, съест, поцелует, — на выбор. Все варианты были одинаково катастрофичны.</p><p>— Вы… хотите моей смерти от сердечного приступа, — просипел Юри в ответ, осторожно убирая руку Виктора от своего лица.</p><p>Как раз вовремя — входная дверь противно скрипнула. Кто бы это ни был, — Дурланд, Боунз или какая-нибудь пожилая респектабельная жительница Вест-Сайда, потерявшая свою болонку, — он не должен был застать их в таком положении.</p><p>Виктор не стал препятствовать, когда Юри выскочил из камеры, поспешно закрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>— Раз так, то, пожалуй, мне нужно поумерить свой пыл, — негромко сказал он, заставив Юри обернуться. — Вам еще рано умирать, инспектор. Сколько Вам лет — восемнадцать, девятнадцать?</p><p>Юри знал, что он выглядел почти школьником — особенно в крупных роговых очках, без которых он не видел перед собой ничего дальше десяти футов. Да и вёл он себя перед Виктором соответствующе — дрожал, блеял, подумать стыдно.</p><p>— Двадцать три, — прошептал он, краснея. Никифоров улыбнулся.</p><p>— Хоть что-то. Удачного дня Вам, инспектор, — он послал ему привычный воздушный поцелуй, от которого сердце Юри замерло — но не так сильно, как накануне. Прогресс. Может быть, ещё пара дней, и он даже сможет разговаривать с Никифоровым по-человечески.</p><p>Виктор внимательно, не отрываясь, смотрел ему вслед, пока Юри не передал пост Боунзу, и пока за ним не захлопнулась входная дверь. Отойдя от окна, он камнем рухнул на проржавевшую кровать, лицом на сбитую в комок простыню, и, наверное, минуты три просто смеялся без остановки.</p><p>Перевернувшись на спину и отдышавшись, Виктор устремил полубезумный взгляд в потолок, внимательно рассматривая похожую на паука трещину в штукатурке.</p><p>— Doigralsya, Vitya, — пробормотал он на русском, улыбаясь непонятно чему.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>У дверей участка его уже поджидали.</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, стойте, пожалуйста, на месте! — приказал чей-то властный голос. Юри инстинктивно выхватил пистолет из кобуры, готовясь обороняться.</p><p>— Предупреждаю, я… — щелчок не дал ему договорить. Юри резко обернулся на звук, как ему показалось, взводимого курка.</p><p>Он ожидал очереди выстрелов — но встретили его слепящие вспышки фотокамер.</p><p>— Патрик ОʼДоннелл, «Дейли Миррор», — какой-то веснушчатый репортёр, очевидно ирландского происхождения, выскочил прямо перед ним, как чёрт из табакерки. — Скажите, пожалуйста, мистер Катсуки, правда ли, что Вы решили бросить вызов официальному следствию? Что подтолкнуло Вас к этому решению? Жажда справедливости? Или, быть может, тёплые чувства к самому Виктору Никифорову?</p><p>— Есть ли какие-то сдвиги в Вашем расследовании? — крепкий мужчина, больше похожий на телохранителя, чем на репортёра, грубо отпихнул ирландца в сторону. — Фрэнк Снайдер, «Дейли Пост». Пользуетесь ли Вы какой-либо поддержкой, или делаете всё самостоятельно? Как Виктор Никифоров отнёсся к Вашей инициативе?</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, Вы уже два дня плотно общаетесь с Виктором Никифоровым лично, поделитесь впечатлениями, — выкрикнула из толпы какая-то стриженая девица, не мисс Минтон, другая.</p><p>Фотокамеры всё сверкали и сверкали вспышками, выпуская в воздух клубы сизоватого дыма. Юри озирался по сторонам, как затравленный зверь — неожиданное внимание прессы его настораживало и пугало. Ему случалось, как одному из лучших студентов детройтской полицейской академии, давать интервью для местной газетенки — но он никогда в жизни не думал, что его скромной персоной заинтересуются ведущие нью-йоркские таблоиды.</p><p>Надо было собраться. Репортёры, эти шакалы с блокнотами в зубах, были готовы интерпретировать каждый его взгляд, каждый его вздох так, как они считали нужным — мисс Минтон, состряпавшая на основании двух его отказов дать комментарий сенсационную статью, заголовки которой уже сверкали изо всех газетных киосков, была тому примером. Терять было особо нечего — его, Юри, репутация и без того была безнадёжно подмочена заголовком на первой полосе «Дейли Мейл», — но любой его неосторожный жест мог навредить Виктору.</p><p>Он поднял руку.</p><p>— Господа, — произнёс он негромко, но достаточно внятно, чтобы гвалт прекратился, — у меня категорически нет времени на интервью, и даже если бы оно было, я бы всё равно не смог сказать вам ничего определённого. Доводы против Никифорова, приведённые официальным следствием, лично я нахожу несостоятельными и зыбкими, это факт, — но конкретных аргументов у меня пока нет. Надеюсь, я ответил на ваши вопросы?</p><p>Толпа загалдела снова, явно не удовлетворённая ответом. Наиболее часто повторяли вопрос о мотивах, побудивших Юри начать неофициальное расследование — но особенно сильно его потряс вопрос, заданный каким-то манерным мужчиной из совсем уж жёлтой газетки, чьё имя едва ли не было предано анафеме даже в журналистских кругах:</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, правда ли, что Вы долгие годы испытывали к Виктору Никифорову противоестественные чувства?</p><p>Что.</p><p>Нет, серьёзно, ЧТО.</p><p>На наглеца зашикали даже коллеги. Сам Юри на секунду лишился дара речи, но, взяв себя в руки, строго произнёс:</p><p>— Господа, я бы не советовал вам переходить грань приличий. Не забывайте, что у меня есть вполне законные основания вызвать сюда коллег и разогнать вас, потому что вы запрудили всю проезжую часть. Для вас же будет лучше, если вы разойдётесь по-хорошему. Или кто-то из вас горит желанием получить дубинкой по спине и подмочить свою репутацию ненужным уголовным делом?</p><p>Аргумент был железный, и толпа потихоньку начала редеть, давая Юри возможность протиснуться между журналистами и скрыться в ближайшем переулке.</p><p>Холодно поздоровавшись с миссис Призм и выслушав её привычные жалобы на радикулит, Юри поплёлся на кухню сварить себе кофе и перекусить хотя бы тостом с арахисовым маслом. Слова наглого репортёра до сих пор стояли у него в ушах. Юри никогда в жизни не рассматривал свои чувства к Виктору, как что-то «противоестественное», более того, ему даже в голову не приходило применить к ним такое банальное слово, как «любовь». Он восхищался музыкой, которую писал Никифоров, восхищался мастерством исполнения, зачитывался его неизменно интересными интервью, максимум — представлял, как когда-нибудь в следующей жизни встретится с ним лично и просто, по-дружески, по-человечески поболтает обо всём на свете. Впрочем, даже об этом мечтать всерьёз он себе не позволял — даже мысль о том, что он, Юри Катсуки, мог чем-то заинтриговать величайшего пианиста современности, казалась ему бредом, противоречащим всякому здравому смыслу.</p><p>Последние два дня внесли в его душу странное смятение. Нужно было как-то свыкнуться с тем, что Виктор Никифоров относился к нему как минимум хорошо — даже слишком хорошо, с точки зрения всё того же здравого смысла. Только в сказке или тошнотворном любовном романе прекрасный принц мог хотя бы в дружеском плане заинтересоваться очередной золушкой. Юри Катсуки был разумным взрослым мужчиной (или, по крайней мере, считал себя таким), и верить в сказки, не говоря уже о любовных романах, давно уже разучился.</p><p>А впрочем, думать о такой материи, как чувства, сейчас было абсолютно некогда. Юри достал из потертого кожаного портфеля свой блокнот с записями. В нём было скрупулёзно расписано множество возможных версий и развилок, исходя из предположений, кого на самом деле хотели убить — то, что жертвой покушения стал Попович, было, скорее всего, трагической случайностью. Основных вариантов было три: предполагаемыми жертвами могли стать Барановская, Фельцман и Леруа. У каждой версии были свои аргументы «за» и «против», Юри напряжённо думал над ними всю ночь, но сведений всё равно катастрофически не хватало — лишь предварительные выводы, слишком сомнительные, чтобы можно было утверждать хоть что-то наверняка.</p><p>Всех этих людей объединял театр. Яков Фельцман, преуспевающий антрепренер из одесских евреев, был известен тем, что раскрыл и подарил Америке множество талантов из русской эмиграции; слава Виктора Никифорова и Юрия Плисецкого была во многом делом его рук. Лилия Барановская, его бывшая жена, до сих пор пользовалась бешеной популярностью, хоть ей уже минуло сорок, и считалась, невзирая на возраст, одной из лучших в мире Одетт; кроме того, при финансовой поддержке мужа она стала одним из руководителей балетной труппы Метрополитен-опера. Насколько Юри понял, она недолюбливала Никифорова — из-за премьеры его оперы под давлением руководства театра пришлось пожертвовать одной из её многочисленных антреприз. Леруа же, напротив, Виктору вполне благоволил — он вложил достаточно большую сумму в его оперу и, как показал бешеный успех премьеры, не прогадал.</p><p>Кроме того, их всех объединяла ещё одна вещь: у Виктора не было повода убивать ни одного из них.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>До Мэдисон-авеню Юри добрался только к полудню. Отель «Ритц-Карлтон» возвышался над остальными зданиями на перекрёстке Мэдисон-авеню и Сорок шестой, словно подавляя их своим грузным тёмно-кирпичным фасадом. От этого здания невольно веяло опасностью, и, пожалуй, будь у Юри деньги, он бы никогда в жизни здесь не остановился — хотя, быть может, он просто сам себя так настроил. Быть может, он воспринимал бы «Ритц» совершенно иначе, если бы не знал, что именно здесь умер Георгий Попович и арестовали Виктора Никифорова.</p><p>Портье в красной ливрее, дежуривший у дверей, поначалу показался Юри рослым и угрожающим, но чем ближе парень подходил, тем яснее становилось, что это было обманчивое впечатление. Даже странно было, что на эту работу взяли мужчину ростом не выше Юри, а то и ниже дюйма на два. Каменное лицо портье, тем не менее, выглядело достаточно грозно, сразу давая понять, что просто так пробраться в отель не удастся.</p><p>Юри с опаской приблизился к нему, держа перед собой на всякий случай удостоверение.</p><p>— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался он. — Юри Катсуки, Нью-Йоркский полицейский департамент. Я хотел бы видеть Юрия Плисецкого.</p><p>Портье что-то пробормотал про себя, наморщив лоб, будто пытаясь перевести его фразу. Внимательно вглядевшись в его суровое лицо, Юри отметил про себя, что портье скорее походил на обитателя Чайна-тауна, чем богемной Мэдисон-авеню: плоское лицо, желтоватая кожа, близко посаженные раскосые глаза, гораздо уже, чем у самого Юри, — буквально как две щелочки. Мыслительный процесс занял примерно минуту, он спокойно кивнул и, рукой подозвав ближайшего лакея, жестами отдал ему распоряжение (на секунду Юри показалось, что он немой).</p><p>— Юрий Плисецкий, — портье тут же опроверг эту версию, старательно выговорив русское имя с необычным, незнакомым Юри акцентом. Затем он всё с тем же акцентом, но уже по-английски, отдельно проговорил все цифры номера: «один-четыре-ноль-восемь». Лакей кивнул и убежал выполнять распоряжение — лишь пятки сверкнули за захлопнувшейся дверью.</p><p>Подумав, Юри решил попытаться поговорить с портье, ведь всё равно Плисецкого нужно было ждать. Китайский язык он немного знал: первый год после переезда в Нью-Йорк он прожил в Чайна-тауне, где и подружился с Пхичитом; и без знания китайского жить там было, мягко говоря, сложновато. Однако акцент портье не походил на китайский — может быть, какой-нибудь диалект?</p><p>— Китай? — осторожно поинтересовался Юри, внимательно разглядывая неподвижное лицо портье. Тот поджал губы, словно этот вопрос ему уже задавали триста тысяч раз (да, скорее всего, так оно и было).</p><p>— Туркестан, — процедил он сквозь зубы.</p><p>Чёрт. Где это вообще.</p><p>— Понял, — кивнул Юри, делая вид, что ему знакомо это название. Может, Средняя Азия какая-нибудь.</p><p>Языковой барьер грозил перерасти в большую проблему. Портье смотрел на него испытующим взглядом, ожидая дальнейших глупых вопросов, пока Юри пытался сообразить, как объяснить проблему.</p><p>— Георгий Попович. Умер, — Юри сделал жест, словно его душат, для пущей убедительности.</p><p>Портье кивнул.</p><p>— Умер, сэр, — повторил он, старательно выговаривая слова. — Очень умер.</p><p>Юри показал своё удостоверение ещё раз.</p><p>— Я расследую, — пояснил он и молитвенно сложил руки, — мне нужна помощь.</p><p>Портье вопросительно наклонил голову, едва заметно шевеля губами — переводя фразу собеседника.</p><p>— Спросить Фельцман, сэр, — вдруг сказал он и показал пальцем в небо: — Фельцман главный.</p><p>Юри недоуменно уставился на него, пытаясь понять, что именно туркестанский портье имел под словом «главный».</p><p>— А! И Санчес спросить, — добавил тот, будто внезапно что-то вспомнив. — Санчес видел…</p><p>— Что? Что он видел? — нетерпеливо вскричал Юри, хватаясь за неожиданную зацепку, как утопающий за соломинку.</p><p>— Всё видел, — туманно ответил портье.</p><p>Санчес… мексиканская фамилия. В голове Юри что-то вдруг щёлкнуло — словно два кусочка пазла наконец-то соединились, хоть ещё и не встали на свои места, да и пазл сам был на две тысячи деталей, не меньше.</p><p>— Он случайно не обслуживал банкетный зал вечером восемнадцатого числа? — быстро спросил он, надеясь, что неожиданная догадка подтвердится.</p><p>— Точно, обслуживать, — кивнул портье.</p><p>В яблочко.</p><p>— Хм-м, — Юри задумчиво почесал карандашом в затылке, ничуть не заботясь о том, насколько несолидно этот жест мог выглядеть со стороны. — Где я могу найти мистера Санчеса? Желательно прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Здесь, — портье пожал плечами. — Он сегодня здесь работать. Если не пить, — добавил он с сардонической усмешкой.</p><p>— Благодарю Вас. Не пропустите? Хочу расспросить его, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.</p><p>— Но… мистер Плисецкий, сэр, — осторожно напомнил портье, уступая, тем не менее, дорогу.</p><p>Юри раздраженно фыркнул.</p><p>— Скажете, что я беседую с важным свидетелем. И вообще, Земля не вокруг одного мистера Плисецкого крутится. Я ждал — и он подождёт, не постареет.</p><p>Корпуса для обслуживающего персонала были тесными и тёмными, как фабричные бараки, разве что немного почище, всё ж таки служащие «Ритца» должны были выглядеть цивилизованно и не распугивать своим видом клиентов. Разноязыкий гомон напоминал жужжание пчелиного улья, размалеванные горничные и лакеи в бархатных костюмах сновали то тут, то там, искусно уворачиваясь от столкновения плечами в узком коридоре. На Юри косились испуганно и враждебно — чужаков здесь не любили.</p><p>Дверь с табличкой «Санчес» была приоткрыта; в коридоре стоял гнилостный запах, какой обычно царит в комнатах тяжелобольных людей — в памяти Юри невольно всплыли сцены из детства, когда вся семья Катсуки бегала вокруг постели дядюшки Поджера, загибавшегося от кишечного свища. Он осторожно толкнул дверь, вошёл — и едва не споткнулся о чьи-то ноги.</p><p>Посреди комнаты лежала девушка в форме горничной, не подавая признаков жизни. Юри бросился к ней — пульс был, дыхание тоже, хоть и очень слабое. Холодной воды и пары пощечин вполне хватило, чтобы привести девушку в чувство.</p><p>Лучше бы не приводил, честное слово.</p><p>Она приподнялась на локте, повернула к нему заплаканное, перепачканное косметикой личико — и, не успел Юри даже моргнуть, повисла у него на шее, воя что-то то ли на испанском, то ли на итальянском языке.</p><p> — Синьорина, что случилось? — спросил он, осторожно выбираясь из её рук и помогая дойти до кровати. На пальто остались размазанные следы алой помады.</p><p>Заливаясь слезами, горничная залопотала что-то на своём языке, жестикулируя так яростно, словно и не лежала в обмороке пять минут назад. Потеряв всякую надежду продраться сквозь языковой барьер, Юри окинул беглым взглядом комнату — и резко вскочил с края кровати, жестом приказав девушке замолчать.</p><p>В приоткрытой двери клозета виднелись чьи-то безжизненно лежащие ноги в блестящих ботинках.</p><p>Горничная, проследив за его взглядом, завизжала, как резаная — очевидно, именно это и было причиной её обморока. Юри нервно сглотнул — ему и самому было немного по себе. Только трупов ему и не хватало для полного счастья, честное слово.</p><p>Зрелище, открывшееся ему на пороге клозета, было действительно неприятным, Юри пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою силу воли, чтобы его не вывернуло наизнанку прямо здесь. Лежавший на полу мужчина был мёртв, мёртв без вариантов, можно было даже пульс не проверять. Тело было, тем не менее, ещё тёплым, хоть следы рвоты с кровью на полу и на одежде уже успели засохнуть.</p><p>Узнать в бедолаге подтянутого красавца-мексиканца из репортажа можно было с очень большим трудом.</p><p>Юри опрометью выскочил из номера и, отловив в коридоре первого попавшегося лакея, заорал:</p><p> — Где здесь ближайший телефон?!</p><p>Бежать пришлось аж до стойки рецепции, там его уже ждал взбешённый Плисецкий.</p><p> — Офицер, где Вас черти но… — Юри даже не обратил на его гневные вопли внимания.</p><p> — Метрдотель, врача и полицию. Срочно.</p><p>Плисецкий фыркнул.</p><p> — Полицию?..</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>В детстве Юри постоянно слышал от преподобного Смитерса одну и ту же фразу: «Во всём ищи хорошие стороны и никогда не ропщи на судьбу». Проповеди Юри чрезвычайно не любил, да и к самому преподобному Смитерсу относился с прохладцей, но не мог не признавать, что именно эта фраза неоднократно помогала ему не впасть в отчаяние. В данной ситуации найти хорошие стороны было, мягко говоря, сложновато. Смерть Санчеса спутала Юри все карты, сорвался опрос свидетеля, который, чисто гипотетически, мог бы что-то прояснить; к тому же, пришлось застрять на полдня в полицейском участке на Мэдисон-авеню для дачи показаний, терпя насмешки от манэхттенских коллег, естественно, читавших ту проклятую статью. Впрочем, если уж искать плюсы, то эти полдня дали ему возможность многое обдумать и скорректировать, кроме того, его любезно угостили отличным кофе.</p><p>Мануэлю Санчесу было двадцать три года — столько же, сколько и Юри; он был родом из многодетной мексиканской семьи и ещё подростком приехал в Америку на заработки. В «Ритце» он считался одним из лучших официантов, хоть и слыл среди своих товарищей фатом и повесой. Знакомые утверждали, что в последние несколько дней Санчес часто жаловался на недомогания; наиболее вероятной причиной смерти называли некую хроническую болезнь, обострившуюся в результате обильных возлияний.</p><p>Показания взяли уже давно, но распускать свидетелей по домам почему-то пока не спешили, хотя времени до дежурства оставалось совсем мало — до верхнего Вест-Сайда надо было ещё доехать. Начальник участка всё ещё говорил о чём-то с врачом и коронером: врач упорно пытался им что-то доказать, а они столь же упорно отказывались слушать. Юри осторожно привстал со скамьи, отбрасывая навязчивые мысли о Викторе и столь же навязчивые — о том, что сегодняшним ужином придётся пожертвовать, и подошёл поближе к спорившим, надеясь хоть краем уха выцепить что-нибудь полезное.</p><p>Врач настаивал на судебно-химическом анализе. Что-то в анамнезе Санчеса его заметно напрягало, но что конкретно, Юри понять не мог. Он не стал вмешиваться, врач и сам потихоньку одерживал победу в споре, доказывая, что бездействие выльется его оппонентам в гораздо большие неприятности, чем одна лишняя проверка. Неприятностей, естественно, не хотел никто, и судмедэкспертизу всё-таки назначили хотя бы ради приличия. Результаты должны были прийти в участок двадцать пятого числа — день в день с результатами вскрытия тела Поповича. Любопытное, однако, совпадение.</p><p>Юри за эти полдня уже успел подметить массу подобных случайностей. Оба погибших были связаны с отелем «Ритц-Карлтон», оба присутствовали на том роковом банкете; Санчес умер буквально за считанные минуты до того, как Юри вышел из трамвая на Мэдисон-авеню — более «подходящий» момент для смерти выбрать было невозможно. Врач утверждал, что симптомы Санчеса не исключают отравление, и если это действительно было отравление, то оснований связать смерти Поповича и Санчеса между собой было вполне достаточно. Со стороны убийцы было бы, наверное, разумно убрать свидетеля, особенно после того, как Юри во всеуслышание объявили местным Холмсом — логично было предположить, что первым делом он решит опросить именно служащих «Ритца»…</p><p>Только вот главный подозреваемый всё это время сидел в тюрьме и отравить никого не мог по определению.</p><p>Если судмедэкспертиза подтвердит насильственную смерть Санчеса, это будет более чем удачный расклад — одного этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы оправдать Никифорова целиком и полностью. Оставалось только дождаться двадцать пятого числа — и Юри был готов поклясться, что так сильно он не ждал в своей жизни даже кануна Рождества.</p><p>Начальник вернулся в приёмную, где его уже поджидали уставшие торчать в участке свидетели. Вид у него был уставший и недовольный — спор с врачом он, очевидно, проиграл. Юри, не теряя ни секунды, подскочил к нему:</p><p>— Сэр, разрешите обратиться к Вам с просьбой?</p><p>Начальник широко зевнул.</p><p>— Чего Вам ещё, — пробурчал он, глядя на Юри сверху вниз с откровенным презрением. Определённо, побывать в чужом участке стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы понять, насколько тебе на самом деле повезло с местом работы.</p><p>— Могу ли я двадцать пятого числа получить копию заключения судмедэкспертов по делу Санчеса?</p><p>Начальник фыркнул, устало и с какой-то враждебностью глядя на Юри из-под кустистых седых бровей.</p><p> — Катсуки, да? — уточнил он зачем-то. — Тот самый офицеришка, который в детектива решил поиграть? Вам что, и здесь больше всех надо?</p><p>Юри стиснул зубы. Сам виноват, сам решил ввязаться в это дело, навсегда подмочив тем самым свою репутацию. Ладно, жизнь Виктора Никифорова этого стоила.</p><p>— Да, — заявил он, гордо (по крайней мере, он надеялся, что получилось гордо) вскинув подбородок. — Я тот самый Катсуки, которому больше всех надо.</p><p>Начальник участка снова зевнул.</p><p>— Придёте двадцать пятого, предъявите удостоверение и приплатите секретарю, он Вам перепишет всё, что нужно. Забирайте заключение и катитесь на все четыре стороны.</p><p>Что ж, здравствуйте, первые издержки. Ладно, сомнительно, что секретарь запросит нечеловеческую сумму — в крайнем случае, придётся пожертвовать заначкой, которую Юри уже три года упорно копил на сезонный абонемент в Метрополитен. В конце концов, без Никифорова необходимость в абонементе отпала бы как минимум наполовину.</p><p>Когда Юри выбрался из участка, на улице уже давно стемнело. Времени не хватало даже заскочить домой и переодеться, не говоря уже об ужине. По-хорошему, изрядно потрёпанным за день нервам пошёл бы на пользу стаканчик-другой бренди, но в нынешней ситуации Юри не мог себе позволить подобную роскошь. Да и имел ли он право давать слабину сейчас, всего лишь на второй день расследования? Кто знал, что могло поджидать его дальше; к тому же, Холмс, Лекок, отец Браун, Эркюль Пуаро не пасовали из-за усталости и нервных потрясений — а значит, и Юри не должен был спасовать.</p><p>Он очень надеялся, что Дурланда уже не застанет, а договориться с Хэнком, чтобы тот скрыл его появление в штатском, не должно было составить труда. Однако начальника он обнаружил буквально на пороге, причём обнаружил за весьма несолидным занятием — увещеванием здоровенного коричневого пуделя.</p><p>Скрип двери заставил обоих обернуться — и уже через секунду Юри повалился на пол, сбитый с ног немалым весом пса, пока тот с увлечением облизывал его лицо, виляя хвостом, словно венчиком для омлета.</p><p>— Слава Богу, — выдохнул Дурланд. — По крайней мере, на тебя можно будет оставить эту чёртову псину.</p><p>Пудель сердито гавкнул, явно не согласный с этим лестным титулом.</p><p>— Откуда он вообще тут взялся? — прохрипел Юри, пытаясь защитить очки и глаза от шершавого собачьего языка.</p><p>— Откуда, от Никифорова, чёрт бы его побрал! Видите ли, за этим исчадием ада присмотреть некому. Даже Хэнк от него сбежал… Кстати, Джеп, почему в штатском?</p><p>Юри что-то нечленораздельно промычал в своё оправдание — пламенная любовь пуделя не давала ему возможности объясниться более внятно.</p><p>— Эх, ладно, чёрт с тобой, — Дурланд осторожно протиснулся мимо них, молясь, чтобы пудель не переключился с Юри на него, и скрылся за дверью.</p><p>Воспользовавшись тем, что пёс отвлёкся на шум, Юри перехватил его в объятиях поудобнее — тот не протестовал.</p><p>— Так, мистер, — он серьёзно посмотрел в блестящие, умные собачьи глаза. — Мне, конечно, лестно, что я тебе понравился, но я вообще-то на работе. После дежурства я с тобой погуляю вокруг участка, договорились? Хороший, хороший, — он потрепал пуделя по лохматой голове, и, пока тот присмирел, дополз наконец до рабочего стола.</p><p>— Я смотрю, у нас с Маккачином совпадают вкусы.</p><p>Юри вздрогнул, уже на автомате вжав голову в плечи от звука насмешливого, до боли знакомого голоса.</p><p>— Добрый день, сэр. У Вас очень славный пёс, — он изо всех сил старался не заикаться. Почти получилось.</p><p>Виктор, как всегда, смотрел на него сквозь зарешёченное окошко со своей неизменной улыбкой.</p><p>— Благодарю. Я рад, что вы понравились друг другу. А ещё я рад, что наконец-то застал Ваше дежурство, инспектор. — он ещё и подмигнул, видимо, вознамерившись опять основательно поиздеваться над Юри — словно утра ему было мало.</p><p>— Угу, — пробубнил Юри, демонстративно утыкаясь в бумаги. Нельзя было позволить Виктору снова втянуть его в ту же игру.</p><p>— Знаете, я боялся, что Вы больше не придёте. Я специально проспал всё дежурство Боунза и Хаммерсмита, чтобы не пропустить Вас, как вчера. Jʼai perdu mon Eurydice, rien nʼegale mon malheur*, — пропел Никифоров, как ни странно, вполне обычным голосом, даже немного фальшивя. Впрочем, Виктор тоже был человеком и не мог абсолютно всё делать идеально — если бы он ещё и пел, как великий Энрико Карузо, это было бы уже слишком.</p><p>Юри промолчал, закрыв лицо папкой. Сюжет глюковского «Орфея» он вполне знал, и проводить соответствующую параллель ему не очень-то хотелось.</p><p>— Инспектор? — улыбка сошла с лица Никифорова, синие глаза потухли, как огни старого маяка. — Вы всё ещё обижены на меня за то, что произошло утром? Я Вас так сильно напугал или разозлил?</p><p>И что вы прикажете с ним делать.</p><p>— Я н-не обижен, что Вы, — проклятое заикание снова вернулось, чёрт. — Просто прошу Вас, больше не делайте… т-так.</p><p>— Как Вам будет угодно, — Виктор вновь засиял, как новогодняя ёлка. — Хотите, я Вам что-нибудь сыграю в честь примирения?</p><p>Ох.</p><p>— Сэр, Вы дьявол, — прошептал Юри, пока руки сами, отказываясь воспринимать все доводы разума, отпирали замок.</p><p>Сегодня Виктор не ограничился одним вальсом. Он расщедрился на настоящий маленький концерт, начав «Святками» Чайковского, продолжив вторым ноктюрном Шопена и парой великолепных прелюдий собственного сочинения, — и, наконец, окинув Юри долгим и проникновенным взглядом, заиграл «Посвящение» Шумана.</p><p>И этим он добил беднягу окончательно.</p><p>Юри оставалось лишь надеяться, что Никифоров выбрал «Посвящение» просто так, ради красивой мелодии, и намекать ни на что не собирался. Впрочем, даже самого факта, что Виктор устроил этот маленький концерт для него и только для него, было более, чем достаточно. Его игра заставляла Юри забыть обо всех проблемах и неприятностях, и парень чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Убийца Никифоров или нет — какая, в сущности, разница, когда он так играет?</p><p>Если бы Юри был президентом США, он бы первым делом издал статут о неприкосновенности для гениальных музыкантов в целом и для Виктора Никифорова в частности.</p><p>— Дьявол, хм? — Виктор закрыл крышку пианино. — Фауст и Мефистофель… забавно.</p><p>— А? — Юри ещё не совсем пришёл в себя, в его голове по-прежнему звучали последние аккорды «Посвящения».</p><p>— Ничего, ничего, инспектор. Просто случайные мысли, — Никифоров поднялся и направился было обратно к камере, но вдруг остановился от Юри буквально в паре шагов. Рука полицейского невольно потянулась к тому месту, где у него должна была быть кобура.</p><p>Если бы Виктор решил в этот момент убить его, он бы сделал это в два счёта.</p><p>— Инспектор, — голос Никифорова казался непривычно зловещим, — Вы не поужинали.</p><p>— Что?.. — только и смог пролепетать Юри, успевший за это время мысленно попрощаться с мамой, папой, сестрой, преподобным Смитерсом и всеми родными с материнской стороны.</p><p>— Сейчас Вы отведёте меня в камеру и отправитесь ужинать, — спокойно сказал Никифоров, словно это было даже не приказом, а чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. — Насколько я знаю, здесь есть неплохое кафе за углом.</p><p>— Н-но… Сэр, мне не положено, я на дежурстве! — Юри категорично покачал головой, хотя красноречиво урчащий желудок на предложение Виктора откликнулся с большим энтузиазмом.</p><p>Никифоров наклонился к его уху — Юри мелко-мелко затрясло. Чёрт, а ведь, казалось бы, почти привык.</p><p>— Вы же сами сказали, что я дьявол, инспектор, — промурлыкал Виктор ему прямо на ухо своим завораживающим голосом. — Считайте меня Мефистофелем, толкающим Вас на грехи. На грех чревоугодия, главным образом. Кстати, мне даже нравится аналогия с «Фаустом» — я смотрю, у Вас даже остался след от помады несчастной Гретхен на плече…</p><p>Юри зарделся, как мак. «Несчастная Гретхен» успела вымотать ему все нервы ещё до приезда полиции и проела всю плешь в участке на Мэдисон-авеню, поэтому о ней он предпочитал даже не вспоминать.</p><p>— Где гарантия, что Вы не сбежите в моё отсутствие? — единственное, что он смог спросить в ответ, задвигая за Виктором засовы.</p><p>Тот улыбнулся.</p><p>— Возможно, я и нехороший человек, но не настолько, чтобы подло злоупотребить Вашей добротой. Я просто не хочу видеть Вас здесь голодным, только и всего. Разве это недостаточно веская причина?</p><p>— Н-не могу перестать Вам удивляться, сэр, — вздохнул Юри, в глубине души радостно отмечая, что уже практически наловчился в присутствии Виктора строить связные фразы. Прогресс, на самом деле.</p><p>— Почему же? — полюбопытствовал Никифоров.</p><p>— Вас ждёт казнь через десять дней, а Вы обеспокоены тем, что я не поужинал.</p><p>Виктор улыбнулся — широко, светло, словно речь шла о чём-то совершенно пустяковом.</p><p>— Я-то умру через десять дней, а у Вас, инспектор, впереди вся жизнь. Будет обидно, если Вы потратите эту жизнь на лечение гастрита, не правда ли?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Главная героиня балета П. И. Чайковского "Лебединое озеро"</p><p>** "Потерял я Эвридику, нежный свет души моей..." (фр.) - первые строчки арии Орфея из оперы Кристофа Виллибальда Глюка "Орфей и Эвридика" (в обработке Г. Берлиоза).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. День третий. Барановская.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мистер Плисецкий ждёт Вас в номере 1408, тринадцатый этаж, — сообщил уже знакомый Юри туркестанский портье, низко поклонившись. Парень поблагодарил его кивком и направился к лифтам, провожаемый взглядами служащих и постояльцев.</p><p>Ночное дежурство прошло достаточно спокойно, без эксцессов — если, конечно, не считать того, что Юри допустил в отношении Никифорова столько нарушений режима, что, по-хорошему, его стоило бы тут же уволить за такое. Он угостил Виктора и Маккачина сэндвичами, которые припас было для себя на утро — устоять перед двумя парами жалобно глядящих на него глаз, карих собачьих и пронзительно-синих человечьих, было выше его сил. Посреди ночи Виктор внезапно заявил, что ему пришёл в голову «прелестнейший» фортепианный экспромт, и Юри ни о чём не жалел, в четвёртом часу ночи старательно разлиновывая оборотные стороны прошлогодних бумаг из налоговой инспекции. Нарушать правила — так нарушать по-крупному, верно?</p><p>Сквозь матовые стёкла лифта Юри внимательно разглядывал проносившиеся мимо этажи, просторные неоклассические коридоры и резные дубовые двери — таких роскошных интерьеров он не видел ещё никогда. «Ритц-Карлтон» считался одним из лучших отелей Нью-Йорка, здесь проживали известные музыканты, актёры и даже иногда останавливались первые лица других стран. Естественно, нужно было быть звездой первой величины, чтобы позволить себе номер на тринадцатом этаже «Ритца», но приглашённые звёзды Метрополитен-опера получали довольно существенные скидки, живя здесь — в отеле, способном удовлетворить даже самый изысканный вкус. Пожалуй, Юри даже был готов забрать назад вчерашние мысли о неуютном впечатлении, которое производил на него «Ритц», хотя… нет, всё-таки было что-то. Все последние годы живший на довольно средненькую зарплату младшего офицера полиции, сейчас он будто кожей чувствовал, как на него давит эта тяжеловесная роскошь и вопиющая дороговизна.</p><p>Едва Юри вышел из лифта, как на его плечи опустилась чья-то тяжёлая рука. Он не успел ни вскрикнуть, ни отстраниться — его сдавили в фамильярном объятии, буквально отрезая все шансы на отступление.</p><p>— Какая приятная встреча, мистер Катсуки.</p><p>Юри знал этот проникновенный баритон, хоть и слышал его раньше только в искажённом виде на грампластинках. Сам Кристоф Джакометти лучезарно улыбался ему, словно давнему товарищу.</p><p>— Д-добрый день… Рад знакомству, — выдавил Юри, прикидывая, как бы вырваться из цепких объятий и добежать до заветного номера 1408, до которого, казалось бы, оставалось буквально два шага.</p><p>— А уж я-то как рад! Между прочим, Вы, мистер Катсуки, стали для Метрополитен-опера чем-то вроде местного героя. Благородный самурай на страже великого искусства, — промурлыкал Джакометти, до неприличия близко наклоняясь к нему — Юри кожей чувствовал, как чужое горячее дыхание щекочет его шею. Это было… некомфортно. Почему-то, когда к нему на то же расстояние приближался Виктор, в голове Юри даже мысли не возникало о том, что это на самом деле вопиющее нарушение личного пространства — но это вовсе не значило, что Юри был готов позволить так обращаться с собой каждому встречному, будь он хоть трижды солистом Метрополитен-опера.</p><p>— Вы мне льстите, мистер Джакометти, я пока ничем не заслужил этот титул, — холодно отозвался он, пытаясь отодвинуться от наглеца куда-нибудь подальше. — И если Вы хотите, чтобы я действительно смог что-то сделать, лучше выпустите меня. Я, на секунду, пришел к мистеру Плисецкому по делу, а не ради светской беседы.</p><p>— Интересно, — хмыкнул Джакометти, явно не собираясь выпускать Юри из объятий. Его рука скользнула куда-то вниз, самым наглым образом ощупывая Юри… пониже спины.</p><p>— Р-руки!!!</p><p>Джакометти согнулся пополам — судорожный удар локтем пришёлся прямиком в солнечное сплетение. Юри, воспользовавшись этим, вырвался наконец из его рук и отскочил к стене. Скрипнула дверь 1408 номера, и из-за неё высунулась растрепанная голова Плисецкого.</p><p>— Мне кажется, или я слышал визг сбрендившей свиньи, — пробормотал он, отчаянно зевая. — А, это Вы, мистер Катсуки.</p><p>— Я тоже рад встрече, мистер Плисецкий, — сдержанно отозвался Юри. Параллель получилась крайне неприятной, с учетом того, что «поросёнком» его заслуженно дразнили всё детство и отрочество, пока Юри не переехал в Нью-Йорк и не начал жить на свою собственную зарплату.</p><p>— Юрио, ты с ним поосторожнее, — вмешался с предостережением Джакометти, точь-в-точь как Виктор пару дней назад. — Этот молодчик меня только что двинул под дых, между прочим.</p><p>Плисецкий фыркнул.</p><p>— Я же говорил, что когда-нибудь тебе достанется за твои игры в психоанализ. Правда, не думал, что от него, — он кинул на Юри неприязненный взгляд.</p><p>Джакометти в ответ лишь очаровательно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, Юрио, дорогой. А самурай-то наш, однако, — он уставился на Юри всё с той же неотразимой улыбкой, но взгляд зеленовато-карих глаз был холодным и испытующим, словно Джакометти пытался прочесть его мысли, — душою чист, как Пресвятая Дева, прелестно, просто прелестно. Пуританское домашнее воспитание, преступно низкая самооценка и мо-о-оре комплексов. Поправьте меня, мистер Катсуки, если я не прав.</p><p>За последнюю пару дней Юри попадал в такое количество неловких ситуаций, что, по идее, должен был уже привыкнуть. Однако сейчас он был готов поклясться, что настолько неловко он ещё не чувствовал себя никогда.</p><p>Плисецкий закатил глаза.</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, пройдёмте, — буркнул он. — И почему именно я должен возиться с вами двумя, чёрт возьми…</p><p>Номер, вопреки ожиданиям чего-то вызывающе помпезного, оказался вполне себе уютным — светло-бежевые обои, темная деревянная мебель, довольно затейливая, но не до дурновкусия. Единственным, что нарушало гармонию, были разбросанные по всему номеру вещи Плисецкого. Пожалуй, подобный стиль смотрелся бы на каком-нибудь голливудском актёре, вроде недавно почившего Рудольфа Валентино, но… пятнадцатилетний мальчик? Черная рубашка с леопардовыми манжетами и пуговицами, отсутствующими почти до пупа? Анилиново-фиолетовый костюм? Тигровое исподнее? Если Виктора не устраивал галстук Юри, то гардероб Плисецкого должен был довести его до сердечного приступа, не меньше.</p><p>— За поведение Криса извиняться не буду, даже не надейтесь, — проворчал Плисецкий, кивком предлагая Юри располагаться где-нибудь. — Он говорит, что увлекается фрейдизмом и может рассказать подноготную любого человека по его реакции на откровенно вульгарное поведение, но как по мне, так это не фрейдизм, а идиотизм. Впрочем, кретины в Метрополитен абсолютно все, привыкайте.</p><p>— Кроме Вас? — вежливо уточнил Юри, надеясь, что Плисецкий не заметит иронии. Тот предпочёл отмолчаться в ответ, лишь кинул на собеседника очередной испепеляющий взгляд.</p><p>— Эм-м… Я к Вам по поводу дела Никифорова, — Юри первый решился нарушить неловкую паузу. — Хотя, наверное, Вы и так уже догадались.</p><p>— Нет, конечно же. Думал, Вы явились арестовать меня за очередной дебош, — едко отозвался Плисецкий, тем самым невольно разрядив атмосферу.</p><p>— Арестовать Вас? Что Вы, я на такие <em>мелочи</em> не разбрасываюсь. — Юри постарался сдержать улыбку, хотя выражение лица мальчишки, уловившего намёк, было бесценным. Отказать себе в удовольствии взять реванш за «свинью» было выше его сил.</p><p>Юрий хотел было многоэтажно выругаться, но наткнулся на многозначительную улыбку полицейского и смолк, лишь гневно хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.</p><p>— Так, — сердито буркнул он, уже чуть успокоившись, — сразу говорю, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Я ни в коем случае не симпатизирую Никифорову, он болван и раздражает меня до невозможности. Я согласен помочь Вам только потому, что он задолжал мне европейское турне. Надеюсь, ясно?</p><p>Юри улыбнулся. Лгать Плисецкий не умел категорически, выдавал себя всем, чем только можно — краснел, пыхтел, отводил взгляд, нервно елозил руками по коленкам.</p><p>— Я всё понял, — кивнул он. — Давайте к делу. Расскажите мне, что Вам известно о событиях, произошедших на банкете восемнадцатого числа.</p><p>Плисецкий фыркнул.</p><p>— Мне-то почём знать, что там произошло на самом деле? Меня ж на банкет не пустили. Яков погнал спать, сказал, что я маленький еще для таких вечеров. Как будто они, чёрт подери, там оргии устраивать собрались, честное слово…</p><p>Юри понимающе кивнул.</p><p>— Трудно жить, когда тебе пятнадцать, — честное слово, он даже не иронизировал. Ну. Почти. — А впрочем, если бы Вы там присутствовали, Ваши шансы умереть были бы такие же, как и у Поповича. Не знаю, насколько это Вас утешит.</p><p>Плисецкий недоуменно заморгал.</p><p>— Стоп… стоп, что?</p><p> </p><p>— Попович погиб по случайности. Яд мог предназначаться кому угодно, — объяснил Юри, получая какое-то странное садистское удовлетворение от вида ошарашенного Плисецкого. Кажется, он потихоньку начинал понимать, почему Виктор так веселился, доводя его, Юри, до предобморочного состояния каждый чёртов день.</p><p>— С чего это Вы так решили? — Плисецкий недоверчиво смотрел на него, отчего-то уверенный, что Юри просто фантазирует на пустом месте.</p><p>— С того, что, в отличие от Брауна и, как я понимаю, официального следствия, я-то репортаж посмотрел. Кстати, с Вашими замечаниями по поводу Брауна я полностью согласен.</p><p>— Ладно, — буркнул Плисецкий, кажется, потихоньку начиная менять своё отношение к Юри с резко отрицательного на хотя бы умеренно отрицательное. — Но расспрашивать меня по поводу банкета всё равно бессмысленно, Вы и так знаете больше моего.</p><p>Резонно.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Юри. — В таком случае меня интересуют Барановская и Фельцман.</p><p>— В каком плане интересуют?</p><p>— Я бы хотел с ними переговорить, желательно в ближайшее время.</p><p>— Подозреваете? — усмехнулся Плисецкий. Видимо, мысль о том, что под подозрением находится его патрон, отчего-то грела его мятежную юную душу. — Фельцмана и Барановскую Вы здесь не встретите, они обитают на Брайтон-Бич.</p><p>— Не далековато? — удивился Юри.</p><p>— Там русская община почти вся как на ладони. А Вы думали, где они меня и Никифорова нашли? — Плисецкий невесело усмехнулся, видимо, вспомнив некстати свои безрадостные детские годы. — Фельцман вернётся из Чикаго послезавтра, а Барановскую можно будет найти в театре, у неё сегодня наконец-то бенефис.</p><p>Юри нахмурился.</p><p>— Секунду. Должны же были давать «Короля Лебединого утёса»…</p><p>— Должны были, — кивнул Плисецкий. — Но Барановская у нас ханжа, да ещё и ханжа пронырливая. «Ой, как же так, композитор-убийца, такой скандал, как же так, нельзя давать „Утёс“, а вот мне вы ещё в октябре задолжали бенефисец…»</p><p>— Получается, ей убрать Никифорова было более чем выгодно, — заметил Юри, мысленно делая еще одну пометку напротив имени Лилии Барановской.</p><p>— Никифоров перебежал дорогу им обоим, так-то, — Плисецкий широко зевнул. — С Фельцманом у него тоже были сложные отношения. Он много ругался с ним по поводу «Утёса» и планировал в ближайшее время разорвать контракт.</p><p>Интересно. Очень интересно.</p><p>— Мистер Плисецкий, — задумчиво произнёс Юри, — как думаете, может ли быть, что…</p><p>— …кто-то из них двоих хотел подставить Никифорова намеренно? — закончил его мысль Юрий, и они переглянулись, потрясённые одновременно пришедшей им в голову мыслью.</p><p>— Пока у меня это основная версия, — признался Юри.</p><p>— Чертовски похоже на правду, — нехотя согласился Плисецкий. — По крайней мере, Барановская и Фельцман вполне способны на такое.</p><p>Всё складывалось настолько удачно, что в реальность происходящего даже не верилось. Слишком удачно, пожалуй.</p><p>— Где бы теперь Барановскую найти, вот вопрос, — пробормотал Юри. Плисецкий фыркнул.</p><p>— В театре, говорю же. Балетную труппу гоняет. У неё бенефис, так что сейчас она как сорвавшийся с цепи питбуль.</p><p>Юри засмеялся. Если бы Юрий Плисецкий не был гениальным скрипачом, со своим образным мышлением он вполне мог бы сделать себе карьеру колумниста в каком-нибудь сатирическом журнале.</p><p>***</p><p>Раньше Юри думал, что даже балеринам не чуждо ничто человеческое, однако чем дальше, тем больше он убеждался в обратном. Лилия Барановская никогда не обедала.</p><p>Он специально пришёл в обед, чтобы не показаться невежливым, отвлекая приму от репетиций. Однако когда буфет заполонили замученные худенькие девушки, мечтавшие хотя бы о глотке воды (единственном, что было им позволено), Барановской Юри в их рядах не увидел. Пожалуй, он был готов поверить в то, что она и спиртного в рот не берёт из железного принципа, что автоматически исключало её из числа возможных жертв.</p><p>Барановская была в зале — Юри узнал об этом от одной из балерин. Когда он осторожно, чтобы никого не потревожить, вошёл в зал, она выполняла фуэте. Даже заметив</p><p>Юри, останавливаться она не собиралась, пока не выполнила все тридцать два вращения, быстро, легко, виртуозно, не выказывая и тени усталости — и до невозможности однообразно.</p><p>— Чем обязана, мистер Катсуки? У меня мало времени, — её низкий голос казался прокуренным, хотя никто никогда не видел её с сигаретой.</p><p>— Буквально десять минут. Расскажите мне, пожалуйста, не заметили ли Вы чего-нибудь из ряда вон выходящего на банкете восемнадцатого числа?</p><p>— Заметила. Что Попович умер. Трудно было не заметить, — процедила Барановская сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Если это была шутка, то я оценил, — в тон ей ответил Юри, — но я имел в виду то, что произошло до смерти Поповича.</p><p>— Тогда точнее формулируйте вопрос.</p><p>Буквально с утра Джакометти провозглашал Юри героем всея Метрополитен-опера, но Барановская, по всей видимости, его мнения не разделяла. Возможно, дело было не в нём самом, а в крайне неудачном моменте. Ну, тут уж что поделать, выбора у Юри не было. В любой другой ситуации он бы вообще знакомиться с этой женщиной, пожалуй, поостерёгся.</p><p>— До того, как Поповичу стало дурно, ничего подозрительного не произошло? — терпеливо повторил он.</p><p>— В допросе я уже говорила про осадок в его бокале.</p><p>— Между прочим, этот бокал изначально предложили Вам.</p><p>Она даже не сильно удивилась — лишь чуть подняла одну бровь, вопросительно взглянув на Юри.</p><p>— В самом деле?</p><p>Юри растерялся. Он ожидал куда более эмоциональной реакции, но, видимо, Барановская по складу характера не была способна на большее.</p><p>— Осадок на тот момент уже был? — спросил он.</p><p>Барановская чуть наморщила лоб, пытаясь то ли вспомнить, то ли решить, что отвечать на этот вопрос.</p><p>— Не могу сказать точно. Я отказалась от вина сразу, даже не взглянув.</p><p>— Но потом Вы этот осадок всё же увидели.</p><p>Замечание Юри явно застигло её врасплох. Она нахмурилась ещё сильнее, поджала тонкие губы.</p><p>— Он бросался в глаза. Возможно, так упал свет.</p><p>Слабоватое объяснение.</p><p>— В какой конкретно момент Вы увидели этот осадок? — уточнил Юри.</p><p>Барановская схватилась рукой за лоб, словно у неё неожиданно поднялась температура.</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, у меня действительно нет времени на допрос с пристрастием. Вы не могли бы прийти завтра?</p><p>Юри покачал головой:</p><p>— У меня на счету каждый день.</p><p>— А у меня — каждая минута.</p><p>Она вела себя странно, и с каждым её словом Юри убеждался в этом всё сильнее, хотя даже не мог объяснить себе, в чём именно её можно было упрекнуть. Может быть, в том, что она очень тщательно обдумывала каждую реплику, но отвечала при этом довольно невнятно — словно пыталась уйти от прямого ответа. Хотя, может быть, ему просто так показалось.</p><p>— Давайте начистоту, мэм, — заговорил он, стараясь казаться строгим и непреклонным. — Вы тоже являетесь одной из подозреваемых в убийстве Поповича.</p><p>Барановская снова ничуть не удивилась, хотя, по идее, должна была.</p><p>— Разве? Мне казалось, что главным подозреваемым является Виктор Никифоров. Или для Вас, мистер Катсуки, он уже априори невиновен? Весьма объективный подход.</p><p>Юри чувствовал, что его выдержка вот-вот даст трещину, и он растеряется на первом же разговоре с подозреваемым. Он и так проигрывал по всем статьям: мало того, что не узнал ничего конкретного, так ещё и Барановская из обороны перешла в наступление, повернув разговор так, что это ему приходилось оправдываться перед ней.</p><p>Достойно отличника Детройтской полицейской академии, нечего сказать.</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, у меня нет времени, — повторила ещё раз Барановская, и, словно в подтверждение её слов, в зал потихоньку начали заходить девушки из балетной труппы.</p><p>— Где я могу найти Вас завтра? — спросил Юри, давя внутри себя приступ тихой паники. Если Барановская лжёт, то за сутки она наверняка успеет придумать план, как пустить горе-детектива по ложному следу — а у него и других вариантов нет, кроме как поддаться её игре.</p><p>— Брайтуотер Корт, триста один.</p><p>Юри кивнул, записывая адрес и прикидывая, сколько времени придётся потратить на дорогу. Даже если повезёт с трамваями, всё равно часа два, не меньше.</p><p>— Хорошо. До завтра, мэм, — он направился было к выходу, но оклик Барановской остановил его:</p><p>— Подождите, мистер Катсуки! Возможно, Вас заинтересует кое-что.</p><p>Юри застыл на месте, как вкопанный. Барановская действительно захотела с ним чем-то поделиться. С ума сойти. Одно из двух: либо она придумала наконец, что ему солгать, либо… либо.</p><p>— Я уже говорила на официальном допросе, что в последние дни Попович был очень подавлен и практически не выходил из своего номера. У него подобные периоды неоднократно бывали и раньше, многие могут подтвердить. Но недавно он на репетиции в присутствии оркестрантов произнёс очень странную фразу, которой я долго не придавала значения.</p><p>Юри весь обратился в слух. Раз Барановская ссылалась на оркестрантов, значит, вряд ли лгала.</p><p>— Что за фраза? — спросил он, не сводя с Барановской взгляда.</p><p>— «Опять эта проклятая тень, по пятам ходит за мной», — произнесла она ровным голосом, словно речь шла о погоде на завтра.</p><p>***</p><p>Между Тридцать девятой и Сороковой творилось какое-то светопредставление. Люди толклись около касс, кто-то — чтобы сдать билет, кто-то — чтобы, пользуясь случаем, приобрести лишний; в трамваях и омнибусах была такая давка, что Юри лишний раз порадовался, что приехал сюда ещё в обед. О замене спектакля объявили в газетах ещё два дня назад, но, как оказалось, Юри был не единственным на весь Нью-Йорк дураком, не читавшим прессу. Многие, узнав об отмене оперы только сейчас, ругались и возмущались так яростно, словно они серьёзно думали, что их протесты заставят руководство Метрополитен-опера сейчас же отдать распоряжение заменить на сцене бутафорскую немецкую деревушку на интерьеры мюнхенской Новой ратуши.</p><p>До начала спектакля оставалось где-то сорок минут, и дилемма, идти или не идти, перед Юри не стояла: он лично дал обещание Барановской в обмен на бесценную (по крайней мере, он надеялся, что бесценную) информацию. На данный момент его занимали два вопроса: как следует понимать загадочные слова Поповича и где здесь можно перекусить так, чтобы при этом не отдать своё месячное жалованье за чашечку крепкого кофе. И ни на первый, ни на второй ответа он пока найти не мог.</p><p>— О, мистер самурай, какая встреча, — с ним поздоровались точно таким же тоном, каким его приветствовал Джакометти с утра, хотя голос ему был незнаком. Юри обернулся, съёжившись, — наверное, ему стоило уже привыкнуть и к тому, что его узнавали на улицах, но получалось пока с большим трудом.</p><p>Этого человека он уже видел, но не вживую, а на немой чёрно-белой плёнке. Джей-Джей Леруа, луизианский креол по происхождению, успешный биржевой брокер и щедрый меценат, стоял рядом с ним, улыбаясь во все тридцать два.</p><p>— Чашечку кофе? — предложил он, доставая внушительного вида бумажник.</p><p>Наверное, Юри стоило воспринимать эту неожиданную встречу как благословение Небесное.</p><p>— Не знаю, насколько я успеваю, — отозвался он, глядя на часы. Сорок минут. Сорок минут и переполненные кафетерии.</p><p>— Если Вы боитесь опоздать на «Жизель», то я тоже туда собираюсь, — Леруа подмигнул. — И, кстати, могу провести Вас с собой бесплатно.</p><p>— Удивительная щедрость с Вашей стороны, тем более, к малознакомому человеку, — заметил Юри.</p><p>Леруа похлопал его по плечу, силу своих рук, видимо, слегка не рассчитав, — бедный полицейский едва не согнулся пополам.</p><p>— Бросьте. Чего только не сделаешь ради такого же любителя прекрасного, как и ты сам! К тому же, — он подмигнул Юри снова, — Вы мой спаситель, на самом деле.</p><p>Он резво подскочил к первому же освободившемуся столику в соседнем кафе и принялся отдавать распоряжения подошедшему официанту. Леруа, казалось, весь искрился энергией, которой он нигде, ни в бизнесе, ни в общении, не мог до конца найти выход.</p><p>— Присаживайтесь, мистер Катсуки, — предложил он, отодвигая для Юри стул. Тот тревожно посмотрел на часы. До начала спектакля оставалось тридцать минут.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, если немного опоздаем, — весело заявил он. — В ложу пропустят.</p><p>— В ложу?! — ахнул Юри. С ума сойти: впервые в жизни он попадает в Метрополитен — и сразу в ложу, как почётный гость.</p><p>— Должен же я как-то отплатить Вам за усилия, — улыбнулся Леруа, видимо, пытаясь походить в этот момент на Виктора, хоть и безуспешно.</p><p>— Вы торопите события, — Юри покачал головой, принимая из рук официанта чашку кофе. — Газеты преувеличили мои заслуги. Я ещё ровным счетом ничего не доказал.</p><p>— Но Вы взялись за это дело, что уже достойно уважения. К тому же, я знаю о Вас не по газетам, а от Криса.</p><p>— А, — протянул Юри, — «самурай». Мне стоило догадаться.</p><p>Леруа разразился громким басовитым хохотом, как будто Юри только что сказал самую смешную вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал.</p><p>— Я бы поднял за Вас бокал шампанского, но у меня лишь кофе, — преувеличенно виноватым тоном произнес он, чтобы уже через секунду воспрять духом снова.</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, Вы даже не представляете, как я рад познакомиться с Вами! Как я счастлив, что нашёлся такой замечательный человек, который действительно любит искусство настолько сильно и готов бороться за правду!</p><p>Честно говоря, столь лестное определение Юри нисколько не воодушевило — у него с детства была аллергия на пафос и громкие слова. Хотя… ладно, по крайней мере, ни Джакометти, ни Леруа не намекали ни на что предосудительное, в отличие от оголтелых газетчиков. Как люди, близкие к театру, они по крайней мере могли понять его любовь к музыке, не принимая её за что-то более личное.</p><p>— Мистер Леруа, Вы сказали, что я Ваш спаситель, — Юри поднёс к губам чашку. Стоило отдать должное бродвейским кафетериям, кофе здесь подавали восхитительный. — Можно поинтересоваться, почему?</p><p>— Как, почему? Вы спасаете от банкротства мой спектакль.</p><p>Словосочетание «мой спектакль» неприятно резануло по ушам.</p><p>— Вы имеете в виду оперу Никифорова? — уточнил Юри. Леруа кивнул:</p><p>— Ну да. Я её спонсировал, так что имею право называть её моим спектаклем… Обидно, знаете ли, когда превозносят композитора и певцов, и забывают про того, кто эту постановку, в сущности, обеспечил! Даже на афишах моё имя напечатали мелким кеглем, обидно до невозможности!</p><p>Юри наконец-то решился рассмотреть лицо Леруа повнимательнее. Бывают люди, над лицами которых словно сам Господь трудился долго и кропотливо, как хороший скульптор, выверяя все пропорции до идеала; а бывают люди, лица которых будто были сделаны грубыми ударами самого примитивного резца: тяп-ляп и готово. Черты лица Леруа были по-простонародному грубоваты, что, пожалуй, придавало ему определённый шарм «своего в доску парня» — с таким лицом можно было стать объектом грёз провинциальных луизианских барышень, мечтавших если не о благородном разбойнике, то хотя бы о благородном дровосеке.</p><p>Наглый вопрос так и вертелся на языке. Уж слишком хотелось уточнить, что волновало брокера больше: искренняя любовь к прекрасному или желание вписать своё бесценное имя в анналы истории.</p><p>Леруа отставил чашку из-под кофе в сторону.</p><p>— Пора навестить мадам Барановскую, — провозгласил он, накидывая пальто. Снаружи было по-ноябрьски промозгло, но Леруа это нисколько не мешало гордо идти по улице в распахнутом бежевом тренче, словно само солнце Луизианы грело его изнутри.</p><p>Зрительный зал Метрополитен-опера слепил золотом до боли в глазах — Юри пришлось срочно перевести взгляд на сцену и несколько раз проморгаться, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от ряби и горчичных пятен. Наверное, это просто с непривычки — заядлые театралы, скорее всего, помпезной роскоши зрительного зала уже не замечали. Леруа выкупил одну из самых удобных лож для своих друзей, но вот незадача — люди, горевшие желанием послушать «Короля Лебединого утёса», наотрез отказались идти на «Жизель». Поэтому ложа была до обидного пуста, и Юри был волен выбирать то место, которое ему нравилось больше всего.</p><p>Он сел рядом с Леруа. Сцена была не особенно хорошо видна с этого места, но балет балетом, а подозреваемый — подозреваемым, верно?</p><p>Джей-Джей казался не слишком увлечённым балетом, хоть и отмечал походя, что Барановская, как всегда, ослепительна. Юри не знал, какая она «всегда», но не мог не отметить её филигранные, отточенные до совершенства движения. Для балерины Барановская была уже стара, но годы, казалось, только шли ей на пользу. Каждый её шаг, каждый прыжок был поистине безупречен… правда, чего-то ей всё равно не хватало, и Юри никак не мог понять, чего именно. Наверное, балет был просто немного не его жанром. Оперу или симфонический концерт он, возможно, воспринял бы иначе.</p><p>А ведь Барановская могла бы и не дожить до этого дня, если бы в честь премьеры «Утёса» всё-таки решила изменить своим железным принципам. Так же, как и Леруа мог бы уже не сидеть в выкупленной им ложе, сокрушаясь, что его фамилию напечатали на афише слишком маленьким шрифтом…</p><p>— На том банкете Вы выжили чудом, мистер Леруа, — тихо сказал Юри, не отрывая взгляда от сцены. — Вы держали в руках отравленный бокал.</p><p>Леруа неприлично громко ахнул — на него зашикали из соседних лож.</p><p>— Н-не… не может быть, — пролепетал он, мигом растеряв всю свою спесь. Примерно такую же реакцию Юри ожидал и от Барановской тогда, в обед.</p><p>— Вы же первым и заметили в нём осадок, не правда ли? Вы даже спросили Никифорова, откуда он взялся, так? — Юри старался говорить шёпотом, чтобы никого не потревожить. Не хватало ещё, чтобы их услышал кто-то посторонний — оставалось лишь надеяться, что все были слишком увлечены действом на сцене.</p><p>— Разве? Я уточнил сорт, только и всего, — отозвался Леруа. — Странно, что на этот осадок вообще обратили столько внимания, он вполне нормален для элитного бордо. Можете мне поверить, уж в чём-в чём, а в винах я разбираюсь.</p><p>Юри кивнул, вновь устремляя взгляд на Барановскую, под всеобщие аплодисменты исполнявшую своё коронное фуэте. Леруа проходил у него по одной из версий, но чем дальше, тем больше он ловил себя на нежелании даже рассматривать луизианца как подозреваемого всерьёз. Да и как потенциальную жертву, пожалуй, тоже, хотя…</p><p>Хотя.</p><p>— Когда Вы принимали на себя финансирование «Утёса», у Вас не возникло конфликтов с Фельцманом по этому поводу? — спросил Юри, надеясь, что возникшая в его голове гипотеза подтвердится.</p><p>— С Яковом? Ну, вначале он просто думал, что я глуп и мне некуда спускать деньги, — Леруа слишком громко фыркнул, вызвав на себя очередную волну возмущённого шиканья. — Он с самого начала считал оперу провальной, а потом рвал на себе несуществующие волосы. Просчёт века, ха-ха!</p><p>— А… Вы случайно не договаривались с Никифоровым по поводу финансирования его дальнейших проектов? — Юри не смог справиться с лёгкой дрожью в голосе, да и чёрт с ней. Версия, поначалу казавшаяся смешной, постепенно обретала черты, становясь одной из наиболее достоверных.</p><p>Яков Фельцман ещё не вернулся из Чикаго, но Юри успел нащупать уже несколько ниточек, каждая из которых вела прямиком к нему.</p><p>— Ещё нет, — покачал головой Леруа. — Никифоров ничего и не планировал на ближайшее время. Он мне сам говорил, что не знает, чем вообще заняться после премьеры.</p><p>Юри удивлённо распахнул глаза.</p><p>— Разве? Мне он говорил, что у него наполеоновские планы на ближайшие дни, и идей их хватит чуть ли не на новую «Вампуку»*.</p><p>— Когда он Вам это сказал?</p><p>— Сегодня, во время моего ночного дежурства.</p><p>Леруа усмехнулся.</p><p>— Надо же, — он всё же потрудился хоть немного уменьшить силу своего голоса, за что Юри и несколько десятков остальных зрителей были ему всей душой благодарны. — Незадолго до банкета мы с ним и Джакометти ужинали в «Дельмонико», и он сказал, что совершенно опустошён и не знает, что делать со своей жизнью дальше. Дошёл до ручки — вот, что он сказал.</p><p>Юри слушал и не верил. Перед глазами стояло улыбающееся лицо Виктора, в ушах — звук его насмешливого голоса. Сложно было представить на грани отчаяния человека, который, казалось, от души наслаждался жизнью, даже находясь в тюрьме. Хотя, с другой стороны, если вспомнить ночные кошмары, мучившие его накануне, если вспомнить то пренебрежении, с которым Никифоров говорил о своей предстоящей казни — словно речь шла о том, что завтра он с утра почистит зубы…</p><p>— Возможно, он просто был не в лучшем расположении духа, — предположил Юри, стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения.</p><p>— Возможно. Тем более, он тогда изрядно выпил.</p><p>Юри вновь устремил взгляд на сцену, хотя разворачивающееся на ней действо его уже совершенно не занимало. Мысли неслись вскачь, как обезумевшие кони; причём о самом расследовании, обо всех версиях, выстроенных им пять минут назад, Юри уже успел благополучно забыть.</p><p>Ему было страшно за Виктора, страшнее, чем когда-либо, и он даже не мог объяснить, почему.</p><p>***</p><p>Боунз уже ушёл, передав Юри ключ и Маккачина; кабинет шефа тоже был уже заперт. Юри мог чувствовать себя свободно и нарушать режим, сколько ему вздумается — и первым же делом после ухода Боунза он торжественно вручил Виктору и Маккачину по сэндвичу, которые якобы припас для себя на утро.</p><p>— Вы фама любефнофть, инфпефтор, — Никифоров каким-то образом умудрялся одновременно жевать и говорить, и выглядеть настоящим джентльменом даже с набитым ртом.</p><p>— Н-не стоит благодарности, — отозвался Юри, пытаясь отцепиться от Маккачина, у которого, как оказалось, была вредная привычка слишком бурно изъявлять свои теплые чувства. — Как Ваш экспромт?</p><p>Никифоров пожал плечами, дожёвывая последний кусок сэндвича. По всей кровати были разбросаны исчерканные бумаги, те самые, которые Юри своими руками разлиновывал полночи.</p><p>— Увы. Я думал, что дело пойдёт чуть бодрее. Как оказалось, я категорически не справляюсь с пентатоникой. Я был чрезвычайно глуп в свои четырнадцать, когда проспал все объяснения по народной музыке на уроках сольфеджио, — он рассмеялся, хлопнув ладонью по лбу.</p><p>Не каждый, далеко не каждый общепризнанный гений способен вот так запросто показать, что и ему что-то не даётся. За три с половиной дня знакомства, пусть и не самого близкого, Виктор Никифоров ни разу не проявил к кому-то и тени высокомерия, которым грешили многие звёзды гораздо низшего уровня. Нет, определённо, Юри восхищался этим человеком до глубины души.</p><p>— Наверное, это будет вопиющей наглостью, если я попрошу Вас разлиновать для меня ещё одну пачку ненужных документов? — продолжил он, не сводя с Юри глаз, и бедный полицейский вдруг почувствовал, что не просто не может отказать ему в просьбе, а готов хоть сутками без остановки, без еды и сна чертить одинаковые строчки по пять линеек, пока не опустошит целый бумажный завод.</p><p>— К-конечно, — он бросился разгребать бумажные завалы, как будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь.</p><p>— Инспектор, если я зарвался со своими просьбами, Вы мне скажите, не стесняйтесь. А то мне как-то неловко даже, — Никифоров сейчас даже не насмехался. Вроде бы.</p><p>Слова Леруа по-прежнему не давали Юри покоя. Виктор вёл себя беззаботно и непринуждённо, напевал себе под нос обрывки придуманных им мелодий, зачеркивал исписанные нотные строчки и переписывал снова, а иногда даже звал Юри, чтобы показать ему очередной смешной, до невозможности кривой «портрет» Маккачина на полях — рисование определённо не относилось к числу его талантов, но Юри слишком смущался, чтобы честно сказать Виктору об этом. Он чертил, украдкой поглядывал на Никифорова через зарешёченное окошко и всё никак не мог понять, что на самом деле творилось в душе великого пианиста. Если Виктор и в самом деле был на грани отчаяния, то уж слишком искусно прятал его за маской весёлости, — и Юри никак не мог понять, зачем нужно было разыгрывать этот спектакль сейчас, когда единственными зрителями были только он сам и Маккачин.</p><p>Возможно, Никифоров просто с этой маской слишком свыкся.</p><p>— Интересно, как прошёл второй спектакль, — голос Виктора отвлёк его от однообразного занятия. — Я даже отзывы критиков не читал, потому что мне здесь не положены газеты. Крис обещал зайти, когда отгремит премьерная серия… Кстати, инспектор, если у Вас завтра найдётся минутка, можете заехать к Юрочке и спросить, как в театре дела? Если Вас это не затруднит, конечно.</p><p>Юри тяжело вздохнул. Сообщать грустные новости всегда было тяжело, и он боялся, что известие об отмене оперы сокрушит Виктора и прогонит вдохновение, но… лгать ему было бы ещё более жестоко.</p><p>— «Короля Лебединого утёса»… отменили, — выдавил он, чувствуя, как подводит его некстати задрожавший голос. — Сегодня давали «Жизель»…<br/>Он зажмурился, боясь даже взглянуть на Виктора, не желая видеть его в отчаянии, но Никифоров лишь тихо рассмеялся в ответ.</p><p>— Я ожидал от Lili нечто подобное, — пробормотал он, откидываясь на жалобно скрипнувшую пружинами кровать. — Как же я их всех люблю, словами не передать.</p><p>— Мне… очень жаль, сэр, — Юри закрыл лицо руками. Дрожь и заикание вернулись к нему, словно и не было тех двух дней, когда он, казалось бы, уже начал в присутствии Виктора хоть немного смелеть. — П-правда, очень… жаль…</p><p>Никифоров удивлённо посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Да не расстраивайтесь Вы так, ради Бога, — он ласково улыбнулся, пытаясь хоть как-то приободрить и утешить Юри, насколько это можно было сделать через металлическую дверь. — Вы хотели её послушать? Услышите ещё, какие Ваши годы. Я почти уверен, что её ещё поставят в Метрополитен как-нибудь. Джей-Джей настоит, он ни за что позволит, чтобы его деньги пропали зря… Инспектор?</p><p>Юри сидел за столом и едва не плакал, лихорадочно стараясь взять себя в руки и понимая, что уже уронил себя в глазах Никифорова настолько, что дальше падать некуда.</p><p>— Ну и что мне с Вами делать, o bellʼalma innamorata**, — проворчал Виктор, нахмурившись. — Обнять? Поцеловать? Я бы с радостью, но мне, знаете ли, немного мешает дверь.</p><p>— ЧТО?!</p><p>Юри чуть не свалился со стула под весёлый хохот Никифорова.</p><p>— Ну вот, уже не плачете, — с довольным видом резюмировал Виктор, глядя, как красный, словно мак, Юри то ли пыхтит от возмущения, то ли просто пытается прийти в себя от шока.</p><p>— В-вы издеваетесь, — пожалуй, если бы их не разделяла дверь, Юри набросился бы на Виктора с кулаками.</p><p>— Но сработало же!</p><p>И даже возразить было нечего.</p><p>Наверное, где-то полчаса прошли в молчании — Юри дулся и не реагировал ни на какие оклики, делая вид, что ему <em>ну совершенно</em> неинтересно, что ещё Никифоров придумал для своего экспромта и что он опять намалевал на полях. Даже близко не интересно. Вот совсем.</p><p>— Инспе-е-ектор, — протянул пианист, — а я Вас, между прочим, решил увековечить. Не одного же Маккачина мне рисовать, в конце концов. Хотите оценить?</p><p>Юри вздохнул. Обижаться дальше сил просто не оставалось. На Виктора долго обижаться было невозможно в принципе, какой бы глупой ни была его очередная шутка.</p><p>Ладно, даже сам факт, что Юри мог позволить себе дуться на самого Виктора Никифорова, говорил о небывалом прогрессе в отношениях — ещё буквально пару дней назад он едва мог при нём промямлить что-то нечленораздельное.</p><p>— Я… хочу спросить, — он наконец решился заговорить, надеясь, что больше никаких недопониманий не случится и что между ними наконец получится первый (sic!) нормальный (sic!) разговор.</p><p>— М? — Виктор сорвался с места и в несколько прыжков подскочил к окну, кажется, уронив несколько исчерканных страниц и даже не обратив на это внимания.</p><p>— Почему Вы выбрали именно этот сюжет для оперы?</p><p>«Король Лебединого утёса» вызвал вокруг себя такой ажиотаж, что, если бы всё не пошло прахом из-за смерти Поповича, эта опера однозначно была бы признана событием года. Отзывы критиков о премьере, которые Юри всё же удосужился почитать в газетах, сходились в одном: опера превзошла все, даже самые смелые ожидания. Название и оформление плакатов сулили что-то в стиле шаблонных вагнеровских опер по мотивам немецких легенд — чтобы, придя на спектакль, зрители получили оркестрованную в лучших традициях веризма историю последних лет жизни короля Людвига Баварского, которую можно было рассматривать и как детектив (в конце концов, обстоятельства его смерти были не раскрыты до сих пор), и как философскую драму. По словам критиков, это была одна из тех редких опер, которая действительно захватывает не только музыкой, но и сюжетом — либретто, к слову, Никифоров писал сам.</p><p>— Хм, — протянул он, задумчиво потирая пальцами подбородок — и, словно его осенило, вдруг повернулся к Юри с лукавой улыбкой. — А Вы сами как думаете, инспектор?</p><p>— Я?.. — опешил парень.</p><p>— Вы, конечно. Я, знаете, не люблю раскрывать все карты сразу. Мне интересно сначала послушать, как мои мысли и действия интерпретируют другие. У Вас же наверняка есть какие-то предположения?</p><p>Юри покачал головой.</p><p>— Если они и есть, то они очень глупые, — сказал он. — К тому же, я даже не видел текст либретто, и о сюжете знаю только из газет…</p><p>— Инспектор, — перебил его Виктор тоном, не терпящим возражений, — я настаиваю. Мне действительно интересно Ваше мнение.</p><p>Юри набрал в рот воздуха, сжал кулаки крепко-крепко. Ему всё ещё нужно было изрядно набраться смелости, чтобы высказать Виктору своё мнение, в котором он, к тому же, сам сомневался.</p><p>— Я, — начал он, запинаясь, — я думаю, что это… крик о помощи.</p><p>Виктор удивлённо поднял брови.</p><p>— Ну, — попытался объяснить Юри, чувствуя, что только запутывается ещё больше, — Людвиг… был очень одинок, верно? Друзей, которые могли бы его… поддержать, у него уже почти не осталось, а люди вокруг считали его идеи безумными. И… он ведь и не был душевнобольным, его, ну, признали таким, потому что он был… невыгоден?</p><p>Юри думал, что он сейчас начнёт насмехаться, но лицо Никифорова было совершенно серьёзным.</p><p>— Вот, и я, ну… подумал, что у Вас ведь похожая ситуация… наверное, — он поправился, надеясь, что Виктор не станет спрашивать, откуда взялись подобные предположения. Для него же самого было лучше, чтобы он не догадался о расследовании. — Мне почему-то кажется, что Вы очень одиноки. В глубине души. И эта опера, она, ну, как просьба, чтобы Вас… услышали и поняли. И… не дали погибнуть, как Людвигу… наверное. Глупо, да?</p><p>Виктор стоял, наморщив лоб, словно сбивчивые объяснения Юри его и самого заставили задуматься о чём-то.</p><p>— Ничуть не глупо, — тихо сказал он наконец. И, ещё немного подумав, добавил: — Спасибо, инспектор.</p><p>И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся и ушёл в дальний угол камеры.</p><p>— Сэр, Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос, — попытался его окликнуть Юри.</p><p>Никифоров остановился.</p><p>— Я же говорил, что не люблю раскрывать все карты, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь — но отчего-то Юри показалось, что Виктор в этот момент улыбался.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* "Вампука, принцесса африканская, образцовая во всех отношениях опера" - юмористический фельетон князя М. В. Волконского, высмеивающий оперные штампы. Здесь: одноактная пародийная опера, написанная Виктором Никифоровым в 1923 году, первый его опыт в оперном жанре.</p><p>** "О, прекрасная влюблённая душа" (итал.) - цитата из финальной арии Эдгардо в опере Г. Доницетти "Лючия ди Ламмермур".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. День четвёртый. Клочок.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юри вернулся с кипой свежих газет. События последних дней заставили его изменить давней привычке — нужно быть в курсе всех новостей, раз уж тебя занесло в самый эпицентр. Впрочем, ежедневные газеты ничего нового не сообщали — разве что прошлись лишний раз по отменённому «Королю Лебединого утёса» и его автору.</p><p>О Юри не упоминалось ни в «Мейл», ни в «Пост», ни в «Миррор», ни где-либо ещё — журналистов гораздо больше занимали события в Никарагуа и роман режиссёра Флеминга с актрисой Кларой Боу. Какое счастье.</p><p>— Вернулись с добычей, инспектор? Доброе утро, кстати. — Никифоров отчаянно зевал, что неудивительно — ночью он спал часа три, не больше.</p><p>— Доброе, сэр, — отозвался Юри, уже почти не ощущая привычной робости.</p><p>— Что там в мире происходит? — поинтересовался Виктор будничным тоном, словно он сейчас находился у себя дома и только спустился на кухню приготовить себе тост.</p><p>— Эм-м… «В Никарагуа мятежники по-прежнему занимают Пуэрто-Кабесас», — зачитал Юри первый же попавшийся заголовок. — Сомневаюсь, что Вам это интересно, сэр.</p><p>— Почему же? Читайте дальше, Ваш голос греет мне душу.</p><p>Юри послушно дочитал статью до конца, заикаясь и спотыкаясь на сложных испанских названиях. Виктор внимательно слушал, не перебивая, словно ему действительно были интересны военные действия за несколько тысяч миль отсюда.</p><p>— Тут статья про… отмену «Утёса», я её пропущу, хорошо? — быстро сказал Юри, переворачивая страницу. — На экраны кинотеатров выходит фильм «Скорбь Сатаны» с Рикардо Кортесом в главной роли…</p><p>— А про отмену «Утёса» можно поподробнее? — перебил его Виктор, и Юри едва не поперхнулся.</p><p>— В-вы… точно не хотите это услышать, — пробормотал он, закрывая лицо газетой.</p><p>Никифоров улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вы меня только сильнее заинтриговали, инспектор. Меня там разносят, верно?</p><p>Юри молча кивнул.</p><p>— Тогда тем более. Люблю негативные статьи о себе любимом. Господа критики становятся действительно остроумными только в том случае, когда им нужно кого-то обругать. Одни и те же слова о том, что я великий, гений и так далее, я слышал столько раз, что ещё немного — и, упаси Господь, сам в это поверю. А между тем, я радовался полдня, прочитав в «Миррор», что партия скрипки в «Аллегро аппассионато» напоминает вопли охваченного похотью кошака…</p><p>Юри мысленно прокрутил первые такты пьесы у себя в голове, пытаясь понять, где там критик умудрился услышать похотливого кошака, и покачал головой — видимо, это было чем-то за гранью его плебейского восприятия.</p><p>— Читайте же, — потребовал Никифоров, прильнув к двери и едва не расплющив нос о наполовину проржавевшую решетку. — Я тут сгораю от нетерпения, между прочим. Заинтриговали меня и заставляете томиться, Вы, злодей…</p><p>Нет, он определённо издевался.</p><p>— «Виктор Никифоров хорош как пианист и, как выяснилось, небезынтересен как либреттист и начинающий литератор, — начал Юри, поминутно запинаясь, — но как композитор он откровенно слаб. Будучи противником авангардистских экспериментов Бартока, Прокофьева и им подобных, он впадает в другую крайность — почти в чайковщину. Старомодный мелодизм Никифорова, в интонациях которого подчас слышится откровенное нытьё, был бы понятен, если бы сам композитор был восьмидесятилетним мафусаилом, много лет страдающим от радикулита, подагры и старческого слабоумия. Тем удивительнее для автора было узнать, что композитору — подумать только — нет и двадцати восьми!..»</p><p>На последнем предложении голос Юри дрожал и не слушался, словно всё внутри него протестовало против этих унизительных слов. Он думал, что Виктор будет злиться, психовать, но нет — он ни разу Юри не перебил, ни разу не возмутился, более того, он… буквально покатывался от смеха.</p><p>— Прекрасно, — произнёс он наконец, утирая выступившие от хохота на глаза непрошеные слёзы, — просто прекрасно. Старческое слабоумие… божественно! Надо написать в редакцию «Пост» — это же «Пост», да? — и сообщить им, что я в полном восторге.</p><p>— Дальше я читать не буду, — отрезал Юри, закрывая газету. — Этот слог невыносим.</p><p>— Тогда дайте мне, я дочитаю сам.</p><p>— НЕТ!!!</p><p>Истеричного вопля Юри и сам от себя не ожидал. Никифоров удивлённо распахнул глаза, и Юри испугался было, что сейчас начнётся, о Боже, серьёзный разговор, подобный вчерашнему… но замечание Виктора повергло его в полнейшее недоумение.</p><p>— Не знаю, насколько это обрадует или расстроит Вас, инспектор, — произнёс он с улыбкой, — но Вы только что преспокойно взяли одну из самых сложных теноровых нот.</p><p>Что.</p><p>Погодите.</p><p>ЧТО.</p><p>Юри буквально застыл на месте, не зная, что и подумать.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — спросил Никифоров с невинным видом, будто на полном серьёзе не понимая, что в его словах Юри так поразило.</p><p>Надо взять с себя зарок больше ничему не удивляться. Просто принять за аксиому тот факт, что ход мыслей Виктора Никифорова неисповедим и не поддаётся никакому логическому объяснению. Гений — он на то и гений.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, сэр, — Юри украдкой взглянул на часы. Его смена заканчивалась с минуты на минуту — и, наверное, слава Богу. Общество Никифорова было, безусловно, весьма приятным, но нужно было привести в порядок взбудораженные мысли и просто немного передохнуть.</p><p>…Воспользовавшись отсутствием миссис Призм, Юри встал перед зеркалом — всклокоченный, невыспавшийся, остро нуждающийся в утренней дозе кофе, — и попробовал пропеть маленький кусочек песенки герцога из «Риголетто». Вышло отвратительно.</p><p>— Я так и думал, — пробормотал он, тоскливо глядя на своё отражение. Ладно, с чего он вообще решил, что у него может хоть что-то получиться? Какая разница, что там ему Никифоров сказал, тем более, он наверняка просто шутил. В двадцать три года пора бы уже перестать мечтать о несбыточном.<br/>Газета лежала на столе, открытая на той самой статье, которую Юри так боялся дочитывать.</p><p>
  <em>«…Автор уже неоднократно отмечал, что фигура Никифорова, безусловно, переоценена. Многочисленные фанаты отказываются признавать за своим кумиром какие бы то ни было прегрешения и готовы защищать его даже сейчас, когда гнилое нутро Никифорова проявилось сильнее, чем когда-либо, толкнув этого честолюбивого молодого человека на жестокое убийство коллеги. Читателя, безусловно, позабавила рассказанная нами в прошлом номере история о Юри Катсуки, прекраснодушном юноше из полиции, который объявил, что начинает своё расследование, дабы спасти Виктора Никифорова от неминуемой казни. Мы будем пристально следить за этой анекдотической историей, а пока призываем здравомыслящего читателя не забывать, что, несмотря на все претензии на исключительность, Виктор Никифоров — не более, чем просто хороший пианист».</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Дом №301 по Брайтуотер-Корт оказался представительным кирпичным особняком с двумя подъездами. Яков Фельцман и Лилия Барановская жили друг с другом по соседству — каждый из них занимал свою половину дома, купленного ими вместе, как это ни удивительно, уже после завершения бракоразводного процесса. История давнего романа балерины и антрепренера, закончившаяся разводом, могла бы показаться попросту банальной, если бы не те тёплые дружеские отношения, которые Фельцман и Барановская умудрились сохранить между собой даже после многих месяцев судебной тяжбы. Они до сих пор тесно сотрудничали и всячески друг друга поддерживали, и даже жили, в сущности, вместе, несмотря на последующую череду романов на стороне у обоих — кирпичный дом с двумя подъездами, буквально через дорогу от которого шумел Атлантический океан, был тому подтверждением.</p><p>Барановская лично встретила Юри на пороге; она была в домашнем, практически в неглиже, и дневной визит, казалось, застал её врасплох. Её строгое лицо было, как всегда, неподвижным, как мраморный портрет римской матроны, но время от времени в нём проглядывало что-то, похожее на… страх?</p><p>— Вы успели раньше районной полиции, хотя я вызывала их два часа тому назад, — заметила она, пропуская гостя внутрь дома. — Не иначе, само Провидение привело Вас сюда, мистер Катсуки.</p><p>— Провидение? — удивился Юри. — Вы сами назначили мне встречу, мэм. И… зачем Вы вызывали районную полицию, что-то случилось? Неужели кого-то ещё убили?!<br/>Чего-чего, а повторения истории с Санчесом ему сейчас точно не хотелось. К счастью, Барановская в ответ лишь поджала губы:</p><p>— Убийство? В приличном доме?</p><p>Так, значит, «Ритц» в её понимании приличным местом уже не являлся.</p><p>— Что Вы, я никоим образом не хотел оскорбить Вас. Кстати, я был на «Жизели», и это было великолепно, — быстро произнёс Юри, надеясь, что это вернёт ему хоть какой-то авторитет в глазах Барановской. Кажется, сработало — во всяком случае, лицо её чуть смягчилось. Совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>— Можете не беспокоиться, ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случилось, — по-прежнему сухо ответила она и, изящно развернувшись, взяла что-то с каминной полки.</p><p>— Однако я обнаружила кое-что, что наверняка покажется и Вам, и официальному следствию достойным внимания.</p><p>— И что же это? — спросил Юри, не сводя взгляда с рук Барановской, с её белых, даже чуть костлявых пальцев с длинными ногтями. На безымянном пальце правой руки по-прежнему сверкал огромный золотой перстень — тот самый, который бросился Юри в глаза с самого начала.</p><p>— Мэри-Лу, прикажи подать чаю на две персоны, — отдала она распоряжение горничной, стоявшей чуть поодаль. — Мистер Катсуки, присаживайтесь.</p><p>Юри послушно сел за стол, с невольной опаской косясь на перстень. Поймав его взгляд, Барановская чуть улыбнулась.</p><p>— «Тиффани», — сказала она с едва слышной в голосе гордостью, будто хвастаясь.</p><p>— А, — отозвался Юри, искренне не понимая, чему он сейчас должен удивиться. — Здорово.</p><p>Горничная принесла чайный прибор, и Барановская принялась разливать чай через ситечко. Юри наконец разглядел то, что она взяла с каминной полки — маленький клочок бумаги, разлинованный, с неровными краями, явно вырванный из какой-то тетрадки или блокнота.</p><p>— Это и есть то, что Вы хотели показать мне? — спросил он, пытаясь прочитать проступающие на обороте буквы — клочок был перевёрнут.</p><p>— Да, — Барановская пододвинула ему чашку. — Незадолго до смерти Попович одалживал у меня партитуру «Пульчинеллы» Стравинского, вернул неделю назад. Сегодня я взяла её, чтобы поставить в книжный шкаф, и из неё выпало вот это.</p><p>— Я… могу его перевернуть? — спросил Юри, всё так же пялясь на клочок и пытаясь, подобно Шерлоку Холмсу, выжать из него максимум информации дедуктивным методом. Пока что не особо выходило.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Юри поправил съехавшие от напряжения почти на кончик носа очки.</p><p>— Тогда мне нужен пинцет, карандаш и письменная или кулинарная калька, если у Вас есть.</p><p>Она чуть приподняла брови, изображая удивление. Казалось, Барановская физически не умела ни смеяться во всё горло, ни удивляться до глубины души — всё лишь слегка, лишь наметив эмоцию пунктиром.</p><p>— Экстравагантно, — промолвила она, словно осуждая. — Мэри-Лу, обеспечь мистера Катсуки всем необходимым.</p><p>— Да, ещё кое-что, — вдруг остановил горничную Юри и повернулся к Барановской. — Мэм, у Вас же есть пара сатиновых перчаток? Не сочтите за дерзость…</p><p>— И принеси перчатки, — Барановская перебила его, нетерпеливо кивнув горничной, и та исчезла в глубине коридора.</p><p>Юри не мог сказать, что хорошо разбирался в людях и человеческих эмоциях, но сейчас он готов был поклясться, что Барановская буквально места себе не находила от волнения. Что-то заметно выбило её из колеи — и, скорее всего, виной тому была лежавшая на столе записка.</p><p>— Кто-либо может подтвердить, что Вы одалживали Поповичу партитуру? — спросил Юри, по-прежнему не решаясь даже пригубить чай, и, заметив, как Барановская нахмурилась, поспешно добавил: — Не подумайте ничего дурного, мэм. Я вовсе не подвергаю Ваши слова сомнению, мне и в голову не пришло бы так оскорбить Вас. Просто этот вопрос может возникнуть у официального следствия…</p><p>— Мы неоднократно говорили об этом в присутствии балетной труппы и оркестрантов. Опережая Ваш следующий вопрос: записка выпала на глазах Мэри-Лу, — рапортовала она почти по-военному; впрочем, как казалось Юри, балетная выучка в принципе мало чем отличалась от военной муштры. — Мистер Катсуки, Вам всё уже принесли.</p><p>Юри кивнул и, ещё раз извинившись, с трудом натянул на свои руки слегка затрещавшие по швам сатиновые перчатки. Районная полиция должна было прибыть с минуты на минуту, и забирать улику себе он не имел права. Всё, что он мог — это осторожно, не наставив лишних отпечатков пальцев, осмотреть её и столь же осторожно скопировать; собственно, для этого и нужны были калька и пинцет.</p><p>Барановская смотрела, не отрываясь, как он осторожно захватил пинцетом краешек записки и поднёс к глазам, стараясь внимательно рассмотреть. Горничная восхищённо ахнула, и Юри, в кои-то веки чувствуя себя настоящим следователем, настоящим профессионалом своего дела, улыбнулся ей в ответ. Она тихо захихикала, игриво ему подмигнула — вот радости-то было, если бы рядом находилась маменька или кто-то из друзей, хорошо осведомлённых о личной жизни Юри (точнее, о её полном отсутствии).</p><p>И, конечно же, именно в этот момент рука Юри неудачно дёрнулась, и бумажка, выскользнув из пинцета, изящно спланировала вниз. Прямо в чашку с ещё не остывшим «эрл греем».</p><p>Горничная звонко рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Юри от ужаса не мог даже пошевелиться — так и сидел остолбенело, и смотрел, как заветная бумажка медленно погружается в чай.</p><p>— Такое ощущение, что Вы, мистер Катсуки, специально пытаетесь уничтожить улику, которая может бросить тень на Вашего кумира, — язвительно заметила Барановская. Юри, наконец очнувшись, пинцетом вытащил клочок из чашки и осторожно положил на салфетку, чтобы, не дай Господь, не расплылись чернила. Впрочем, расплываться совсем они и не собирались — судя по тому, как они успели въесться в бумагу, три слова на неизвестном Юри (скорее всего, русском) языке были написаны на этом клочке явно не пять минут назад и, скорее всего, даже не вчера.</p><p>— Вам знаком этот почерк? — осведомился он, даже на отреагировав на колкость.</p><p>— Увы, — Барановская картинно вздохнула и поднесла к губам чашку с остывшим чаем. — Я была бы рада сказать, что этот почерк не принадлежит Никифорову, но увы.</p><p>Сердце Юри пропустило удар. Из головы мгновенно вылетело всё: и собственный позор, и суховатый тон Барановской, и милое смеющееся личико горничной Мэри-Лу.</p><p>— Не переведёте? — произнёс он пересохшими губами, борясь с желанием промочить горло — пить что-то в этом доме было страшновато, ибо перстень Барановской по-прежнему выглядел как идеальное украшение для человека, которому нужно где-то поблизости хранить стрихнин.</p><p>— Вы узнали русский язык? Ваши навыки дедукции впечатляют, — она съязвила вновь. Ладно, ради того, чтобы услышать перевод записки, Юри был готов выдержать и это. — «Смерть тебя постигнет», вот что здесь написано. И если Вы не верите моим словам и на этот раз, можете проверить перевод в англо-русском словаре.</p><p>Чёрт возьми.</p><p>— Час от часу не легче, — вырвалось было у Юри, но, спохватившись, он продолжил уже в тон Барановской: — С каждой нашей встречей это дело становится всё более инфернальным, Вы не находите?</p><p>— В самом деле? Что ж, не сомневаюсь, что Вы, с Вашим-то талантом, быстро вернёте эту историю в комедийное русло.</p><p>Юри нахмурился. Может, сам он и выглядел со стороны смешно, но содержание записки от этого менее угрожающим не становилось.</p><p>— Мэм, Вы уверены, что эту записку подложили именно тогда, когда партитура была у Поповича, а не… несколько позднее? — спросил он, глядя на Барановскую чуть исподлобья. Она издала нервный смешок.</p><p>— Что Вы хотите этим сказать? Я никого не принимала на этой неделе, и мой дом — не проходной двор, чтобы сюда мог проникнуть кто-то посторонний. К тому же, Никифоров с девятнадцатого числа находится под стражей, а до этого он был слишком занят премьерой и физически не мог выделить несколько часов для поездки на Брайтон-Бич.</p><p>— Ещё ничем не доказано, что эту записку написал Никифоров, — возразил Юри.</p><p>— Это его почерк.</p><p>— Почерк легко подделать, мэм.</p><p>Барановская закатила глаза, будто бы Юри сморозил несусветнейшую глупость. Хотя, возможно, так оно и было.</p><p>— Вы всё ещё упорствуете, — произнесла она с какой-то жалостью, глядя на него, как на душевнобольного.</p><p>— Я просто не исключаю такую возможность. К тому же, если бы Вы точно знали, что записка предназначалась Поповичу, Вы бы не были сейчас так обеспокоены, верно?</p><p>Она молчала. Похоже, Юри был если не прав, то, по крайней мере, близок к правде.</p><p>— Если бы Попович обнаружил эту записку, кто-то из труппы, несомненно, узнал бы о её существовании, — продолжил он, надеясь, что его логические построения не выглядят слишком натянутыми и взятыми с потолка. — Здравомыслящий человек не стал бы утаивать подобное. Кроме того, здравомыслящий человек обратился бы в полицию и, возможно, раз почерк узнаваем, предъявил бы Никифорову прямое обвинение. В любом случае, сомневаюсь, что Попович молча сложил бы записку обратно в партитуру и вернул бы Вам ноты прямо вместе с ней.</p><p>— В Ваших словах есть резон, — признала Барановская. — Зная Георгия, он наверняка начал бы устраивать отвратительные сцены. Но, раз так, откуда записка могла взяться в партитуре?</p><p>— У меня есть два варианта. Никифоров мог действительно подложить записку Поповичу, но тот её попросту не обнаружил, и даже не догадывался о её существовании. Это первая версия.</p><p>— А вторая? — спросила Барановская, похоже, догадываясь, что второй вариант развития событий вряд ли придётся ей по душе.</p><p>— Возможно, как я уже говорил, записку подложили уже на этой неделе. И, так как Никифоров никоим образом не мог находиться здесь, скорее всего, кто-то решил припугнуть Вас от его имени.</p><p>— Значит, моя жизнь всё-таки под угрозой, — пробормотала она каким-то неестественно спокойным тоном. — А эти бездельники из районной полиции даже не собираются приезжать…</p><p>— Позвольте, я скопирую себе записку, мэм, — Юри взял в руки кусок кулинарной кальки. — К сожалению, я не могу обеспечить Вам охрану, но могу клятвенно пообещать, что постараюсь разобраться с этой историей.</p><p>Барановская — неслыханное дело! — чуть улыбнулась.</p><p>— Знаете, мистер Катсуки, Ваши достоинства в качестве полицейского весьма сомнительны. Но, тем не менее… в Вас есть что-то, что отличает Вас от большей части нью-йоркской полиции, и отличает в лучшую сторону. По крайней мере, Вы действительно пытаетесь выполнять свою работу.</p><p>Юри чуть покраснел. Лилия Барановская, с её желчным характером, наверняка была скупа на комплименты, — и, пожалуй, он мог действительно гордиться тем, что удостоился от неё подобной похвалы.</p><p>***</p><p>Юри выскочил из трамвая на перекрестке Вест-Энд-авеню и Сто третьей и опрометью бросился в сторону полицейского участка, сбив, кажется, по дороге какого-то сосредоточенного офисного клерка и забыв извиниться. Время поджимало — он и так потратил в сумме больше трёх часов на дорогу до Брайтон-Бич и обратно. Впрочем, он не мог сказать, что потратил это время зря — кое-что удалось обдумать, даже несмотря на толчею в трамваях и омнибусах. Правда, что делать дальше, Юри себе по-прежнему не представлял. Нужно было исключить даже малейшую вероятность того, что записку на самом деле написал Никифоров, но как?</p><p>— Дня, — он кивнул Боунзу с порога, надеясь, что на него не посыпятся вопросы, что он, чёрт возьми, здесь забыл в нерабочее время. Ему с огромным трудом удалось упросить коллег, чтобы они держали его расследование от Виктора в секрете, и он очень боялся, что правда так или иначе выплывет наружу. Особенно теперь.</p><p>— Ты к шефу? — поинтересовался Боунз, сосредоточенно разрисовывая крестиками-ноликами квартальный отчёт.</p><p>— Нет, я к Никифорову.</p><p>Боунз удивлённо приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Он высыпается. Ты же знаешь, он всегда спит днём, чтобы провести с тобой побольше времени ночью.</p><p>Юри густо покраснел — постоянные напоминания о том, что из всех полицейских на их участке Никифоров выделял именно его, заставляли его чувствовать себя крайне неловко.</p><p>— Я… по делу, — пробормотал он, опустив глаза и надеясь, что это хоть как-то может его оправдать.</p><p>— По делу, так по делу. Проходи, — Боунз протянул ему связку ключей.</p><p>Виктор спал, укрывшись всё той же желтоватой простынёй — лишь чуть-чуть было приоткрыто острое плечо, в полумраке камеры казавшееся белоснежным. Мысли вылетели из многострадальной головы Юри, уступив место ощущению липкой робости, и само намерение разбудить Никифорова сейчас начинало казаться варварством. Впрочем, будить его даже не пришлось — почуяв сквозь сон присутствие в камере постороннего, Виктор засопел, повернулся на другой бок, путаясь в простыне, и, спросонья пробормотав что-то на русском, с трудом разлепил глаза.</p><p>— Инспектор, — произнёс он с какой-то странной нежностью. — Прекрасно выглядите сегодня.</p><p>Юри смутился. Он мог достаточно спокойно принимать знаки внимания от кого угодно, взять ту же горничную Барановской, — но пара простых и банальных комплиментов от Виктора Никифорова могла мгновенно заставить его покраснеть до кончиков ушей. Почему — Юри и сам не знал.</p><p>— Б-благодарю Вас, — он запнулся на первом же слове. Так, соберись, тряпка, соберись. Ты пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы выслушивать никифоровский флирт и изображать в ответ стыдливую девственницу.</p><p>Виктор приподнялся на локте — простыня соскользнула, практически полностью обнажив его торс, но он даже и не подумал прикрыться. Сложен он был, естественно, как чёртов древнегреческий атлет, только вышедший из-под резца Праксителя, — в последнее время любое, даже мельчайшее проявление <em>идеальности</em> Никифорова казалось Юри издевательством.</p><p>— Вы ко мне по какому-то делу, верно? — спросил Виктор со своей беспечной улыбкой, от которой Юри только нервничал ещё сильнее. — Не хочу льстить себе ложной надеждой на то, что Вы пришли навестить меня просто так.</p><p>«Не хочу льстить себе ложной надеждой на то, что Вы бы действительно были рады подобному визиту», — ответил ему в тон какой-то противный голосок у Юри в голове — слава Богу, не вслух. Виктор мог расточать любезности сколько угодно, но Юри не мог позволить себе принять их за чистую монету и пасть их жертвой.</p><p>— Я… по просьбе моей домовладелицы, миссис Призм, — начал он, стараясь врать как можно убедительнее. — Она п-пообещала, что… снизит мне квартплату… в обмен на В-ваш автограф.</p><p>На самом деле, увы, миссис Призм была человеком категорически невосприимчивым к высокому искусству, и автограф Никифорова ей был нужен примерно так же сильно, как её покойному супругу — припарка от подагры. Впрочем, Виктор таких подробностей не знал, поэтому никаких подозрений у него подобная просьба вызвать не могла. Наверное.</p><p>— Для Вас — что угодно, инспектор. Вы были так добры ко мне всё это время, разве я могу Вам отказать? — Никифоров улыбнулся и протянул руку. Юри протянул ему блокнот, надеясь, что Виктору, как человеку благородному, не придёт в голову мысль перевернуть страницу. Видеть беспорядочные записи о ходе расследования и подробно расписанные идиотские версии ему точно не стоило.</p><p>Сердце Юри отчаянно заныло, когда Виктор написал небрежным, размашистым почерком, так похожим на почерк из проклятой записки: <em>«Милейшей миссис Призм от </em><em>Виктора Никифорова на добрую память»</em>, — и, немного подумав, приписал на обложке блокнота: <em>«Моему дорогому и любимому инспектору Катсуки желаю всего самого наилучшего»</em>.</p><p>— Надеюсь, теперь Вам снизят квартплату как минимум вдвое, — сказал он, возвращая Юри блокнот и широко улыбаясь. — Если хотите, я могу пририсовать портрет Маккачина, чтобы её снизили вчетверо.</p><p>— Нет, сэр, не стоит. Вы и так чрезвычайно добры ко мне, — Юри склонил голову в знак благодарности и вышел из камеры.</p><p>— Важное дело, говоришь? — фыркнул Боунз, но тут же осёкся, едва Юри сделал ему знак замолчать и уткнулся в блокнот, сравнивая между собой почерк Виктора и рисунок скопированной записки. Хороший графоаналитик, наверное, смог бы определить подлинность почерка уже на основании имеющихся образцов, но для Юри прописная кириллица и прописная латиница всё-таки слишком сильно отличались, чтобы можно было говорить о чём-то определённом.</p><p>Похоже, у него не оставалось других вариантов, кроме как идти ва-банк.</p><p>Виктор вздрогнул, когда дверь камеры вновь открылась, и на пороге появился Юри, ещё более нервный, чем обычно. Подойдя к Никифорову, он без лишних слов протянул ему блокнот и, зажмурившись, выпалил:</p><p>— Напишите мне здесь ещё кое-что… прошу Вас!</p><p>— Конечно, конечно, — Виктор выудил затерявшийся между складками простыни карандаш. — Всё, что Вам угодно.</p><p>Юри набрал в рот побольше воздуха, стараясь успокоиться. Сердце в груди колотилось, как бешеное.</p><p>— «Смерть тебя постигнет», — произнёс он, боясь поднять на Виктора глаза. — На русском.</p><p>Виктор молчал, словно пытаясь что-то сообразить. Потом взглянул на Юри, сосредоточенно потёр подбородок и спросил:</p><p>— Именно в этой формулировке?</p><p>— Д-да, — промямлил Юри, чувствуя, как последние остатки выдержки покидают его, и начинают подозрительно дрожать руки и ноги.</p><p>Никифоров всё ещё молчал — где-то, наверное, с минуту. Юри снова зажмурился, не решившись открыть глаза даже тогда, когда услышал заветный шорох карандаша.</p><p>— «Венецианский купец», акт четвёртый, сцена первая, — пробормотал вдруг Виктор, словно что-то припоминая. — «Итак, готовься мясо вырезать, но крови не пролей. Смотри, отрежь не больше и не меньше ты, чем фунт: хотя б превысил иль уменьшил вес на часть двадцатую двадцатой доли ничтожнейшего скрупула, хотя бы на волосок ты отклонил иглу твоих весов, — то <em>смерть тебя постигнет</em>; имущество ж твое пойдет в казну».</p><p>Шекспира Юри в детстве читал и сюжет пьесы, хоть и очень примерно, но помнил. Впрочем, сейчас ему это мало помогало: единственное, что он из всего монолога Никифорова точно понял — это то, что вот прямо сейчас он, Юри Катсуки, решительно перестал что-либо понимать.</p><p>— Переломный момент всей пьесы, между прочим, — заметил Виктор, и Юри показалось, будто в его голосе сквозила какая-то странная ностальгия. — До сих пор помню всю сцену суда наизусть. Знаете, инспектор, я в детстве даже был в Порцию влюблён, ну, или думал, что влюблён… Глупо, правда?</p><p>— Н-не думаю, — отозвался Юри. В конце концов, его восхищение Никифоровым, слишком многими воспринимаемое как едва ли не влюблённость, наверняка выглядело со стороны ещё глупее.</p><p>Он наконец решился открыть глаза. Ничего страшного не произошло, конец света за оконной решёткой не разразился, и Виктор вроде не собирался устраивать никаких сцен — просто стоял и улыбался, как всегда, будто и не догадался ни о чём.</p><p>— Я даже помню, как записывал по памяти этот отрывок, — продолжил он. — У меня есть блокнот, я туда записываю разные вещи, вроде цитат из Китса или адреса ближайшей прачечной. А отрывок из сцены суда я записал ещё в марте двадцать пятого, я тогда отменил все концерты и уехал на два месяца в Венецию с томиком Рёскина под мышкой. Хотел написать музыкальные иллюстрации к «Венецианскому купцу», но так и не получилось в итоге…</p><p>Юри молча слушал погрузившегося в воспоминания Виктора, не решаясь перебить. Он хорошо помнил этот момент — многие в Нью-Йорке возмущались тогда отменой концертов, хотя причина, по которой Никифоров бросил всё и уехал, была, на взгляд Юри, более чем уважительной.</p><p>Именно в марте двадцать пятого года умерла его мать.</p><p>— Инспектор, — голос Никифорова вырвал его из тягостных размышлений. — Чуть не забыл отдать Вам блокнот, держите.</p><p>Юри забрал блокнот у него из рук, неловко коснувшись его пальцев своими, — и то ли это прикосновение, то ли неожиданно пришедшая в голову мысль заставила его вздрогнуть и застыть на месте с вытаращенными глазами и неприлично отвисшей челюстью.</p><p>— С Вами всё в порядке? — тут же забеспокоился Виктор.</p><p>— Д-да, — выдавил Юри, с трудом избавившись от внезапного оцепенения. Мысль крутилась в голове, никак не желая становиться яснее и членораздельнее, — но отчего-то Юри казалось, что это она, именно она, та самая жизненно важная мысль, которая поможет ему во всём разобраться.</p><p>— Благодарю Вас, сэр, ещё раз, — выпалил он, опрометью кидаясь к выходу из камеры.</p><p>— Инспектор.</p><p>Юри замер.</p><p>Никифоров смотрел на него внимательно, испытующе, словно пытаясь прочесть его самые сокровенные мысли.</p><p>— Вы случайно не хотите мне ничего рассказать? — спокойно спросил он.</p><p>Господи. Господи. Господи.</p><p>— Н-нет, — Юри лихорадочно помотал головой, чувствуя, что если Виктор будет допытываться дальше, то он не выдержит.</p><p>— Неужели? Что ж, тогда удачного Вам дня.</p><p>И этот непривычно ледяной тон, казалось, буквально сокрушил Юри, как точно рассчитанный удар в солнечное сплетение.</p><p>***</p><p>— Понимаете, мистер Плисецкий, некоторые вещи в почерке очень трудно подделать. Выработанность, разгон, степень связности движения — эти признаки вылезают всё равно, и именно по ним и определяется, подлинный это почерк или поддельный. Я проверил обе надписи очень тщательно и пришёл к выводу, что текст в записке действительно был написан Никифоровым.</p><p>— Фефьмо, — лаконично отозвался Плисецкий, даже не потрудившись перед этим прожевать.</p><p>Обедали они в «Ритце». Точнее, обедал Юрий, а Юри сидел и смотрел грустными глазами голодающего пролетария на всевозможные яства, неприлично быстро исчезавшие со стола. Плисецкий оказался сущим Гаргантюа: количество съеденного им уже грозило побить рекорд обжорства, установленный Хаммерсмитом. Правда, Хэнк был на несколько голов выше него и шире по меньшей мере втрое, и с учетом разницы в весовых категориях трапеза Плисецкого выглядела еще чудовищнее.</p><p>— Да, это действительно проблема, — Юри с тоской посмотрел на разложенные на столе блокнотные листы с образцами. Пожалуй, на данный момент больше всего он хотел бы, чтобы вместо образцов перед ним на столе стояло блюдо с ароматной говядиной в бургундском вине и, желательно, ещё и бокал красного полусухого.</p><p>Плисецкий на секунду прекратил жевать и поднял глаза на собеседника. Недолго думая, он пододвинул Юри жаркое и столовые приборы.</p><p>— Ешь, чёрт с тобой! А то сидишь, как бедная сиротка, аппетит всем отбиваешь в радиусе нескольких километров…</p><p>— Я вижу, как я Вам отбиваю аппетит, — заметил Юри, выразительно оглядывая кучу опустошённых Плисецким тарелок. К ставшему вопиюще фамильярным обращению он уже потихоньку привык, но переходить на "ты" в ответ вовсе не собирался. — Благодарю Вас, сэр.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо. Ешь, — и Юрий сам набросился на жаркое, видимо, желая подать собеседнику хороший пример. — И фто ты фобираеффя фелать ф фапифкой?</p><p>— С запиской? — Юри осторожно попробовал мясо, как оказалось, божественно вкусное. Впрочем, неудивительно — за такую-то цену. — Я думаю, Никифоров не случайно вспомнил при мне, как записывал отрывок из Шекспира в блокнот. Вот, взгляните, если посмотреть на края, — он пододвинул Плисецкому лист, на котором был изображен срисованный через кальку клочок, — они неровные со всех четырёх сторон, а сама бумажка длинная и узкая, буквально в одну строчку блокнота шириной. Фраза начинается с маленькой буквы и не заканчивается никакими знаками препинания. Такое ощущение, что кто-то выдирал из середины бумажки конкретный кусок текста. Видите, например, вот эту букву? — Он показал на прописную русскую «б». — Она высокая, и она оборвана сверху.</p><p>— И ты предполагаешь, что это тот самый отрывок из того самого блокнота? Браво, Холмс, — фыркнул Плисецкий. — Но как ты это докажешь? Пока что это всего лишь домыслы, которые невозможно проверить.</p><p>— Поэтому я и обращаюсь к Вам, Ватсон. Не подскажете, как выглядел этот блокнот и где, хотя бы теоретически, он мог бы находиться?</p><p>Плисецкий насупился — роль Ватсона его явно не устраивала. И кем он, интересно, в таком случае хотел быть? Профессором Мориарти? Генри Баскервилем? Ирэн Адлер? Зонтиком Майкрофта, наконец?</p><p>— В его номере, какие ещё варианты, — он пожал плечами. Юри отодвинул жаркое в сторону, готовый вскочить и отправиться обыскивать номер Никифорова буквально сию же секунду.</p><p>— Тогда доедайте побыстрее, прошу Вас.</p><p> </p><p>Полицейский, охранявший опечатанный номер, был суров и неумолим.</p><p>— Разрешите пройти, офицер. Вот моё удостоверение, — попытался было настаивать Юри, но безуспешно.</p><p>— Без разрешения официального следствия не полагается. Вас, мистер Катсуки, приказано не пускать в отдельном порядке, — покачал головой полицейский.</p><p>Юри чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Ладно, — вздохнул он и повернулся к Плисецкому. — Пойдёмте к Вам.</p><p>— Ошибочка вышла, Холмс, — фыркнул тот, открывая ключом дверь тысяча четыреста восьмого номера.</p><p>Юри тяжело опустился на стул возле тяжёлого деревянного бюро, смяв, кажется, пару леопардовых рубашек. Ничего, Плисецкий потом отгладит.</p><p>— Что делать будем? — устало пробормотал он, тщетно пытаясь хоть что-то сообразить.</p><p>— Перелезем снаружи, — мрачно пошутил Юрий, мешком рухнув на заваленную вещами кровать. — По молдингу.</p><p>Юри скептически приподнял бровь.</p><p>— На высоте тринадцати этажей?</p><p>— А что? — беспечно отозвался Плисецкий. — Свяжем простыни, как в приключенческих романах, сделаем из них страховочный канат — и вуаля. Я подержу, а ты полезешь.</p><p>Юри невольно улыбнулся. Пусть ситуация была не из лёгких, шуточки юного скрипача не позволяли окончательно впасть в уныние, и уже за одно это можно было сказать Юрию огромное спасибо.</p><p>— Почему я? Ты легче, между прочим. Тебя простыни точно выдержат, а меня — не факт, - он всё-таки не выдержал и перескочил на "ты", но Юра этого, кажется, даже не заметил.</p><p>— Потому что тебе нужнее, вот почему, — парировал Плисецкий, и возразить ему было нечего. Тем более, речь шла о совершенно дурацкой гипотетической ситуации, которую, естественно, они не собирались осуществлять.</p><p>Они же не безумцы.</p><p> </p><p>…Юри изо всех сил старался не смотреть вниз. Отпускать ставню было страшно, а какие-то жалкие несколько метров от окна до окна казались непреодолимым расстоянием. Мозг услужливо расписывал, какие несовместимые с жизнью травмы Юри может получить, если сорвётся, и что может быть написано в заключении судмедэкспертов после эксгумации его хладного трупа. Жизнеутверждающе, нечего сказать.</p><p>— Держу! — крик Плисецкого утонул в уличном шуме. Юри наскоро прошептал себе под нос первую попавшуюся молитву — благо, преподобному Смитерсу в своё время таки удалось вбить в него добрый десяток. Собственно, только на Бога сейчас и приходилось рассчитывать. А ещё на то, что ботинок не соскользнёт и простыни, в случае чего, выдержат не такой уж маленький вес.</p><p>— Давай же! — нетерпеливо рявкнул Плисецкий. — Или струсил?</p><p>Юри так и застыл на одном месте, вцепившись в ставню и не решаясь двигаться вперёд, и стоял так, наверное, минут пять. Плисецкий орал на него, рискуя сорвать голос, и насмехался, как только мог, но Юри его даже не слышал.</p><p>Наконец, то ли среагировав на очередной окрик, то ли просто собравшись с мыслями, он решительно двинулся в обратную сторону.</p><p>— Струсил всё-таки, — презрительно фыркнул Плисецкий.</p><p>— Нет, — Юри покачал головой, пытаясь отдышаться и развязывая простыню у себя на талии. — Пришёл к выводу, что блокнота там не может быть.</p><p>— Неужели? — язвительно протянул мальчишка.</p><p>— В материалах дела есть опись всего, что было найдено в номере Никифорова. Блокнота там не было. И вернуть его не могли, потому что номер опечатан и находится под охраной ещё с девятнадцатого числа.</p><p>— Чёрт, — буркнул Плисецкий, которому на это возразить было явно нечего. — Стоп, подожди… Он мог остаться в гримёрке в Метрополитен, вот! — воскликнул он, возбуждённо спрыгнув с кровати.</p><p>— Едем, — коротко скомандовал Юри и метнулся к выходу из номера.</p><p>На крыльце их остановил портье и, сурово сдвинув густые брови, обратился к Плисецкому на русском языке. Тот — редкое зрелище! — растерялся, не зная, что и ответить.</p><p>— Это был следственный эксперимент, — вмешался Юри, надеясь, что правильно угадал вопрос. — Я из полиции.</p><p>— Я знаю, — ответил портье, кивком разрешая им идти дальше и старательно делая вид, что теперь ему всё стало понятно.</p><p>***</p><p>Юри плюхнулся на стул и выудил из сумки драгоценный блокнот, на который он потратил столько нервов. Как Плисецкий и говорил, блокнот лежал в гримёрной, на одной из полок стеллажа, словно Никифоров и забыл его там в день премьеры по рассеянности. Естественно, оттуда его мог взять кто угодно — точнее, кто угодно из труппы Метрополитен-опера.</p><p>Отрывок из «Венецианского купца» обнаружился почти в самом начале — и, в точности как Юри и предполагал, в середине страницы был выдран клочок бумаги, соответствовавший предпоследней строчке. Ликующие вопли приходилось сдерживать изо всех сил — Никифоров спал, на этот раз, кажется, решив не дожидаться его прихода.</p><p>Юри поморщился, чувствуя, как что-то внутри него опять болезненно сжалось, и попытался утешить себя тем, что это ненадолго. На данный момент у него было достаточно оснований, чтобы сузить круг подозреваемых до одного человека — и уличить этого человека в преступлении Юри собирался в самое ближайшее время.</p><p>Может быть, тогда и Виктор сменит гнев на милость.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. День пятый. Фельцман.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юри не спалось. Казалось бы, он не спал нормально уже пятые сутки, Никифоров в кои-то веки не дёргал его, Маккачин спокойно дремал около письменного стола, обстановка располагала ко сну как никогда — но Юри отчаянно, катастрофически не спалось. Вокруг царила тишина: тяжёлая, гудящая, выматывающая. Со стороны камеры иногда слышались шорохи и скрипы — видимо, Виктор опять ворочался во сне. Юри не трогал его. Почему-то сейчас обращаться к Виктору было, пожалуй, даже страшнее, чем в самый первый день, когда его только-только привели в участок. По крайней мере, тогда Никифоров относился к нему благосклонно, а сейчас… Сейчас он, похоже, о чём-то всё-таки догадался и был на Юри крепко обижен. Наверное, действительно было за что.</p><p>Юри тяжело вздохнул и ещё раз просмотрел свои записи. Версия, ещё вечером казавшаяся стройной, складной и гарантированно близкой к истине, сейчас то и дело давала трещины. Временами Юри казалось, что в его распоряжении были лишь гипотетические предположения и домыслы. Ладно, по крайней мере, в одном он был точно уверен — в том, что Фельцман сегодня вернётся из Чикаго, и с ним удастся поговорить. А там — по обстоятельствам.</p><p>— Инспектор, — негромкий, спокойный оклик заставил Юри едва не свалиться со стула; блокнот и папка вывалились из задрожавших рук и разлетелись по полу. Он не ожидал, что Виктор решит прервать игру в молчанку первым и заговорить с ним именно сейчас.</p><p>— Д-да… П-простите, сэр, — Юри и сам не понимал, за что он должен извиняться, но лепетал слова извинения на автомате. Неуклюже вскочив из-за стола, он бросился было к камере — и тут же мешком рухнул на пол, поскользнувшись на какой-то фотокарточке, случайно попавшей ему под ботинок. Разбуженный грохотом Маккачин возмущённо гавкнул.</p><p>— Боже мой, инспектор! Вы в в порядке?!</p><p>Никифоров подскочил к окошку, вцепился пальцами в мелкую решётку. Юри готов был поклясться, что никогда ещё не видел его таким обеспокоенным.</p><p>— Чёрт, почему я даже не могу выйти и помочь Вам подняться, — Виктор в бессильной злости стукнул кулаком металлическую дверь — сильно, судя по жалобному металлическому гулу.</p><p>— Я сам, — Юри встал на ноги, кряхтя и потирая ушибленные ягодицы. — Н-не стоит беспокоиться, сэр, всё в порядке, правда…</p><p>— Стоит, — отрезал Никифоров не терпящим возражений тоном. — Зайдите ко мне.</p><p>Юри дохромал кое-как до камеры, не в силах сопротивляться его приказам. Виктор Никифоров каким-то образом умудрился подчинить своей воле всю размеренную жизнь полицейского участка. Настолько, что в его камере появились не предписанные режимом лохань с водой и бритвенные принадлежности, ежедневные упражнения на рояле и сэндвичи на ужин стали чем-то совершенно обыденным, а всемогущий начальник Дурланд дважды в день исправно выгуливал Маккачина.</p><p>— Ложитесь на кровать, — приказал Виктор, едва Юри появился у него на пороге. — Только, прошу Вас, не в ботинках — мне на этой простыне ещё спать неделю.</p><p>— Х-хорошо же Вы думаете о моих манерах, — попытался отшутиться в ответ Юри, не понимая, что Никифоров сейчас собирается делать.</p><p>Он снял ботинки и лёг на кровать, слегка поморщившись — в ушибленное место сразу же впилась неудобная пружина. Виктор нахмурился и осторожно присел рядом.</p><p>— Позвольте, — он осторожно положил его левую ногу к себе на колени и задрал штанину. — Если где-то будет больно, сразу говорите, ясно? И не смейте изображать из себя спартанца. Я, конечно, наслышан о самурайской выдержке, но сейчас не та ситуация и не та эпоха.</p><p>Юри кивнул, глядя, словно завороженный, как Виктор прощупывает его ногу, сгибает, разгибает, вдумчиво, со знанием дела. Ощутив прикосновение бледных, мягких пальцев к своей коже, Юри отчего-то густо покраснел, хоть и был абсолютно уверен, что у Виктора и в мыслях не было ничего дурного.</p><p>— Небольшое растяжение в щиколотке, — пробормотал тот, одёргивая штанину. — Прошу меня простить, инспектор. Мне просто не понравилось, как подвернулась Ваша нога, когда Вы упали.</p><p>— Всё в п-порядке, — поспешил заверить его Юри, надеясь, что Виктор не обратит внимание на то, как у него горят щёки. Ничего ведь особенного сейчас не произошло, так? Ничего, что можно было бы трактовать двусмысленно… наверное. И вообще, такие мысли по определению не должны возникать в отношении двух мужчин. Никифоров просто решил оказать первую помощь. Да. Именно.</p><p>— До утра полежите здесь. Или мне отнести Вас наверх, на софу? — в этом серьёзном, собранном человеке невозможно было узнать прежнего Виктора Никифорова.</p><p>Нахмуренные брови, рубленые фразы. От вечной насмешливой улыбки, которая не сходила с его лица, даже когда речь шла о предстоящей казни, теперь не осталось и следа.</p><p>— Не надо, — Юри категорично покачал головой. — Я тяжёлый, а там вверх по лестнице…</p><p>— Не хотите? Тогда давайте я хотя бы подниму бумажки с пола, — Виктор метнулся к выходу, не успев даже договорить.</p><p>— Сэр! — закричал Юри что было сил, и Виктор остановился на пороге камеры.</p><p>— Вы думаете, я сейчас сбегу? — спросил он, и его губы расплылись в какой-то странной горькой усмешке. — Неужели Вы до сих пор считаете, что я на это способен?</p><p>— Н-нет, — пролепетал Юри, чувствуя, как его снова начинает трясти, буквально как в первый день, когда он боялся подойти к Никифорову даже на полшага.</p><p>— И в бумажки заглядывать я тоже не собираюсь. Читать чужую корреспонденцию недостойно джентльмена, — с этими словами Виктор вышел, а Юри, повернувшись на бок, закрыл лицо подушкой и еле слышно заскулил. Если Никифоров обнаружит свой блокнот на полу или на столе, а он непременно обнаружит его, то… всему наступит конец. В чём именно будет выражаться этот самый «конец», Юри не знал, но в том, что это будет именно самый настоящий «конец», он не сомневался.</p><p>Бодрые шаги, доносившиеся из приёмной, вдруг замерли — и Юри замер вместе с ними, боясь даже вдохнуть. Затем раздался, — <em>о, Господи, Господи, Господи,</em> — шелест страниц и тихий шёпот на русском, смысл которого Юри даже боялся предположить. Постояв так с минуту, — безумно длинную и тягостную минуту, — Виктор снова начал ходить по приёмной и поднимать разлетевшиеся бумажки. Затем, судя по характерному деревянному скрипу, направился вверх по одной из лестниц — либо в кабинет начальника, либо… к выходу.</p><p>— Сэр! — Юри едва не свалился с кровати — отразившийся от стен камеры вопль получился настолько громким, как если бы где-то совсем рядом, а то и над самым ухом, вдруг взвизгнул раструб валторны. Шаги не остановились, — двенадцать, тринадцать, четырнадцать, — и Юри немного подуспокоился: Никифоров направлялся в кабинет начальника, а не к входной двери, к которой вели всего пять ступенек. Хотя, вполне возможно, он решил распилить решетку на окне чем-нибудь из того хлама, который Дурланд хранил у себя в ящиках письменного стола.</p><p>Звуки фортепиано окончательно успокоили его, убедив, что, по крайней мере сейчас, фрагмент второго концерта Рахманинова занимал Виктора больше, чем дурландовский хлам, даже в контексте брезжившей в окна свободы.</p><p>Музыка звучала беспокойно и неровно, и прекратилась она так же неожиданно, как и началась. Виктор оборвал мелодию на полуслове, в месте, где, по замыслу композитора, фортепиано уходило на второй план, а в ответ ему мощно вступал оркестр. Юри судорожно уткнулся лицом в подушку: затихшая было при звуках фортепиано паника сейчас начинала разгораться с новой силой.</p><p>— У меня к Вам два маленьких вопроса. Инспектор, если позволите, — голос Виктора, такой обыденный и беспечный, в ночной тишине казался громовым. — Во-первых, откуда у Вас мой блокнот? И, во-вторых, почему от него так несёт махоркой?</p><p>Сердце Юри рухнуло куда-то в пятки вопреки всем законам биологии и физики. Оказывается, такое возможно, даже когда ты лежишь ничком.</p><p>— М-мистер Браун передал, — сочинять легенду приходилось на ходу, и, естественно, сочинялась она с трудом и скрипом. — Как раз вчера. Он и накурил… наверное.</p><p>Виктор зашёл в камеру, присел рядом с Юри, мягко убрал подушку от его лица, медленно провёл невыносимо холодным пальцем по его потрескавшимся губам.</p><p>— Какое неожиданное совпадение, — произнёс он с приятнейшей улыбкой, способной напугать даже отъявленного смельчака. — Я ведь упоминал его в разговоре с Вами не далее как вчера, помните?</p><p>Помнил ли он? Да Юри помнил каждое слово, каждое хмыканье, каждое фырканье, которое Виктор Никифоров издал, находясь здесь. Ну точно, ни дать ни взять, влюблённая институтка из Линден-холла, бережно хранящая газетные вырезки с фотографиями Виктора в надушенном бархатном дневничке. Не считая, правда, форменной фуражки, погонов и принадлежности к мужскому полу, исключавшей все разговоры о возможной влюблённости в Никифорова на корню.</p><p>Виктор нашарил в темноте его руку, взял в свою, нежно погладил запястье, и Юри на секунду показалось, что его вот-вот хватит удар. Страшно было так, как если бы Никифоров со свирепой гримасой поднёс руки к его горлу, пытаясь задушить.</p><p>— Вы не умеете врать, инспектор, — тихо сказал он, не сводя с Юри глаз, словно пригвоздив его своим пристальным взглядом к изголовью скрипучей кровати. — Мне не нравится, что вокруг меня происходит что-то подозрительное, а от меня это намеренно скрывают. Мне не нравится, что от меня прячут газеты, и что даже Юрочка, когда приходит меня навестить, отмалчивается, словно пленный шпион. Чувствую себя так, будто я смертельно болен, а люди вокруг пытаются скрыть от меня диагноз. Отвратительное ощущение, между прочим. И то, что в это дело вмешались Вы, мне нравится ещё меньше.</p><p>Юри закрыл лицо руками. Он не хотел, чтобы Виктор снова видел его плачущим, а на душе было так паршиво, что хотелось просто прийти домой, лечь и разрыдаться в голос. Всё как всегда: хотел помочь, искренне хотел помочь, а сделал только хуже — влез в личное дело Виктора без спроса, устроил переполох, подпортил и его репутацию, и свою собственную. Поиграл, называется, в детектива.</p><p>— Инспектор, — еле слышно произнёс Виктор. — Инспектор, посмотрите мне в глаза.</p><p>Юри послушно поднял на него непонимающий взгляд. Глаза Виктора были синими-синими — за пару дней существенно ничего не изменилось. А что, должно было?..</p><p>— Я могу взять с Вас одно обещание? — он снова взял руки Юри в свои, будто надеясь согреть их в своих тёплых, отчего-то вспотевших ладонях. — Дайте мне честное благородное слово, слово джентльмена, что не будете вмешиваться в дело Поповича ни под каким видом. Как бы Вы ни были к нему причастны, что бы не успели уже предпринять, — но буквально с сегодняшнего дня Вы выйдете из игры и забудете обо всём, что с этим делом связано.</p><p>Юри ждал чего-то подобного, но слёзы всё равно навернулись на глаза. Слишком жестоко для него. Слишком.</p><p>— С завтрашнего, — просипел он, словно пытаясь вымолить последнее желание перед казнью. — Прошу Вас, дайте мне срок хотя бы до завтрашнего дня.</p><p>Виктор смотрел на него с какой-то затаённой грустью.</p><p>— Вы так сильно замешаны в этом, что Вам понадобится целый день? — он криво усмехнулся и утёр большим пальцем с щеки Юри непрошеную слезу. — До завтра, так до завтра, никаких проблем. Просто дайте мне уже наконец слово, и пообещайте сегодня не ходить много пешком, а отлежаться дома. Вашей ноге требуется отдых, к тому же, Вы в последнее время почти не спали.</p><p>— Я спал дома, спал, правда, — слабо запротестовал Юри, но Виктор покачал головой:</p><p>— Не лгите, инспектор. Я же вижу.</p><p>Вариантов не оставалось, и Юри дрожащим голосом пообещал Виктору всё, о чём тот просил. Никифоров выслушал, задумчиво кивнул и отошел в противоположный угол камеры корпеть над экспромтом, предоставив Юри кровать на весь остаток ночи и, кажется, ни на секунду ему не поверив.</p><p>***</p><p>Позднее ноябрьское утро застало Юри в табачной лавке. Сам он в жизни ни разу не пробовал сигарет, но раз в пару дней неизменно забегал купить нюхательного табаку для миссис Призм — она считала, что нюханье табака выглядит изящно, а Юри не разубеждал её, ибо не знал, как горькая правда в лицо могла отразиться на размере его квартплаты. Так или иначе, мистер Бурпл, владелец табачной лавки, знал его хорошо и относился с тем почтением, с каким обычно относятся к стражам порядка мелкие лавочники и владельцы местных кафе. Опостылевшая профессия всё же приносила Юри некоторые дивиденды.</p><p>— Доброе утро, офицер! Вам как обычно? — упитанный, краснолицый мистер Бурпл, чья необычайно ухоженная растительность на лице могла считаться одной из главных достопримечательностей всего района, поприветствовал Юри жизнерадостным зевком. Созерцать его увеличенные миндалины, вдыхая соответствующий аромат, было, по правде говоря, удовольствием довольно сомнительным.</p><p>— Доброе, — вежливо кивнул Юри. — Нет, мистер Бурпл, я к Вам сегодня по другому вопросу. Скажите, пожалуйста, где в городе сейчас можно достать махорку?</p><p>Бурпл нахмурился.</p><p>— Мальчик мой, у меня здесь прекрасный выбор некрепких и недорогих сигарет, почему Вы решили начать именно с этой гадости? Или это у Вашей многоуважаемой домовладелицы сменилось направление маразма, и она решила в социалистические идеалы удариться на старости лет?</p><p>— Нет-нет, что Вы! Я курить не собирался и не собираюсь, и миссис Призм верна капитализму и «Уилсонс», так что нет, всё стабильно. Мне нужно по работе, — Юри попытался напустить на себя как можно более невинный вид. Кажется, сработало.</p><p>— Ну, офицер, Вы же понимаете, что продавать махорку в Верхнем Вест-Сайде ниже моего достоинства, — мистер Бурпл произнёс это с таким жаром, что Юри сочувственно кивнул, хоть и был в глубине души уверен, что владельцем табачной лавки руководили скорее прагматические соображения, чем профессиональная честь.</p><p>— Её следует искать либо в порту, где она идёт на «ура» у моряков, либо на Брайтон-Бич. Русские, особенно приехавшие в последние годы, отчего-то питают к ней странную слабость. Я не знаю, чем это объяснить, — лавочник развёл руками.</p><p>Очевидно. <em>Слишком</em> очевидно.</p><p>— Благодарю Вас, мистер Бурпл. Вы не представляете, насколько помогли мне, — Юри вытащил из бумажника пару смятых купюр. — И да, я всё-таки немного пополню запасы. Две упаковки «Уилсонс», пожалуйста.</p><p>Мистер Бурпл взял деньги и протянул Юри пачку табака.</p><p>— Офицер, — заговорщическим тоном шепнул он, словно пытаясь выведать какую-то военную тайну, — скажите по секрету… Какой он, этот Никифоров, на самом деле? Высокомерный? Самодур? Ненормальный, как все музыканты?</p><p>Вопрос застал Юри врасплох, на щеках вновь выступил предательский румянец.</p><p>— Да нет, — парень замялся, не зная, куда спрятать глаза. — Нормальный, совершенно нормальный. Вежливый и образованный очень, Шекспира наизусть цитировал. И… совсем не высокомерный. Ну, со мной, по крайней мере.</p><p>Мистер Бурпл многозначительно кивнул, Юри так и не понял, что он имел в виду. Или же, скорее, не захотел об этом задумываться.</p><p>Дохромав до дома, Юри с глухим стоном повалился лицом вниз на кровать. Виктор, конечно, ночью умудрился сильно выбить его из колеи, и прийти в себя после такого Юри не удалось до сих пор, но в одном Никифоров однозначно был прав: после растяжения, пусть даже лёгкого, нужно отлежаться хотя бы сутки. Проблема была в том, что суток в распоряжении Юри как раз-таки не было, и отложить марш-бросок до Брайтон-Бич и обратно не представлялось никакой возможности. Если только Фельцман не будет настолько добр, что назначит встречу где-нибудь поближе. Впрочем, странно ожидать подобной любезности от человека, которого ты собираешься обвинить в убийстве.</p><p>Время сейчас было чрезвычайно удачным: те редкие часы, когда миссис Призм не занимала единственную на весь дом телефонную линию. Для миссис Призм по определению не существовало более важных материй, чем её болезни, которые множились в геометрической прогрессии по мере прочтения ею всё новых и новых медицинских справочников, и обсуждение новых диагнозов с многочисленными знакомыми занимало у неё по несколько часов ежедневно. Рассчитывать на то, что она пожертвует ради двух сверхважных для Юри звонков волнующим рассказом о том, как у неё нашлись симптомы загадочной «болезни Монтгомери», не приходилось. Даже если бы Юри объяснил ей, что за «аристократическим», по мнению миссис Призм, названием на самом деле таилась восточноафриканская разновидность свиной чумы.</p><p>И Юра, на удачу, оказался в номере и взял трубку почти сразу.</p><p>— Алло, — зевнул он прямо в трубку.</p><p>— Доброе утро, это Юри Катсуки. Я опять по поводу расследования.</p><p>— В такую рань? Учти, Холмс, если это не будет что-то действительно важное, я тебя найду и дам такого пинка, что…</p><p>— Это действительно важно, Ватсон. Я вот-вот соберу все доказательства, но мне нужно кое-что уточнить, так что уж постарайся сосредоточиться и вспомнить.</p><p>Плисецкий хмыкнул.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь узнать, что Попович ел на завтрак или в какое время дня предпочитал чесать пузо, то с этим не ко мне.</p><p>Юри чуть улыбнулся.</p><p>— Почти угадал, хотя мой вопрос не настолько идиотский. Ну, по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Хотя бы навскидку вспомни, не курит ли случайно кто-то из близких тебе в «Метрополитен» людей махорку?</p><p>— «Случайно»? Да Яков случайно дымит, как паровоз, даже далеко ходить не надо…</p><p>Юри едва не уронил трубку, хоть и рассчитывал на подобный ответ. Случайная зацепка (на мысль о которой, по иронии, навёл Виктор) превращалась в подходящую по всем параметрам улику, и сейчас Юри уже нисколько не сомневался, что знает имя убийцы.</p><p>— …Алло? Алло, Холмс, тебя что, оглушило там, что ли?! — орало тем временем в трубке, но Юри, погружённый в размышления, будто ничего вокруг себя не слышал.</p><p>Очнулся он только тогда, когда голос Плисецкого уже начал срываться на некрасивый визг:</p><p>— Юри, мать твою растак, Катсуки, отреагируй на меня хоть как-то, будь любезен! Хрюкни, что ли, если человеческий язык забыл!</p><p>Соблазн вернуть колкость про визг сбрендившей свиньи был слишком велик — уж слишком сильно разоравшийся Плисецкий по телефону, с учетом всех искажений, напоминал именно это животное. Но… нехорошо благодарить так человека, который тебе действительно помог.</p><p>— Спасибо, Юра, — произнёс он негромко, и, как ни странно, простая вежливость заставила Плисецкого замолчать, оказавшись не менее действенной, чем любое ответное оскорбление.</p><p>Воцарившуюся в трубке неловкую тишину прервало недовольное бурчание телефонистки. Юри спохватился — всё-таки звонок стоил для него слишком существенных денег, чтобы можно было тратить его на бесцельное молчание.</p><p>— Спасибо. И прости, что разбудил.</p><p>— А?.. Да нет, мне как раз надо было вставать. Сибелиусом заниматься, чтоб его черти в аду… — и Плисецкий так ярко и ёмко объяснил, ЧТО, собственно, черти должны были делать с Сибелиусом в аду, что Юри, наделённый от природы очень живым воображением, финского композитора невольно пожалел. Телефонистке, по-видимому, стало его ещё жальче, и она, не в силах выслушивать поток сквернословий, молча отсоединила звонок.</p><p>Так, две минуты на то, чтобы собраться с духом. Всё-таки звонок Плисецкому, которого, наверное, в свете последних событий уже можно было считать без пяти минут другом, — это одно, а звонок незнакомому человеку, которого ты, к тому же, собрался обвинить в страшном преступлении, — это совершенно другое.</p><p>Юри слегка дрожащей рукой потянулся к диску.</p><p>— Алло, Центральная? Соедините меня, пожалуйста, с номером 17-37.</p><p>***</p><p>Автомобиль подъехал к его дому через час. Фельцман по телефону показался Юри вполне респектабельным человеком, вежливым и даже доброжелательным. Узнав, что дорога от Вест-Сайда до Брайтон-Бич может занять много времени из-за травмы ноги, Фельцман распорядился отправить за Юри машину, чему тот был несказанно удивлён. Впрочем, возможно, дело было не в любезности, а в желании сэкономить время. Да, пожалуй, скорее всего, так оно и было.</p><p>Тем не менее, увидев на улице роскошный кабриолет с салоном из чёрной кожи и красного дерева, — триста четырнадцатый «кадиллак», чёрт возьми, — Юри справедливо застыл на крыльце с отвисшей челюстью.</p><p>— Мистер Юри Катсуки? — высокий подтянутый шофёр даже открыл дверь, любезно приглашая Юри сесть на пассажирское сиденье. Тот, робея, послушно уселся внутрь, некрасиво шмякнувшись в кожаное кресло и чувствуя себя ужасно несоответствующим той роскоши, которая его окружала. Даже костюм шофёра стоил наверняка раза в два больше, чем весь гардероб Юри вместе взятый, включая то несчастное рыже-коричневое пальто с так и не отстиравшимися следами губной помады.</p><p>Дорога заняла около часа. Нью-Йорк из кабриолета смотрелся… захватывающе. Необычно. Великолепно. Раньше Юри никогда толком не удавалось как следует рассмотреть места, мимо которых он довольно часто проходил — в толпе спешащих прохожих остановиться и осмотреться почти равносильно самоубийству. Только сейчас он действительно смог оценить красоту недостроенного собора Иоанна Богослова в Морнингсайд-Хайтс, — это при том, что последние два года он жил совсем неподалёку, на Сто девятой. Хотя, возможно, дело было лишь в том, что впервые за почти двадцать четыре года своей жизни Юри Катсуки оказался в салоне автомобиля.</p><p>Шофёр молчал всю дорогу, и Юри счёл за лучшее последовать ему примеру; в какой-то момент усталость взяла своё, и он откинулся прикорнуть минут на двадцать. Лишь у самого поворота на Брайтуотер-Корт он попросил заехать на пару минут в ближайшую табачную лавку, и шофёр эту просьбу беспрекословно выполнил. Особняк Фельцмана и Барановской был уже совсем недалеко, и, в принципе, можно было и задержаться минут на пять.</p><p>Тем более, когда Юри наконец явился в гостиную в сопровождении камердинера, Фельцман даже не обратил на его приход внимания: он увлечённо штудировал книгу под многообещающим названием «Свиноводство в Северной Каролине».</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки? Добрый день, присаживайтесь, — он широким жестом показал на один из приземистых дубовых стульев. В гостиной у Якова Фельцмана было не слишком уютно — мебель была большой, простой и суровой, панели — тёмными, из грубовато обработанного дерева. На секунду Юри показалось, что он попал в обиталище пещерного медведя, хотя длинные серебристые волосы Фельцмана, обрамлявшие лысую блестящую макушку и квадратную физиономию, казались больше похожими на гриву старого, умудрённого жизнью льва. Внешне Фельцман мало походил на человека, вся жизнь которого была связана с театром и музыкой, зато любой физиогномист увидел бы в нём человека жёсткого, хваткого, расчётливого — словом, истинного дельца.</p><p>Юри осторожно присел на стул и едва заметно отодвинул от себя чашку с чаем. Раскрывать рот при Фельцмане раньше, чем он разрешит, казалось просто кощунством — при том, что представителем власти здесь был как раз-таки Юри.</p><p>К счастью, разговор Фельцман начал сам.</p><p>— Я весьма наслышан о Вас. Как там Витя поживает? — спросил он вроде бы и любезно, и участливо, но всё равно с какой-то осторожностью, словно присматриваясь к собеседнику.</p><p>— Витя?.. — переспросил Юри с ужасным акцентом, сразу чувствуя себя по-идиотски.</p><p>— Никифоров. Вы ведь довольно часто пересекаетесь с ним в последнее время?</p><p>Юри чуть покраснел, и от глаз Фельцмана это не укрылось — губы антрепренера чуть дрогнули, растянувшись в лёгкой улыбке.</p><p>— Н-неплохо. Над фортепианным экспромтом работает.</p><p>Фельцман поднёс к губам чашку с чаем.</p><p>— Хм. Как непременно сказала бы Лили, вот что значит не злоупотреблять бренди.</p><p>— Он злоупотреблял? — по правде говоря, Юри даже не был удивлён. В голове тут же всплыли слова Джей-Джея Леруа. Может, это и не было видно сразу, но чем дальше, тем больше Юри убеждался, что в последние недели, или даже месяцы, Виктор Никифоров боролся с тяжёлой депрессией.</p><p>— Ну, с точки зрения Лили, пара стаканчиков в неделю уже может считаться злоупотреблением, — пожал плечами Фельцман. — Забавно. Не думал, что в нынешних обстоятельствах он будет писать.</p><p>— Значит, на него неожиданно снизошло вдохновение, — суховато ответил Юри, отчего-то чувствуя себя немного задетым. — Может, у гениев бывает такое, мало ли.</p><p>Фельцман наклонил голову, искоса взглянул на Юри. Тот спохватился, потупился — нельзя было позволять себе грубость в таком важном разговоре, нельзя! Критическая ошибка, недостойная выпускника Детройтской академии. Впрочем, Юри допустил роковую оплошность с самого начала, слишком близко к сердцу восприняв проблемы Виктора Никифорова.</p><p>— Вы ведь приехали сюда, чтобы задать мне какой-то конкретный вопрос, верно, мистер Катсуки? — Фельцман сделал вид, что не заметил предыдущей реплики.</p><p>Ссориться с Юри сейчас, по всей видимости, было не в его интересах.</p><p>— Так и есть, мистер Фельцман. Возможно, Вы заметили что-нибудь странное на банкете восемнадцатого числа?</p><p>Фельцман поморщился, словно отгоняя неприятное воспоминание.</p><p>— А… тот банкет. Ну, в бокале Поповича был осадок, я уже говорил об этом на допросе.</p><p>Опять этот осадок. Юри уже был близок к тому, чтобы подозревать во всех смертных грехах каждого, кто вспоминал об этом осадке в его присутствии.</p><p>— Джей-Джей Леруа говорил мне, что такой осадок вполне типичен для элитного бордо.</p><p>— Джей-Джей? Что ж, к его мнению стоит прислушиваться. Особенно по части вин.</p><p>Юри показалось, будто в голосе Фельцмана сквозила какая-то насмешка пополам с горечью. Он словно до сих пор не мог простить себе упущение с «Королём Лебединого утёса» и отчаянно завидовал Джей-Джею, которому в результате проиграл. Яков Фельцман ненавидел поражения.</p><p>— А в Вашем бокале осадка не было? — с обманчиво простодушным видом поинтересовался Юри, отчего-то уверенный, что Фельцман сейчас начнёт заговариваться и юлить.</p><p>— В моём? — антрепренер схватил со стола отложенное было в сторону «Свиноводство в Северной Каролине» и принялся нервно шелестеть страницами, замерев на чрезвычайно интересной главе под названием «Суточный рацион для подсвинка в период доращивания килограммов». — Не обратил внимания, прошу меня извинить. Наверное, не было, раз не обратил. Или… кхм-м… Вы говорите, что такой осадок нормален для бордо, верно? В любом случае, подозрений вино у меня не вызвало, — он с шумом захлопнул книгу, оставив Юри гадать, в какой пропорции для шестимесячного поросёнка следует мешать лебеду и картофельные очистки.</p><p>— Удивительно, — спокойно проговорил Юри, глядя Фельцману прямо в глаза, — что у Вас вызвал такие противоречивые реакции один и тот же бокал.</p><p>— Что Вы имеете в виду? Объяснитесь.</p><p>— Я внимательно просмотрел кинорепортаж с банкета и отследил все передвижения бокала, из которого пил Попович. Получилась очень любопытная картина, между прочим, — Юри выдержал паузу, внимательно наблюдая за собеседником. На лице Фельцмана не дрогнул ни один мускул. Поразительная выдержка. — За время банкета бокал успел побывать у мадам Барановской, Джакометти и Леруа, но дольше всего он находился в руках у Вас.</p><p>— Вы хотите сказать, что я имел все шансы погибнуть вместо Поповича? — уточнил Фельцман обыденным тоном, словно речь шла не об убийстве, а о ценах на рыболовные крючки.</p><p>— Больше, чем кто бы то ни было.</p><p>Фельцман поджал губы.</p><p>— Я получил бокал от Лили, — пробормотал он куда-то в пустоту. — Это плохо. Очень плохо.</p><p>Юри такая реакция несколько смутила. Где-то внутри зашевелилось подозрение, что он жестоко просчитался, но впадать в отчаяние пока было рано. У него ещё оставался козырь в рукаве.</p><p>— Я был у мадам Барановской вчера, — сказал он, доставая из портфеля свой блокнот. — Она ведь рассказывала Вам о записке?</p><p>— О какой записке? — Фельцман то ли не понял, то ли сделал вид.</p><p>— С угрозами. Она обнаружила её в партитуре «Пульчинеллы», которую ей вернул Попович на прошлой неделе. У меня нет самой записки, но есть срисовка, вот, взгляните.</p><p>Фельцман поднёс блокнот близко к глазам, вглядываясь в неровные буквы.</p><p>— Это же… почерк Вити, — произнёс он, болезненно поморщившись. — Чёрт возьми.</p><p>Юри кивнул.</p><p>— Да, это его почерк. Возможно, Вам даже знаком сам текст.</p><p>— Текст? — Фельцман удивлённо посмотрел на него. — Разве это какая-то цитата? Мне кажется, значение этой фразы вполне прозрачно, хоть и попахивает дешёвой театральщиной. Странно, кстати. Витя к театральным фразочкам не склонен.</p><p>— Это не Виктор, это Шекспир. «Венецианский купец», акт какой-то там, уже не вспомню… — Юри вытащил второй блокнот и открыл на нужной странице. — Вот текст, из которого эта фраза выдрана. Никифоров забыл свой блокнот на стеллаже в гримёрке, и взять его мог кто угодно из людей, работающих в Метрополитен-опера.</p><p>— Вот как, — Фельцман задумчиво почесал блестящую лысину. — Вы обо всём этом догадались сами, мистер Катсуки? Впечатляет.</p><p>Юри покраснел. Пожалуй, впервые за всё время расследования кто-то сделал комплимент его догадливости, и он попросту не знал, как на это реагировать и как это вообще понимать. Сам он о своих навыках был не настолько высокого мнения, и скорее был готов поверить в то, что Фельцман решил отвлечь его грубой лестью, чем в то, что проделанная им работа была действительно достойна похвалы.</p><p>— Мне… подсказали, — пробормотал он, растерявшись. Если Фельцман собирался сбить его с толку, то, чёрт, ему это удалось.</p><p>— А. Вот оно что.</p><p>Юри клял себя последними словами. Казалось бы, всё шло как по маслу к развязке, но… Одна случайная, ничего толком не значащая реплика — и он уже мямлит, как в детстве перед пастором, когда в очередной раз не выучил псалом.</p><p>Фельцман покачал головой.</p><p>— Мальчик мой, для сыщика Вы слишком уязвимы. Стоит лишь чуть-чуть надавить на больное место, которое Вы так легко выдали сразу, — и всё, Вы беспомощны, как слепой котёнок. Ладно я, я всего лишь свидетель, но что будет, когда Вы выйдете на убийцу?</p><p>Юри встрепенулся, тряхнул головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Фельцману зачем-то нужно было, чтобы он раскис и сдался? Так вот, чёрта с два.</p><p>— А что, если я уже вышел? — расхрабрившись, выпалил он — и зажмурился, боясь того, что будет дальше.</p><p>Он рассчитывал, что его слова вызовут шок, удивление, нервную реакцию, но Фельцман даже не изменился в лице, лишь едва заметно улыбнулся.</p><p>— В самом деле? — спросил он, удивительно напоминая в этот момент свою бывшую супругу.</p><p>— Да. По крайней мере, у меня есть основания так считать, — Юри чуть сжал ладони в кулаки, молясь про себя, чтобы Фельцман не перебивал и не сбивал его. — Прежде всего, на данный момент можно с уверенностью сказать, что Попович погиб по случайности. Думаю, Вы и сами догадались об этом.</p><p>— Догадался, — кивнул Фельцман. — Но, если так, в кого целился убийца?</p><p>— Этого я ещё не знаю. Но, кем бы он ни был и в кого бы он ни целился на самом деле, ему оказалась очень на руку официальная версия — что Никифоров отравил Поповича из-за профессионального конфликта. Настолько на руку, что он решил сфабриковать улику, которая бы эту версию подтверждала.<br/>
Пока всё шло хорошо. Фельцман слушал, не встревал, мысли от волнения не путались, даже проблем с заиканием почти не было. Юри битый час продумывал эту речь и во время дежурства, и лёжа на кровати Виктора, пока тот писал свой экспромт. Самому ему она казалась вполне убедительной, но… как Фельцман воспримет её со стороны?</p><p>— Номера Поповича и Никифорова опечатаны, всё, что там находилось, перечислено в описи, подбросить какую-нибудь новую улику туда невозможно. Но убийце весьма кстати попадался на глаза блокнот Никифорова, забытый в гримёрке, а в блокноте весьма кстати обнаружилась подходящая по смыслу фраза из «Венецианского купца»…</p><p>— Почему Вы так уверены, что записка была подброшена в партитуру уже после убийства? — спросил Фельцман. Юри улыбнулся. К этому вопросу он был готов.</p><p>— У нотных партитур, как правило, не очень крепкий переплёт. Попович наверняка просматривал партитуру «Пульчинеллы», пока она была у него, потом он отнёс её Барановской, передал. За время всех этих манипуляций записка наверняка бы вывалилась. Поэтому нет, её подбросили именно в тот отрезок времени, когда партитура лежала дома у Барановской, причём на видном месте.</p><p>Фельцман смотрел на него внимательно, не отрываясь и даже не мигая, словно старый питон Каа из книжек Киплинга, которыми Юри зачитывался в детстве. В любой другой ситуации под таким взглядом Юри бы робел и тушевался, но сейчас на кону стояло слишком много. Нельзя позволить себе проиграть, когда речь идёт о жизни Виктора Никифорова.</p><p>— Итак, — начал он финальную часть своей речи, — нам нужен человек, который имеет доступ к гримёркам Метрополитен-опера, соответственно, это кто-то из театрального мира. Кроме того, этот человек — либо русский, либо, что маловероятно, иностранец, в совершенстве владеющий русским языком. Далее, этот человек должен был каким-то образом оказаться в доме Барановской в период с девятнадцатого по двадцать второе ноября, при том, что она никого не принимала. И, наконец, — Юри раскрыл блокнот на нужной странице, показывая Фельцману маленькие черные крошки махорочного пепла, застрявшие в переплете, — доподлинно известно, что этот человек курит махорку.</p><p>Фельцман всё ещё молчал. Молчал и продолжал гипнотизировать его взглядом. Юри почувствовал, что нервы уже начинают подводить его — к счастью, под столом не было видно, как у него отчаянно трясутся поджилки.</p><p>— Я догадался, к чему Вы клоните, мистер Катсуки, — спокойно сказал Фельцман, не выказав и тени страха или удивления. — И с такой аргументацией, пожалуй, я бы и сам себя отправил под суд.</p><p>Юри не знал, что и думать. Чистосердечное признание? Или очередная попытка сбить его неуместным комплиментом? Или, чёрт возьми, что это сейчас было?..</p><p>— Есть, правда, один очень досадный момент, — продолжал Фельцман даже с каким-то сожалением, и Юри мгновенно похолодел от ужаса. — Мне жаль рушить Вашу стройную теорию, но, увы, эту записку я действительно вижу впервые.</p><p>Хороший полицейский наверняка взял бы дело в свои руки и отстоял свою правоту. Хороший следователь наверняка нашёл бы, что ответить. Бесплотные духи великих книжных сыщиков смотрели на самозванного коллегу с единодушным и вполне заслуженным презрением, и отговорка в виде усталости здесь не работала.</p><p>— Н-но… всё ведь сходится… — вырвалось у Юри, словно в оправдание.</p><p>— Сходится, — подтвердил Фельцман. — Слишком красиво сходится. Поэтому мне и жаль.</p><p>Так, нет. Нет. Нельзя взять и сдаться так просто. И вообще, с какой стати он должен верить на слово человеку, которого всерьёз подозревает в убийстве? Какого ответа он ждал — что Фельцман тут же пристыженно заплачет и падёт ему в ноги с повинной?</p><p>— Я бы тоже охотно Вам поверил, мистер Фельцман, — сказал он, стараясь взять себя в руки и не дрожать, как осиновый лист. — Но все аргументы против вас, вот в чём дело.</p><p>Антрепренёр задумался.</p><p>— Забавно, мне даже и оправдаться перед Вами нечем. Разве что… можно предположить, что, когда я был в Чикаго, меня искусно подставили.</p><p>— Подставили? — удивился Юри. — Зачем? Всё равно официальное следствие п-продолжает обвинять Никифорова, — он даже не заметил, как начал снова заикаться. Потеряв всякую почву под ногами, он отчаянно хватался за любую мысль, готовый развивать её, сколько потребуется, лишь бы докопаться до правды.</p><p>— Официальное следствие — да, но Вы-то нет, — Яков слегка покровительственно улыбнулся. — Вы зря недооцениваете свою роль в этой истории. Ваше появление произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, и я даже не преувеличиваю. О Вас говорит вся театральная публика, и убийца, — человек, как Вы сказали, связанный с миром театра, — не мог о Вас не слышать.</p><p>— Я? — тупо переспросил Юри. — При чём тут я-то?</p><p>— Да при том, мальчик мой, что Вы для убийцы действительно опасны. Именно поэтому ему так важно пустить Вас по ложному следу. Поддавшись на его провокацию, Вы предъявили мне ложное обвинение, которое мне даже нечем опровергнуть, и, к тому же, потеряли на этом два дня.</p><p>Верить или не верить — Юри не знал. Оба шага были одинаково опасны.</p><p>— Но никто посторонний не заходил в Ваш дом с девятнадцатого по двадцать второе, — напомнил он ещё раз. — И махорку в ближайшей табачной лавке никто посторонний в эти дни не покупал, я справлялся.</p><p>Фельцман вдруг резко вскочил со стула. Юри последовал его примеру — и тут же схватился за высокую спинку, почувствовав, что у него кружится голова.</p><p>— Пойдёмте, — коротко скомандовал антрепренер и вышел из гостиной широким офицерским шагом.</p><p>— Куда? — крикнул Юри в пустоту, с трудом догоняя. Он не был дураком, чтобы сразу верить на слово человеку, в чьей вине не сомневался ещё пять минут назад, но на всякий случай сделал вид. В любом случае, сначала стоило посмотреть, что Фельцман предпримет, а уже потом делать выводы.</p><p>Фельцман остановился перед какой-то дверью.</p><p>— В этом доме не я один курю махорку, — тихо сказал он и достал ключ.</p><p>***</p><p>Барановская сидела на софе в гостиной и читала книгу. Она была в домашнем, как и накануне. Поверх простого, по-старомодному длинного льняного платья на плечи была накинута тёплая шаль. Казалось, её слегка знобило, хоть в помещении было совсем не холодно: к ноябрю уже включили центральное отопление, а в углу уютно потрескивал камин.</p><p>Услышав поблизости шаги, она испуганно вскочила с места. Видимо, несмотря на общий дом и дверь между коридорами, Фельцман не имел обыкновения являться к ней без доклада.</p><p>— Яков… — сорвалось с её уст. Разглядев второго вошедшего, она словно окаменела.</p><p>Юри тоже бил озноб. Он уже толком ничего не соображал и думал всё это время только о том, сдюжит ли он со своими начальными навыками самообороны против Фельцмана, если тот решит завести горе-детектива в подвал и по-тихому прикончить. Он не ожидал, что дверь окажется проходом в апартаменты Барановской, хотя это было, наверное, логично. Наверное. Логика уже успела завести его сегодня куда-то не туда.</p><p>— Лилия, — с трудом проговорил Яков, глядя на неё внимательно и серьёзно. Казалось, им двоим не нужны были слова — они и без слов понимали что-то, что Юри было недоступно.</p><p>Реплики прозвучали одновременно, слово в слово, будто их отрепетировали заранее.</p><p>— Так это ты?..</p><p>— Так это ты?!</p><p>В то же мгновение невидимая связь, соединявшая бывших супругов, прервалась. Они смотрели друг на друга с таким видом, словно только что встретились впервые.</p><p>И в этот момент внутри Юри что-то с жалобным звоном оборвалось и рухнуло, разбившись на тысячу осколков. Наверное, так разбиваются надежды. Раньше он никогда в жизни ни на что не надеялся так сильно, и поэтому не знал этого чувства — и сейчас, наверное, это было как раз оно. Потому что-то недоумение и непонимание, с которым Фельцман и Барановская смотрели друг на друга, блефом быть просто не могло.</p><p>Балерина тяжело опустилась обратно на софу, поплотнее закуталась в шарф. Её заметно колотило.</p><p>— Значит, ты не…</p><p>— Лилия, — Фельцман присел рядом, осторожно заглянул ей в глаза. — Lili, ma petite, скажи, зачем?..</p><p>Она молчала. Фельцман ждал. Юри боялся подать голос.</p><p>— Господи, — её тихий, взволнованный шёпот в тишине казался совершенно чужим, — Господи, дай мне сил…</p><p>— Лили, зачем? — повторил Фельцман уже более строго. Она вздрогнула. — Ведь это ты подбросила записку, не отпирайся. Неужели я тебе стал настолько противен? Или надоели мои измены, или наследство захотелось получить, скажи, зачем?..</p><p>Она сидела неподвижно, закрыв лицо руками, напоминая статую плакальщицы с какого-нибудь старинного надгробия на Гринвудском кладбище.</p><p>— Ты плохо обо мне думаешь, старый греховодник, — она не смогла сдержать истерический смешок. — Я хотела отвести от тебя подозрения. И, получается, сама же их на тебя навела.</p><p>Фельцман молчал, словно устыдившись своих же подозрений. Юри еле-еле нашёл в себе силы вмешаться, пискнув из своего уголка:</p><p>— Что происходит?..</p><p>Истинный представитель власти, нечего сказать.</p><p>Оба резко повернулись и смерили его такими взглядами, что бедняге захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p>— Совсем забыла, что у нас здесь посторонние, — к Барановской на мгновение вернулся её коронный металлический тон. — Вы ведь подозревали Якова в убийстве, не правда ли, мистер Катсуки? Вот и я тоже подозревала его всё это время.</p><p>Фельцман сидел, словно громом поражённый, и смотрел на бывшую жену. В какой-то момент он начал часто-часто моргать, отчего вид у него стал чрезвычайно глупый.</p><p>— Лили, с чего ты…</p><p>— С того, что ты странно вёл себя накануне банкета, а после допросов спешно уехал в Чикаго.</p><p>— Лили, мне бы и в голову не…</p><p>— Ты был очень зол и кидался на всех подряд. Я думала, что ты всерьёз решишь прикончить Леруа, и, когда Попович упал замертво, я была уверена, что он погиб вместо Леруа по ошибке.</p><p>Фельцман схватился за голову.</p><p>— Час от часу не легче, — пробормотал он, трогая лоб, словно у него от всей этой истории подскочила температура. — Лили, какой Леруа, какое «прикончить»? Да, каюсь, я был вне себя из-за того, что упустил «Утёс». К тому же, этот Леруа так и обхаживал Витю по поводу финансирования следующих проектов, и Витя на полном серьёзе порывался разорвать контракт — то ли не успел, то ли мозгов передумать всё-таки хватило. Но убийство… Может, я и не первой, так сказать, свежести, но я пока ещё не сошёл с ума!</p><p>— Но у тебя подозрительно быстро нашлись дела в Чикаго, — продолжала безапелляционно гнуть свою линию Барановская.</p><p>— Дела!.. Дела мои Сью Лайон зовут, молоденькая хористка из мюзик-холла. Чрезвычайно милая, между прочим, на тебя в молодости похожа…</p><p>Сомнительный комплимент, да ещё и наложившийся на признание в измене, Барановской, как ни странно, пришёлся вполне по душе. Воистину, женский разум неисповедим.</p><p>— Я польщена, что ты до сих пор не забыл меня, — нежно, насколько это вообще было возможно с её-то голосом, сказала она. — Я совершила большую глупость, о чём сейчас искренне сожалею. Я действительно хотела увести расследование мистера Катсуки в сторону, а в идеале — и вовсе свести его на нет, и для этого сфабриковала поддельную улику против Никифорова, тем более, он очень удачно забыл на стеллаже блокнот. Я рассчитывала, что мистер Катсуки не догадается начать искать сам блокнот, и остановится, убедившись, что это почерк Никифорова. У меня даже мысли не возникло, что эта улика может, наоборот, привести к тебе… Но я ещё вчера поняла, что очень сильно недооценила мистера Катсуки. Очень. И действительно каюсь в этом.</p><p>Стоп. Она хотела защитить Фельцмана, которого считала виновным в убийстве? И поэтому решила отвлечь внимание Юри запиской, якобы доказывающей вину Никифорова? Барановская была с ним на ножах, об этом знали многие, тот же Плисецкий упоминал об этом. Виктор со своей премьерой перебежал ей дорогу — руководство театра назначило её именно в то время, на которое знаменитая балерина планировала свой бенефис. Но ведь это же, чёрт возьми, не повод поступать с ним так… подло.</p><p>— То есть, — медленно произнёс Юри, чувствуя, как где-то внутри волна утихшей было неприязни к Барановской начинает подниматься вновь, — то есть подставить ни в чём невиновного человека, чтобы спасти того, кто, по Вашему мнению, был виновен — это нормально?! Это в порядке вещей?!</p><p>— Только не надо читать мне морали, мистер Катсуки, — холодно отозвалась она. — Якову ещё жить и жить, а Никифоров был бы только благодарен, что его избавляют от такого хлопотного дела, как самоубийство.</p><p>Самоубийство?..</p><p>Неужели… всё настолько плохо?</p><p>— Не может быть, — Юри яростно замотал головой, отгоняя страшные мысли. — Этого просто не может быть, он совсем не похож на человека, собирающегося покончить с собой!</p><p>— Увы, — грустно подтвердил Фельцман. — Вы бы не говорили так, если бы знали его так же давно и так же близко, как мы. Он старается не подавать виду и держать лицо, но… Я помню Витю года четыре назад, когда он ставил «Вампуку», и я вижу, в каком он состоянии сейчас. Поверьте мне, это два разных человека. Болезнь и смерть Анны Григорьевны стала для него страшным ударом, и с тех пор он так и не оправился. Сейчас он абсолютно потерян, и, хоть и старается найти утешение в работе и беспорядочных романах, всё равно одиночество медленно убивает его.</p><p>— Яков, я тебе уже говорила, — резко вмешалась Барановская, — он не ищет утешения. Ни в работе, ни в беспорядочных романах. Будь у него хоть немного силы духа, он бы вытащил себя из этого болота, тем более, есть люди, готовые ему помочь. Нельзя спасти человека насильно, если он сам этого не захочет, понимаете, мистер Катсуки?</p><p>Юри покачал головой. Он не хотел об этом даже думать. Ну не могло быть такого, просто не могло. Да, Виктор тяжело пережил смерть единственного близкого человека, да, возможно, у него был творческий кризис, но… Во всех своих интервью он говорил, что очень любит жизнь, что постоянно черпает из неё вдохновение, что жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, — и всё это время он находился в таком состоянии? Проще было поверить в то, что Барановская просто искала себе оправдание, хотя её поступок, говоря откровенно, был попросту подлым и оправданию не подлежал. Юри хотелось доказать её вину и в убийстве Поповича тоже, уже банально из принципа, — хотя, будь она убийцей на самом деле, разве она стала бы вести себя так, как сейчас?</p><p>К тому же, что-то в его соображениях и в рассказе Барановской категорически не сходилось, но что…</p><p>— Махорка, — вдруг осенило его. — Махорка! Откуда она могла взяться, если Вы не курите, мэм?</p><p>Барановская вздохнула.</p><p>— Курю, — призналась она. — Беру у Якова и курю, когда сдают нервы. Только, умоляю Вас, не говорите газетчикам. У меня репутация, они не должны знать.</p><p>Последняя ниточка, связывавшая записку и Фельцмана, оборвалась. Теперь у Юри не осталось больше ничего, что позволило бы ему говорить о чём-то определённом. Словно его отшвырнуло назад, в самый первый день, когда он понятия не имел, с чего начать расследование.</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, — осторожно заговорил он, надеясь, что Фельцман и Барановская поймут, — но я не могу снять с Вас подозрения. Мне нечем подтвердить, но и нечем опровергнуть Ваши слова. Вы оба были на банкете, держали в руках тот самый бокал…</p><p>Они переглянулись.</p><p>— Я понял, в чём Ваша ошибка, мистер Катсуки, — вдруг сказал Фельцман. — В своих умозаключениях Вы почему-то решили, что яд непременно находился в вине, а записку непременно написал убийца. Второе утверждение было опровергнуто, может быть, стоит усомниться и в первом?</p><p>Больше всего на свете Юри сейчас мечтал исчезнуть с лица Земли, чтобы даже упоминаний не осталось, что существовал когда-то парень по имени Юри Катсуки, очень плохой полисмен и просто феерический дурак. Слыханное ли дело, чтобы Шерлоку Холмсу, или отцу Брауну из рассказов Честертона, или кому-нибудь ещё из великих подсказывали решение свидетели?</p><p>А ведь Виктор ещё с утра просил его прекратить играться в детектива и свернуть расследование. Юри даже ни разу не задумался, почему, — он был слишком потрясён, слишком разбит, слишком занят проработкой версии с Фельцманом, — и ещё куча всяких «слишком». Но, чем бы Никифоров ни руководствовался, он был прав: наверное, он даже сам не подозревал, насколько. Юри зря в это ввязался. Спасти Виктора оказалось ему не по силам.</p><p>— Но Поповичу стало резко плохо именно на банкете, именно после того, как он выпил это злополучное вино, — он слабо попытался защититься в последний раз. — Вы оба сами утверждали это на допросе, и на записи банкета это было вполне очевидно.</p><p>— Но ведь результаты вскрытия пока неизвестны, верно? — спросил Фельцман. — Доподлинно неизвестно даже то, каким именно ядом он был отравлен. Может быть, это был вообще не яд, а спазм или что-нибудь подобное. По правде говоря, лично я склоняюсь именно к этой версии.</p><p>— Но я просматривал заключение с его последнего медицинского осмотра, и Попович был практически здоров, не считая гастрита и кариеса.</p><p>— Это ни о чём не говорит, — отрезала Барановская. — Современная медицина не всесильна, и, скажем, от удара никто не застрахован. Моя тётушка по материнской линии была здорова, как бык — и скончалась от кровоизлияния в мозг, не дожив и до пятидесяти.</p><p>— В любом случае, — подытожил Фельцман, — надо дождаться результатов экспертизы. Тогда уже можно будет говорить о чём-нибудь конкретном, и я не сомневаюсь, что Вы…</p><p>Юри понуро склонил голову.</p><p>— Я больше не буду ничего предпринимать, мистер Фельцман, — тихо сказал он. — Я выхожу из игры.</p><p>В гостиной воцарилась неприятная, склизкая тишина. Юри боялся и слов презрения, и попыток отговорить его — и то, и другое было бы для него одинаково больно. Тем более, решение он уже принял.</p><p>— То есть… — начал Фельцман, но Барановская сурово перебила его:</p><p>— Яков, помолчи. Вы выходите, мистер Катсуки? После всех громких заявлений?</p><p>— Все мои громкие заявления придумали газетчики. А я своим «расследованием», если его можно так назвать, только создал всем проблемы. К тому же, — он тяжело вздохнул, — Никифоров сам взял с меня обещание, что я не буду вмешиваться в это дело.</p><p>— И Вы?..</p><p>— Я дал ему слово.</p><p>Они снова переглянулись. Наверное, после нескольких лет в браке люди вырабатывают между собой что-то вроде телепатической связи — за собственными родителями Юри время от времени тоже замечал такое.</p><p>— Только не надо читать мне морали, — буркнул он с каким-то вызовом, вспомнив, как несколько минут назад Барановская сказала то же самое. — Нельзя спасти человека насильно, Вы же сами мне только что об этом говорили, не так ли? Виктор Никифоров дал мне срок на сегодняшний день. Я рассчитывал, что смогу найти убийцу, и у меня ничего не получилось. Продолжать портить всё своим недорасследованием я больше не имею права.</p><p>Фельцман вдруг подошёл к Юри и положил ему на плечо свою крепкую огрубевшую руку.</p><p>— Я понимаю, мальчик мой, — тихо произнёс он, — я всё понимаю.</p><p>Они проводили его до самого порога практически в полной тишине, лишь обменявшись пару раз пустыми, ничего не значащими репликами.</p><p>Всем всё было ясно и так.</p><p>***</p><p>— Шеф?!!</p><p>Вопль подчинённого отвлёк Дурланда от милой беседы с миссис Призм (точнее, беседа могла считаться милой только по меркам самой миссис Призм). Рядом вокруг скамьи нарезал круги Маккачин, которого чрезвычайно интересовали водившиеся в этом районе многочисленные коты, судя по истошным воплям, несколько спутавшие март с ноябрём.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Джеп, — начальник улыбнулся как-то слишком приветливо, и Юри нутром почувствовал, что что-то здесь определённо не так.</p><p>— Я… опять непозволительно опоздал на дежурство, да? — спросил он, уже готовясь каяться перед начальником во всех смертных грехах. События последних дней заставили его допустить столько нарушений, что премия за ноябрь из заветной цели давно уже превратилась в несбыточную мечту.</p><p>— Нет, — обрадовал его Дурланд, чтобы ровно через секунду расстроить ещё сильнее. — Твоё ночное дежурство сегодня отменяется.</p><p>Юри пошатнулся. Такого количества ударов за один день он уже не выдерживал.</p><p>— П-почему? — спросил он упавшим голосом.</p><p>— Почему? Да ты посмотри на себя в зеркало — на тебе лица нет! Говори что хочешь, но ты обязан отдохнуть. Ты ещё совсем молодой, нельзя доводить себя до такого состояния.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Никаких «но», Джеп. Выспись наконец.</p><p>Юри взглянул на него затравленным взглядом больного зверя, но Дурланда это, кажется, не переубедило. Наоборот, он ещё больше уверился в своей правоте.</p><p>— Шеф, — Юри решился привести последний аргумент, хоть он и был для него слишком личным и бередил свежие раны, — но ведь Никифоров ждёт меня. Он привык, что я прихожу по ночам…</p><p>Дурланд покачал головой.</p><p>— Между прочим, Никифоров сам настоял на том, что тебя нужно освободить сегодня, — сказал он. — И я, между прочим, в кои-то веки с ним полностью согласен.</p><p>Юри рассеянно кивнул, провожая Дурланда и Маккачина взглядом. Зайдя на кухню, он открыл секретный ящичек миссис Призм и, положив на всякий случай четыре доллара взамен, откупорил святая святых — хранимую ею на самый крайний случай бутылку скотча.</p><p>Крайний случай уже наступил.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Я вновь прошу прощения за очередную задержку. Писать эту главу мне было и физически, и морально тяжело по внешним, не имеющим отношения к фанфику причинам. Тем не менее, я надеюсь, что она не получилась совсем мрачной, ангстовой и тяжёлой, и что мне удалось хоть немного разбавить её свинячьими метафорами и несмешными шутками про пожилых бри... американских леди (кто-то слишком сильно увлёкся Вудхаузом, мда).<br/>Большое спасибо всем, кто читает этот фанфик. Мне очень радостно видеть, что вещь, которую я пишу, действительно нравится читателям, и я надеюсь, что в дальнейшем у меня будет время и возможность писать чаще.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. День шестой. Заново.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как сказал однажды некий философ, «будучи пьяным, на некоторые вещи начинаешь смотреть более трезво». Правда, этот афоризм в своё время не произвёл на Юри большого впечатления — то ли потому, что Юри на тот момент был слишком мал, то ли потому, что сей великий муж впервые изрёк эти слова, пытаясь вползти в прихожую на четвереньках, дыша перегаром и преданно глядя на пылающую праведным гневом жену. Лишь спустя тринадцать лет, оказавшись в совершенно безвыходной ситуации, Юри наконец осознал, насколько прав был мудрец, числившийся в списках Детройтского полицейского департамента под именем Дж. Ф. Катсуки.</p><p>Две двухдолларовых банкноты, по-видимому, смогли укротить ярость хтонического чудовища, которое в античные времена, вероятно, звалось Харибдой, а в наши дни — Констанцией Призм. Во всяком случае, Юри смог безнаказанно пропустить пару стаканчиков виски для успокоения расшатанных нервов и предаться размышлениям под убаюкивающий аккомпанемент шепелявого радиоприёмника в соседней комнате. Никто не возмущался у него под дверью, не требовал вернуть бутылку на место во избежание страшной кары и не сравнивал его с самыми мерзкими из известных науке кольчатых червей.</p><p>Мысли текли лениво и вяло. Как бы Юри ни старался сосредоточиться на деталях самого убийства в попытках понять, что он упустил, мысли его то и дело возвращались к Виктору. По-хорошему, он допустил ошибку (точнее, одну из многочисленных ошибок), ни разу за прошедшие дни не попытавшись проанализировать поведение самого Никифорова. Неожиданное знакомство с кумиром оглушило и ослепило его в самом буквальном смысле, и он даже гипотетически не мог предположить, что Виктор мог быть виновен на самом деле. Как бы ни была ему неприятна Лилия Барановская, в одном она была права — со стороны Юри было попросту непрофессионально принять невиновность Виктора за аксиому.</p><p>При этом (на трезвую голову такая мысль наверняка показалась бы Юри крамольной, но всё же), из всех, с кем он успел за эти дни успел пообщаться, наиболее странно и подозрительно вёл себя именно Никифоров. Любой здравомыслящий человек, вне зависимости от того, виновен он или нет, попытался бы использовать любой шанс освободиться — а уж сколько шансов Юри предоставил Виктору за последние дни, не счесть. Никифоров не хотел, чтобы Юри лез в дело Поповича — значит, с этим делом было связано что-то, что великий пианист предпочёл скрыть. Но, опять же, если это всё же он убил Поповича, какой смысл скрывать свою вину от одного Юри, если тебя и без того считает виновным в убийстве весь Нью-Йорк? Не может же быть такого, чтобы мнение одного Юри было для Никифорова важнее мнения миллионов, просто не может…</p><p>Так, хватит. Хватит травить душу сомнениями. Кто и зачем убил Поповича — это уже не его дело. Пусть с этим разбирается мистер Браун, если он потрудится встать со своего засаленного кресла, пусть разбирается официальное следствие, которое сегодня должно получить результаты экспертизы. Пусть Юра, Леруа, Джакометти, мисс Минтон и все остальные разочаровываются сколько угодно. Это не его собачье дело, да и, собственно, не было таковым ещё с самого начала. Он — младший офицер полиции, и у него есть прямые обязанности, о которых он в последнее время благополучно забыл. Надо к ним вернуться.</p><p>Погружённый в невесёлые мысли, Юри и не заметил, как уснул прямо в кресле, даже не раздевшись. Снился ему полуобнажённый Виктор верхом на розовом крылатом единороге. Он с горделивым видом гарцевал по Сто девятой, распевая предсмертную арию Эдгардо из «Лючии ди Ламмермур»; взбудораженные жители верхнего Вест-Сайда бросали ему под ноги белые розы, а чуть поодаль, оглушительно свистя, за ним бежал дорожный постовой, чтобы арестовать его за непристойный вид и нарушение правил дорожного движения.</p><p>***</p><p>Юри сел за стол и сделал вид, что сосредоточенно разбирает бумажки, большую часть которых составляли газетные кроссворды, заполненные Хэнком весьма фрагментарно: бравый полисмен испытывал существенные трудности при составлении из букв английского алфавита слов длиннее, чем «Ра» или «эму». Виктор даже не заметил его прихода — он был слишком увлечён беседой. Обычно в это время было запрещено принимать посетителей, но начальник Дурланд по неизвестным Юри причинам рассудил иначе.</p><p>Высокий, худой, чуть сутулый человек в бежевом пальто показался Юри смутно знакомым, но вспомнить, где он мог его видеть, никак не получалось. Посетитель говорил густым низким басом, негромко и неторопливо, и, — судя по тому, что Юри из его речи не понимал ни слова, — на русском языке. Виктор смотрел на него внимательно и даже с каким-то почтением, сосредоточенно кивая и лишь изредка произнося что-то в ответ.</p><p>Задумчивый взгляд синих глаз вдруг остановился как раз на кроссворде, которым Юри неловко закрыл своё лицо, делая вид, что он — предмет мебели или, на худой конец, Хэнк. Попытка мимикрировать под Хаммерсмита с треском провалилась — Виктор вздрогнул, будто с каким-то испугом, но тут же взял себя в руки и расплылся в привычной улыбке, сдержанно кивая Юри в знак приветствия. Его собеседник, заметив, что Никифоров не слушает, тоже повернул лицо к письменному столу — и Юри понял наконец, почему его фигура, хоть и со спины, казалась такой знакомой. Этого человека он видел бессчётное количество раз на плакатах и фотографиях, и даже не рассчитывал, по крайней мере в ближайшее время, столкнуться с ним вживую.</p><p>— Доброе утро, мистер Катсуки, — сказал незнакомец своим низким, глубоким голосом, внимательно разглядывая Юри с головы до пят. Длинное, желчное лицо, ранние залысины и чуть оттопыренные уши, проницательный взгляд тёмных, слегка прищуренных глаз — ошибиться было невозможно.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — Юри склонил голову в ответ, — мистер Рахманинов.</p><p>Наверное, он никогда не привыкнет к обществу людей, которых буквально до недавнего времени считал великими и недосягаемыми. Юный скрипач с мировым именем считал его если не другом, то по крайней мере человеком, достойным дружеского пинка под мягкое место; ведущий баритон Метрополитен-опера его за это самое мягкое место по-свойски щупал; легенда мирового балета плакала у него на глазах, доверяя ему, пожалуй, самую постыдную и страшную из своих тайн; величайший, по скромному мнению Юри, из ныне живущих композиторов просто так заходил к нему в полицейский участок с утра пораньше… Впрочем, Юри прекрасно понимал, что, не окажись здесь Виктора, все эти небожители даже и не обратили бы внимания такую посредственность, как он. Даже больше — они бы и не узнали никогда о его существовании.</p><p>Но они знали. И знали наверняка, что Юри больше не расследует дело Поповича — в узких театральных кругах новости разносятся быстро. И это, пожалуй, было даже хуже, чем если бы все эти люди вообще не обращали на него никакого внимания.</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, — Рахманинов подошёл прямо к нему, глядя серьёзно и решительно из-под одутловатых век, — я бы хотел переговорить с Вами. Вы курите?</p><p>— Н-не курю, — покачал головой Юри. — И не могу оставить пост, простите.<br/>Рахманинов удивлённо приподнял брови, словно впервые за всю свою жизнь он встретил такого диковинного зверя, как ответственный полицейский.</p><p>— От того, что Вы выйдете на две минуты, ничего фатального не произойдёт, верно? — предположил он, и ещё неделю назад Юри бы с ним согласился. Тогда ему казалось, что, отлучись он хоть на двадцать лет, на участке ничего не изменилось бы, и, вернувшись туда уже постаревшим, сорокатрёхлетним, Юри бы нашёл на том же месте старого доброго Хаммерсмита, тщетно бьющегося над именем основателя метода критической философии (четыре буквы, вторая — «а»).</p><p>Юри внимательно посмотрел на Рахманинова, пытаясь понять, что великий композитор от него сейчас хотел.</p><p>— Вы можете поговорить со мной здесь, если хотите, — спокойно сказал он. — Или можно назначить где-нибудь встречу в нерабочее время, как Вам удобно.</p><p>Рахманинов оглянулся: Виктор уже скрылся из виду, сквозь зарешёченное окно был виден лишь небольшой кусок не заправленной кровати.</p><p>— Не поймите меня неправильно, мистер Катсуки, — тихо произнёс он, — при всём моём безмерном уважении к Виктору, я пришёл сюда не только навестить его. У меня не так много времени, и мне нужно поговорить именно с Вами. Поэтому, с Вашего позволения, я всё же настаиваю, чтобы Вы вышли со мной буквально на две минуты. Я не буду Вас долго задерживать.</p><p>По спине Юри пробежал неприятный холодок. Именно этого он больше всего и боялся — боялся, что люди, возлагавшие на него большие надежды, будут стыдить его за то, что он опустил руки; оттого, что стыдить его собирался сам Сергей Рахманинов, на душе становилось ещё паршивее. Впору было сделать сэппуку, или как там оно у японских самураев называлось, хотя против такой профанации наверняка возмутилась бы толпа его совсем не самурайских предков.</p><p>Они вышли на улицу, и Рахманинов закурил. Курил он, по словам очевидцев, много, почти без остановки. Юри с трудом выносил запах табака, но ради разговора с Рахманиновым можно было и потерпеть.</p><p>— Фельцман сказал мне, — он выдохнул сероватое облачко табачного дыма, и Юри почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.</p><p>— Простите, — пробормотал он, опустив голову и не зная, куда девать себя от стыда. — Я знаю, я поступил, как трус, я не оправдал доверия. Я не должен был браться за это с самого начала…</p><p>— О чём Вы, мистер Катсуки? Именно Вы и должны были с самого начала взяться за это дело.</p><p>Юри замер, не веря своим ушам. Быть такого не может. Наверное, он просто ослышался. Или неправильно понял. Всё-таки английский не был для Рахманинова родным, и он мог чуть напутать в формулировке.</p><p>— Ни в коем случае, — он покачал головой, уже и не понимая, кого пытается убедить на самом деле — Рахманинова или самого себя. — Я… допустил слишком много ошибок и едва не обвинил в убийстве невинного человека. Не думаю, что мне удалось бы оправдать Ви… мистера Никифорова, даже если бы я продолжил. Простите, но здесь нужен кто-то более профессиональный, чем я.</p><p>— Более профессиональные, как Вы выразились, люди даже не ставят под сомнение его вину, — Рахманинов чуть улыбнулся. — Иногда сердце говорит нам больше правды, чем разум и полицейские протоколы. Поймите, кроме Вас, это сделать больше некому. Среди огромного количества представителей закона Вы — один из немногих, кто действительно понимает, какая это будет потеря для всего человечества, для всей мировой культуры, если Виктор Никифоров погибнет из-за чудовищной ошибки правосудия.</p><p>Юри вздохнул.</p><p>— Я понимаю, но просто понимать мало, сэр. Нужно ещё и обладать соответствующими навыками, а я потерял пять дней непонятно на что, погнавшись за ложной уликой.</p><p>— Всего пять? У Вас ещё неделя в запасе.</p><p>— Неделя на что? — Юри даже начинал понемногу злиться. — На то, чтобы обвинить ещё кого-нибудь постороннего, лишь бы только не Виктора, и в итоге опять остаться в дураках? Можете считать меня трусливым, жалким, каким угодно, но поймите же наконец, я не тот, кому можно доверить жизнь такого… великого человека, как он. Я думаю, он сам понимает это не хуже меня. Иначе он бы не взял с меня это проклятое слово…</p><p>Рахманинов покачал головой.</p><p>— Глупый мальчик, — сказал он отеческим тоном, точь-в точь, как Фельцман накануне. — Виктор так поступил, потому что он беспокоится за Вас.<br/>Если бы в этот момент у Юри что-то было в руках, оно бы тут же шлёпнулось с размаху в мокрый коричневый снег.</p><p>— П-простите… к-кажется, я, наверное, не то расслышал, — замямлил он. Вот, отлично, уже и галлюцинации пошли. Дорасследовался.</p><p>— Всё Вы правильно расслышали, — по строгому лицу Рахманинова было видно, что он не шутит. — Он исключительно тепло отзывался о Вас. Говорил, что такое сокровище, как Вы, нужно беречь, и что он не простит себе, если Вы пострадаете по его вине. Именно поэтому он и запретил Вам связываться с убийством — он не хочет, чтобы Вы рисковали собой.</p><p>Юри нахмурился.</p><p>— Ему… настолько всё равно? Он же знает, что Браун даже не собирается заниматься его делом. Да и в принципе, я не слышал, чтобы хоть кто-то взял на себя труд…</p><p>— Кроме Вас, — закончил за него Рахманинов. — Вот видите, Вы сами только что всё сказали. Никто, кроме Вас, не может его спасти. Те, кто хочет помочь ему, не имеют такой возможности, а те, у кого такая возможность есть, не собираются даже пошевелиться.</p><p>— Может, всё-таки лучше… нанять профессионального детектива, например? Я, правда, не знаю расценки, но если собрать сумму коллективно… — Юри осёкся и густо покраснел, чувствуя, что сболтнул лишнего. Живя небогато, он постоянно помнил, что любая услуга стоит денег, и не сообразил, что артист такого уровня, как Рахманинов или Джакометти, может покрыть все расходы на частного детектива гонораром за одно выступление.</p><p>Рахманинов покачал головой.</p><p>— Это потеря времени. Хорошего детектива сложно найти, к тому же, ему придётся потратить как минимум сутки на банальное ознакомление с делом. За это время Вы уже успели бы узнать результаты экспертизы, на их основании построить несколько версий и хотя бы частично их проверить, и далеко не факт, что профессиональный детектив справится с этим лучше Вас.</p><p>Юри всё ещё молчал, терзаясь тысячью сомнений. Рахманинов затянулся, задумчиво глядя вдаль, туда, где респектабельная Сто девятая пересекалась со сверкающим неоновыми огнями Бродвеем.</p><p>— Знаете, — он говорил тихо, как бы невзначай, словно погрузившись в далёкие приятные воспоминания, — я впервые услышал его игру на званом вечере у Джакометти. Виктор тогда ещё работал концертмейстером Кристофа и не думал о сольной музыкальной карьере, ему было лет двадцать или около того. И вот, в честь моего прихода Джакометти-старший попросил Виктора сыграть одну из моих прелюдий.</p><p>— Какую?</p><p>— Пятую, опус двадцать третий. Собственно, она одна из самых известных. И когда этот мальчишка вышел и начал играть, — Рахманинов чуть нахмурил брови, — я поначалу воспринял это как наглость, совершеннейшую профанацию и плевок мне в лицо. Маршевую часть он играл так, что она напоминала не марш, а какую-то бешеную скачку, которая потом разрешилась в лирическую часть не на контрасте, как я планировал, а постепенно. В какой-то момент я даже забыл, что он играет произведение, которое я сам написал. Проблема была в том, — морщины на его лбу разгладились, а желчное лицо вдруг осветилось мечтательной улыбкой, — что звучало это потрясающе.</p><p>Юри охотно верил, что так оно и было. Виктор Никифоров был знаменит в том числе и тем, что трактовал произведения достаточно вольно, расставляя акценты по-своему, подчас напрямую нарушая указания композиторов. «Хороший музыкант не просто играет то, что указано в нотах, — говорил он в своих интервью. — Хороший музыкант пропускает произведение через себя, через свою душу, и, выходя на сцену, воссоздаёт его заново. Критики часто упрекают и меня, и многих других музыкантов в том, что мы всё время играем одно и то же произведение по-разному, мы якобы не можем определиться с тем, как правильно, но я Вам так скажу: слова „правильно“ в музыке не существует. То, что дано на бумаге — это лишь очертания, которые мы, исполнители, должны заполнить цветом, фактурой и объёмом. Одно и то же произведение можно раскрасить диаметрально противоположными красками, и это хорошо, это — правильно».</p><p>— Когда ты слушаешь, как играют твоё произведение, — продолжал Рахманинов, — чаще всего ты знаешь всё наперёд. Ты начинаешь невольно сравнивать исполнение с тем, как ты трактуешь произведение сам, с тем, что ты указывал в нотах, и зачастую остаёшься недоволен несоответствиями. В случае с Виктором всё иначе. Он может сколько угодно экспериментировать, и ты можешь по этому поводу спорить с ним до хрипоты, — у нас такие случаи бывали, — но когда он начинает играть, ты просто не можешь сказать «нет». Более того, ты слушаешь и тебе самому интересно, что он сделает теперь, это как отдельное приключение — слушать в его исполнении то, что ты сам сочинил. Некоторые свои произведения я во всём мире могу доверить только двум людям — Виктору и себе самому. Вы понимаете, к чему я веду, мистер Катсуки?</p><p>Юри вздрогнул.</p><p>— Н-наверное, — пробормотал он, зябко поёжившись — кажется, он простоял на сквозняке слишком долго.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — Рахманинов кивнул, вполне удовлетворённый результатом. — Я ни на чём не настаиваю, просто подумайте над этим.</p><p>Он стряхнул в урну пепел; на обугленную сигарету приземлилась огромная плоская снежинка, тут же растаяв.</p><p>— Как хрупка красота, — пробормотал он, задумчиво разглядывая капельку воды на сигарете. — Как легко она может быть уничтожена. Мгновение — и её уже нет, лишь воспоминание. В этом есть что-то японское, Вы не находите? Ваби-саби — так это называется, да?</p><p>Юри поднял на него глаза.</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно признался он. — Меня в Детройте этому не учили.</p><p>***</p><p>Вернувшись, он снова сел за стол и уткнулся в бумажки — смотреть Виктору в глаза было попросту страшно. Юри понял бы, если бы Никифоров снова на него обиделся. Пожалуй, он бы и сам обиделся, окажись он на его месте. Ощущение, что вокруг тебя что-то происходит и от тебя это старательно скрывают, действительно было не из приятных — Юри и сам это почувствовал на себе, когда Виктор уговорил Дурланда дать ему выходной, самого Юри даже не спросив.</p><p>— Инспектор, — в голосе Никифорова, тем не менее, не было никакой враждебности, — инспектор, <em>lyubov` moya</em>, Вы меня бойкотировать решили?</p><p>Юри поморщился. Русский язык для него по-прежнему звучал дико, и ввернутая Виктором фраза звучала несколько похоже на фирменное «uyobok» Юрия Плисецкого. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Никифоров его по-тихому материл, прикрываясь языковым барьером.</p><p>— Возможно, — сухо отозвался он.</p><p>— Мне больно это слышать, — по лицу Виктора было непонятно, действительно ли он страдает, или это всего лишь очередная шутка. — И как же мне добиться прощения? Вы же знаете, я сделаю для Вас что угодно, инспектор, — он добавил в голос томные, мурлыкающие нотки, от которых, наверное, у любой фанатки перехватило бы дыхание и подогнулись бы колени. Впрочем, чего греха таить — сердце Юри предательски забилось, а мозг воздал хвалу составителям кроссвордов в «Миррор», благодаря которым ему сейчас было чем закрыть вспыхнувшее лицо.</p><p>— Н-ничего не надо, — пробормотал он, кляня себя за очередную слабость. — Я Вас уже простил.</p><p>— Вот и отлично, инспектор, — просиял Никифоров. — Как раз вовремя, потому что Вы мне сейчас нужны.</p><p>Юри не знал, что заставило его вскочить с места и подойти к двери камеры. Он понятия не имел, что могло Виктору от него понадобиться, но заранее готов был выполнить любую его просьбу и проклинал себя за это.</p><p>— Что Вам нужно, сэр? — спросил он настолько сурово, насколько вообще был способен, втайне надеясь, что просьба Виктора будет не очень вздорной, максимум — разлиновать ещё пачку листков вдобавок к уже исписанным.</p><p>— Расскажите мне о себе.</p><p>Это было похоже на сцену из плохого романа или не менее плохого либретто, когда по чьей-то внезапной просьбе герой ни с того ни с сего становился в позу и начинал пространно рассказывать о своей нелёгкой судьбе. В плохих романах подобный рассказ раскрывал какую-нибудь тайну прошлого, к примеру, речь могла зайти о родовом проклятии, действующем со времён Альфреда Великого, или единственном артефакте, оставшемся от настоящих, пока неизвестных, но непременно знатных родителей.</p><p>— О чём рассказать? — спросил Юри. Вопрос звучал так, как если бы подобных страшный тайн прошлого в его биографии было по меньшей мере штук десять, хотя на самом деле Юри просто не мог сообразить, что именно Никифоров хотел от него услышать.</p><p>— Обо всём. Можете начинать с самого раннего детства, времени послушать у меня предостаточно.</p><p>Ну, точно плохой роман. Интересно, у кого из них двоих проблемы с восприятием реальности?</p><p>— З-зачем Вам? — спросил Юри, в глубине души даже не рассчитывая на нормальный ответ. Это же Виктор Никифоров, гений, которого невозможно понять до конца.</p><p>— Неужели я не могу поинтересоваться Вами из праздного интереса? — делано возмутился Виктор. — Я впервые в жизни общаюсь с японцем, между прочим! Уверен, Вы ведёте свой род от солнечной богини Аматэрасу, а Ваши предки-самураи прославили себя в веках героическими деяниями во имя Императора…</p><p>Юри вздохнул.</p><p>— Боюсь Вас разочаровать, сэр. Мои предки были всего лишь рыбаками и, начиная с прадеда, держали онсен.</p><p>Виктор вовсе не выглядел разочарованным — наоборот, он стоял, подперев ладонью подбородок, и внимательно слушал, не сводя с Юри взгляда.</p><p>— Дедушка и бабушка бежали с острова Кюсю в шестьдесят восьмом, спасаясь от войны. Сначала жили в Сан-Франциско, потом переехали в Детройт. Мой отец родился уже там, и воспитывали его уже как настоящего американца. Он поступил в Детройтскую полицейскую академию, дослужился до капитана, женился на порядочной девушке, работнице белошвейной мастерской… собственно, всё, что можно о моих предках сказать, — Юри смутился. — Ничего особо интересного, правда.</p><p>— Получается, Вы пошли по стопам отца? — спросил Виктор.</p><p>— Я?.. М-можно сказать и так, — Юри отчего-то густо покраснел. — Собственно, он и настоял на том, чтобы я поступил в полицейскую академию, как и он. Если честно… я никогда не горел желанием работать в полиции.</p><p>— Ох. Да, бывает такое. Печально, когда человек вынужден заниматься тем, к чему не лежит его душа, — Никифоров отчего-то помрачнел, словно история Юри напомнила ему о чём-то неприятном. — А кем Вы хотели стать, если не секрет?</p><p>Юри замялся. Он не знал, стоит ли рассказывать Виктору о своей глупой детской мечте, которая в итоге так и не сбылась — наверное, к лучшему.</p><p>— Только пообещайте, что не будете смеяться, — пробурчал он, всё ещё сомневаясь.</p><p>— Слово джентльмена, — Никифоров был абсолютно серьёзен. — И я очень сомневаюсь, что Ваши детские мечты превзойдут мои по нелепости — я в детстве всерьёз собирался найти гробницу фараона в Тульской губернии.</p><p>Юри невольно улыбнулся. Виктор никогда не рассказывал об этом в интервью, — он вообще мало говорил о себе, — и в эту секунду Юри показалось, будто загадочная душа русского пианиста чуть-чуть приоткрылась перед ним.</p><p>— Я… мечтал петь в опере, — решил признаться он, надеясь, что Никифоров не поднимет его на смех. — Но родители были бы очень против, если бы я решил связать свою жизнь с театром, да и голос у меня так себе…</p><p>Виктор усмехнулся.</p><p>— Вы просто не слышали Криса Джакометти, когда он пытается петь эстраду. Уши вянут, честное слово. Так что, поверьте, если Вам сейчас кажется, что Ваш голос плох, это вовсе не значит, что Вы не способны к пению. Лет пять работы над техникой — и запоёте, как миленький. Может, не на уровне ведущих опер мира, но всё же.</p><p>— Не думаю, — Юри покачал головой. — Да и вряд ли я когда-нибудь буду этим заниматься. Я полицейский всё-таки, и моё место — здесь.</p><p>Виктор нахмурился.</p><p>— Я не знаю Вашего отца лично, но он мне уже не нравится, — заметил он. — Если у ребёнка есть очевидный интерес к чему-то, то этот интерес нужно поощрять, разве нет? Тем более, Вы интересовались музыкой, а не какой-нибудь стрельбой.</p><p>— Для моего отца было бы лучше, если бы я интересовался стрельбой, — признался Юри. — Он считал, что я расту не мужчиной. Правда, сам он в мою жизнь практически не вмешивался, если не считать того, что он настоял на японском имени, — ну, это можно понять, я бы тоже так поступил, если бы меня звали Джефферсон Франклин. Мною и старшей сестрой занимались в основном мать и преподобный Смитерс, наверное, поэтому я так не люблю проповеди. Хотя какие-то представления о добре и зле преподобному всё-таки удалось в меня вбить — по крайней мере, мне хватило воспитания не спустить ему на лысину кошку на ниточке, хотя, признаться, очень хотелось…</p><p>— А вот это зря, — заметил Никифоров. — Я ещё в детстве пришёл к выводу, что если очень хочется — нужно взять и сделать. Лучше потом отвечать за последствия, чем мучиться от ощущения упущенной возможности… Так что советую на рождественские праздники съездить в Детройт, найти преподобного Смитерса и осуществить задуманное.</p><p>— Сэр, мне двадцать три, и я офицер полиции…</p><p>— Тем лучше. Вас точно никто не заподозрит.</p><p>Юри рассмеялся. Подумать только, Виктор Никифоров, великий Виктор Никифоров подбивал его совершить проступок, за который в детстве его бы высекли розгами. Всё это походило на какой-то странный, но по-своему прекрасный сон, и если это было сном, то Юри не хотел просыпаться.</p><p>— Я бы и сам охотно поехал с Вами, помог бы Вам подшутить над пастором, — в глазах Виктора плясали озорные бирюзовые искорки. — Правда, у меня это уже не получится, какая досада.</p><p>Юри тут же перестал смеяться — словно его окатили из ледяного ушата. Осознание ужасной правды скользнуло змеёй под кожу, и веселье сменилось невыносимой болью где-то в груди.</p><p>Виктор не сможет поехать с ним в Детройт на рождественские праздники.</p><p>Потому что уже через неделю Виктор умрёт.</p><p>— Мне нужно срочно заехать на Мэдисон-сквер, — он и сам не заметил, как произнёс это вслух. Никифоров уставился на него с недоумением.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— А? Ну, я… ужинаю с Плисецким, — соврал Юри, чуть покраснев. — Мы с ним подружились в последнее время.</p><p>Виктор улыбнулся, точнее, нацепил на себя вежливую улыбку, ту самую, которую Юри не любил в нём больше всего.</p><p>— Это очень хорошо, — сказал он. — Юрочке нужен такой друг, как Вы. Надеюсь, Вы не собираетесь опять прыгать с тринадцатого этажа?</p><p>Юри похолодел.</p><p>— Откуда…</p><p>— В театральных кругах новости разносятся быстро, инспектор. Сергей Васильевич любезно рассказал мне о Ваших подвигах, — Никифоров снова помрачнел. — Мне нужно было взять с Вас слово раньше, прежде, чем Вы решите вылезти из окна. Впрочем, хвала Небесам, Вы живы. И, надеюсь, не забудете о Вашем обещании.</p><p>— Сэр, — Юри всё ещё боялся задавать этот вопрос, но сейчас, кажется, терять ему было уже нечего, — почему Вы так хотите, чтобы я прекратил расследование?</p><p>Виктор долго молчал — лишь смотрел на него и горько улыбался.</p><p>— Разве Вы уже не догадались? — наконец спросил он. Это могло означать что угодно: от признания вины до… Юри осадил себя: богатое воображение — это хорошо, но в меру. Взрослому здравомыслящему человеку негоже верить в вещи, которые происходят лишь в бульварных романах.</p><p>— Нет, не догадался. Я не очень-то сообразителен, сэр, если Вы не заметили.</p><p>Виктор снова надолго замолчал, о чём-то крепко задумавшись. Юри уже не знал, чего и ожидать, и лишь молился про себя, чтобы Бог миловал, чтобы Никифоров не оказался убийцей на самом деле.</p><p>— Может, оно и к лучшему, инспектор, — пробормотал Виктор и, тяжело вздохнув, направился к сваленным в углу бумажкам. — Может, оно и к лучшему.</p><p>***</p><p>— Что ты себе удумал, свинья подколодная?! Кто в газетах пафосным тоном вещал, что готов ради Виктора на всё? Первая же неудача — и всё, руки вверх, ноги брык! Кто бы мог подумать, что этот болван Никифоров доверится такому слабачью! Знать тебя не хочу, хрюкалка в погонах…</p><p>Юри положил трубку. Плисецкий был чертовски убедителен, но долго выслушивать цветистую ругань по телефону в свой адрес способен только мазохист, а Юри мазохистом не был. Тем более, решение он уже давно принял, и бесценные бумаги с Мэдисон-сквер лежали здесь же, на тумбочке.</p><p>В папке были эпикризы и Поповича, и Санчеса, за последнее время Юри уже практически забыл о бедном мексиканце, и, как оказалось, зря. Отправляясь на Мэдисон-сквер, парень больше всего надеялся, что смерть Поповича окажется результатом внезапного удара, как предположил Фельцман накануне. Ну, или, по крайней мере, выяснится, что вино, принесённое Виктором на банкет, не имеет к его смерти никакого отношения.</p><p>В одном он не ошибся — вино здесь было действительно ни при чём.</p><p>Очередной звонок отвлёк его от размышлений. Юри даже не представлял, кому он мог понадобиться так поздно вечером — разве что Плисецкий решил опробовать на нём десяток свежеизобретённых ругательств. Юри долго сомневался, брать ли вообще трубку — в изобретательности юного скрипача он уже неоднократно убедился и не горел желанием проверить это на себе ещё раз. Но с той же вероятностью это мог оказаться кто-то действительно важный, и Юри всё-таки решил ответить на звонок, поклявшись себе, что если это будет Плисецкий, то он тут же бросит трубку.</p><p>— Алло? — зевнул он.</p><p>— Алло, Юри, как ты там? Это Пхичит.</p><p>— О, хорошо, что ты позвонил, — оживился Юри. — Мне как раз нужно немного отвлечься от дела.</p><p>— Ох, тогда я, наверное, не вовремя? Я как раз по поводу дела.</p><p>Юри напрягся. Плёнка была всё это время на участке, он лично проверял все материалы каждый день, откуда Пхичит мог узнать что-то новое? Или — Юри прошибло холодным потом — на него кто-то вышел, и ему угрожают?..</p><p>— Ты мне скажи, с тобой всё в порядке? — спросил он чуть дрожащим голосом.</p><p>— В полном порядке, не беспокойся. Знаешь, как прекрасна жизнь, когда тебе дали премию?</p><p>— Поздравляю, — Юри облегчённо выдохнул. — Так что по поводу дела?</p><p>— Ну, помнишь запись? Я тогда заметил кое-что, но тогда у меня немного вылетело из головы, а сейчас я вспомнил.</p><p>Юри даже не был удивлён. Пхичит был славным парнем, но довольно рассеянным. Он мог забыть сказать что-то важное сразу, и вспомнить об этом уже спустя несколько дней, когда проблема уже не стояла остро. Сейчас запись, как таковая, уже практически не имела значения — результаты экспертизы убедили Юри в том, что смерть Поповича в день банкета была скорее случайностью. Тем не менее, послушать наблюдения Пхичита стоило хотя бы вежливости ради — друг, в конце концов.</p><p>— Давай, — кивнул Юри. — Ты мне очень поможешь.</p><p>— Да? Отлично, — обрадовался Пхичит. — Так вот, слушай. Там же был виден дверной проём, помнишь? А в дверном проёме всё время торчал чёрный силуэт человека. Стоял почти неподвижно, а когда Поповичу стало плохо — тут же исчез. Странно, правда?</p><p>Юри замер.</p><p>— Т-ты помнишь какие-то… подробности, детали? — спросил он, сжав трубку крепко, до побелевших костяшек.</p><p>— Детали? Какие детали, ты помнишь, какое качество было у этой плёнки? Помню только, что силуэт довольно невысокий по сравнению с дверным косяком. И неподвижный настолько, что за полтора часа даже не почесался.</p><p>
  <em>«Опять эта тень. По пятам ходит за мной».</em>
</p><p>— Пхичит, я у тебя в неоплатном долгу, — заговорил Юри, запинаясь и сбиваясь на японский акцент от волнения. — Что я могу для тебя сделать, как тебя благодарить?</p><p>— Поставишь мне выпивку как-нибудь потом, — рассмеялся Пхичит. — Не стоит благодарности, правда. Я думал, ты, наоборот, будешь смеяться над такими оккультными глупостями…</p><p>— Совсем не глупости. И вряд ли оккультные, ну, по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. С людьми я ещё хоть как-то могу иметь дело, а духи уже немного не в моей компетенции, — Юри чуть улыбнулся. — К тому же, я очень сомневаюсь, что потусторонние силы стали бы прибегать к помощи рицина, чтобы убить пару человек.</p><p>— Рицина?</p><p>— Медленнодействующий яд. За несколько дней сжигает изнутри всю пищеварительную систему. Ужасная смерть, врагу не пожелаешь.</p><p>— Жуть какая, — Юри был уверен, что на том конце провода Пхичит поморщился. — Кстати, если помнишь, на записи Попович действительно выглядел плоховато.</p><p>— Я как-то даже и не придал этому значения, честно говоря, — признался Юри. — Я думал, он был просто в плохом настроении.</p><p>— Конечно, он был в плохом настроении! Стал бы ты шутить анекдоты и танцевать чарльстон, если бы тебе яд выжигал все внутренности?</p><p>В памяти вдруг всплыло улыбающееся лицо Виктора, его беспечные слова о собственной смерти, о которой он пожалел за последние дни всего один раз.</p><p>— Я знаю человека, который стал бы, — Юри тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Никифоров?</p><p>— Он самый.</p><p>— Да ты что? — ахнул Пхичит. — Так он действительно такой же весельчак, каким кажется по интервью?</p><p>— Ещё какой. Он поёт куски из итальянских опер — очень плохо поёт, кстати, — и рисует кривые портреты своего пуделя на наших налоговых бланках. А ещё сегодня он подговаривал меня спустить кошку на лысину пастора Смитерса. И постоянно спрашивает меня, хорошо ли я поужинал.</p><p>— С ума сойти! — судя по оглушительному стуку, Пхичит от удивления уронил телефонную трубку на стол. — Юри, спасай его срочно. И приводи в «Одеон», чёрт, я тоже хочу с ним познакомиться. Может быть, он даже будет настолько любезен, что разрешит мне сыграть с ним что-то дуэтом?</p><p>— Пхичит, — взвыл Юри, густо краснея. — И ты туда же; я уже не знаю, куда деваться, честное слово! Хотя, по правде говоря, я бы с удовольствием послушал дуэт фортепиано и укулеле.</p><p>Он и сам не знал, могло ли то, что он рассказал Пхичиту, считаться ложью. Но, наверное, он всё-таки поступил правильно, не став разубеждать друга и рассказывать про депрессию, которую Никифоров столь тщательно скрывал от всех вокруг — настолько тщательно, что все более-менее близкие ему люди о ней давно уже знали.</p><p>Отложив трубку, Юри в очередной раз крепко задумался, чертя бессмысленные схемы у себя в блокноте поверх уже существующих. Экспертиза вовсе не решила проблему, а, наоборот, усугубила. Доказать невиновность Никифорова он не мог даже сейчас, с учётом открывшихся обстоятельств. Смерти Поповича и Санчеса были, безусловно, взаимосвязаны: когда два человека в одном и том же месте, с интервалом в несколько дней, умирают от отравления сравнительно редким ядом, это не может быть просто совпадением, но легче от этого не становилось. Если бы речь шла о быстром яде, можно было бы с уверенностью оправдать Никифорова, так как отравить Санчеса, сидя в тюрьме, он никак не смог бы. Но убийца использовал медленнодействующий яд, который попал в организмы жертв как минимум накануне банкета. Виктор Никифоров в это время находился в Нью-Йорке и проживал в «Ритце» — получается, у него не было никакого алиби…</p><p>Так. «Ритц». Отель — единственное, что связывало двоих погибших, и, пожалуй, от отеля и надо плясать. Скорее всего, яд они оба приняли в «Ритце» (Юри пока не знал, как именно они его приняли и куда этот яд был добавлен, но тем не менее). Соответственно, ориентироваться надо не на тех, кто был на банкете, а на тех, кто проживает в гостинице, или тех, кто посещал её за последние несколько дней. Причём это не обязательно должен быть кто-то из театральной среды — мало ли, с кем Попович мог повздорить, да и окружение Санчеса нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. А это значит…</p><p>Это значит, что количество подозреваемых может исчисляться сотнями, если не тысячами.</p><p>Юри дополз до своей кровати, рухнул на неё носом в подушку и глухо взвыл. Неделя на то, чтобы проработать тысячу версий? С учётом того, что он пять дней прорабатывал одну?</p><p>Так, тут же успокоил он себя, не надо паниковать раньше времени. Надо ещё раз переговорить с Плисецким, уточнить, как Попович и Санчес могли пересечься, расспросить, с кем Попович близко общался в последние дни, просмотреть график работы Санчеса, который наверняка есть у метрдотеля. По крайней мере, сейчас можно обозначить себе хоть какой-то план работы, а не плавать в безвестности, как было в первые дни расследования.</p><p>Завтра у него есть целый день. Целый день, чтобы хоть немного продвинуться в расследовании и сократить количество подозреваемых с ужасающей тысячи хотя бы до нескольких десятков. А сейчас надо выспаться на ближайшие семь дней — раз уж начальство и Виктор любезно дали ему такую возможность.</p><p>Юри перевернулся на спину, натянул одеяло до подбородка и закрыл глаза. Пять дней подряд он, засыпая, представлял себе Виктора Никифорова — на сцене, за роялем, в свете софитов, играющего что-то невозможно сложное и невозможно прекрасное. Сейчас он тоже представлял себе Виктора, но совсем иначе. Его воображение рисовало Детройт, скромную гостиную в доме семьи Катсуки и чердачный люк над лестницей возле камина, пастора Смитерса в его нелепой широкополой шляпе, под которой он, стесняясь своей блестящей лысины, носил не менее нелепый парик. Виктор сидел рядом с Юри у края чердачного люка, держа в руках облезлую кошку; кошка сопротивлялась изо всех сил, и прекрасные бледные руки Виктора были сплошь покрыты царапинами, но он, казалось, их даже не замечал. Плечом к плечу, напрочь забыв, что они оба — адекватные, порядочные, ответственные взрослые люди, они тихо выглядывали из люка, давясь смехом, выжидая, когда в их поле зрения проплывёт знакомая макушка в парике, и готовясь провернуть шутку в лучших традициях старого доброго Тома Сойера…</p><p>— Господи, — пробормотал Юри еле слышно, уже почти проваливаясь в сон, — пусть так и будет…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. День седьмой. Отабек.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юрий Плисецкий не умел признавать поражений. Поэтому сейчас, не зная, что ответить, он сидел и громко сопел от возмущения.</p><p>— Нет, если тебе не так сильно хочется знать, я могу и не рассказывать, — Юри с невозмутимым видом пододвинул к себе блюдо с омарами. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело вопиющей наглостью, но, во-первых, Плисецкий великодушно разрешил, а во-вторых, когда ещё выпадет такая возможность? Юри и обычных-то раков не мог себе позволить чаще, чем раз в пару месяцев, а омаров так вообще видел только на вывесках.</p><p>— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Холмс, — проворчал Плисецкий, сердито разглядывая дно фарфоровой тарелки, в которой ещё пять минут назад лежала свежая веллингтонская говядина. — Хорошо, я беру назад все свои слова и про слабачьё, и про свинью, и… что там ещё было?</p><p>— Хрюкалка в погонах, — любезно уточнил Юри.</p><p>— И про хрюкалку в погонах, — отозвался Юра с кислым видом.</p><p>— Видишь, не так уж это и сложно, правда? — Юри мило улыбнулся. Вид пристыженного Плисецкого, без своей высокомерной позы и наигранной спеси, превратившегося в трогательно-беспомощного ребёнка, определённо стоил всех усилий.</p><p>— Не сложнее, чем разделать омара, — не остался в долгу Юра, и Юри, нахмурившись, положил на место несчастное ракообразное, у которого, несмотря на все усилия, так и не смог даже отодрать клешню.</p><p>Плисецкий, похоже, действительно вжился в роль Ватсона. Ему было физически необходимо быть в курсе всех событий, и ради этого он решился на невиданную по его меркам жертву — извиниться перед Юри за всё, что он ему наговорил накануне. Не то, чтобы Юри был обижен, но очень уж хотелось приструнить зарвавшегося мальчишку. Что-что, а управляться с детьми он всегда умел: шумные племянницы-тройняшки в его присутствии начинали вести себя в кои-то веки пристойно, а жуликоватый газетчик Джимми, ведший с Боунзом и Хаммерсмитом полномасштабную холодную войну, на Юри даже не покушался. Теперь и Плисецкий извинился перед ним, можно было записать себе в актив и эту маленькую победу.</p><p>Юра слушал внимательно, затаив дыхание и даже не перебивая. Дождавшись, пока Юри закончит свой обстоятельный рассказ, он после недолгих размышлений наконец изрёк:</p><p>— У меня только один вопрос. Раз рицин медленнодействующий, может ли кто-то еще умереть от него в ближайшее время? Скажем, кто-то из гостей или персонала выпил или съел то же, что и Попович с Санчесом, и ещё даже не подозревает, что вот-вот…</p><p>— Нет, не думаю, — покачал головой Юри. — Яд попал в организм Поповича как минимум восемнадцатого числа, скорее всего, даже раньше, а сегодня уже двадцать шестое. Если бы им был отравлен кто-то ещё, кроме Поповича и Санчеса, думаю, мы бы об этом уже знали. Рицин, конечно, медленнодействующий, но кровоизлияния в желудке и кишечнике не заметить сложновато, знаешь ли…</p><p>— Но убийца всё ещё на свободе, — возразил Плисецкий. — И нет никакой гарантии, что он не решит подмешать рицин мне или тебе прямо сейчас. Или, там, не знаю, Никифорову в тюрьме подсунуть.</p><p>Юри зябко поёжился. Умирать, захлебываясь кровью и рвотой, как бедняга Санчес, ему совсем не хотелось, а от одной мысли о смерти Виктора, тем более такой, ему резко стало дурно.</p><p>— Можно мне, пожалуйста, стакан минеральной воды? — обратился он к официанту и, дождавшись степенного кивка, повернулся к Плисецкому. — Нет, Юра, не должен. Ему невыгодно убивать кого-то из нас, пусть даже медленнодействующим ядом. Понимаешь, Никифоров сидит в тюрьме, официальный суд настроен против него, и даже результаты экспертизы существенно ничего не изменили. Поповича и Санчеса мог убить кто угодно из проживающих в «Ритце», но Никифоров не просто жил в «Ритце» — он работал вместе с Поповичем и был с ним в натянутых отношениях, поэтому он по-прежнему остается подозреваемым номер один. Я сегодня заходил к Брауну с утра, так он даже не собирается настаивать на повторном слушании, потому что бесполезно. Так что для убийцы, если он не законченный идиот, выгоднее всего затаиться и ничего не предпринимать. Если он решит убить кого-то из нас, или, тем более, Никифорова, он просто-напросто себя выдаст. Даже до официального следствия дойдёт, что что-то тут не то, раз Никифоров в тюрьме, а люди продолжают умирать. А так после… к-казни, — на этом моменте Юри запнулся, но с горем пополам взял себя в руки, — дело закроют, и опасность для убийцы минует сама собой.</p><p>— А как же ты? — спросил Плисецкий.</p><p>— Я?</p><p>— Нет, знаешь, Лев Толстой. Восстал из могилы и начал своё независимое расследование, — фыркнул Юра. — Ты, конечно. Я как-то сомневаюсь, что убийца будет сидеть и выжидать, пока ты на него сам выйдешь, и не попытается тебя как-нибудь убрать. Если он не законченный идиот, конечно…</p><p>Юри чуть улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вчера, когда приходил мистер Рахманинов, я не сказал ему ни «да», ни «нет». А сегодня в «Миррор» вышла статья, где меня обвиняли в слабости и поливали грязью за то, что я отошёл от дела. Кроме тебя, никто и не знает, что я собираюсь продолжать. Думаю, убийца уверен, что я вне игры и не представляю для него никакой опасности. К тому же, история с Фельцманом говорит сама за себя. Меня оказалось настолько легко обмануть и выбить из колеи, что на месте убийцы я бы не воспринимал такого человека, как реальную угрозу.</p><p>— Барановская тебя вполне воспринимала, как угрозу, — возразил Плисецкий. — Ты уверен, что сможешь действовать, не привлекая к себе внимания? В прошлый раз журналистам хватило лишь пары фраз из разговора с адвокатом. И вообще, что ты собираешься сейчас предпринять, после того, как результаты экспертизы стали известны? Если ты собираешься опросить тысячу постояльцев и сотню служащих, то тебе нужно прекратить пытать этого несчастного омара и бежать опрашивать всех прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Я поклялся честью, что уж омара-то я точно добью, — отозвался Юри, ожесточенно кромсая многострадальное членистоногое ножом, вилкой и щипцами сразу. — Прежде, чем бежать и опрашивать, надо подумать, где Попович и Санчес могли пересечься незадолго до банкета, и куда им могли подмешать рицин. Он хорошо растворим в воде, и, чтобы убить человека, достаточно крупинки размером с булавочную головку, пронести такую крупинку в гостиницу проще простого…</p><p>— Честью клянёшься? Господи, Холмс, ты будто не в двадцатом веке живёшь, честное слово! Понятие чести устарело, ещё когда мне было три годика от роду, — Плисецкий усмехнулся, как показалось Юри, с какой-то легкой горечью, будто тоскуя по славным временам благородных дворян и рыцарей, которые он уже не застал.</p><p>— И на кухне Санчес вряд ли мог бы подъесть что-то, предназначавшееся Поповичу, в «Ритце» за этим следят строго.<br/>Юри задумался, перебирая в памяти материалы дела. В памяти всплыла опись номера Поповича… бутылка воды, одна штука, тарелка из-под йоркширского пудинга, одна штука…</p><p>— Юра, — произнёс он медленно, словно боясь спугнуть неожиданно удачную мысль. — слушай… Санчес ведь работал не только в обеденном и банкетном зале? Он и доставлял еду в номера, верно?</p><p>Плисецкий уставился на него и заморгал часто-часто, словно видел его впервые.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что…</p><p>— На кухне за персоналом следят, — принялся развивать свою мысль Юри, — но в номерах, когда постояльцев нет, следить за персоналом некому, так? Они вполне свободно могут, например, выпить недопитую воду…</p><p>-…особенно, если у него похмелье, — закончил за него Плисецкий.</p><p>— Точно! Санчес же пил, как проклятый.</p><p>— Ну да. Похмелье — вещь жестокая, с него что угодно выпьешь. Хоть рицин, хоть стрихнин, хоть крысиный яд, — добавил Юра со знанием дела. Юри решил пока оставить это без комментариев. В конце концов, его дружба-не дружба с Плисецким грозила затянуться надолго и продолжиться даже по прошествии роковых двенадцати дней, так что прочитать юному скрипачу лекцию о вреде раннего алкоголизма он ещё успеет.</p><p>— Тогда нам нужно точно узнать, заходил ли Санчес к Поповичу за день-два до банкета, — продолжил Юри свои размышления. — У метрдотеля же должен был сохраниться график работы официантов, верно? Или, может быть, у Поповича остались счета…</p><p>Плисецкий вдруг замер, застигнутый внезапной гениальной мыслью.</p><p>— Так, пойдём, — он вскочил из-за стола. — Официант, запишите всё на мой счёт.</p><p>— Куда мы? — спросил Юри, поднимаясь следом. — К метрдотелю?</p><p>— Да, сначала к нему, а потом к Отабеку.</p><p>— Отабек? Звучит, как имя какого-нибудь великана или бога из вавилонских мифов, — заметил Юри.</p><p>Плисецкий в ответ лишь загадочно улыбнулся.</p><p>***</p><p>При виде уже знакомого портье Юри подумал, что насчёт героя мифов не так уж и ошибся. Отабек Алтын — так его звали — великаном отнюдь не был, но исходящая от него угрожающая аура чувствовалась на расстоянии. Обратиться к нему Юри посоветовал и метрдотель, произнеся его имя с таким благоговением, с каким обычно отзываются либо о больших начальниках, либо об очень больших начальниках. Похоже, Отабек Алтын обладал здесь каким-то необъяснимым авторитетом, и в этом даже чувствовалось что-то зловещее — казалось, будто все служащие и гости «Ритца» знали о скромном портье из Туркестана что-то, что заставляло их относиться к нему по-особенному. Что-то, о чём Юри не имел даже малейшего понятия.</p><p>
  <em>«Опять эта тень. По пятам ходит за мной».</em>
</p><p>Они обнаружили его в корпусе для обслуживающего персонала, на одном из диванов в углу коридора, читающим сегодняшнюю газету. Сегодня у Отабека был редкий выходной, и это было им очень на руку — шанс, что он согласился бы уделить им немного драгоценного рабочего времени, был очень невелик. Впрочем, Юри и сейчас казалось, что они своими расспросами отвлекут Алтына от какого-то священнодействия.</p><p>Плисецкий нервно сглотнул. Русский язык портье понимал намного лучше, чем английский, поэтому почтенная миссия ввести Отабека в курс дела досталась именно ему. Не то, чтобы он был этим недоволен, вовсе даже наоборот, — но для того, чтобы заговорить с Отабеком, ему пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою силу воли. Все его попытки выглядеть перед Отабеком таким же дерзким, как всегда, проваливались в зародыше, а иногда Юри казалось, что в речи своего младшего товарища он слышал… заикание. Подумать только.</p><p>Из их разговора он не понимал ни слова, но враждебности в поведении Отабека он не увидел. Портье был сдержан и немногословен, но отвечал Плисецкому вполне доброжелательно, и Юри довольно быстро успокоился. Гораздо больше поводов для беспокойства давал сам Плисецкий, который в присутствии Отабека всё больше и больше робел, хоть и пытался изо всех сил это скрыть. В голове Юри даже появилось дикое предположение на этот счёт, наверняка Юра разразился бы матерной тирадой, услышав его.</p><p>— Пойдём, Холмс, — вдруг скомандовал Плисецкий, повернувшись к Юри. — Нам чертовски везёт. Отабек согласился показать нам свои таблицы.</p><p>— Таблицы? — Юри вспомнилось, как Отабек каждый раз писал что-то в своём блокноте перед тем, как пропустить его внутрь.</p><p>— Ну да. Бесценная, между прочим, вещь, — Плисецкий лучился от какой-то странной гордости, будто речь шла не о каких-то таблицах портье, а о его собственных достижениях.</p><p>Отабек провёл их в небольшую, скромно обставленную комнату, почти ничем не отличавшуюся от комнаты, где Юри обнаружил труп Санчеса несколько дней тому назад (парень невольно содрогнулся — воспоминание было, мягко говоря, не из приятных). Около порога, под деревянной вешалкой, стояло несколько пар пёстрых войлочных тапок, зайдя в комнату, Отабек переобулся в одни из них, приглашая гостей последовать его примеру.</p><p>— Он хранит их как воспоминание о родных местах, — шепнул Плисецкий. Юри кивнул: его бабушка Хироко точно так же ходила по дому в деревянных гэта, хоть дедушка, стремясь как можно лучше освоиться на новом месте и стать настоящим американцем, и пытался отучить её от этого.</p><p>Присесть в тесной комнате было особо негде, и Отабек предложил гостям присесть прямо на кровать. Достав из выдвижного ящика стола какие-то аккуратно расчерченные бумаги, он разложил их прямо здесь же и склонился вместе с Плисецким над одним из листов. Юри по-прежнему не понимал, что происходит; Отабек и Юра практически касались друг друга лбами и изредка обменивались короткими репликами на русском языке, внимательно изучая таблицы.</p><p>— Нас какие дни интересуют? — спросил Плисецкий у Юри, отвлекшись на секунду от бумаг.</p><p>— Семнадцатое и восемнадцатое, когда Санчес работал на доставке.</p><p>— Понял. Смотри, — он по-свойски притянул Юри за шиворот в их тесный круг, заставив точно так же склониться над расчерченными листами, — здесь расписано, кто, когда, зачем и во сколько пересекал порог отеля. С точностью до минуты. Я же говорю, бесценная вещь!</p><p>— Вот это да, — прошептал Юри, осторожно, как величайшую драгоценность, беря в руки одну из таблиц. Кажется, он постепенно начинал понимать и разделять всеобщее восхищение Отабеком Алтыном.</p><p>Фамилий на поверку оказалось не так много, всего несколько десятков — конец ноября был не самым удобным временем для путешествий, и нью-йоркские гостиницы были заселены далеко не полностью. Некоторые фамилии можно было отмести сразу: часть постояльцев уже выписалась из отеля, многие разъехались сразу после смерти Поповича, не желая оставаться в отеле, где кого-то недавно убили. Из тех, кто не проживал в гостинице, семнадцатого днём приходил Джей-Джей Леруа — к Виктору, по поводу постановки. Яков с Барановской ни семнадцатого, ни восемнадцатого в «Ритц» не заходили…</p><p>— Я… могу взять их? — робко спросил Юри. Нужно было изучить таблицы ещё раз, и как можно внимательнее — благо, сегодня Дурланд согласился дать ему ночное дежурство, и времени для размышлений было предостаточно.</p><p>Отабек кивнул. Юра довольно улыбнулся, отчего-то даже немного покраснев.</p><p>Предложение выпить с Отабеком чаю пришлось отклонить — Плисецкий уже опаздывал на репетицию; Юри отчётливо видел, как пылают его чуть оттопыренные уши под длинными золотисто-пшеничными волосами. Они уже почти переступили порог, как Юри вдруг обернулся и, внимательно глядя на Отабека, медленно и отчётливо произнёс:</p><p>— Один вопрос, сэр. Вы случайно не знаете, мог ли кто-то находиться в дверях банкетного зала вечером восемнадцатого числа?</p><p>Отабек долго молчал — то ли пытался понять смысл фразы, то ли думал, что ответить. На помощь пришёл Юра.</p><p>— Это он, — перевёл он последовавший ответ, — он был в дверях. Следил, чтобы на банкет не прошёл кто-то посторонний. И он извиняется перед нами, что не смог предотвратить убийство.</p><p>Задать вопрос, навязчиво вертевшийся в голове, Юри решился только тогда, когда они уже отошли от служебного корпуса на достаточное расстояние. Юра торопился к трамвайной остановке, взвалив футляр со скрипкой на плечо — подводить весь оркестр своим опозданием ему не очень улыбалось.</p><p>— Почему он извинялся перед нами? Это всего лишь роковая случайность, и он портье, а не… полицейский, — Юри поймал себя на мысли, что Отабек, с его дотошностью, очень хорошо представлялся сидящим за письменным столом в полицейском участке, либо же в погоне за каким-нибудь особо опасным преступником. Правда, сам Юри за три года работы ни одного особо опасного преступника в глаза не видел и уже практически поверил в то, что они существуют только на первых полосах газет.</p><p>— А? Потому что… чёрт, сложно объяснить. Ты читал в газетах про похищение драгоценностей леди Венделер? А, забыл, ты же не читаешь газет. Правда, в них об Отабеке практически не писали, больше писали о доблести нашей полиции, — Плисецкий окинул Юри презрительным взглядом и чуть усмехнулся. — На самом деле, если бы не таблицы Отабека, вора бы не нашли. Ещё одного известного жулика, — Пиковый валет, может, слышал, — он задержал лично, когда тот пытался проникнуть в «Ритц» под видом посетителя. Наверное, с какой-то стати Отабек решил, что должен был предотвратить и это преступление тоже, — произнёс Юра с какой-то горечью.</p><p>— Ох, — выдохнул Юри, пытаясь переварить неожиданную информацию. — И в газетах совсем ничего не писали о его подвигах? Он должен был получить по меньшей мере медаль, или хотя бы вознаграждение…</p><p>— Не знаю, что он там получил, — буркнул Плисецкий. — Но, по-моему, он относится к этому, как к такой же обязанности, как помощь гостям с багажом. Дурак, что тут ещё скажешь…</p><p>Предположение, зародившееся в голове Юри ещё в начале их разговора с Отабеком, сейчас только окрепло, и с какой-то стороны это было, пожалуй, даже мило. Чем больше Юри сближался с Плисецким, тем сильнее убеждался, что прославленный юный скрипач — на самом деле вполне обычный подросток с вполне обычными подростковыми проблемами, способный даже на невинную и глупую влюблённость, настолько свойственную детям в пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет. Пусть даже объектом влюблённости Юры была не какая-нибудь красивая девушка из нью-йоркской богемы, а скромный, хоть и окутанный героической славой портье из «Ритца», едва способный связать два слова на английском языке. В конце концов, разве сам Юри в свои семнадцать не думал, глядя на обложки грампластинок с нарисованным на них Виктором Никифоровым, что, может, это и есть <em>то самое чувство</em>, и его нисколько не смущало, что Виктор мужчина, и что видел его Юри только на картинках и фотографиях.</p><p>Первая подростковая любовь — это не страшно. Главное, чтобы потом Юра всё-таки повзрослел.</p><p>***</p><p>Посадив Юру на трамвай, Юри направился было обратно — и замер, поймав на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Чуть поодаль от остановки неподвижно стоял рослый, смуглолицый молодой человек в сутане. Секунды две они смотрели друг на друга, ни один не решался подойти. Потом молодой человек вдруг резко развернулся и опрометью бросился обратно, вдоль по Мэдисон-авеню, рассекая толпу недовольно оглядывающихся и крутящих пальцем у виска прохожих.</p><p>— Сэр, постойте! — крикнул Юри, но тот и не думал останавливаться. Недолго думая, парень рванул за ним, но скорости бега ему явно не хватало — нога всё ещё слегка болела, и шансы догнать человека в сутане можно было смело приравнивать к нулю. Миновав несколько перекрёстков, сопровождаемый возмущёнными гудками резко затормозивших машин, человек в сутане резко свернул на Пятьдесят вторую. Юри по инерции пронёсся мимо поворота, а когда спохватился, беглец был уже далеко.</p><p>Странно. Очень странно.</p><p>— Ну и быстроногий же народ эти священники, — пробормотал Юри, доставая блокнот с вложенными в него таблицами Отабека. Пока это бесценное сокровище было в его распоряжении, в любом случае имело смысл с ним свериться — тем более, среди фамилий, кажется, числился какой-то святой отец…</p><p>Уже в следующую секунду он пожалел об этой затее — точнее, о том, что не подождал до дежурства: порыв ветра вырвал лист из его рук, и тот весело полетел вдоль проезжей части, через один перекрёсток, через другой. Юри, проклиная всё на свете, ринулся его ловить. Нога саднила ещё сильнее, но сейчас была не та ситуация, чтобы её жалеть. Пересечения с Пятьдесят второй и Пятьдесят первой Юри ещё успел миновать на пешеходный сигнал, но на Пятидесятой светофоры уже дали автомобилям зелёный свет. Нарушать правила дорожного движения — моветон для полицейского, но разве у него были другие варианты?</p><p>Визг тормозов больно резанул по ушам, и уже в следующую секунду Юри отлетел на тротуар, отброшенный ударом резко затормозившего автомобиля.</p><p> </p><p>— Наконец-то благородный самурай очнулся, — пробился сквозь шумную пелену чей-то бархатный голос, смутно показавшийся Юри знакомым. — Я уже боялся, что нечаянно убил Вас.</p><p>Юри лежал на чём-то мягком, вокруг пахло бензином и кожей. Перед глазами после удара плавали горчичные пятна, в голове что-то противно звенело, усиливаясь от дорожного гула. Сообразить, что он в автомобиле, удалось не сразу, а лицо склонившегося над ним человека больше походило на какую-то галлюцинацию.</p><p>— Ми-мистер Джакометти?! — пролепетал Юри, резко подскочив на пассажирском сиденье — и тихо взвыл от мгновенно усилившейся боли в голове.</p><p>— Лежите, — коротко распорядился певец, неудержимо напоминая Виктора в этот момент. — Переломов у Вас нет, я проверил, но может быть лёгкое сотрясение мозга, так что лежите.</p><p>Одет Джакометти был, как всегда, с иголочки: клетчатый твидовый костюм, алый галстук, шляпа-канотье с алой лентой. В их первую встречу Юри не обратил на это внимания, — сложно обратить внимание на такие вещи, когда человек ни с того ни с сего начинает трогать тебя за мягкое место, — но Кристоф Джакометти действительно был красив, словно артист, сошедший с экранов немого кино. Его красота была не такая, как у Виктора — тот походил на сошедшего с небес античного бога, к которому земным людям не то что прикоснуться, а даже приблизиться не суждено. Джакометти же обладал совершенно земной, грешной красотой, подходившей скорее для звезды Голливуда, чем для оперного певца.</p><p>— Простите, что прыгнул Вам под колёса на зелёный свет, — Юри потупился. В случившемся был виноват он и только он. Что ж, позор ему, как полицейскому.</p><p>В ответ раздался шелест бумаги, и Юри вздрогнул. Джакометти, улыбнувшись, протянул ему сложенный вчетверо листок — тот самый заветный листок, за которым он нёсся с таким риском для собственной жизни.</p><p>— Вы ведь это искали, мистер Катсуки? — спросил он. — Я снял его с вывески обувного магазина.</p><p>— Ох, благодарю Вас, сэр, — Юри дрожащими пальцами положил лист обратно в блокнот, всё ещё не веря в свою удачу. — Вы даже не представляете, насколько выручили меня.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, мистер Катсуки. Куда Вас подвезти? — Джакометти открыл дверь и уселся на водительское сиденье.</p><p>— Верхний Вест-Сайд, дом 125 по Сто девятой… если, конечно, Вас не затруднит, — поспешно добавил Юри. Всё-таки от Мэдисон-авеню до его дома ехать было не так уж близко, а у Джакометти наверняка были свои дела.</p><p>— Нисколько. Я в семь договорился поужинать в «Бернардине» с одним очаровательным мужчиной, а сейчас только половина пятого. Вполне успеваю.</p><p>Юри удивлённо распахнул глаза, но задавать вопросы не стал. В своё время он категорически отказывался верить в слова отца, ворчавшего, что «все эти артисты и музыканты — все сплошь содомиты», но в последнее время он как-то слишком часто находил этому подтверждение. И… не то, чтобы этот факт его хоть сколько-нибудь настраивал против людей, окружавших его в последнее время. В конце концов, какая разница, с мужчиной или женщиной ужинает Джакометти, по женщине или по мужчине тайно вздыхает Плисецкий, если музыка, которую они исполняют, даже на граммофонной записи заставляет сердце восторженно замирать и биться часто-часто? Юри учил историю в изложении пастора, который к содомскому греху относился с особым предубеждением, но даже так можно было заметить, что среди людей, действительно великих, гомосексуалов было хоть и немного, но значительно больше, чем отъявленных ханжей.</p><p>— Вы обедали в «Ритце» с Юрио, верно? — поинтересовался Джакометти с водительского сиденья.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Юри.</p><p>— И Вы гонялись за гостиничными журналами по всей Мэдисон-авеню, — в голосе певца зазвучали двусмысленные мурлычущие нотки, и Юри невольно покраснел, хотя, казалось бы, краснеть было особо не от чего. — Значит ли это, что благородный самурай вновь вышел на тропу войны?</p><p>— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Юри, хотя отрицать и выдумывать себе оправдание в данной ситуации было просто глупо. Теперь не только Отабек и Плисецкий знали, что он снова в деле. Впрочем, Кристофа, как потенциального убийцу, он никогда всерьёз не рассматривал. Хотя…</p><p>— Я так и думал. Уверен, Вы объявили об уходе, чтобы обмануть убийцу, а на самом деле вовсе не собирались отступать. Самурайская кровь есть самурайская кровь, — промурлыкал Джакометти, и Юри решил с ним не спорить. Пусть, действительно, хоть к Аматэрасу его родословную возводят, ему-то какая разница.</p><p>— Сэр, — решился он наконец задать вопрос, — Вы ведь были в «Ритце» в ночь с семнадцатого на восемнадцатое число?</p><p>— Я? Нет, я гостил у знакомого. Того самого, с которым сегодня ужинаю в «Бернардине». Я провёл у него три последних ночи перед банкетом, — беспечно отозвался Кристоф, нимало не заботясь о том, в каком ключе могут быть истолкованы его слова.</p><p>— Ясно. Спасибо, — Юри вновь достал блокнот, на этот раз придерживая листы так крепко, будто вся его жизнь зависела от этого. Всегда лучше проверить информацию сразу, чем верить на слово.</p><p>Фамилии «Джакометти» в таблицах действительно не было. Зато среди посетителей семнадцатого числа обнаружился некий отец Микеле, в скобочках — «Криспино»; в графе «цель визита» значилась фамилия Георгия Поповича.</p><p>По-прежнему не дававшие Юри покоя слова Барановской вновь всплыли в голове. Молодой человек в сутане, похоже, шёл следом за Юри и Юрой от самого отеля и на роль зловещей тени вполне подходил. Правда, в его положении было бы гораздо умнее не бежать от Юри, едва попавшись ему на глаза, а притвориться случайным прохожим и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но тут уж Юри мог только порадоваться, что ему фактически дали в руки новую зацепку. Хотя… тут ещё вопрос. После фиаско с Фельцманом Юри предпочитал к таким плывущим в руки зацепкам относиться с некоторой осторожностью.</p><p>Тем не менее, отец Микеле Криспино действительно приходил к Георгию Поповичу накануне смерти, и это было реальным фактом, а не игрой воображения.</p><p>Юри убрал блокнот и вновь обратился к Джакометти:</p><p>— Сэр, а Вы случайно… не замечали в последнее время Георгия Поповича в обществе какого-нибудь священника?</p><p>— Священника? — удивился тот.</p><p>— В гостиничных таблицах сказано, что накануне смерти к нему приходил священник. Отец Криспино, может, знаете такого?</p><p>— Впервые слышу, — покачал головой Кристоф. — Может, Попович захотел исповедоваться перед смертью? Хотя, странно, откуда он узнал бы, что умрёт…</p><p>Юри задумался.</p><p>— Может быть, и знал, — вдруг произнёс он. Джакометти от неожиданности случайно нажал на тормозную педаль вместо педали сцепления; тормоза противно взвизгнули. К счастью, за ними никто не ехал, иначе ещё одной аварии было бы не миновать.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>— Попович был отравлен медленнодействующим ядом, — коротко пояснил Юри.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, он ещё до банкета мог догадываться о том, что его дни сочтены? — недоверчиво переспросил Джакометти.</p><p>— Вполне возможно.</p><p>— Но почему он не сообщил об этом никуда? Почему не обратился в полицию, к врачу, почему к священнику? — продолжал недоумевать Джакометти, и Юри его прекрасно понимал. Версия с исповедью хоть и казалась удачной, но всё равно толком ничего не объясняла.</p><p>Юри взглянул на часы. Отправиться на поиски загадочного отца Микеле прямо сейчас было однозначно гиблым делом — до начала дежурства оставалось совсем немного времени.</p><p>— Чем гадать, нужно найти и расспросить мистера Криспино. Сегодня уже нет времени, но завтра я прямо с утра займусь поисками, — сказал он. В голове уже почти не шумело, лишь слегка побаливал ушибленный бок. Можно было спокойно идти на дежурство, не боясь сотрясения мозга.</p><p>— Что ж, удачи Вам, мистер Катсуки. Кстати, мы приехали, — Джакометти остановился напротив дома миссис Призм и открыл дверь, помогая Юри выйти из машины.</p><p>— Благодарю Вас, сэр, — Юри наклонил голову в знак признательности.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста. Если я Вам ещё понадоблюсь, держите мой телефон, — Джакометти достал из кармана визитную карточку, — Можете всегда на меня рассчитывать. Привет Виктору, кстати!</p><p>Он легко запрыгнул в машину и уехал, пока Юри, стоя на крыльце, провожал его задумчивым взглядом. Первое впечатление — вещь обманчивая, и вульгарный Кристоф Джакометти на поверку оказался милейшим человеком, с которым Юри чувствовал себя уютно, как со старым добрым другом. Хотя, скорее всего, едва закончится история с Виктором, Джакометти уже и забудет о его существовании, как и все те великие люди, которые в последние дни были так к нему любезны — разве что, возможно, Плисецкий будет время от времени поддерживать с ним связь, и то не факт.</p><p>В сердце Юри тоскливо защемило. За прошедшие дни он слишком привык к обществу этих милых людей, о дружбе с которыми раньше не мог и мечтать. Ему не хотелось терять связи с ними, не хотелось возвращаться в прежнюю серую жизнь, где единственным развлечением были поиски пропавшей в очередной раз болонки миссис Аткинс из сто пятого дома, где не было ругательств Плисецкого, корявых английских фраз Отабека, двусмысленного мурлыканья Джакометти, язвительных замечаний Барановской, насмешливого голоса Виктора… игры Виктора… кривых рисунков Виктора… несмешных шуток Виктора… невероятных синих глаз Виктора…</p><p>— Что, понизили тебя, Джеп? — вырвал его из размышлений ехидный голос миссис Призм. — Позавчера тебя забирал отсюда «кадиллак», а сегодня привезли на «жестянке Лиззи»*.</p><p>— Угу, — Юри рассеянно кивнул.</p><p>***</p><p>— Инспектор! Инспектор, я дописал! — Никифоров, едва дождавшись ухода Боунза, бросился к окошку. Его лицо светилось неподдельным счастьем, и Юри невольно забыл, что перед ним находится человек, осуждённый на казнь.</p><p>— Правда? — ахнул он, вплотную подскочив к двери камеры; их лица почти соприкасались, разделённые лишь мелкой решёткой.</p><p>— Да, я наконец-то сообразил, что я сам хочу в нём услышать, — Виктор тараторил, проглатывая согласные и сбиваясь на лёгкий акцент. Глаза его победно сверкали.</p><p>— Расставил нормально штрихи, разобрался с басами, каденцию сделал приличную… Без Вас у меня ничего не получилось бы, инспектор, спасибо Вам огромное!</p><p>— Мне? — опешил Юри. — Но… я же ничего не сделал…</p><p>— Вы очень многое сделали, — возразил Виктор. — Просто подождите немного, и сами всё увидите. Услышите, точнее. Вы будете первым, кто услышит.</p><p>Юри вцепился в решетку пальцами, чувствуя, как бетонный пол уходит у него из-под ног. Если бы неделю назад кто-то сказал ему, что он первым услышит новое произведение Виктора Никифорова, он бы только рассмеялся, ни на секунду не поверив.</p><p>В замочную скважину удалось попасть ключами раза с пятого — так дрожали руки. Виктор, казалось, волновался не меньше; взбегая вверх по лестнице через две ступеньки, он чуть не споткнулся, рассыпав часть листов. Юри проворно кинулся подбирать исписанные ноты, и до рояля они добежали одновременно, несясь к нему со всех ног, как спринтеры в эстафете. Немного отдышавшись, они переглянулись — и расхохотались, как пятилетние дети, которым не нужно было даже повода, чтобы разразиться хохотом и минут десять смеяться, не переставая.</p><p>— Я до сих пор не могу в это поверить, — сквозь смех признался Юри, утирая выступившие на глаза слёзы и пытаясь отдышаться.</p><p>— Я тоже, — отозвался Виктор, и Юри замер, не вполне понимая, что он имел в виду. Он не верит в то, что наконец справился с экспромтом? Или… во что?<br/>Никифоров тоже перестал смеяться и, подойдя к Юри, мягко забрал ноты из его рук.</p><p>— Садитесь, — тихо сказал он.</p><p>Юри послушно отошёл, присел на софу. Руки Виктора чуть подрагивали, словно он отчего-то волновался так, как не волновался, на памяти Юри, ещё ни разу.</p><p>Виктор заиграл, и Юри показалось, будто и звучал он на этот раз совсем по-другому. У него всегда был необыкновенный звук — лёгкий, серебристый, будто льющийся откуда-то с небес, — но сейчас… сейчас Юри даже не мог подобрать слова, чтобы описать его. Он боялся даже дышать, казалось, будто любое колебание воздуха может разрушить хрупкое волшебство, воцарившееся в кабинете мистера Дурланда.</p><p>Юри вдруг показалось, будто он видит перед глазами самого себя — маленького, пухленького, вечно растрёпанного мальчика с раскосыми глазами, к которому прозвища «Джеп» и «Свинья» прицепились едва ли не с самого рождения. Он видел себя, бегущего по газону от разозлённого соседа и распевающего арию графа Альмавивы своим детским голоском; он видел себя, пытающегося соскрести с пальцев ещё жидкий бетон, из которого он только что вытащил отчаянно барахтавшуюся лягушку; он видел себя во время проповеди, рассеянно слушающего пастора Смитерса и наблюдающего, как за окном церкви догорает золотисто-оранжевый рассвет. Хрустальные звуки усиливались, к ним добавлялась басовая партия — мальчик рос, мальчик спорил с пастором в открытую, мальчик призывал к порядку местных хулиганов, получал от них тумаков, на которые не мог ответить, — и всё равно пытался их угомонить; мальчик читал залпом книги о приключениях и слушал всё новые и новые грампластинки с классической музыкой, подаренные мамой и старшей сестрой. Яркое, восторженное форте — мальчик на семнадцатилетие получил в подарок от мамы очередную пластинку. На пластинке была изображена тонкая фигурка длинноволосого юноши за роялем, а сверху красивым шрифтом было написано совершенно незнакомое имя — «Виктор Никифоров»…</p><p>Вдруг всё стихло, и звуки стали отрывистыми, почти неслышными, как редкие капли дождя за окном. Точно так же шёл дождь и в тот день, когда Юри на серьёзный разговор вызвал в кои-то веки трезвый отец. Тогда Юри впервые узнал, что все музыканты — содомиты, а оперные певцы и пианисты — в особенности; что он растёт «не мужиком», потому что «настоящий мужик» не будет в семнадцать лет ухаживать за цветочками и котятами, напевая про себя оперные арии; что никакая консерватория ему даже близко не светит, а после окончания школы он отправится в полицейскую академию, где его научат «настоящей жизни», — и это не обсуждается, потому что это приказ. Годы учёбы промелькнули практически незаметно, даже награждение Юри в числе лучших учеников выпуска 1923 года стало не таким уж значимым событием — всё это меркло по сравнению с тем днём, когда, с благословения университетского куратора, Юри получил направление на работу в Нью-Йорк.</p><p>Всё вокруг замельтешило, засуетилось, музыка ускорилась, басовая партия напоминала мерный стук колёс поезда; в дорогу его собирала вся многочисленная семья, включая родственников с материнской стороны в количестве полусотни. Все надавали ему ценных советов, из которых впоследствии не пригодился ни один; отец гордился им как никогда. Нью-Йорк представлялся им всем землёй обетованной, городом, куда имеют доступ только лучшие сыны человечества, и никто даже не мог поверить, что бестолковый идеалист Юри Катсуки мог быть в их числе. Воображение рисовало Юри бурную жизнь в окружении неоновых вывесок и слепящих софитов, он уже представлял, как впервые попадёт в блестящую Метрополитен-опера и в Нью-Йоркскую филармонию, где будет выступать <em>тот самый Виктор Никифоров.</em></p><p>В итоге и эти мечты разбились о суровую реальность, в которой были серые стены полицейского участка, постное лицо миссис Призм и тосты с арахисовым маслом на завтрак, но Юри на этот раз сдаваться не собирался. Он упрямо копил деньги, откладывая заработанные честным трудом премии на годовой абонемент в Метрополитен, и снова каждый вечер представлял, как когда-нибудь он всё-таки услышит вживую игру Виктора Никифорова. А может быть, если сильно повезёт, даже заговорит с ним и скажет наконец, что…</p><p>...а что он, собственно, тогда хотел ему сказать?</p><p>Музыка оборвалась на тихой, низкой ноте, застывшей в воздухе, как немой вопрос. Юри до сих пор не решался вдохнуть, сидел неподвижно, вслушиваясь в то, как последний аккорд медленно затихает вдали. Наваждение никак не хотело рассеиваться, и даже тихий смех Виктора, казалось, всё ещё был продолжением этой музыки, до сих пор звучавшей у Юри в голове.</p><p>— Конечно, не на все сто процентов получилось то, что я хотел, — пробормотал он, загадочно улыбаясь чему-то своему. — Так и не удалось заставить пентатонику зазвучать в достаточной мере по-японски, что ли. Да и ощущение остаётся какой-то… недосказанности, не находите?</p><p>— П-по-японски? — голос дал предательскую хрипотцу, в горле пересохло.</p><p>— Конечно, — Виктор улыбнулся ещё шире. — Должен же результат хоть немного соответствовать тому, что меня вдохновило.</p><p>Виктор Никифоров определённо был садистом: Юри ещё от самой музыки опомниться не успел, а слова добили его окончательно. Разум наотрез отказывался мириться с очевидным, хотя намекнуть яснее было просто невозможно. Впрочем, Юри не поверил бы, даже если бы пианист сказал всё прямым текстом. Чтобы он, посредственная личность и очень плохой полицейский, стал вдохновением для такого великого человека, как Виктор Никифоров? Помилуйте, такого просто не может быть — разве что Никифоров, с его своеобразным чувством юмора, решил сыграть с Юри очередную шутку.</p><p>Хотя… экспромт получился слишком уж красивым для шутки. Или для гениев это в порядке вещей?</p><p>— Я з-завтра же отнесу в издательство, — пробормотал он, собирая ноты с пюпитра. — Вы только адрес мне скажите…</p><p>— В издательство? — удивился Никифоров, заставив Юри растеряться окончательно.</p><p>— Н-ну да, ну, или… куда ноты в печать относят? — парень густо покраснел, чувствуя себя безнадёжно опозорившимся.</p><p>— О чём Вы, милый инспектор? Я вовсе не собирался его издавать.</p><p>Юри едва не выронил листы из рук. Как не собирался? Мир просто обязан увидеть и услышать этот шедевр — и Виктор хотел, чтобы он остался неизданным?</p><p>— А… что Вы собираетесь с ним сделать? — робко спросил он.</p><p>Никифоров подошёл к нему вплотную, посмотрел своим насмешливым взглядом, и Юри окончательно почувствовал себя идиотом. Он съёжился, уставился в пол, готовый прямо сейчас провалиться от стыда сквозь землю — и вздрогнул, когда тёплая ладонь Виктора коснулась его щеки.</p><p>— Я хотел, чтобы эти ноты остались у Вас в единственном экземпляре, — тихо сказал он, мягко приподнимая лицо Юри за подбородок и заставляя смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Можете считать это небольшим подарком от меня.</p><p>Их лица находились слишком близко, Юри чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Пальцы Виктора были холодными и чуть влажными, и, пожалуй, их прикосновение было скорее неприятным, но что-то мешало Юри убрать его руку от своего лица. Что-то мешало ему даже шевельнуться, и всё, что он мог сделать — это смотреть, не отрываясь, в эти глаза, в глубине которых, казалось, крылась его гибель.</p><p>Виктор чуть подался вперёд, легонько коснулся губами кончика носа Юри — и, отстранившись, звонко расхохотался.</p><p>— Инспектор, Вы так мило наморщили носик, я просто не могу, — он смеялся во весь голос, схватившись за живот и едва не надрываясь, на глаза от хохота выступили слезы. Юри обиженно поджал губы.</p><p>— Вы издеваетесь, сэр, — сухо произнёс он. — Вы уже закончили? Пройдёмте в камеру.</p><p>Виктор пожал плечами, всё ещё улыбаясь, и беспрекословно направился к выходу из кабинета.</p><p>— Может быть, и издеваюсь, — обронил он где-то на середине лестницы, словно о чём-то задумавшись. — Да. Пожалуй, я действительно издеваюсь.</p><p>Юри молча закрыл за Никифоровым дверь камеры.</p><p>На письменном столе, опрокинув чернильницу (к счастью, пустую), вальяжно расположился Маккачин; Юри даже почувствовал лёгкие угрызения совести, сгоняя пса с удобного ложа. Маккачин что-то обиженно буркнул на своём собачьем, и Юри, положив на стол ноты, примиряюще потрепал его по голове. Пудель перестал возмущаться и довольно заворчал, устроив голову у Юри на коленях.</p><p>Взгляд Юри скользнул по титульной странице. Надпись «Impromptu» посередине красивым крупным почерком, снизу приписка с посвящением «моему любимому и дорогому инспектору Катсуки». Юри поморщился. Что-то ему категорически не нравилось в этой титульной странице, но что именно — он пока не понимал. Вроде всё цивилизованно, красиво, опус такой-то, годы жизни такие-то, «V. Nikiforov» скромно подписано справа в углу…</p><p>Юри поднёс лист бумаги к глазам.</p><p>
  <em>V. NIKIFOROV</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(1898-1926)</em>
</p><p>Юри порывисто вскочил из-за стола, спугнув Маккачина, и подбежал к двери камеры. Виктор уже мирно спал — как обычно, нагишом, прижимая к груди скомканное одеяло, словно плюшевого медведя, и безмятежно улыбаясь во сне. Юри застыл около двери, жадно рассматривая его, стараясь запомнить каждое подрагивание пушистых светлых ресниц, каждую налипшую на лоб прядь платиновых волос, каждый изгиб тела. «Как хрупка красота, — всплыли вдруг в голове слова Рахманинова. — Как легко она может быть уничтожена. Мгновение — и её уже нет, лишь воспоминание…»</p><p>— Ну уж нет, сэр, — негромко, но твёрдо сказал Юри, надеясь, что Виктор не проснётся и не услышит его. Затем вернулся за письменный стол, взял карандаш — и с яростью принялся закрашивать число «1926», пока на его месте не появился чёрный прямоугольник, чуть прорванный в середине.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, — прошептал Юри и, наклонившись, почесал за ухом Маккачина, свернувшегося калачиком возле стола.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* "Жестянка Лиззи" - прозвище автомобиля "Форд" модели Т.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. День восьмой. Сара.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Где-то около четырёх часов утра в коридоре вдруг стало темным-темно. Через зарешеченное окно в коридор проникал тусклый желтоватый свет из камеры Никифорова, и Юри с облегчением выдохнул: всего лишь перегорела лампочка, ничего страшного. Если бы им отключили электричество за неуплату, как бывало раньше пару раз, было бы куда хуже: Виктор, у которого не было ничего теплее тонкой простыни и саржевой тюремной робы, мог просто замерзнуть. Рядом обеспокоенно завозился Маккачин. Юри прошептал ему пару успокаивающих слов на почти уже забытом японском и поплёлся за стремянкой и запасной лампочкой в кладовую.</p><p>Едва поставив ногу на ступеньку, Юри почувствовал, как у него опять тяжелеют веки. Он тряхнул головой, похлопал себя по щекам — сонливость не отступала. Он знал один проверенный способ не уснуть, который неоднократно выручал его во время ночных дежурств раньше, но… можно ли? Вдруг он разбудит Виктора, и Виктор, привыкший слышать вокруг себя исключительно прекрасную музыку в самом лучшем исполнении, будет возмущён?</p><p>Ладно. По крайней мере, у него хотя бы есть оправдание.</p><p>— E lucevan le stelle, e olezzava la terra*, — он начал тихо, осторожно скосив глаза в сторону камеры Виктора — тот даже не ворочался, не бормотал во сне ничего, лишь чуть плотнее завернулся в одеяло. Арию Каварадосси Юри выбрал совершенно без какого-то умысла, она просто первой пришла ему в голову. Он не знал дословного перевода, помнил лишь примерный сюжет «Тоски», вычитанный на обороте старой грампластинки. Юри всегда пел эту арию в одиночестве, старательно подражая голосу Аттилио Сальванески и понимая из всего текста разве что пару слов. Собственно, он так и учился петь: тайком, пока никто не слышал, он прятался в сарае, и пробовал, пробовал пискляво брать самые высокие ноты и неуклюже выпевать самые сложные колоратуры, которые любой нормальный педагог ему бы уже давно запретил.</p><p>Шаг, ещё один. Скрип полурассохшейся стремянки казался Юри просто оглушительным, но Виктора, похоже, не разбудил бы и пушечный выстрел.</p><p>— Stridea l’uscio dell’orto, e un passo sfiorava la rena… — Юри поднялся на верхнюю ступеньку и протянул руку к перегоревшей лампочке, силуэтом видневшейся на фоне тёмного потолка. — Entrava ella, fragrante, mi cadea fra le braccia… ай!</p><p>Юри отдёрнул руку, подул на соприкоснувшиеся с ещё раскалённой лампочкой пальцы. Ткани, через которую можно было бы выкрутить горячую лампочку, естественно, поблизости не было — кроме, разве что, простыни, отбирать которую у спящего Виктора было бы попросту кощунством. Хотя… нет. Кое-что ещё всё-таки было, причём буквально у Юри под рукой.</p><p>— O dolci baci, o languide carezze, — вновь запел он, стягивая с себя рубашку и наматывая её в несколько слоёв на ладонь. — Mentr’io fremente le belle forme disciogliea dai veli…</p><p>Юри убрал перегоревшую лампочку в карман брюк и из другого кармана достал запасную.</p><p>— Svani per sempre il sogno mio d’amore, — пел он, уже практически не вслушиваясь в то, как его голос звучал со стороны, лишь следуя аккомпанементу, с граммофонным скрипом звучавшему в его голове. — L’ora è fuggita, e muoio disperato… E muoio disperato, e non ho amato mai tanto la vita!</p><p>Он снял с руки помятую рубашку и осторожно спустился вниз — счастье, что успел. Потому что, если бы громкие аплодисменты из камеры донеслись до него, ещё когда он находился на стремянке, он бы гарантированно с неё свалился.</p><p>— Клянусь честью, это было одно из лучших пробуждений в моей жизни.</p><p>— С-сэр… — Юри, кое-как натянув на себя рубашку и чудом в ней не запутавшись, принялся судорожно возиться с пуговицами. Виктор стоял возле окна, вальяжно облокотившись о шершавую стену. Со стремянки Юри разглядеть его не смог бы, зато самому Виктору наверняка было прекрасно видно всё, что происходило в коридоре. Как он, стоя на стремянке в совершенно непотребном виде, горланил, забывшись, знаменитую арию Каварадосси — наверняка это было одно из худших исполнений, которое Виктор когда-либо слышал. Господи, стыд-то какой.</p><p>— Я думал, что выступления — это только моя прерогатива, и не ожидал, что Вы решите меня так порадовать, — Никифоров действительно стоял неподалёку от окна и смотрел в упор прямо на Юри, улыбаясь, как всегда.</p><p>Юри так за неделю и не научился понимать, что Виктор имел в виду, когда отпускал в его адрес очередной слишком лестный для правды комментарий. Может быть, он и был искренен, что, впрочем, было маловероятно, но в его исполнении любой комплимент выглядел как дешевая любезность, не более. Казалось, невозможно было пробиться через эту броню из осточертевшей приятной улыбки, отличить вежливость от флирта, правду от лукавства. Может, подобная галантность вкупе с загадочностью и могла бы покорить сердце какой-нибудь впечатлительной девицы, перечитавшей плохих викторианских романов, — хотя нет, даже для плохих викторианских романов этот образ уже устарел, — но зачем нужно было так вести себя с Юри, которого можно было принять за девицу только с <em>очень</em> большой натяжкой?</p><p>— Инспектор, почему Вы не говорили мне, что занимаетесь вокалом? — спросил Никифоров с каким-то упрёком, словно Юри был обязан рассказать ему о себе абсолютно всё, начиная с подробностей раннего детства и закачивая тайными увлечениями.</p><p>— Но… я и не занимаюсь, — Юри съёжился и густо покраснел.</p><p>Виктор наклонил голову и с сомнением посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Ни за что не поверю. Я работал концертмейстером у оперных исполнителей и выучку вижу сразу.</p><p>— Я не занимаюсь, честно. Правда, до переезда сюда я несколько лет бегал тайком к капеллану католической церкви в соседнем квартале, и он немного учил меня… хотя это не считается, да и из меня всё равно ничего толкового не вышло бы, — Юри словно оправдывался перед ним за какое-то своё прегрешение. Хотя, наверное, его плохонькое пение с точки зрения профессионального музыканта вполне могло считаться грехом.</p><p>— Дайте мне лист бумаги и карандаш, пожалуйста, — попросил вдруг Виктор.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — Юри просунул карандаш и свёрнутый трубочкой лист сквозь решетку. Виктор кивнул, забирая их, и, быстро написав что-то, вернул обратно.</p><p>— Что это? — Юри прищурился. На листке был написан какой-то адрес, номер городского телефона и фамилия, которую он никак не мог разобрать.</p><p>— Это? Координаты Челестино Чиальдини. Сходите к нему на прослушивание, скажите, что по моей рекомендации. Тех, кто ему нравится, он берёт на обучение бесплатно.</p><p>Юри был морально готов к чему угодно, включая очередной град насмешливо-фальшивых комплиментов, но не к этому. Направить его к одному из лучших педагогов по вокалу в Америке, если не во всём мире, к человеку, который вырастил Кристофа Джакометти и ещё целую плеяду звёзд современной оперной сцены? Его, с глубоко несовершенным, то и дело «заваливающимся» голосом, проблемами дыхания, маленькой тесситурой и прочими недостатками, которые в почти двадцать четыре года уже слишком поздно исправлять?</p><p>— Сэр, какой Чиальдини? Вы что, смеётесь? — он даже усмехнулся пару раз, делая вид, что шутку оценил, хотя смешного тут было мало.</p><p>— Смеюсь? Нет, на этот раз точно нет.</p><p>Юри нахмурился. Совершенно некстати зачесался кончик носа, которого Виктор накануне, то ли расчувствовавшись, то ли заигравшись, легонько коснулся губами. «На этот раз»… ну да. Тот недопоцелуй действительно был насмешкой, причём очень жестокой.</p><p>— Тогда, если Вы снова решите надо мной посмеяться, предупредите меня, чтобы я был к этому готов, — буркнул он. Виктор беспомощно развёл руками:</p><p>— Помилуйте, инспектор! Если я буду Вас предупреждать, будет уже не так смешно.</p><p>— Сэр, — отрезал Юри, удивляясь собственной смелости, — можете мне поверить, это и так совсем не смешно! Вам не приходило в голову, что Ваш бессмысленный флирт может действительно ранить человека? Или для вас в порядке вещей играть чувствами людей просто потому, что Вам, небожителю, скучно?!</p><p>Никифоров явно не ожидал от него столь резкой отповеди. Хотя… на что он надеялся? Чего он добивался своим поведением, то и дело на что-то намекая, что-то умалчивая и не договаривая, поднимая Юри на смех при каждом удобном случае? Юри славился железным терпением, но, чёрт возьми, всему есть предел.</p><p>— Я раню Вас? — негромко переспросил он, по-прежнему глядя на Юри в упор, но на этот раз абсолютно серьёзно.</p><p>Юри опустил глаза. Он мог противостоять обаянию дежурной улыбки Никифорова, которую спустя неделю общения он уже видеть не мог, но, стоило Виктору прекратить паясничанье и заговорить с ним прямо, Юри тут же терялся.</p><p>— Н-не меня, — ответил он так же тихо. — Я говорю абстрактно. Просто… никому не нравится быть выставленным на посмешище, верно?</p><p>Никифоров молчал. Стоял и молчал, стараясь не встречаться с Юри взглядом, и длилось это невыносимо долго — Юри казалось, что целую вечность.</p><p>— Сэр, — не выдержал он, — прошу Вас, скажите хоть что-нибудь!</p><p>Виктор снова посмотрел на него в упор, и Юри невольно поёжился.</p><p>— Хоть что-нибудь?</p><p>— Д-да, — Юри уже успел многократно пожалеть о своей просьбе.</p><p>— И если это будет комплимент, Вы не обидитесь? — Никифоров вдруг лукаво улыбнулся.</p><p>Чёрт. Этого следовало ожидать.</p><p>— Сэр, я не это имел в виду… — запротестовал было Юри, понимая, что возразить ему, в сущности, нечего.</p><p>— Вы сказали «хоть что-нибудь», инспектор.</p><p>Юри тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— И это будет очередная глупая шутка?</p><p>— Не могу сказать. Смотря, как Вы сами это воспримете, — улыбка Никифорова стала ещё шире.</p><p>Юри крепко сжал кулаки и медленно-медленно сосчитал до тридцати, чтобы успокоиться. Определённо, нужно было поистине безграничное терпение, чтобы выдерживать рядом с собой Виктора Никифорова.</p><p>— Говорите уже, — буркнул он, мысленно готовясь к худшему.</p><p>Виктор подошёл к окну, и Юри резко отшатнулся. Находиться к Никифорову вплотную было слишком опасно, за последние дни он это хорошо усвоил.</p><p>— Инспектор, — его голос, вкрадчивый, медовый, проникал в самое сердце. — Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что у Вас великолепное тело, или я буду первый?</p><p>Если бы Никифоров сказал подобное дней пять тому назад, Юри бы скончался на месте от сердечного приступа. Если бы это произошло два дня назад, Юри бы, возможно, выжил, но ещё долго отпаивал бы себя валерьянкой. Сейчас же, в ответ на откровенную, пожалуй, даже грубую провокацию, Юри не почувствовал… ничего.</p><p>Он молча развернулся и пошёл назад, за письменный стол, к скучающему Маккачину. Разговаривать с Виктором не хотелось. Он устал. Просто устал. В конце концов, он же имеет на это право?</p><p>Никифоров не стал возражать, даже не обиделся наигранно, как он обычно делал. Видимо, и до него наконец что-то дошло, хоть и слишком поздно для того, чтобы в их отношениях можно было что-то исправить.</p><p>— Инспектор, — лишь окликнул он Юри несколько минут спустя, — может, скажете мне хоть что-нибудь?</p><p>На что он, интересно, рассчитывал, когда начинал эту нелепую однообразную игру? На то, что Юри, у которого неделю назад гораздо более невинные замечания могли вызвать нервный тик, сейчас отреагирует так же? Шуточки Никифорова повторялись из раза в раз и уже надоели бы кому угодно, а неделя — это всё-таки срок.</p><p>— Мне нечего сказать Вам, сэр, — ответил Юри, демонстративно уткнувшись в телефонный справочник, открытый на букве «C». В самом конце страницы, там, где находились фамилии на «cra»-«cri», жирной линией было подчёркнуто:</p><p>
  <em>«Криспино, Микеле. Телефон: 18-49»</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Рассвет застал Юри в «Ритце», куда он поехал сразу после дежурства, даже не позавтракав. С Плисецким он не пересёкся: тот с утра пораньше уехал в филармонию репетировать. Зато за утро Юри успел подробно расспросить лишний раз сослуживцев покойного Санчеса и окончательно прийти к выводу, что, скорее всего, его смерть действительно была лишь трагической случайностью, и Попович должен был стать единственной жертвой. Зато о священнике, посетившем Поповича накануне гибели, Юри узнал достаточно для того, чтобы подозревать его во всех смертных грехах: и метрдотель, и Отабек описывали загадочного гостя Поповича как смуглокожего молодого человека в сутане, с длинным узким лицом и каштановыми волосами. Всё сходилось, и, возвращаясь домой, Юри был преисполнен уверенности, что разговор с Микеле Криспино если не выведет его на убийцу, то, по крайней мере, многое прояснит.</p><p>Телефон у миссис Призм на этот раз пришлось отвоёвывать с боем. К счастью, к ней пришла на ланч владелица соседнего дома, и миссис Призм была вынуждена капитулировать. Едва две пожилых леди обосновались на кухне и принялись пересказывать друг другу последние события из жизни своих квартирантов, Юри воспользовался столь редким шансом и прочно занял телефон.</p><p>Ответили ему только с четвёртого раза.</p><p>— Алло, это дом мистера Криспино? — заговорил Юри, но его тут же перебил незнакомый женский голос.</p><p>— Вы и по телефону пытаетесь до него добраться, изверги?! — сердито выкрикнула она, не дав Юри даже представиться. — Зачем вы его преследуете? Что вам от него нужно, какие письма? Я их сама постараюсь достать, если смогу, только оставьте его в покое!</p><p>— Мэм, п-послушайте, — всё же попытался он хоть как-то вставить слово, — я понятия не имею, о чём речь, но, можете мне поверить, я не имею к этому никакого отношения! Я из полиции!..</p><p>Юри неоднократно замечал, что фраза «я из полиции» зачастую действовала на людей прямо-таки магическим образом. Кто-то тут же преисполнялся уважения к защитнику правопорядка, кто-то, наоборот, всем видом начинал показывать своё презрение ко всей нью-йоркской полиции в целом и к Юри в частности, но факт оставался фактом — после этой волшебной фразы к нему начинали относиться заметно по-другому.</p><p>— Из полиции? — напряжённо переспросила женщина, кажется, уже не собираясь на него кричать.</p><p>— Да. Юри Катсуки, младший офицер Нью-Йоркского полицейского департамента.</p><p>Она надолго замолчала, видимо, задумавшись, что же ей теперь делать после того, как она столь неосторожно дала волю гневу, сорвавшись на незнакомого человека, да еще и полицейского. Очевидно, она была не в себе, и, судя, по её словам, дело было крайне щекотливым и, возможно, даже опасным. Наверное, ему, как полицейскому, следовало бы предложить ей помощь, но… что, если это дело не имеет никакого отношения к гибели Поповича? Юри не мог тратить время на какие-то посторонние расследования. По крайней мере, сейчас.</p><p>— Сэр, Вы можете предоставить мне гарантию, что Вы действительно из полиции? — медленно спросила женщина, будто сомневаясь в правильности своего решения.</p><p>— Позвоните по номеру 44-31, это номер моего участка. Спросите сержанта Хаммерсмита, он всё подтвердит, — Юри старался быть по телефону спокойным и любезным, и женщина на другом конце трубки, казалось, от его тона немного успокоилась:</p><p>— Хорошо. Я сейчас уточню, перезвоню через пять минут.</p><p>— Мэм, может быть, Вы… — заговорил Юри, надеясь за этот короткий разговор хотя бы спросить имя собеседницы, но она положила трубку, даже не дослушав.</p><p>Перезвонила она, впрочем, через пять минут, как и обещала. Юри не успел даже поздороваться с ней во второй раз — она сразу заговорила, похоже, разволновавшись ещё сильнее:</p><p>— Сэр, я прошу прощения, что обращаюсь к Вам с подобной просьбой. В районную полицию обращаться я боюсь, а Вы уже, ну… раз уж Вы узнали по моей неосторожности… нам нужна помощь, Микки нужна помощь…</p><p>— Подождите, мэм, — Юри прервал её сбивчивые объяснения на полуслове, — я не совсем понимаю, о чём идёт речь и кто Вы. Может быть, Вы хотя бы представитесь для начала?</p><p>— Сара, Сара Криспино, — быстро проговорила она, как если бы речь шла о чём-то совершенно несущественном.</p><p>— Вы супруга мистера Криспино?</p><p>— Супруга? Боже упаси! Я его сестра.</p><p>Юри отчего-то некстати вспомнилась развязка «Собаки Баскервилей», где сестра Стэплтона на самом деле оказалась его женой. Впрочем, даже если в семье Криспино и были подобные тайны, Юри, по-хорошему, это никоим образом не касалось. Поведение и брата, и сестры Криспино было подозрительным, они оба явно были чем-то напуганы, но для Юри это могло иметь значение только в том случае, если это было связано с делом Поповича. Возможно, он попытался бы им помочь, если бы столкнулся с Микеле или Сарой при других обстоятельствах, но сейчас у него не было на это времени.</p><p>— Мисс… то есть, синьорина, — поправился он, — к сожалению, я не могу ничего пообещать. Мистер Криспино нужен мне в качестве свидетеля по делу об убийстве Георгия Поповича.</p><p>— Попович! — воскликнула она. — С этого человека и начались все наши несчастья… Мистер Катсуки, умоляю Вас, приезжайте как можно скорее. Адрес — Малберри-стрит, сто сорок шесть, третья дверь слева.</p><p>— Ждите меня, через час буду, — коротко ответил Юри, чувствуя, как сердце в груди колотится, как сумасшедшее.</p><p>Неужели, Господи, неужели на этот раз ему удалось обнаружить что-то действительно важное?</p><p>***</p><p>Малберри-стрит, центральная улица итальянского квартала, была многолюдной и суетливой. Редкие машины прорезали запруженную людьми проезжую часть. Те, расступаясь, то и дело опрокидывали ларьки с фруктами, овощами и безделушками, заполонившие тротуар. Со всех сторон слышалась цветистая итальянская речь, Юри начинало казаться, что он и не в Нью-Йорке вовсе, а где-нибудь в Неаполе или Палермо, или в каком-нибудь другом городе солнечной Италии, о которой ему доводилось лишь читать в книгах.</p><p>Юри вынырнул из шумной галдящей толпы, чуть отдышался, опираясь о прилавок с брюссельской капустой, и направился к дому номер сто сорок шесть, к нужной ему двери, деревянной, с облетевшим черным лаком. Около двери его уже ждала полная смуглокожая женщина — как оказалось, служанка. Он протянул ей визитку, и она скрылась в коридоре.</p><p>— Синьора Криспино Вас ждать, — произнесла она с очень сильным акцентом, вернувшись через пару минут. Юри поблагодарил её, и она повела его за собой по тёмному пыльному коридору с низким потолком и рассохшимися половицами.</p><p>Сара Криспино сидела в гостиной, возле окна, на изящной французской софе, обитой чуть протёршимся шёлком. В этой небольшой, тесной комнате, заставленной разномастным запылившимся хламом, она казалась райской птицей, запертой в клетке. Тонкая фигурка, подчеркнутая светло-сиреневым платьем, убранные назад смоляные волосы, классический профиль — казалось, эта девушка словно сошла с довоенной открытки, и тот факт, что на улице стоял 1926 год, а не 1906, вовсе не делал Сару Криспино менее красивой.</p><p>— Д-добрый день, — неловко поздоровался Юри, прикрыв за собой дверь гостиной. Сара степенно кивнула.</p><p>— Добрый день. Присаживайтесь, синьор Катсуки, — её голос, не искажённый телефонной связью, оказался удивительно нежным, и Юри лишний раз задался вопросом, какими судьбами это небесное создание занесло в довольно бедный криминальный район. И нет, Юри вовсе не собирался влюбляться в Сару Криспино, он просто отмечал её красоту, как отмечают красоту картины в музее или цветка в ботаническом саду, просто констатировал факт. При взгляде на неё он даже близко не чувствовал того болезненного замирания сердца, что он испытывал, тайно любуясь Виктором Никифоровым.</p><p>И то, даже в Виктора Никифорова он вовсе не был влюблён, и вообще, он был на него обижен сверх всякой меры, да.</p><p>— Вы по телефону сказали, что несчастья в Вашей семье начались именно из-за Георгия Поповича, — начал он, надеясь, что не испугает свидетельницу вопросом в лоб. Она и так заметно нервничала: кусала губы, прятала глаза, перебирала в руках веер, оставляя следы вспотевших пальцев на костяных пластинах.</p><p>— Да, — ответила она с тяжёлым вздохом, — так и есть. Если бы Попович не втянул моего брата в сомнительную историю, Микки бы сейчас не угрожали.</p><p>«Всё страньше и страньше», как говаривала Алиса, попав в Страну чудес. В досье Поповича не было никаких указаний на его участие в сомнительных историях, если не считать того факта, что Попович, ещё живя в РСФСР, вполне охотно играл на мероприятиях в честь Октября и, возможно, продолжал бы сотрудничать с социалистической властью, если бы жена не изменила ему с большевиком. Впрочем, всё это было слишком давно, чтобы придавать этому хоть какое-то значение.</p><p>— Что за история? Кто ему угрожал? Не расскажете об этом поподробнее? — спросил он, готовясь жадно вслушиваться в каждое её слово.</p><p>Сара покачала головой.</p><p>— Увы, я практически ничего не знаю об этом. Я бы и сама хотела знать, возможно, я бы смогла тогда уберечь Микки от глупостей…</p><p>Юри, ожидавший несколько более обстоятельного и информативного рассказа, слегка приуныл.</p><p>— Не думаю, что я знаю больше Вас. Я только вчера узнал о том, что мистер Криспино посещал Поповича накануне его гибели, но до этого никто из его знакомых вместе их не видел.</p><p>— Они виделись в кафе неподалёку. Не думаю, что кто-то из музыкантов, кроме Поповича, забредал в Литтл-Итали. Здесь неспокойно, — ответила Сара, тоже рассчитывавшая услышать от Юри что-то более существенное. — Так Вы не знаете, кто мог ему угрожать?</p><p>— К сожалению, нет. Кстати, почему Вы решили, что эти угрозы были связаны именно с Поповичем?</p><p>Сара рывком поднялась с софы, достала из секретера несколько клочков бумаги с машинописным текстом и протянула их Юри:</p><p>— С тех пор, как умер Попович, они приходят каждый день. Посмотрите. Может быть, Вы сможете из них что-то вытянуть.</p><p>Прошлая попытка Юри узнать что-то из записки закончилась полным провалом, но отказать Саре он не мог, тем более, эти клочки могли действительно привести к чему-то важному. Текст на всех записках был примерно один и тот же — «Верни письма, или будешь убит».</p><p>— Хорошо сработано, ни к чему не прицепишься, — произнёс он, внимательно разглядывая записки. — Все сделаны на одной и той же машинке, видите — везде одни и те же дефекты отсечки, и овал буквы «d» чуть искривлён. Обычная писчая бумага, и машинка тоже обычная, «ремингтон», такие можно найти в каждом машинописном бюро. Хотя эта, скорее всего, стоит у кого-то дома: печатать такие в машинописном бюро рискованно. Это пока всё, что я могу сказать, — он виновато пожал плечами.</p><p>— Если не возражаете, я возьму одно, попробую снять отпечатки пальцев. Кстати, Вы не знаете, о каких письмах может идти речь?</p><p>— Не знаю, — покачала головой Сара. — Попович никогда ничего Микки не писал, они договаривались о встречах по телефону.</p><p>— А… с какой целью они виделись, если не секрет? — осторожно спросил Юри, надеясь, что не затронет каких-то личных вещей, о которых синьора Криспино предпочла бы не распространяться.</p><p>Сара вздохнула.</p><p>— До недавнего времени я думала, что они просто собутыльники, не более. У Микки с Поповичем было много общего. Попович до самой смерти не мог смириться с предательством жены, а Микки… — её голос чуть задрожал. — Микки разбила сердце я.</p><p>Юри внимательно слушал, боясь упустить хоть слово. Похоже, Саре в последние дни было действительно некому выговориться о наболевшем, и Юри счёл за лучшее не прерывать её рассказ.</p><p>— Микки… Он очень хороший человек, добрый, честный, даже идеалист немного. Знаете, он с какой-то стороны считает себя рыцарем, пытается придерживаться рыцарских идеалов, пусть это и выглядит, возможно, немного… нелепо, в наше-то время, — она словно пыталась извиниться за не дававшее ей покоя поведение брата. — Он очень любит меня и считает, что защищать мою честь — его священный долг. Проблема в том, что где-то год назад он узнал, что… скажем так, его представления обо мне, как о чистом идеале, не соответствуют действительности. И это стало для него большим ударом, от которого он не смог оправиться до сих пор.</p><p>— Но ведь Вы его сестра, — удивился Юри. — Если он любит Вас, разве он не должен принимать Вас как есть? У меня тоже есть сестра, и в детстве мы довольно часто ссорились и дрались, но это не мешает нам сейчас жить душа в душу…</p><p>— Мои… прегрешения несколько серьёзнее детских драк, — Сара виновато потупилась. — Понимаете, нам было по пятнадцать лет, когда мы остались одни. Двое детей из эмигрантской семьи, в незнакомом городе, практически без средств к существованию… Того, что зарабатывал Микки в овощной лавке, едва хватало на хлеб. В такой ситуации моральными принципами, увы, сыт не будешь, а у молодой девушки без особых навыков и без каких-либо связей не так много вариантов карьеры.</p><p>Дальше можно было не продолжать. Юри слышал много печальных историй об этих несчастных опустившихся женщинах, которых жизнь вынудила избрать древнейшую из профессий. Однако изящная красавица, сидевшая напротив него, совершенно не была похожа на падшую женщину — скорее, на прекрасную леди из книг.</p><p>— Мне очень повезло — практически сразу удалось найти щедрых покровителей. Микки я говорила, что деньги заработала шитьём, а подарки — это от богатых клиенток в благодарность за платья. Он верил мне безоговорочно, но… — Сара закрыла лицо руками. Видимо, говорить об этом ей было тяжело, но выговориться было необходимо. — Два года назад он увидел меня в ландо в обществе одного… публичного человека, позвольте, я не буду называть его имя. Скажу только, что он был женат, и этот факт был хорошо известен.</p><p>Юри сочувственно кивнул.</p><p>— Он долгое время не хотел меня видеть, — продолжала Сара. — Решил посвятить свою жизнь Христу, сейчас служит диаконом в церкви Драгоценнейшей Крови на Манхэттене, но это не приносит ему облегчения. Где-то полгода назад он случайно встретил Поповича и очень сильно сблизился с ним, они начали регулярно видеться, у них были схожие проблемы… Я не общалась с Поповичем лично и знаю его только по отзывам Микки, который постоянно повторял, какой Попович замечательный и несчастный человек. Микки стал заочно ненавидеть Виктора Никифорова, который якобы разрушил Поповичу карьеру…</p><p>Юри нахмурился. Как бы он сам ни обижался на Виктора с утра, ему казалась дикостью сама мысль о том, что Никифорова мог ненавидеть кто-то ещё. Микеле Криспино не знал пианиста лично, какое он, чёрт подери, имел право?!</p><p>— Он хоть раз слышал игру Виктора Никифорова? — спросил Юри, резко посуровев.</p><p>— Нет, ни разу. Я слышала, а он — нет.</p><p>— И… как Вам? — Юри был напряжён так, словно речь шла о какой-то принципиально важной для расследования вещи.</p><p>Сара улыбнулась — пожалуй, впервые за всё время разговора.</p><p>— Волшебно.</p><p>Юри облегчённо выдохнул. Нет, конечно, было бы со всех сторон непрофессионально судить о людях по их отношению к Виктору Никифорову. Юри, собственно, и не судил, просто случайно выходило, что люди, способные оценить игру Никифорова, как правило, нравились ему гораздо больше, чем равнодушные и недолюбливающие. Совпадение, не более чем.</p><p>— Выходит, мистер Криспино и Попович виделись, просто чтобы выслушать друг друга и пожаловаться на свою жизнь? — подытожил он.</p><p>— Да. Ну, по крайней мере, пока Попович был жив, мне казалось именно так, — ответила она.</p><p>— Мистер Криспино не вёл себя подозрительно до того, как начал получать угрозы?</p><p>— Нет. Мне казалось, что общение с Поповичем влияет на Микки благотворно. Он стал более спокойным, помирился со мной, разве что в последнее время он был слишком сильно озабочен какими-то проблемами Поповича, которые, по идее, Микки не должны были касаться.</p><p>— Он не рассказывал об этих проблемах Вам?</p><p>Сара покачала головой.</p><p>— Практически нет. Вернее, вначале да, и довольно много — например, что от Поповича ушла жена, или что Никифоров в очередной раз насмеялся над ним, сыграв на концерте свою обработку чего-то из Вагнера. Насколько я поняла, у Поповича начались серьёзные неприятности около месяца назад, но об этом Микки мне ничего конкретного не рассказывал.</p><p>Юри сосредоточенно потёр подбородок. Если ещё двадцать минут назад он очень слабо представлял себе, с чем он имеет дело, то сейчас… сейчас он всё так же слабо представлял себе, с чем он имеет дело. Казалось бы, на него вывалили гору новой информации, но слишком всё было неопределённо, слишком расплывчато. Какое-то мерзкое чувство, будто ты вот-вот ухватишься за нужную мысль, как за кончик нити, которую тебе необходимо распутать, — но она всё ускользает и ускользает.</p><p>— Больше ничего странного с Вами или с мистером Криспино не происходило? Ни до смерти Поповича, ни после? — уточнил Юри на всякий случай.</p><p>— Нет, не происходило.</p><p>— И кроме писем, мистеру Криспино никак не угрожали? Не нападали на улице, не звонили по телефону?</p><p>Сара даже не успела ответить — входная дверь оглушительно хлопнула, и с порога послышалась яростная ругань на итальянском языке. Бранились двое — уже знакомая Юри служанка и какой-то мужчина, его грубоватый голос даже через закрытую дверь гостиной резанул по ушам.</p><p>— Микки… Как не вовремя, — пробормотала Сара, нервно теребя злосчастный веер. Юри, напротив, чуть оживился:</p><p>— Отчего же не вовремя? Как раз смогу его обо всём расспросить…</p><p>— Я бы на Вашем месте не была настроена так оптимистично, сэр, — Сара слегка поёжилась, словно предчувствуя большие неприятности.</p><p>Неприятности не заставили себя ждать и ворвались в гостиную, всё ещё провожаемые гневной тирадой служанки. У неприятностей было длинное смуглое лицо, лиловые, как и у сестры, глаза и маленький серебряный крест поверх чуть запылённой сутаны.</p><p>— Сара, — прогремел вошедший, сердито хмуря брови, — как не совестно тебе принимать у себя дома мужчину и находиться с ним в гостиной наедине, при том, что завтра твоя свадьба?!!</p><p>— Ох, — Юри вежливо улыбнулся девушке, — синьорина, поздравляю Вас! Такое радостное событие…</p><p>Мужчина в сутане скривился.</p><p>— Какое лицемерие, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Не знаю, что связывает Вас с моей сестрой, но, клянусь Богом, если Вы к ней хоть пальцем прикоснулись, я…</p><p>— Микки, замолчи. Не забывай, что гнев — это один из смертных грехов, — перебила его Сара неожиданно строгим голосом. Криспино послушно притих, да что там, даже Юри от её тона стало слегка не по себе.</p><p>— Кто это такой? — мрачно поинтересовался Криспино, с неприязнью глядя на Юри. В гостиной было не слишком светло, и Криспино, судя по прищуру, был слегка близорук — наверное, поэтому он и не узнал в Юри человека, за которым сам следил накануне.</p><p>— Микки, успокойся. Свадьба состоится, и у Эмиля нет никаких причин ревновать, — вновь вмешалась Сара. — Синьор Катсуки из полиции, и он здесь по делу. Между прочим, он расследует дело об убийстве твоего друга Поповича, так что будь добр обращаться с ним повежливее.</p><p>Юри надеялся, что упоминание Поповича заставит Криспино немного смягчиться, но всё произошло с точностью до наоборот. Микеле смертельно побледнел, его начало слегка трясти. Во взгляде лиловых глаз теперь читалась уже не неприязнь, а откровенная ненависть.</p><p>Узнал?..</p><p>— Прихвостень убийцы, — тихо проговорил он, прожигая Юри взглядом насквозь. Диакон церкви Драгоценнейшей Крови на Манхэттене выглядел вовсе не благообразно, как подобает священнику, а угрожающе, казалось, он был готов наброситься на Юри прямо здесь и избить своими руками до полусмерти.</p><p>— Микки! — вновь повысила голос Сара, но на этот раз Криспино её не слушал.</p><p>— Продажная полицейская шкура, — прорычал он, — бьюсь об заклад, Никифоров решил через Вас втереться в доверие к моей сестре? Вы пришли забрать письма? Убить меня или Сару? Отвечайте, не то хуже будет!</p><p>Юри притих, но вовсе не от испуга — ругающийся священник был скорее смешон, чем страшен, да и сейчас было, в общем-то, не до его угроз. В выкриках Криспино была и гораздо более важная информация, приходилось на огромной скорости эту информацию схватывать, анализировать — и думать, думать, думать. Прежде всего, Криспино подтвердил, что письма Поповича действительно существовали, и что в них хранилось что-то действительно важное, причем важное не только для самого Криспино. За этой информацией охотились весьма опасные люди — те самые, которые убили Поповича. Видимо, начитавшись утренних газет, Криспино смешал всё в одну кучу и стал считать главой этих людей Виктора. Информация в письмах была, вероятно, связана с неприятностями Поповича, начавшимися около месяца назад — это указание совпадало со словами Лилии о том, что в последнее время Попович был сам не свой, да и фраза про тень…</p><p>— Синьор, — нежный голос Сары раздался совсем рядом, отвлекая Юри от размышлений, — может быть, Вы разъясните Микки цель Вашего визита? А то, по-моему, он вообразил себе невесть что, когда услышал Ваше имя.</p><p>— А?.. — Юри спохватился. — Да, мистер Криспино… синьор… святой отец… не знаю, как Вас называть, простите. Я здесь не для того, чтобы что-то у Вас забрать или, Боже упаси, убить Вас. Я приехал сюда по просьбе Вашей сестры и хочу Вам помочь.</p><p>Криспино скептически поднял бровь: видимо, попытка Юри оправдаться выглядела действительно смехотворно. Или же Криспино просто успел убедить себя в виновности Виктора до такой степени, что верить на слово «приспешнику убийцы» не считал нужным по определению. Или же и то, и другое сразу.</p><p>— За дурака меня держите? Вы, узкоглазый… — Криспино хотел было добавить ещё что-то крайне неприятное, но вовремя остановился, наткнувшись на гневный взгляд Сары. Юри нахмурился. Безобидные шутки Боунза и Хаммерсмита по поводу его японских корней он ещё мог стерпеть молча, но это вовсе не значило, что он позволит так с собой обращаться постороннему человеку, знакомому с ним от силы минут пять.</p><p>— Включите логику, святой отец, и перестаньте вести себя как умалишённый, — произнёс он спокойно и твёрдо. — Я впервые узнал об этих письмах 10 минут назад, поэтому быть пособником убийцы я никак не могу. К тому же, вина Никифорова до сих пор ещё не доказана окончательно…</p><p>— Не доказана?!! — взвился Криспино, его голос, обычно низкий и грубый, вдруг подскочил едва ли не на самый верх тенорового диапазона. — Да будет Вам известно, что Георгий сам… — он вдруг спохватился и, сам в ужасе от сказанного, зажал себе рот руками.</p><p>Немая сцена затянулась на несколько невыносимо долгих секунд. Каждый боялся шевельнуться, казалось, будто сейчас произошло что-то невероятно важное. Что-то жизненно важное, для кого-то, возможно, в самом буквальном смысле.</p><p>Ноги Криспино подкосились, словно его хватил удар, и он тяжело опустился в видавшее виды кожаное кресло.</p><p>— Убирайтесь вон, — устало проговорил он, не глядя на Юри. — Сара, будь добра, выстави гостя за дверь.</p><p>— Святой отец, не делайте глупостей. Я на Вашей стороне, — попытался возразить Юри, но Криспино грубо оборвал его:</p><p>— Я сказал, выметайтесь, иначе я сам вышвырну Вас отсюда!</p><p>Юри многое мог бы сказать в ответ. И про угрозы должностному лицу, и про неподобающее священнослужителю поведение, и про низкие умственные способности собеседника, мешавшие ему отделить правду от вымысла, — если бы в этот момент к нему не подошла Сара и не взяла мягко, но настойчиво, его руку в свою.</p><p>— Синьор, прошу Вас, пойдёмте, — тихо произнесла она, умоляюще глядя на него своими блестящими тёмно-лиловыми глазами, и Юри просто не мог ей отказать.</p><p>Криспино с ним даже не попрощался, лишь процедил сквозь зубы на итальянском что-то явно оскорбительного свойства. Сара проводила Юри до самого порога, то и дело опасливо оглядываясь на чуть приоткрытую дверь гостиной, и даже помогла ему надеть пальто.</p><p>— Простите, что мне пришлось выпроводить Вас так скоро, — она виновато опустила глаза. — Просто, боюсь, Вам бы не удалось ничего добиться от Микки, когда он в таком состоянии. Мне правда очень жаль…</p><p>— Я был очень рад познакомиться с Вами, синьора. Увы, не могу сказать того же о Вашем брате, — честно признался Юри.</p><p>— Он сам не свой после смерти Поповича. Не то, чтобы это оправдывало его поведение…</p><p>Юри покачал головой.</p><p>— Дело даже не в поведении, синьора Криспино. Его упрямство мешает моему расследованию, вот в чём проблема. И делает хуже ему самому, потому что если бы я получил нужную информацию от него сегодня, я бы намного раньше вышел на тех, кто отправлял ему записки с угрозами.</p><p>— Дайте мне срок до завтра. Я заставлю его рассказать всё, что нужно, — вдруг решительно заявила Сара, и, глядя на неё, Юри даже на секунду не усомнился, что эта девушка обязательно что-нибудь придумает.</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда, может быть, Вы дадите мне адрес кафе, в котором они виделись? Возможно, я смогу что-нибудь узнать там, — он протянул ей блокнот и карандаш.</p><p>— Ах, конечно, сию минуту, — Сара написала что-то в блокноте изящной скорописью. — Кафе «У Неколы», Мотт-стрит, 164. Хозяина зовут Эмиль Некола, Вы можете подойти к нему в любое время, и он Вам всё расскажет. Особенно если Вы скажете, что пришли по моему поручению, — она чуть покраснела. В голове Юри мгновенно сложились «два» и «два»: жениха Сары, о котором нечаянно проговорился Криспино, как раз звали Эмилем…</p><p>— Благодарю Вас, синьора, — он забрал блокнот и чуть поклонился. — Если Вам удастся добиться чего-то от Вашего брата, сразу звоните мне. Моя визитка у Вас, телефон там указан. До девяти утра я, скорее всего, буду на дежурстве, поэтому, если я Вам понадоблюсь ночью, звоните в участок.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Тогда до завтра, сэр.</p><p>— До завтра, — попрощался Юри и вышел, покидая наконец негостеприимный дом сто сорок шесть по Малберри-стрит.</p><p>***</p><p>Рёв клаксона отвлёк Юри от невесёлых размышлений. Он остановился на секунду, даже не оглянувшись, и побрёл по Гранд-стрит, всё дальше уходя от нужного поворота. Лишь когда его догнали и тронули за плечо, Юри наконец обернулся, инстинктивно хватаясь за внутренний карман пиджака, где у него был спрятан «кольт»; в его голове уже успела возникнуть сотня предположений, кто это мог бы быть, и вариант, что его после визита на Малберри-стрит могли выследить убийцы, казался ему одним из самых вероятных. Впрочем, когда чья-то тёплая ладонь нахально скользнула по его ягодице, Юри чуть успокоился: так приветствовать его мог только один человек во всём Нью-Йорке.</p><p>— Я смотрю, у Вас нервы стали совсем ни к чёрту, мистер Катсуки. Чуть что — за револьвер хватаетесь, — веселый голос окончательно развеял все сомнения.</p><p>— Добрый день, мистер Джакометти, — Юри попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но улыбка получилась несколько вымученной.</p><p>— Я Вам сигналю уже пять минут, а Вы будто не слышите, — протянул Кристоф, деланно надув губы. — Нехорошо так игнорировать друзей, мистер Катсуки.</p><p>Юри вновь осмотрелся по сторонам — и на этот раз заметил возле тротуара «форд» Джакометти и роскошный чёрный «майбах», из которого ему весело махал Леруа. На задних сиденьях автомобилей сидели какие-то люди, из которых Юри был знаком только Плисецкий: его белобрысая голова торчала из «форда». <em>Друзей?</em> Какое-то слишком сильное заявление со стороны людей, с которыми Юри разговаривал раза два от силы, а то и вообще видел впервые.</p><p>— Я думал, это сигналят не мне. Не ожидал встретить Вас здесь, да ещё и в такой большой компании, — Юри неловко потупился. — Какими судьбами в Литтл-Итали?</p><p>— Так это теперь Литтл-Итали? Неужели итальянская диаспора уже и до Орчард-стрит добралась? — Джакометти рассмеялся. — Счастье, что мы Вас встретили, мистер Катсуки, а то Вы бы совсем заблудились.</p><p>Чёрт. Неужели он так крепко задумался, что умудрился пропустить нужный поворот, — хотя, казалось бы, кафе «У Неколы» находилась от дома Криспино буквально в двух шагах, — и пройти ещё добрый десяток лишних кварталов? Подобное случалось с ним довольно часто: погрузившись в размышления, он мог пройти даже мимо собственного дома, но… надо же было такому случиться именно сейчас.</p><p>— Д-да, наверное. Я рад был Вас встретить, мистер Джакометти, ну, я… пойду, — Юри отступил на пару шагов, но Кристоф тут же по-свойски обнял его за плечи:</p><p>— Куда же Вы уходите, мистер Катсуки? А как же отужинать вместе с нами, или мы недостойны такой чести?</p><p>— В-вовсе нет, — Юри не знал, куда деваться от такой настойчивости. С одной стороны, нужно было успеть расспросить Эмиля Неколу до начала дежурства, которое было уже не за горами, а с другой и отказать было неловко…</p><p>— Вот и замечательно, — Джакометти подхватил Юри под руку и повёл прямо к единственному оставшемуся свободному месту в «форде». — Юрио, Мила, подвиньтесь, благородный самурай едет с нами!</p><p>— Готов поспорить, он настолько же самурай, насколько я русский император, — фыркнул Плисецкий с противоположного края сиденья, пока Юри неуклюже устраивался рядом с незнакомой девушкой в изумрудной меховой накидке и шляпе-котелке с павлиньим пером.</p><p>— Юрочка, как всегда, просто воплощение доброты и вежливости, — заметила она, чуть подвинувшись. — Очень рада наконец познакомиться с Вами, мистер Катсуки.</p><p>— Я тоже очень рад, мисс, — Юри наклонился, чтобы поцеловать протянутую ручку в атласной перчатке. Девушка чуть нахмурилась:</p><p>— Называйте меня просто Мила. И не надо со мной так расточать любезности просто потому, что я женщина, сэр. Рукопожатия было бы вполне достаточно.</p><p>— Мила у нас эмансипированная девушка, потому что это даёт ей право хлестать виски наравне с мужчинами, — прокомментировал Плисецкий.</p><p>— А Юрочка у нас всё время ворчит, потому что ему хлестать виски ещё рано, — беззлобно парировала она.</p><p>— Один-ноль в Вашу пользу, мисс… Мила, — Юри улыбнулся, поймав на себе разъярённый взгляд Плисецкого. — Мистер Джакометти, а где Вы собираетесь ужинать? Это очень далеко отсюда?</p><p>— Да мы пока и не определились, — беспечно отозвался Кристоф. — Может быть, у Вас есть какой-нибудь вариант?<br/>Так. Кажется, это шанс.</p><p>— Я… заметил одно довольно милое место на Мотт-стрит. Кафе «У Неколы», — Юри и сам не знал, насколько его слова соответствуют действительности, но ради информации о Поповиче и Криспино можно было и соврать. — Правда, возможно, вам оно не понравится, вы привыкли к роскоши, а там, ну, обстановка довольно демократичная, так что…</p><p>— Да поняли мы, что для тебя всё, что сытнее сэндвича с говядиной, уже считается роскошью, — перебил его Плисецкий. — Хватит оправдываться, нас любой вариант устроит. Тем более, за выпивку платит Джей-Джей.</p><p>— А, — Юри кивнул. — Ну да, это весомый аргумент.</p><p>***</p><p>Кафе «У Неколы» оказалось вполне соответствующим рассказу Юри — небольшое, уютное, с бревенчатым фасадом, дубовыми панелями, цветущими бегониями в подвесных горшках под потолком и огромными расписными кружками из богемского хрусталя в витринах. У порога компанию радушно встретил хозяин — жизнерадостный молодой человек с густыми светло-русыми волосами и короткой бородкой. Он проводил их к столикам, вдохновенно расписывая достоинства различных сортов домашних мясных колбасок, которые «любезные господа» были должны, нет, просто обязаны попробовать, и тактично умалчивая о достоинствах различных сортов домашнего пива, которое, естественно, к колбаскам прилагалось**. Юри чувствовал себя несколько неловко в этом незнакомом шумном месте, в незнакомой шумной компании, и то и дело ловил на себе настороженные взгляды боящихся облавы завсегдатаев, пока Юра, Мила и Кристоф ожесточенно спорили между собой за право сесть напротив «благородного самурая». Плисецкий горел желанием узнать последние новости о расследовании, Мила очень хотела познакомиться с Юри поближе — как оказалось, она была про него весьма наслышана, — а Джакометти прямо-таки мечтал напоить его и заставить танцевать шимми.</p><p>Кристоф и Джей-Джей представили Юри и всем остальным членам компании — в основном они все были музыкантами. К счастью, им всем Юри не был настолько интересен, и это немного радовало. Давление со стороны трёх человек было выдерживать всё-таки попроще, чем давление со стороны семерых.</p><p>О Миле, как оказалось, Юри тоже слышал, и неоднократно, он просто не сразу сообразил, что эта стройная рыжеволосая красавица и есть Людмила Бабичева, первая женщина-контрабасист, получившая место в таком престижном коллективе, как Нью-Йоркский филармонический оркестр. Даже после короткого знакомства становилось понятно, почему она выбрала именно этот громоздкий, тяжёлый и традиционно «неженский» инструмент — он как нельзя лучше подходил к её упрямому характеру. Живейший интерес Милы ничуть не был похож на заигрывание: она засыпала его вопросами о работе в полиции, о жизни в Детройте и о событиях последних дней, и Юри очень льстило, что она воспринимала его практически как равного себе. Здесь его все воспринимали как равного, хотя по факту Юри этого ничем не заслужил, и, хоть поначалу компания казалась ему слишком разношёрстной и громкой, сейчас он постепенно начинал чувствовать себя в ней… комфортно? Влился? Привык?</p><p>— Господа, первый тост, — громкий голос Криса перекрыл весь шум и гвалт в кафе, разговоры за столиком стихли, и все взгляды устремились на него. — С одной стороны, сегодня у нас в компании неожиданное и очень приятное пополнение. Я уже представил вам всем Юри Катсуки, инспектора Нью-Йоркской полиции, воплощающего собой несгибаемый дух древних самураев… Мистер Катсуки, не тушуйтесь, стесняться надо своих недостатков, а не достоинств… Так вот, с одной стороны, у нас пополнение, а с другой — здесь не хватает одного человека, моего хорошего друга, которого я бы с огромным удовольствием пригласил бы к нам присоединиться, если бы у него была такая возможность. Речь идёт, как вы уже поняли, о Викторе, которого мы все здесь очень любим и надеемся, что он к нам всё-таки вернётся. Так вот, тост… Предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы наша дружная компания со временем не уменьшалась, а только увеличивалась!</p><p>— Не бывать тебе, Джакометти, современным Цицероном, — заметила Мила, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы чокнуться с Юри кружкой тёмного пива, к слову, действительно превосходного. Тут же ему подали пару куриных колбасок с жареным картофелем: Юри, трезво оценив состояние своего кошелька, заказал только это, никаких соусов, никаких закусок к пиву, никаких десертов. Этим он несказанно удивил Неколу, который уже успел исписать добрый десяток бумажек, принимая заказы остальных. Рядом с Юри мрачно потягивал кока-колу Плисецкий, которому законопослушный хозяин наотрез отказывался подавать алкоголь. Все попытки Юры начать словесную баталию Некола невозмутимо пропускал мимо ушей. В конце концов, разве под силу пятнадцатилетнему мальчику смутить человека, который каждый день разнимает и приводит в чувство агрессивных алкоголиков вдвое крупнее его самого?</p><p>— Эй, здесь подают пунш? — вдруг выкрикнул Джей-Джей. Плисецкий, едва услышав слово «пунш», заметно оживился, и Юри снова решил про себя, что обязательно поговорит с ним по поводу детского алкоголизма. Обязательно. Но не сегодня.</p><p>Пока все толпились вокруг чаши с горячим ромовым пуншем, Юри успел тихонько сбежать из-за стола и подойти наконец к хозяину, ради разговора с которым он, собственно, и привёл компанию сюда.</p><p>— Мистер Некола, — тихо произнёс он, опасливо оглядываясь на остальных и надеясь, что его отсутствие нескоро заметят, — можно Вас буквально на пару минут? Я по поручению Сары Криспино.</p><p>— От Сары? Да-да, конечно, я к Вашим услугам, сэр, — простое широкоскулое лицо Неколы осветилось приятной улыбкой. Времени было очень мало, и Юри решил перейти сразу к делу:</p><p>— Меня зовут Юри Катсуки, я из полиции — нет, нет, не пугайтесь, бутлегерство тут ни при чём, и доносить на Вас я не собираюсь. Я расследую дело об убийстве Георгия Поповича. Брат мисс Криспино проходит у меня по этому делу в качестве свидетеля, но он отказался давать показания, и мисс Криспино направила меня к Вам, потому что в Вашем заведении мистер Криспино регулярно встречался с Поповичем.</p><p>Некола тут же нахмурился:</p><p>— Убийство… Надеюсь, с Сарой всё в порядке, ей ничего не угрожает?</p><p>— Не знаю насчёт мисс Криспино, но её брат однозначно в опасности. С тех пор, как умер Попович, ему каждый день приходят угрозы, — Юри достал из кармана записку и протянул Неколе.</p><p>— Странно, — тот несколько раз внимательно перечитал машинописные строчки, словно не веря собственным глазам. — Откуда ему могут приходить угрозы, если убийца Поповича уже за решеткой? Или…</p><p>— Одно из двух. Либо у Никифорова были сообщники, которым нужно во что бы то ни стало забрать эти письма, либо Никифоров невиновен, и настоящий убийца находится сейчас на свободе.</p><p>Некола протянул Юри записку обратно.</p><p>— Я одного не понимаю, — произнёс он, озадаченно почесав затылок, — почему Криспино до сих пор сам не обратился в полицию, и почему он отказывается разговаривать с Вами? Разве ему самому не было бы спокойнее, если бы его делом занялись правоохранительные органы?</p><p>— Как видите, — Юри беспомощно развёл руками. — Похоже, в этих письмах есть что-то, чем Криспино не хочет делиться ни с убийцами, ни с полицией.</p><p>— Что-то компрометирующее? — предположил Некола.</p><p>— Может быть. Мисс Криспино тоже ничего не знает об этих письмах, поэтому она и посоветовала обратиться к Вам. Возможно, Вы слышали в их разговорах что-то подозрительное?</p><p>Некола задумался.</p><p>— Вообще-то раскрывать пьяные разговоры клиентов — это нарушение кодекса чести бармена, но тут исключительный случай, убийство… и Сара просила… эх, ладно. Насколько я мог их слышать, они очень много жаловались друг другу на жизнь, регулярно обсуждали Виктора Никифорова — хаяли за глаза, точнее…</p><p>— Это я уже понял, — перебил его Юри, неприятно поразившись собственному резкому тону. — А в последнее время, незадолго до смерти Поповича, их разговоры никак… не изменились?</p><p>— Сейчас попытаюсь вспомнить, — отозвался Некола, к счастью, нисколько на Юри не обидевшись. — Может быть, мне это просто казалось, но Попович будто бы стал более замкнутым. Помню, Криспино даже наорал на него, требуя, чтобы Попович рассказал всё толком, а не говорил загадками. Да, а ещё у меня есть ощущение, будто в эту историю была замешана какая-то женщина. Попович постоянно повторял «Я не понимаю, чего она от меня хочет», или что-то вроде того. Это всё, что я могу вспомнить, уж простите, что так мало.</p><p>Так. Женщина. Это уже интересно, если, конечно, у Неколы не разыгралось воображение. По крайней мере, это могло бы объяснить нежелание Криспино обращаться в полицию: возможно, он не хотел, чтобы имя этой женщины всплыло в материалах дела, не хотел скомпрометировать её. Возможно, это была какая-то их с Поповичем общая знакомая, репутация которой для Криспино очень много значила…</p><p>
  <em>Сара?</em>
</p><p>— А… не вспомните, Попович не передавал Криспино никаких бумаг, или, может быть… писем? — на всякий случай спросил Юри, практически не надеясь на положительный ответ.</p><p>— Нет, — покачал головой Некола. — Я бы такое запомнил.</p><p>Конечно, это ни о чём не говорило. Вряд ли Попович отдал бы Криспино секретные или компрометирующие письма при всех. Вполне возможно, он передал их где-то подальше от чужих глаз — это было бы логично. Например, дома у Криспино, в отсутствие Сары, или… или в «Ритце». Как раз во время последней «исповеди».</p><p>Всё сходилось. Ну, или почти всё. По-прежнему оставалось непонятным, зачем Сара попросила Юри приехать, зачем она рассказала ему о письмах, которые могли её скомпрометировать, зачем направила его к Неколе. Возможно, она и сама не догадывалась о том, что в письмах речь шла о ней? Или — Юри невольно вспомнилась очень похожая ситуация с Барановской, и он похолодел от ужаса, — она попыталась его запутать, чтобы он отвлёкся от истинного положения дел?..</p><p>Да нет, нет, бред какой-то. Сара случайно проговорилась ему о письмах и угрозах в телефонном разговоре, даже не догадываясь о расследовании Юри, да и какой смысл был ей впутывать Юри в это дело? Барановская, по крайней мере, знала о расследовании, Юри её допрашивал и подозревал с самого начала, а о существовании Сары Криспино он узнал только сегодня, как и она о нём.</p><p>Но тогда, если Сара была как-то связана с Поповичем до этого, если она чего-то от него хотела, то почему она не рассказала Юри об этом? Хотела, чтобы Юри спас её брата, но при этом не узнал о какой-то её неблаговидной роли в жизни Поповича? Что-то не сходится, и по-прежнему остаётся вопрос, кто эти загадочные третьи лица, которым так нужно заполучить письма.</p><p>Так, ладно. У него ещё будет вся ночь, чтобы хорошо всё обдумать.</p><p>— Мисс Криспино передавала Вам большой привет, — сказал он на всякий случай, чтобы разойтись с Неколой на хорошей ноте — кто знает, вдруг в ближайшие дни ему ещё понадобится помощь честного хозяина кафе.</p><p>— Ох, спасибо, сэр! — воскликнул Некола, пожалуй, несколько громче, чем нужно, и Юри невольно оглянулся на Джакометти и компанию — к счастью, его ещё не хватились. — Знаете, мне говорили о ней много дурного, и предупреждали, что связываться с такой женщиной — себе дороже. Но Сара — она… она такая… второй такой в целом мире нет. Я будто выиграл счастливый билет, когда она согласилась стать моей женой.</p><p> — Я рад за Вас, сэр, — отозвался Юри, искренне надеясь, что у Неколы всё сложится с супружеской жизнью, и что его планы не разрушит никакой криминал.</p><p>***</p><p>Юри успел вернуться как раз к очередному тосту. Пить много в этот вечер он не собирался, он вообще никогда ещё не напивался, слишком уж сильно в его памяти отпечатался образ мертвецки пьяного отца, уподобляться которому Юри совсем не хотелось. Но… Пропускать первый тост было невежливо по отношению к Джакометти. Пропускать второй — невежливо по отношению к Леруа. Ромовый пунш тоже нужно было распить со всеми за компанию. А дальше…</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки-и-и, — Юри даже не успел понять, когда рука Джакометти успела оказаться у него на плече, и почему именно на плече, а не существенно ниже. — А расскажите-ка какой-нибудь анекдот про полицейских, м?</p><p>— Извините, сэр, но я не знаю ни одного, — Юри попытался как-то освободиться из цепкой хватки, но все его попытки были тщетны.</p><p>— Ну и какой Вы, к чёрту, полицейский, — разочарованно протянул Кристоф, убирая руку. — Тогда спойте нам какую-нибудь арию, что ли!</p><p>— Про полицейских? — Юри чуть улыбнулся. Находиться среди этих людей ему почему-то было очень легко, очень легко шутилось, и дружный смех Джакометти и остальных подбадривал его — кто не расслабится в компании, где его шутки в кои-то веки считают удачными?</p><p>— Ладно, сам спою, — Кристоф выскочил из-за стола и сделал знак игравшим в углу музыкантам: саксофонисту, пианисту, контрабасисту и ударнику. — Господа, внимание, романс! Исполняет Кристоф Джакометти, слова Кристофа Джакометти…</p><p>— Надеюсь, хоть музыка приличная, — выкрикнул в ответ кто-то из музыкантов. Кристоф паясничал, делая вид, что обижен, и грозя товарищам кулаком, но сам посмеивался вместе со всеми. Ведущий баритон Метрополитен-опера был не чужд самоиронии.</p><p>Пианист небрежно ударил по клавишам — Юри, за последние дни привыкший к филигранной игре Виктора Никифорова, невольно поморщился, — и Кристоф завёл:</p><p>— Юрио-о-о!..</p><p>Это был какой-то неизвестный Юри романс, в котором Джакометти переиначил все слова, заменив женское имя на слегка переиначенное имя Плисецкого, и от души потешаясь над его колючим подростковым характером и попытками выглядеть взрослее, чем он есть на самом деле. Юра рядом сердито пыхтел, стараясь не подать и виду, что ему так же смешно, как и всем остальным — шутки Криса были вовсе не злыми и не обидными.</p><p>— Эй, — Плисецкий подсел к Юри, заняв освободившееся место Джакометти, и для верности ощутимо пихнул его в бок, чтобы уж точно обратить на себя его внимание, — что ты там выяснял с хозяином? И не думай, что я не заметил.</p><p>В общей суете и Юре досталось немного пунша, точнее, немного по меркам взрослого мужчины: для невысокого худенького подростка даже столь скромного количества было более чем достаточно. Выглядел подвыпивший Плисецкий весьма забавно — растрепавшиеся волосы с остатками лака, залитый брызгами шампанского ядовито-пунцовый блейзер.</p><p>— Бьюсь об заклад, ты нас не просто так сюда привёл, — продолжал он наседать на Юри, стараясь казаться настолько грозным, насколько это вообще было возможно.</p><p>— У тебя какие-то дела с Неколой по поводу расследования? Если нет, то я тебя убью, потому что ты сейчас обязан не думать ни о чём, кроме расследования, ясно тебе?</p><p>— Юр, сейчас не время и не место орать об этом, — прошипел Юри, встревоженно косясь в сторону музыкантов, где Кристофа уже успел сменить Джей-Джей. — Я сегодня узнал довольно много, но не хочу рассказывать об этом прямо здесь, понимаешь? Мало ли, вдруг услышит кто-то, кому знать об этом не надо…</p><p>— Кто, Кристоф, что ли? Или кто-то из наших? — фыркнул Плисецкий. — Холмс, расследовать — это не значит подозревать всех и каждого, если ты не в курсе. Наши все безобидны, как… как…</p><p>— Как стадо крокодилов, — отозвался Юри, всё ещё задумчиво глядя на Джей-Джея, тщетно пытающегося изобразить пение. — Или крокодилы стаями собираются? Или табунами…</p><p>— У-у-у, — протянул Плисецкий. — Пьяный Холмс. Жалкое зрелище. Душераздирающее зрелище. О, смотри, десерты подали!</p><p>К десертам, естественно, прилагалась выпивка. И, естественно, Кристоф не мог не отметить это очередным тостом за всеобщее здоровье и благополучие. И, естественно, было бы вопиющей невежливостью от такого тоста отказаться.</p><p>Интересно, кто вообще придумал этот странный этикет, где не надираться вместе со всеми до беспамятства — это нарушение правил хорошего тона?..<br/>Джей-Джей закончил свою экзекуцию над слухом всех присутствующих, кажется, сие изначально задумывалось как серенада, посвящённая арфистке Изабелле Янг, за которой он ухаживал напропалую весь вечер. Так или иначе, спеть хуже Леруа казалось невыполнимой задачей. Что ж, если даже Джей-Джей не стесняется, значит… значит, и Юри можно? Можно, раз уж выдался повод, проверить, действительно ли Виктор Никифоров нашёл что-то в его пении, или же льстил просто так?</p><p>Юри выбрался из-за стола, чуть споткнувшись о длинные тощие ноги Плисецкого, и направился к музыкантам.</p><p>— Господа… арию Каварадосси можно?</p><p>Пианист, единственный из всех, кивнул в ответ и, поминутно спотыкаясь, заиграл вступление. Юри зажмурился и, как учил капеллан, набрал воздуха в живот; перед глазами всплыл образ Виктора, отчётливо до последней мелочи. Казалось, Юри мог коснуться его, если бы протянул руку.</p><p>— E lucevan le stelle, — запел он, уже не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг себя. В это мгновение для него существовал только Виктор, внимательно слушающий его, неотрывно глядящий на него своими лучистыми синими глазами.</p><p>
  <em>Виктор. Вы же видите меня? Вы же слышите меня? Вы же знаете, что я сейчас пою только для Вас — и только из-за Вас? Слушайте меня, слушайте внимательно. Ведь это Вы меня сподвигли на такое.</em>
</p><p>Может быть, виною была сама музыка — протяжная, печальная в начале и героически-трагичная в конце, но каким-то загадочным образом случайно выбранная ария оказалась до боли подходящей к тому, что Юри чувствовал прямо сейчас, видя перед собой всё тот же образ. Он уже давным давно забыл о мелких обидах и разногласиях, которые возникали между ним и Виктором — это всё меркло в сравнении с тем, что, вероятно, чувствовал сам Виктор, запертый в клетке, лишённый возможности действовать, вынужденный лишь терпеливо ожидать собственной смерти. И какая, к чёрту, разница, шутил он над Юри или не шутил. Даже если Юри был для него лишь пустым местом и предметом для издевательств (а так оно, скорее всего, и было), разве этот бесконечно великий и бесконечно одинокий человек не заслуживал того, чтобы ему простили какие-то маленькие слабости? Разве человек, всю свою жизнь даривший людям красоту и счастье, не заслужил от этих людей — и от него, Юри, в том числе, — простого человеческого сострадания?..</p><p>Когда он закончил, вокруг по-прежнему было тихо. Наваждение рассеялось, а тишина всё ещё стояла в помещении — люди действительно прекратили свои разговоры и смотрели на него, только на него, и слушали его пение. Юри, растерявшись и даже будто бы на мгновение протрезвев, направился обратно к столу — и где-то на середине пути его настигли громкие аплодисменты.</p><p>Он плюхнулся на стул рядом с Кристофом и залпом допил вино, боясь поднять глаза на остальных. Ему отчего-то было ужасно стыдно, и он даже не мог внятно объяснить, почему. Он ведь спел… неплохо?</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, — голос Джакометти казался непривычно серьёзным, — Вы ведь понимаете, <em>что</em> Вы сейчас спели?</p><p>Юри стушевался ещё сильнее, отчаянно давя тихую панику внутри. Ему казалось, что своим пением он испортил всем вечер, и все вокруг смотрели на него с осуждением; аплодисментов в свой адрес он будто не слышал.</p><p>— Простите, — пробормотал он, сосредоточенно изучая собственные коленки и по-прежнему не решаясь поднять глаза. — Сэр, простите, я переоценил свои способности, я не должен был…</p><p>— Да при чём тут способности, — отмахнулся Кристоф. — Конечно, Пуччини брать Вам ещё рано, но петь Вы умеете, не прибедняйтесь.</p><p>Юри удивленно уставился на него, ожидая, что Джакометти сейчас засмеётся, скажет, что пошутил, и примется разбирать его пение по косточкам, но тот был абсолютно серьезен. Так… всё действительно не настолько плохо? И Виктор не издевался над ним, давая ему адрес Чиальдини? Ему действительно, без всяких шуток, понравилось пение Юри, несмотря на все многочисленные шероховатости и недостатки? Неужели сегодня утром Юри на самом деле смог порадовать его?!!</p><p>— Единственное только… Вы знаете, <em>о чём</em> поётся в этой арии? — спросил Кристоф, задумчиво глядя на Юри и будто пытаясь прочитать его мысли — точно так же, как и пять дней назад, в первую их встречу.</p><p>— Дословно — нет, — ответил он, помедлив, на вопрос Кристофа, и тут же устыдился своего невежества. — Ну, сюжет «Тоски» я примерно знаю, помню, что Каварадосси расстреляли, а ария сама по себе трагичная, так что, наверное, это и есть сцена его смерти… я прав?</p><p>Джакометти молча поднёс к губам кружку с пивом.</p><p>— Так Вы не знаете, — задумчиво произнёс он после долгой паузы. — Ну и ну. И Вы, наивная душа, даже не догадываетесь, насколько… чёрт, ладно, — и он, лихо запрокинув голову, одним залпом допил содержимое кружки. — Нельзя грустить, надо веселиться… хочу танцевать… сейчас будет чарльстон… — И с этими словами Джакометти потащил Юри за собой в самую гущу толпы.</p><p>У этих музыкантов что, профессиональная черта — постоянно говорить загадками?!!</p><p>Вскоре Кристоф бесследно затерялся среди танцующих, а Юри в попытках разыскать его и спросить-таки об арии едва не напоролся на кик*** Плисецкого, который, закрыв глаза и никого вокруг себя не замечая, самозабвенно отплясывал не хуже взрослых. Музыканты, ещё совсем недавно аккомпанировавшие печальной арии, сейчас лихо играли быстрый бравурный джаз, и не поддаться этой атмосфере, не раствориться в ней было просто невозможно. Юри и не заметил, как оказался в объятиях Милы — и уже спустя секунду, забыв обо всём, что хотел спросить у Кристофа, забыв о разговорах с Неколой и Сарой, лихо вскидывал ногу пяткой назад, потом вперёд, опять назад, опять вперёд…</p><p>— Эй, Вы, лучший танцор Бродвея, это свивлы или канкан? — кричала Мила, хватая его за руку. — Идите сюда, учить Вас буду…</p><p>Люди вокруг мельтешили, сливаясь в единое пёстрое полотно. Даже улыбчивое лицо Милы в какой-то момент исчезло, хоть Юри и продолжал крепко держать её за талию, словно боясь потерять свою единственную опору в этой беснующейся толпе. Он был пьян от алкоголя, от музыки, от танцев, от всего, что тут было, — в таком состоянии какая только чертовщина не померещится.</p><p>Ему мерещился Виктор. Виктор держал его в своих руках, увлекая в очередное стремительное шассе, Виктор не сводил с него глаз и, казалось, улыбался одному ему.</p><p>
  <em>Виктор, позвольте станцевать с Вами ещё раз.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Виктор, почему Вы улыбаетесь, но Ваши глаза так печальны?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Виктор…</em>
</p><p>…сколько сейчас времени?!!</p><p>***</p><p>Влетев на полной скорости в приёмную с криком «Виват лучшему танцору Бродвея!», Юри уткнулся носом во что-то относительно мягкое, но большое и массивное. Отойдя на несколько шагов назад, Юри с некоторым трудом догадался, что этим «чем-то» была широкая грудь Боунза, и столь же непомерные усилия ему понадобились, чтобы понять, что Боунз был на него зол. Очень.</p><p>— Имей совесть, Джеп, — прошипел он. — Клянусь, я на тебя жалобу в департамент составлю, слышишь?!!</p><p>Юри непонимающе захлопал осоловелыми глазами.</p><p>— Зачем жалобу? Я ж по важному делу, а не… ик… надираться где-то до безобразия, как мой папенька, — он пьяно хихикнул и по-свойски закинул Боунзу руку на плечо. — Др-ружище, я ж тебя самого столько раз покрывал, может, не будешь на меня жалобу, по-братски, а?..</p><p>— Знаешь, если я тебя сейчас покрою, а утром шеф учует запах перегара… Тебе, может, премия и не нужна, а мне — очень даже, — Боунз покачал головой и, отпустив ворот Юри, сел за стол и принялся писать. — Одиннадцать часов вечера, ну кто так опаздывает, я из-за тебя пья… тьфу, клубное собрание пропустил, между прочим!</p><p>Юри вальяжно уселся на край стола и, закинув ногу за ногу, выдернул из-под перьевой ручки лист бумаги.</p><p>— Бо-о-оунз, — вкрадчиво протянул он, — я же тебя столько раз выгораживал перед начальством по дбр… доброте душевной, а тебя… ик… златой змий заставляет отказываться от дружбы? Знаешь, это совсем не по-братски, дорогой мой Фитц…</p><p>— ДЖЕП, ЗАТКНИСЬ, ТУТ ЖЕ ЛЮДИ!!! — вдруг взревел Боунз, внезапно уставившись на него с таким ошарашенным видом, будто бы увидал на его месте Вельзевула, не меньше.</p><p>Юри оглянулся — сердце пропустило удар, едва он увидел до боли знакомый силуэт в зарешёченном окне. В голове всё ещё стояли голоса Милы и Криса, подначивающих его на очередное безумство. После всего, что они вместе вытворяли в ресторане, после того, как Юри перетанцевал практически со всеми присутствовавшими, спел с Крисом несколько дуэтов и весьма убедительно спровадил нагрянувших собратьев-полицейских, пришедших арестовать их за слишком громкое пение, а Неколу — за бутлегерство, приструнить старину Боунза — Боунза, который раньше всегда пугал его массивными габаритами и тяжёлыми подзатыльниками — казалось ему делом, не стоящим и выеденного яйца.</p><p>Виктор наконец-то увидит, что Юри Катсуки вовсе не так слаб, как кажется. И что с Юри Катсуки лучше не шутить.</p><p>— Как это ми-и-ило, — протянул он, пьяно ухмыляясь. — Грозный страж порядка, уважаемый член Общества слесарей и Клуба выко… Вы-со-ко-мо-ральных любителей мормышки, комплексует из-за собственного имени? Ну, что ж, Боунз… Если ты забыл про заветы дружбы, я… ик… могу отплатить тебе тем же самым, нет? Ты же хочешь остаться для своих товарищей по клубу стариной Билли, а?..</p><p>— Ты… ты не посмеешь так поступить! — вскричал Боунз, дрожа всем грузным телом.</p><p>— Ещё как посмею, — хихикнул Юри. — Так что, прикроешь меня, или мне им ещё и твоё второе имя по секрету рассказать? Чёрт, я бы ни за что не поверил, что можно придумать что-то ещё хуже имени Фитцуильям, но, кажется, твои родители… ик… совершили невозможное…<br/>Боунз порывисто вскочил и, стащив Юри со стола, взял его за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнул — тот от минутного испуга даже несколько протрезвел, но тут — о, счастье! — Боунз вдруг замер, взвешивая, видимо, все «за» и «против». Внутри него разыгралась драматичная борьба самых высоких чувств, на которые только способно человеческое сердце: страха потерять премию и страха опозориться перед собратьями по любви к мормышке. Судя по тому, что после продолжительной борьбы Юри был отпущен, второе в нём победило.</p><p>— Баш на баш, — буркнул он, собирая свои вещи. — Прикроешь меня на следующей неделе.</p><p>Юри самодовольно фыркнул и, выждав, пока Боунз скроется, стремглав бросился к двери камеры, насколько это позволяли сделать заплетающиеся ноги.</p><p>Виктор, как назло, не спал и имел честь от начала до конца наблюдать некрасивую сцену; на секунду в душе Юри зашевелилась привычная робость, которая тут же была безжалостно подавлена. «Сейчас или никогда», — мерно стучало в голове, и Юри отчего-то казалось, что если он не выскажет Виктору всё, что в нём накопилось, если не сделает то, что хотел сделать весь вечер, то больше ему никогда не выпадет такой шанс. Жизнь — она, чёрт возьми, одна, как говорил Крис, подначивая его станцевать линди-хоп прямо на столе…</p><p>— Так, а теперь разберёмся с Вами, — громко произнёс он, отпирая дверь. Виктор вздрогнул, и Юри готов был поклясться, что ради одного этого взгляда — озадаченного, растерянного, даже чуть испуганного, — определённо стоило приходить на дежурство мертвецки пьяным.</p><p>— И Вы будете со мной так же строги, как с беднягой Боунзом? — растерянность на лице Виктора тут же сменилось привычной улыбкой.</p><p>Юри сжал руки в кулаки.</p><p>— Вы, — вдруг выпалил он, упрямо глядя Виктору прямо в глаза. — Вы. Сейчас. Станцуете со мной танго. Немедленно.</p><p>Подобного предложения Виктор от него явно не ожидал, и Юри мысленно записал в свой актив ещё одно очко. Сколько раз Виктору удавалось его смутить до этого? Впрочем, неважно. В этот вечер счёт был уже два-ноль в его, Юри, пользу.</p><p>Стоило отдать Виктору должное — он превосходно владел собой и не позволял себе выказывать удивление дольше, чем на какую-то жалкую долю секунды. Без лишних разговоров он подошёл к Юри вплотную и, взяв за талию, притянул к себе — словно так и должно быть, словно они в каком-то танцевальном зале.</p><p>— С превеликим удовольствием, — шепнул он Юри прямо на ухо, и тот, хоть и крепился изо всех сил, от этого проникновенного, почти интимного шёпота всё же покраснел до самых кончиков ушей. — Вас научить?</p><p>— Ха! Меня? Лучшего танцора Бродвея?!! — Юри гордо вскинул подбородок, в нём взыграло то пьяное тщеславие, которое заставляет нетрезвых людей переоценивать свои силы и сподвигает их на самые невероятные поступки.</p><p>— Даже так? — насмешливо протянул Виктор, словно пытаясь раззадорить Юри ещё сильнее. — Что ж, для меня будет огромной честью отвоевать у Вас этот почётный титул.</p><p>Юри машинально облизнул губы — и почувствовал, как у Виктора перехватило дыхание. Они были слишком близко, практически касались друг друга кончиками носов — такая близость была бы вопиющим нарушением приличий даже для обычной танцующей пары, но в ту минуту Юри это нисколько не смущало. В его голове, пожалуй, впервые за долгие годы не промелькнуло и тени сомнения в том, правильно ли, прилично ли то, что между ними происходит. Такие шансы выпадают только один раз, и вспоминать правила хорошего тона в то мгновение, когда тебя держит в объятиях сам Виктор Никифоров — это самая большая глупость, которую Юри мог бы совершить за всю свою почти двадцатичетырёхлетнюю жизнь.</p><p>Он вёл в этом танце, пусть неумело, пусть неуклюже, но вёл, и Виктор ему беспрекословно подчинялся, позволяя делать с ним всё, что угодно: послушно поворачивался у него под рукой, не возражал, когда Юри фамильярно закидывал на него ногу. Это было непривычно, Юри ожидал, что Виктор тут же попытается забрать у него инициативу, как и грозился, и возможно, самому Юри было бы так даже проще. По-хорошему, он не знал толком ни одного движения танго (как и чарльстона, и шимми, и свинга, и всего остального), фигуры приходилось вспоминать на ходу, пытаясь изобразить что-то хоть смутно похожее на движения, подсмотренные в фильмах с Рудольфом Валентино. И тем удивительнее было, что Виктор, явно имевший несоизмеримо больше опыта, не просто не мешал ему вести, но даже каким-то образом умудрился влиться в этот танец, странный, неуклюжий и смешной. Ему будто бы даже нравилась эта пародия на настоящее танго — его глаза блестели точно так же, как накануне, когда он играл для одного только Юри свой экспромт.</p><p>Сердце Юри забилось часто-часто, когда губы Виктора как бы невзначай коснулись его щеки. Виктор будто нарочно держал его так близко, что Юри чувствовал на себе его дыхание, прижимался щекой к щеке, невесомо касался губами его лба, и Юри вместо того, чтобы вспомнить о приличиях и отстраниться, охотно принимал эти правила игры. Так легко, так хорошо было ни о чём не думать, полностью отдавая себя воле танца, и не сводить с Виктора взгляда — так же, как Виктор не сводил взгляда с него.</p><p>И музыка была им даже не нужна — она звучала у них в головах, такт в такт, один ритм на двоих.</p><p>— Любовь моя, у Вас голова не кружится? — прошептал Виктор ему на ухо после очередного резкого поворота. По правде говоря, голова у Юри кружилась, и очень сильно, но признаваться в этом было… страшно. Страшно, что Виктор прервёт танец, примется ухаживать за ним со всей его настойчивой заботой, и та хрупкая, почти интимная близость, что установилась между ними сейчас, бесследно исчезнет.</p><p>Поэтому Юри, поймав Виктора за талию, решительно притянул его к себе и, пытаясь подражать его манящему шёпоту, выдохнул прямо в губы:</p><p>— Я не собираюсь уступать Вам.</p><p>Виктор усмехнулся:</p><p>— Вы пьяны, инспектор.</p><p>— Пьян, — подтвердил Юри, некуртуазно икнув в качестве подтверждения. — И чертовски упрям.</p><p>Виктор поначалу ничего не ответил, но — Юри понадобилось, наверное, несколько минут, чтобы понять это, — постепенно забрал инициативу в танце в свои руки. И, как бы воинственно Юри ни был настроен, отдав Виктору бразды правления, он почувствовал себя настолько спокойно, настолько уютно, словно так и должно было быть с самого начала.</p><p>— Какое любопытное совпадение, — тихим, дурманящим голосом промурлыкал Виктор ему на ухо. — Я тоже.</p><p>Юри крепче обнял Виктора за талию, то ли чтобы не упасть, то ли ещё зачем-то; теперь их губы разделяли лишь какие-то жалкие миллиметры, и, Боже, как же велик был соблазн это расстояние преодолеть.</p><p>— Да, — прошептал Юри, глядя Виктору прямо в глаза. — Возможно, поэтому Вы мне и нравитесь так сильно.</p><p>Если бы он был хоть чуточку мудрее или хоть чуточку трезвее, он бы ни за что не зашёл так далеко. Возможно, ему хватило бы ума сдержать рвущиеся наружу чувства, которым он не мог даже дать названия, возможно, ему хватило бы дальновидности не лезть напролом, а оставить всё как есть, чтобы магия не рушилась, чтобы они хотя бы могли потанцевать ещё немного…</p><p>Но магия исчезла. Ровно в ту секунду, когда Юри — прямо ли, косвенно ли, — признался Виктору Никифорову в любви.</p><p>Виктор вздрогнул и остановился как вкопанный, глядя на Юри так, словно видел его впервые. Нет, хуже — так, словно перед ним был не пьяный, еле стоящий на ногах полицейский, а электрический стул или, чего уж мелочиться, гильотина.</p><p>— Господи… — выдохнул он с каким-то суеверным ужасом, но, тут же взяв себя в руки, строго нахмурился.</p><p>— Я… ик… что-то не то сказал? — нахально поинтересовался было Юри, ещё не понимавший, <em>что</em> он натворил одной случайной фразой, но Виктор решительно перебил его:</p><p>— Так, хватит. Вам пора ложиться спать, инспектор.</p><p>— Но я ещё не натанце… ох, — Юри не смог даже возразить — голова закружилась так, что он едва не упал мешком прямо Виктору в объятия. Тот, бережно поддерживая Юри, довёл его до своей кровати и, не слушая никаких вялых возражений, уложил и укрыл простынёй.</p><p>— Но Ви-иктор, — Юри умоляюще поднял на него глаза, буквально в мгновение ока превратившись из самоуверенного разбивателя сердец в растерянного мальчика из детройтского пригорода, — разве… разве Вам не понравилось?</p><p>Виктор резко отвернулся.</p><p>— Спите, — тихо сказал он, стараясь не пересекаться с Юри взглядом. — Спите, инспектор, умоляю Вас. Вам нужно проспаться к утру.</p><p>Юри не стал возражать, у него уже не оставалось сил, сон действительно подступал к нему, даже несмотря на жёсткие, больно впивавшиеся ему в спину пружины проржавевшей кровати. Виктор тяжело опустился на самый край матраса, прямо у его ног, и, согнувшись, закрыл лицо руками. Юри до сих пор не понимал, что произошло, что он такого преступного сказал, почему всё так внезапно переменилось; в его сердце медленнодействующим ядом закрадывалось горькое разочарование, которое он — пьяный, полусонный, — даже не мог облечь в слова.</p><p>Он уже практически провалился в сон, когда что-то мягкое, ласковое коснулось его щеки. Чья-то ладонь, будто бы смутно знакомая, нежно гладила его, перебирала спутанные волосы, медленно водила пальцами по его губам… Юри был уже не в состоянии понять, чья это ладонь и что вообще происходит, но если это был всего лишь сон, то он однозначно не хотел бы, чтобы этот сон заканчивался.</p><p>— И Вы ещё говорили, что это я смеюсь над Вами, — пробился сквозь застилавшую уши пелену тихий голос, за ним — столь же тихий и будто бы печальный смех. — Я над Вами, или Вы надо мной… да какая разница, если над нами обоими Бог посмеялся стократно?</p><p>Голос смолк, сменившись быстрыми, тревожными шагами, словно кто-то нарезал круги по комнате, задумавшись о чём-то давно гнетущем его сердце. Вскоре стихли и они. Мертвенная тишина длилась очень долго, пару вечностей, не меньше. Юри успел почти совсем уснуть, когда голос раздался снова, совсем рядом, то ли почти над его ухом, то ли вообще внутри его собственной головы.</p><p>— Я люблю Вас, инспектор. Я бы отдал за Вас жизнь. И как мне уберечь Вас, если Вы сами, глупенький, лезете в самое пекло?..</p><p>Что-то тёплое и мягкое, даже мягче, чем ладонь, коснулось его губ. Сначала совсем легко и невесомо, потом уже более настойчиво. Юри не отреагировал практически никак, он лежал в полусне и даже не осознавал, что его целуют. Целуют. Впервые в жизни.</p><p>— Храни Вас Господь, Юри Катсуки, — всё тот же тихий голос вновь зазвучал возле его уха — Юри кожей почувствовал чьё-то тёплое дыхание. — Храни Вас Господь от злых людей и злых дел… и от любви ко мне.</p><p>Это было последнее, что Юри услышал, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"А сейчас я и мои сорок подозреваемых станцуем и споём".<br/>К сожалению, из-за бесконечных житейских проблем и огромных нагрузок у меня не получается уделять много времени фикрайтерству, поэтому получился непростительно большой перерыв между главами. В любом случае, РАБОТУ Я ЗАБРАСЫВАТЬ НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ, и уж как-нибудь, да дотяну эту марафонскую дистанцию до победного конца.<br/>Огромное спасибо за лайки и тёплые отзывы, и огромное спасибо моей бете Ди, которая потратила целых полтора дня, чтобы сделать этот 21-страничный поток сознания хоть немного удобоваримым для читателей.<br/>Юри, любимый, с прошедшим тебя. Прости меня и прими этот запоздалый неудавшийся подарок.</p><p>*Дословный (хоть и очень кривой) перевод арии Каварадосси:</p><p>Сияли звезды,<br/>Земля благоухала,<br/>Скрипнула калитка в саду,<br/>И ее поступь слегка коснулась песка.<br/>Она пришла, благоухающая,<br/>И упала в мои объятия.<br/>О сладкие поцелуи, о томные ласки,<br/>Дрожа, освободил от покрова ее ослепительную красоту!<br/>Рассеялись навечно мои грезы о любви.<br/>Время пролетело, и умираю в отчаянии!<br/>И никогда я так не любил жизнь!</p><p>**1926 год - время разгара "сухого закона", когда оборот алкоголя в Америке был полностью или частично запрещён, и процветало бутлегерство (незаконная торговля алкоголем). Питейные заведения продолжали существовать либо под "крышей" криминальных кланов, либо за откаты местной полиции.</p><p>***Чарльстон, шимми, линди-хоп - модные в 1920-е годы танцы. Кик, свивл, шассе - танцевальные движения.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. День девятый. Падре.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юри с глухим стоном приподнялся на локте и оглянулся вокруг. Свет из коридора, пробивавшийся через окошко и спросонья казавшийся слишком ярким, резанул по подслеповатым глазам, голова трещала, взрываясь невыносимой болью от любой попытки собрать в кучу мысли. Вспомнить, что он находится в камере Виктора, Юри удалось далеко не сразу — он всегда после пробуждения соображал туговато, а сейчас это ещё и усугублялось самым тяжёлым в его жизни похмельем. Поэтому тот факт, что в камере он был совершенно один, поначалу его нисколько не насторожил — Юри было просто не до того. Ему казалось, что он ещё не до конца проснулся, что сон и явь как-то причудливо перемешались между собой, иначе как можно было объяснить ту дивную музыку, которую он слышал в последнем за эту ночь сне и которая отчего-то продолжала звучать и теперь — лилась с небес, не иначе.</p><p>Так. Стоп. Виктор. Где Виктор?!</p><p>Юри, схватившись за сердце, медленно осел обратно на кровать. В голове уже начинали роиться предположения, одно другого ужаснее. Это ведь не могло происходить на самом деле, это всего лишь привиделось ему с похмелья, Виктор не сбежал, Виктор не мог с ним так подло обойтись, даже несмотря на все те оплошности, которые он наверняка допустил накануне…</p><p>Надо было приходить в себя, и срочно. Юри тряхнул головой, похлопал себя по щекам, ущипнул пару раз для верности, даже, отчаявшись, напел пару строчек из какой-то въевшейся в память оратории Генделя, которую он долго и мучительно разучивал с капелланом несколько лет назад — музыка прекратилась, как по мановению волшебной палочки, но Никифоров, увы, в камере так и не появился.</p><p>— Виктор! — крикнул Юри в пустоту, отчаянно и по-детски беспомощно. — Виктор, Вы здесь? Виктор, отзовитесь, пожалуйста!</p><p>Где-то наверху послышались торопливые шаги. Юри вскочил с кровати и, путаясь в непослушных ногах и цепляясь за шершавую стену, бросился навстречу. Ступеньки двоились перед глазами, к горлу подступала тошнота, и лестница к кабинету начальника казалась недостижимым Эверестом, но Юри, не помня себя, вскочил на неё, перепрыгнув сразу через несколько ступенек.</p><p>Только бы ему не показалось. Только бы Виктор действительно был там.</p><p>Бежать по лестнице в таком состоянии было опасно, Юри даже не осознавал, насколько — до тех пор, пока, снова перескочив через три ступеньки, вместо четвёртой он не нащупал пустоту. Потеряв равновесие, он опасно накренился назад, рискуя сломать шею; последним, что он запомнил, был чей-то вскрик…</p><p>Удара не последовало — кто-то вовремя успел схватить его за плечи.</p><p>Юри рефлекторно прижался к своему спасителю; сквозь ткань он чувствовал чужое сердцебиение — сердце заходилось, как бешеное. Очки он так и забыл надеть, и они так и валялись в камере, возле подушки, но даже с его зрением ошибки быть не могло — его сжимал в объятиях Виктор, настоящий, живой и смертельно перепуганный.</p><p>— Не бережёте Вы себя, дорогой мой инспектор, — он нервно усмехнулся, покрепче прижимая Юри к себе — словно боялся, что, стоит его выпустить из объятий, он опять оступится и упадёт.</p><p>— Б-благодарю Вас, сэр, — Юри пристыженно спрятал лицо в складках тюремной робы. — И… п-простите, я не нашёл Вас в камере… я должен был догадаться…</p><p>— Инспектор, ну что Вы, — Виктор с нежностью — или же Юри показалось, что с нежностью — потрепал его по волосам. — Это я не должен был выходить из камеры без Вашего ведома, я должен был хотя бы предупредить Вас, что я собираюсь пойти поиграть.</p><p>Поиграть… Господи, как же он сразу-то не догадался? Как же он не сообразил, что та дивная музыка звучала не во сне, а вовсе даже наяву, и создавал её вполне конкретный человек?</p><p>— Мне казалось, что эта музыка мне снится, — признался он, отчаянно краснея. — Когда я не нашёл Вас, я… простите, я боялся, что Вы…</p><p>— Что я сбежал? Вы до сих пор думаете, что я мог бы поступить с Вами так бесчестно? — тон Виктора вдруг стал более холодным и резким, и Юри наконец решился поднять глаза.</p><p>— Сэр, тут… дело не в чести, — тихо произнёс он. — Я прошлой ночью, кажется, натворил много… неположенного, оставил камеру открытой, а сам уснул у Вас на кровати… Разве за то время, что я спал, у Вас не разу не возникло мысли сбежать?</p><p>Виктор чуть усмехнулся:</p><p>— Инспектор, прошлой ночью Вы натворили столько неположенного, что я, как честный человек, теперь обязан оставаться с Вами в горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии, и далее по тексту.</p><p>Юри пошатнулся, едва не упав с лестницы снова; перед глазами мелькали леденящие кровь картины всевозможных непотребств. События ночи он помнил весьма смутно — точнее, совершенно не помнил ничего с того момента, как он задремал в такси, куда его запихнул Плисецкий, заботливо утрамбовывая ногами. По правде говоря, это нисколько не утешало: доблестный капитан Дж. Ф. Катсуки, когда напивался, вёл себя совершенно неадекватно, и Юри очень боялся, что эта черта могла передаться по наследству и ему. Возможно, многочисленные родственники и порадовались бы, что хоть чем-то он всё-таки удался в отца, но самому Юри это казалось довольно сомнительным поводом для гордости.</p><p>Виктор же, напротив, был настолько спокоен, будто речь шла о чём-то совершенно обыденном, а не о матримониальном, чёрт возьми, предложении… которое он только что сделал, пусть и в шутку, едва знакомому мужчине.</p><p>— С-сэр, — заговорил Юри, изо всех сил пытаясь взять себя в руки и не выдать сильнейшего душевного смятения, в которое его повергли эти нечаянные слова. — Сэр, Ваши шуточки… Мы же с Вами не далее как вчера говорили…</p><p>Виктор открыл рот, наверняка собираясь ответить ему очередной лишь ему понятной колкостью, но ему помешал громкий скрип двери. Юри побледнел — не хватало ещё, чтобы их застали в столь двусмысленном положении; Виктор, вздрогнув, инстинктивно прижал его к себе ещё крепче, будто не понимая, что так он делает только хуже.</p><p>— Джеп? Джеп, чёрт бы тебя побрал, где ты? Почему камера открыта?! — Начальник Дурланд явно злился и был, в общем-то, абсолютно прав, но Юри отчего-то чувствовал себя уязвлённым, будто грубая реальность самым варварским образом вторглась во что-то сокровенное, личное, святое.</p><p> — Мы на лестнице, — подал голос он, стараясь говорить твёрдо, как подобает офицеру полиции. — Мистер Никифоров упражнялся на фортепиано. Уже спускаемся.</p><p>Виктор молча кивнул, выпуская его из объятий, и оба чинно зашагали по лестнице, делая вид, будто отношения между ними совершенно не выходят за рамки официальных. У Виктора это получалось выше всяких похвал, и Юри надеялся, что ему тоже удаётся худо-бедно держаться; спохватись они хоть на несколько секунд пораньше, вряд ли Дурланд смог бы что-то заподозрить, но…</p><p>Он уже поджидал их внизу. И его недовольный вид не сулил ни Юри, ни Виктору ничего хорошего.</p><p>***</p><p>— Джеп, ты сам-то хоть понимаешь, что ты творишь?</p><p>Юри никогда раньше не видел Дурланда таким взвинченным. Он кружил в бессильной ярости по комнате, словно запертый в клетке лев — раньше Юри никогда даже в голову не пришло бы подобное сравнение.</p><p>— Но… шеф, — попытался оправдаться он, понимая, что выглядит со стороны попросту жалко. — Никифоров не оставался без присмотра ни на минуту, всё время находился под моим конвоем…</p><p>— По-твоему, я настолько слеп, что объятия от конвоя не отличу? — жестко оборвал его Дурланд, и Юри невольно вжал голову в плечи. — Я-то думал, что у меня в штате есть хоть один ответственный человек, а ты переплюнул и Билли, и Хэнка вместе взятых! Они-то просто бездельничают и пьют, я их хотя бы мог понять, а ты… содомию тут развёл… ты, Юри Катсуки, ты же был нашим лучшим офицером!!!</p><p>Смотреть в глаза начальнику было страшно, реально страшно — впервые за последние, наверное, года два. Юри был морально готов даже к тому, что Дурланд не сдержится и отвесит ему здоровый подзатыльник — а ведь когда-то, глядя на то, как Дурланд «воспитывает» подзатыльниками Боунза и Хаммерсмита, он наивно полагал, что уж ему-то хватит здравомыслия не вытворять ничего такого, чтобы удостоиться подобной чести.</p><p>— Шеф, я не… — вновь начал оправдываться Юри.</p><p>— Джеп, — тон Дурланда уже стал чуть поспокойнее, но Юри всё равно счёл за лучшее замолчать. — Если ты до сих пор этого не заметил и с первого раза не понял, повторяю — я не слепой. Я не знаю, каким чурбаном надо быть, чтобы не заметить, какими глазами ты на него смотришь. Даже Хэнк заметил, а это, между прочим, о многом говорит. И ты же знаешь, я против содомии абсолютно, это грешно, это мерзко… Ни к чему хорошему такие отношения не приведут. Он тебя введёт во грех, а потом ещё и обманет, как пить дать. Ты ведь и сам это понимаешь, верно?</p><p>Юри сжал кулаки и зажмурился, стараясь держать себя в руках — ладони от волнения были мокрые-мокрые. Ладно он сам, Дурланд мог думать про него что угодно и говорить что угодно, но Виктор… Стены в здании были картонные, там, внизу, наверняка слышно было каждое слово, и Юри не представлял себе, как чувствовал себя Виктор, зная, что про него говорят такие ужасные вещи.</p><p>— Шеф, — громко произнёс он, — можете мне не верить, но Ваши подозрения касательно Никифорова абсолютно беспочвенны. Я понимаю, что формально он обвиняется в убийстве, но, в любом случае, он джентльмен и никогда не бы опустился до низости по отношению ко мне.</p><p>Дурланд покачал головой.</p><p>— Глупый ты, Джеп. Хотя чего я хочу от зелёного юнца, который и жизни-то ещё не видел… Я не говорю, что Никифоров плохой человек. Я не могу его судить, я его толком не знаю. Но пойми ты, человек есть человек, будь он музыкант или карманник. Вот представь себя на его месте: ты в тюрьме, приговорён, шансов у тебя никаких, прощайся с жизнью, всё. И тут оказывается, что тебя охраняет по уши влюблённый в тебя мальчишка, который шею ради тебя сломает и в петлю ради тебя полезет. Разве ты бы не воспользовался такой удачей? Даже если он не собирается обманывать тебя специально, даже если он не настолько плохой человек, сейчас он тебе расточает комплименты просто потому, что ты — его последний шанс. А если вдруг случится чудо и его оправдают, ты сразу перестанешь быть для него настолько важным, и он будет только тяготиться тобой. Так что и если его казнят, ты плакать будешь, и если его не казнят, ты плакать будешь. Поверь своему старому начальнику, хлебнёшь ты с этим Никифоровым горя.</p><p>Юри молчал, оставаясь внешне непроницаемо спокойным, словно речь Дурланда его и не касалась вовсе, но один лишь Господь знал, каких нечеловеческих усилий ему это стоило. Его тошнило, даже сильнее, чем сразу после пробуждения, а сердце отзывалось дикой болью на каждое слово начальника — все эти доводы ранили хуже разрывных пуль. И всё-таки что-то внутри продолжало отчаянно сопротивляться, полузадушенно кричало, что Виктор не такой, он так не поступил бы… Может быть, Юри действительно думал о нём слишком хорошо, но ведь за прошедшие дни Виктор Никифоров ни разу не дал ему повода усомниться в своей порядочности. Дурланд и не подозревал, сколько раз Юри, вольно или невольно, давал Виктору верный шанс сбежать — и Виктор ни разу этим шансом не воспользовался. Более того, Виктор не просто не поощрял его расследование — он взял с Юри слово, то самое проклятое джентльменское слово, которое Юри сразу же нарушил по всем статьям…</p><p>Из лучших побуждений, конечно же.</p><p>— Шеф, — тихо произнёс он, опустив глаза, — поверьте мне, если бы Никифоров хотел сбежать, он бы это давно уже сделал.</p><p>Юри прекрасно понимал, что говорить такие вещи начальнику не просто рискованно, а равносильно самоубийству. Фактически, это было признанием в собственной некомпетентности и бессилии, и, как бы хорошо Дурланд к нему ни относился, это вполне могло негативно отразиться на всей его будущей карьере, но… Юри было всё равно. И именно в этот момент он сам начал осознавать, насколько ему было всё равно, и насколько жизнь и честь Виктора Никифорова для него перевешивали всё остальное.</p><p>Дурланд тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Весь в отца, — пробормотал он и направился к шкафу с выдвижными ящиками. — Помню, когда мы вместе служили, его тоже было невозможно убедить, как вобьёт себе что-то в голову, и хоть ты тресни… Глоточек бренди, Джеп?</p><p>В нормальном состоянии Юри поостерёгся бы пить после такого тяжёлого разговора, но не желавшее отступать похмелье просто не давало ему шансов.</p><p>— Не откажусь. Спасибо, шеф.</p><p>Дурланд протянул ему бутылку, и Юри чуть-чуть отпил прямо из горла — Виктор их не видел, так что можно было и не церемониться.</p><p>— Так, ты свободен на сегодня, — сказал Дурланд, забирая из рук Юри бутылку. — На дежурство явишься в обычное время, а пока выспись и хорошенько подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал. Приказ начальства, ясно?</p><p>Юри кивнул, невольно поморщившись — по сравнению с тем, что подавали в кафе «У Неколы», бренди Дурланда казалось просто отвратительным пойлом, и Юри искренне не понимал, как люди вообще это пьют. Ещё раз поблагодарив начальника, он вышел из кабинета, и Дурланд проводил его долгим задумчивым взглядом.</p><p>Юри не помнил, как ему удалось дойти до дома. Он не сказал ни слова Виктору после того, как спустился из кабинета, даже не повернул голову в сторону камеры — просто прошёл мимо, не глядя, рассеянно собрал бумаги и накинул на плечи пальто. Он даже не поздоровался с миссис Призм, высматривавшей на крыльце почтальона, и если она и высказалась как-то по поводу его невежливости (уж мисс Призм-то точно не преминула бы это сделать), Юри этого даже не слышал. Дойдя до своей комнаты, он упал лицом вниз на кровать, не замечая, как слёзы текут по его щекам.</p><p>***</p><p>— Так, ну и что это такое? — грозно вопросила миссис Призм, возвышаясь посреди комнаты, словно земное воплощение богини Немезиды, по нелепой случайности принявшее облик респектабельной дамы преклонных лет.</p><p>— Миссис Призм, я заплачу за квартиру как обычно, как только мне самому заплатят, правда, — прогундосил Юри в подушку, на автомате, как «чур меня» или «Отче наш».</p><p>— Я не об этом, — резко перебила его миссис Призм, и Юри от удивления даже приподнялся на локте — обычно заклинание «язаплачувконцемесяца» срабатывало безотказно.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, слабо надеясь, что пронесёт, и домовладелица не будет долго стоять у него над душой.</p><p>— Это я должна спрашивать тебя, что случилось, — отрезала миссис Призм. — В последнее время с тобой вечно что-то случается! Тебя практически не бывает дома, тебя забирают на «кадиллаке» и привозят на «форде», о тебе пишут какую-то чушь в газетах… Что будет дальше, гангстерские разборки? Опий? Продажные женщины? Тебя и так уже дожидается одна у порога…</p><p>Юри подскочил на кровати, как ошпаренный.</p><p>— Господи, миссис Призм, почему Вы не сказали сразу?! Скорее пригласите её сюда, прошу Вас, или нет, постойте… Она какая — молодая, темноволосая, смуглая, верно? Она представилась хотя бы?</p><p>Миссис Призм закатила глаза.</p><p>— Если ты её ждал, мог бы и предупредить, — буркнула она. — В следующий раз будь добр назначать свидания где-нибудь подальше от моего дома! Чёрт знает, что такое…</p><p>Едва за миссис Призм захлопнулась дверь, Юри бросился в гардеробную, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Собственное отражение в зеркале заставило его едва ли не орать благим матом — глаза были красные, заплывшие, лицо опухло, волосы торчали во все стороны, — и Юри лишний раз мысленно поклялся никогда больше не перебирать со спиртным. И как только Виктор умудрялся утром флиртовать с ним, неужели его тонкое чувство прекрасного не оскорбляла такая-то рожа?</p><p>Если бы миссис Призм с гостьей вернулись пораньше хоть на минуту, Юри предстал бы перед ними в исподнем; к счастью, до их прихода он успел переодеться и привести себя в относительный порядок. Сара, умница, быстро оценила ситуацию и мигом вошла в образ — Юри даже не успел опомниться, как она подхватила его под руку и с беззаботным видом защебетала:</p><p>— Ах, синьор Катсуки, я так рада Вас видеть! Представляете, мне нужно было зайти к модистке и забрать шляпку, но шляпка была ещё не готова, мне сказали подождать полчаса, и тут я вспомнила, что Вы живёте неподалёку, сами понимаете, я не могла к Вам не заглянуть! Какой у Вас прелестный дом, и хозяйка так приветлива! Синьор Катсуки, скажите, моё свадебное платье меня не полнит? А то Эмиля спрашивать нет смысла, для него я и в мешковине хороша, а Вы человек, так сказать, со стороны, можете судить беспристрастно…</p><p>— Вы безупречны, мисс Криспино, — ответил Юри, и ему даже не нужно было притворяться — Сара была ещё прекраснее, чем накануне. Её чёрные волосы были изящно убраны назад, из украшений на ней были только небольшие жемчужные серьги, длинное платье из блестящего шёлка цвета слоновой кости не было украшено ничем, кроме сплошной мягкой плиссировки, сделанной так искусно, что даже Юри, совершенно равнодушный к нарядам, невольно залюбовался. Просто и со вкусом, как и полагалось выглядеть настоящей леди — а Сара каким-то непостижимым образом умудрялась в любой ситуации держаться как настоящая леди, несмотря на весьма сомнительное прошлое и не менее сомнительное настоящее.</p><p>— Правда? Это настоящий Фортуни, — она кокетливо хихикнула, чуть покрутилась перед видавшим виды зеркалом. Юри её слова ни о чём не говорили, и он мог лишь молча слушать её болтовню и коситься на скучающую миссис Призм, чьи надежды услышать из их разговора что-то интересное таяли с каждой минутой. — Микки хотел, чтобы на мне непременно были длинная фата и флёрдоранж, но я решила, что это уже излишества. Небольшой шляпки вполне достаточно. Праздновать будем у Эмиля, очень удобно, между прочим, и у него такие прелестные бегонии! Вы же видели, какие у него бегонии? Люблю цветы. Когда мы с Эмилем купим загородный дом, я непременно, непременно посажу там розы и азалии! Они ведь будут смотреться с изгородями из самшита, как Вы думаете, синьор Катсуки?..</p><p>Миссис Призм, отчаявшись, наконец оставила свой наблюдательный пост и направилась к двери; дождавшись, пока шаги на лестнице стихнут, Сара наконец прекратила болтовню и, разом посерьёзнев, тихо пробормотала:</p><p>— Наконец-то… Какая настойчивая леди. Не подумайте обо мне дурно, поверьте, мне это далось с огромным трудом.</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, синьора Криспино, я Вас прекрасно понимаю, — успокоил её Юри, всё ещё с опаской оглядываясь на дверь.</p><p>— Давайте к делу, — речь её вновь стала отрывистой, беспокойной, как накануне. — Вам удалось узнать у Эмиля что-нибудь существенное?</p><p>Юри нахмурился.</p><p>— Только предположения. Вероятно, в письмах Поповича содержится какая-то компрометирующая информация, и мистер Некола полагает, что в это дело может быть замешана женщина, репутация которой, по-видимому, для мистера Криспино очень важна.</p><p>— Женщина? — недоверчиво переспросила Сара. — Микки — и какая-то женщина? Видимо, я очень многого не знаю о своём брате. Я всегда думала, что единственная женщина, которая его интересует — это Пресвятая Дева.</p><p>— Не только, — возразил Юри. — Вспомните, как сильно он беспокоится о Вас.</p><p>Возможно, это была стратегическая ошибка — выкладывать всё напрямую, но Юри шёл на это осознанно. В его распоряжении были только гипотезы, и реакция Сары могла бы, чисто теоретически, прояснить её роль в этой истории. Юри совершенно не хотелось подозревать её в чём бы то ни было, но если у Криспино действительно не было больше никаких близких ему женщин, Сара оставалась единственной возможной кандидатурой.</p><p>— Обо мне? Ну да, конечно, он беспокоится обо мне, я же его сестра, — произнесла она неуверенно. — Правда, я не очень представляю, каким образом этой женщиной могу оказаться я, если Поповича я видела только мельком… или Вы не это имели в виду?</p><p>Зря Юри надеялся. Попытка прояснить ситуацию не удалась, реакция Сары только ещё сильнее поставила его в тупик. Казалось, будто она легко просчитала его намерения и ответила на невысказанный вопрос настолько точно и прямо, насколько это было вообще возможно. Это было… наверное, не очень хорошо?</p><p>— Похоже, единственный способ что-то узнать — это расспросить Вашего брата напрямую. Или, возможно, <em>допросить</em>, — сказал он, внимательно глядя на Сару и пытаясь до мельчайших подробностей изучить её реакцию на его слова.</p><p>— Каким образом? — спросила она уже более спокойно и даже будто бы с энтузиазмом, словно она целую вечность ждала этого момента, когда от предположений они наконец перейдут к конкретным действиям. Это обнадёживало, давая Юри причину поверить в то, во что ему самому хотелось верить — в то, что Сара знает о тайных делах Криспино и Поповича не больше, чем он сам.</p><p>— Хм… Можно задержать его под прикрытием какого-нибудь инцидента на Вашей свадьбе, — предложил Юри первое же, что пришло ему в голову. — Попойки, или массовой драки, мало ли, какие непредвиденные события могут произойти…</p><p>— Ох, а можно как-нибудь без этого? Мне всё-таки хотелось бы обойтись на моей свадьбе без чрезвычайных происшествий, — она вновь занервничала, и Юри чисто по-человечески вполне мог её понять.</p><p>— Может быть, у Вас есть варианты? — спросил он. В конце концов, накануне Сара при прощании обещала придумать, как вытянуть из брата информацию. Хотя, по-хорошему, он сам тоже должен был разработать какой-нибудь нормальный план, а не…</p><p>— Есть, — сказала Сара, и Юри ещё сильнее устыдился того, насколько непродуктивно он провёл ночь. — Нужно похитить его со свадьбы и основательно напугать, и тогда он всё нам расскажет.</p><p>Нормальный план, говорите?..</p><p>— Я знаю, Вы сочтёте это безумием, синьор Катсуки, — принялась оправдываться Сара. — Звучит глупо, согласна, но я думала всю ночь и не смогла придумать ничего лучше. Это можно сделать тихо, пока остальные будут веселиться, я все ходы в ресторане у Эмиля знаю, а хлороформ можно купить в аптеке. Если бы у Вас нашёлся какой-нибудь не вызывающий подозрений знакомый с автомобилем…</p><p>Юри задумался. Казавшаяся поначалу совершенно безумной идея начала обретать какие-то черты, с каждой минутой становясь всё более логичной и — по крайней мере навскидку — выполнимой. Действительно, если хорошо постараться и припугнуть Криспино, вполне возможно, он обмолвится чем-нибудь важным, за что можно будет зацепиться…</p><p>— В принципе, у меня есть такой знакомый, — произнёс он, задумчиво разглядывая застарелые мушиные пятна на стене, — и я даже могу к нему обратиться, если только он сейчас не занят. А ещё… как Вы думаете, синьора Криспино, нам может пригодиться футляр от контрабаса?</p><p>Где-то с минуту Сара просто смотрела на него во все глаза, не в состоянии поверить в услышанное. Потом стремглав бросилась к нему, стиснула в объятиях и расцеловала в обе щеки.</p><p>— Вы гений, синьор Катсуки, — прошептала она, глядя на него едва ли не с обожанием.</p><p>Юри густо покраснел.</p><p>***</p><p>Переговоры с Милой Бабичевой прошли не совсем так, как Юри ожидал. Он-то хотел у неё попросить лишь самую малость — одолжить футляр от контрабаса на время; закончилось же всё тем, что, когда Юри выбежал из подъезда на звук клаксона, первым, что он заметил в салоне знакомого «форда», была знакомая рыжая макушка. И, судя по огненно-красным перьям марабу на пальто Милы, про необходимость конспирации Крис ей явно сообщить забыл.</p><p>— Хэй, лучший танцор Бродвея! Готовы отправиться навстречу приключениям? — звонко крикнула она, открывая ему дверь.</p><p>— Добрый… Надеюсь, мистер Джакометти сказал Вам, что это может быть опасно? — обеспокоенно спросил он, присаживаясь на заднее сиденье.</p><p>— Называйте меня просто «Крис». После вчерашнего можно и без официоза, — весело отозвался Джакометти с водительского кресла. — Не беспокойтесь, дорогой, мы всё продумали, пока ехали до Вашего дома. Мила будет прекрасным… отвлекающим фактором, скажем так. К примеру, она может что-нибудь сыграть на контрабасе перед гостями, пока мы будем выслеживать святого отца…</p><p>— Ну да, на передовую вы меня не выпустите, вы же джентльмены, — проворчала Мила. — Ладно, отвлекающий фактор так отвлекающий фактор, с этим я легко справлюсь. Кстати, мистер Катсуки, — вдруг повернулась она к Юри, — как там Ваш возлюбленный поживает?</p><p>Юри вздрогнул.</p><p>— В-во… возлюбленный?! — пролепетал он, чувствуя, как его сердце пропустило слишком болезненный удар.</p><p>Мила удивлённо посмотрела на Юри, будто пытаясь понять, он и правду настолько непонятливый или только притворяется; на переднем сиденье громко расхохотался Крис.</p><p>— Ma chérie, будь с ним поделикатнее. Наш самурай из тех людей, которые очень умны и прозорливы в одних вещах, а в других совершенно беспомощны… — он оглянулся по сторонам, будто бы кто-то посторонний, кроме Юри, мог его услышать, и доверительно шепнул ей на ухо, так, что Юри всё равно вполне мог различить каждое слово: — Его воспитывал пастор, понимаешь?</p><p>— У-у-у, — понимающе протянула Мила. — Тяжёлый случай. Бедный мистер Катсуки, если что, Вы всегда можете быть откровенны с нами! Мы к таким вещам относимся более чем лояльно, в артистической среде таких, как Вы, десятки, если не сотни…</p><p>Юри со стоном закрыл лицо руками. Он даже близко не представлял, чем накануне он умудрился вызвать у Милы и Криса подозрения, но слушать подобные неделикатные рассуждения, да ещё и применительно к себе, было ужасно неловко и… больно.</p><p>— Это, знаете, как с мороженым. Скажем, кто-то любит клубничное, кто-то фисташковое, кто-то оба, — продолжала вещать Мила, будто не замечая, в каком он состоянии. — В Вашем случае получилось так, что Вы один раз попробовали такое фисташковое мороженое, что после него другие сладости есть просто не сможете, Вам они будут казаться невкусными. Так это совершенно нормально, такое тоже бывает, в этом нет ничего постыдного и абсолютно нет Вашей вины!</p><p>— А я? — полюбопытствовал вдруг Кристоф, и Юри был от всей души ему благодарен. Потому что, пожалуй, ещё немного разговоров о его чувствах, и он бы умер прямо здесь, в машине — то ли от боли, то ли от стыда.</p><p>Мила фыркнула:</p><p>— Ты, Джакометти, особый случай. Ты был содомитом уже в утробе своей матушки.</p><p>— Врождённая аллергия на клубничное мороженое?</p><p>— Да, что-то вроде того.</p><p>«Форд» выехал на Мотт-стрит, и тут Крис резко затормозил, чтобы не наехать на разношёрстную толпу впереди — празднично одетые люди шли прямо по проезжей части, напевая свадебные гимны и ничего вокруг себя не замечая. Юри сумел выцепить взглядом в толпе изящную кремовую шляпку невесты и знакомую растрепанную шевелюру жениха. Направлялись они, конечно же, в ресторан Неколы, других вариантов и быть не могло; скорее всего, венчание только завершилось, и гости, многие из которых наверняка уже успели принять по нескольку капель на грудь перед праздником, не слишком-то и торопились.</p><p>— Странно. Что-то я среди этих людей не вижу ни одного в сутане, — Крис сощурился, внимательно разглядывая толпу. Он был на самом деле очень близорук, как и Юри, но очки обычно носил только за рулём, да пару раз надел их на свидание в ресторан — и то только потому, что некий страховой агент по имени Джон Форсайт однажды нашёл Криса в круглых очках весьма симпатичным.</p><p>Мила пожала плечами:</p><p>— Так, может быть, он забежал домой переодеться, чтобы не праздновать в рясе? Самый логичный вариант, мне кажется.</p><p>— Наверное, — кивнул Крис. — Ладно, не вижу смысла гадать, мне в любом случае придется разворачиваться и объезжать квартал, иначе мы точно вызовем подозрения. Машины обычно не плетутся за толпой следом со скоростью пожилой черепахи. Так что давайте сориентируемся уже на месте, не возражаете, товарищ начальник штаба?</p><p>— А?! — Юри аж подскочил на месте от неожиданности, едва не пробив головой крышу автомобиля. — Погодите, что… мистер, в смысле, К-крис, Вы это… мне?!</p><p>Мила рассмеялась.</p><p>Гости уже полчаса как зашли в ресторан, а Микеле Криспино так и не объявился. Сколько Юри ни вглядывался в людей за столиками, сколько ни сновали между ними более бесцеремонные Джакометти и Мила, Криспино не было и следа. Краем глаза Юри поглядывал на Сару, вместе с Эмилем принимавшую поздравления от гостей; она была со всеми любезна, всем улыбалась, но улыбка её казалась несколько натянутой — похоже, отсутствие брата беспокоило и её.</p><p>— Чёрт знает что, — буркнула Мила, присаживаясь за столик после очередного безуспешного марш-броска по всему ресторану. — Мистер Катсуки, а Вы не думаете, что этот Криспино мог вообще проигнорировать свадьбу? Скажем, ему не нравится жених…</p><p>Юри покачал головой:</p><p>— Вчера я не заметил ничего подобного. Он очень хотел, чтобы эта свадьба состоялась.</p><p>— Тогда, может, он не хотел сталкиваться с кем-то из гостей? — предположил Крис.</p><p>— Ну… по идее, он слишком любит сестру, чтобы пропустить её свадьбу по столь смехотворной причине, — Юри стушевался, понимая, что в отсутствие Криспино подобная аргументация выглядит просто смехотворно. — Единственный, чьё присутствие его бы точно оскорбило — это я, мистер Криспино меня не жалует, но… Синьора Криспино, в смысле, миссис Некола — умная девушка, вряд ли она сказала бы ему, что я приглашен, зная, что он меня терпеть не может. Надо, наверное, с ней поговорить, спросить, где она в последний раз видела Криспино…</p><p>— Ни слова больше, — прервала его Мила. — Я задачу поняла, и я этим займусь. Тут нужен особый подход, нужна женская деликатность… Чего ты смеёшься, Крис?</p><p>Юри и не заметил, как Джакометти подошёл к их столику в разгар обсуждения, и будь на его месте кто-то другой, Юри бы либо схватился за револьвер, либо схватил инфаркт.</p><p>— Знакомьтесь, Мила Бабичева, уровень женской деликатности — «ах, дорогая, какая прекрасная шляпка, вашего мужа зарезали», — фыркнул он, присаживаясь. Мила послала ему воздушный поцелуй, встала из-за стола и, чуть пританцовывая в такт игравшей в кафе музыке, отправилась поздравлять новобрачных.</p><p>— Эх… А вчера здесь звучала ария Каварадосси, — мечтательно протянул Крис, придвигая к себе добытую в процессе поисков кружку с пивом.</p><p>Юри покраснел. Что-что, а это он с прошлого вечера хорошо запомнил — пожалуй, даже слишком.</p><p>— Я д-думал… вчера Вы не имели ничего против джаза, — попытался он перевести тему, хоть и понимал, то если уж Крис собрался <em>намекать</em>, то его уже ничто не остановит.</p><p>— Правильно думаете, джаз — это святое, — кивнул Кристоф, вновь пригубив пиво. — Но, кажется, я так и не успел рассказать Вам, о чём говорится в арии, верно?</p><p>Юри сжал под столом кулаки, готовясь к очередному шквалу скабрезных шуток и <em>намёков</em>, которых он за последние дни уже слышал столько, что пора бы уже, наверное, выработать иммунитет — и он бы давно выработал, если бы эти шутки не попадали, как назло, прямо в цель.</p><p>— Нет, не рассказали.</p><p>— Крайне досадное упущение с моей стороны. Хотя, чисто гипотетичеки, Вы могли бы поинтересоваться у Виктора, разве нет? — Кристоф игриво подмигнул.</p><p>Началось.</p><p>— Не мог. Прошлой ночью я был несколько… занят, — пробормотал Юри, не решаясь поднять глаза и надеясь, что крайняя степень алкогольной интоксикации может считаться достаточно уважительной причиной.</p><p>Кристоф насмешливо улыбнулся, чуть поиграл бровями — Юри, взглянув на него, и сам не смог сдержать нервного смешка — и залпом допил оставшееся пиво.</p><p>— Каварадосси в этой арии не умирает, — произнес он, глядя не на Юри, а куда-то мимо. — Он сидит в тюрьме и ожидает казни. Он вспоминает, как впервые встретил Тоску и как между ними вспыхнула любовь, и в конце он говорит, что никогда еще так не жаждал жизни, как сейчас, когда ему осталась лишь смерть.</p><p>Юри вздрогнул.</p><p>— Крис, я… я клянусь, не знаю, правда, чем, но клянусь, что даже не подозревал об этом, — заговорил он торопливо, словно пытаясь оправдаться. — У нас она была на пластинке с избранными ариями Сальванески, саму оперу целиком я никогда не слышал. Синопсис на обложке читал, но там всё было настолько вкратце…</p><p>Крис кивнул:</p><p>— Верю, верю. По правде говоря, я вчера даже усомнился в своих выводах, когда Вы сказали, что не знаете перевода арии. Я подумал, что это может быть просто совпадение…, а потом Мила рассказала мне, как Вы, танцуя с ней в паре, назвали её Виктором бессчётное количество раз.</p><p>Сердце Юри рухнуло куда-то в пятки. Он зажмурился, словно ожидая удара, и крепко, до белых костяшек, сцепил пальцы под столом, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Истина, в которую он так долго отказывался верить, понемногу представала перед ним во всей своей неприглядной красе. Теперь он понимал, почему Крис так эту арию воспринял накануне, и почему Мила говорила о влюблённости Юри в Виктора как о свершившемся факте. После такого, пожалуй, выглядели бы жалко любые попытки оправдаться — даже перед самим собой.</p><p>Ему было страшно. Казалось, будто именно сейчас рухнули последние остатки той налаженной, выстроенной жизни, с установками, которые сформулировали родители и пастор — жизни до проклятого момента, когда Виктор Никифоров (чёрт бы его, действительно, побрал) очутился в полицейском участке. Раньше Юри прекрасно знал, что нарушать правила — плохо, пить — плохо, быть оперным певцом, если ты сын полицейского — плохо, любить мужчину, если ты мужчина — совсем кошмар. Сейчас же все эти неписаные правила теряли актуальность одно за другим, и теперь, когда один из самых строгих запретов оказался нарушен, Юри просто не знал, что делать и как дальше жить.</p><p>— О чём сплетничаете, мальчики? — Мила, будто возникнув за спиной Криса из ниоткуда, обняла его за плечи; тот от неожиданности аж выронил кружку из-под пива из рук — к счастью, она оказалась достаточно прочной и не разбилась, а просто откатилась куда-то в угол. — И да, мистер Катсуки, Вы скотина.</p><p>— С-скотина?! — оторопел Юри.</p><p>— А какими еще словами Вы прикажете Вас называть? — Мила делано обиделась. — Почему Вы не познакомили меня с этим прелестным ангелом раньше? Почему именно сегодня, когда она уже окончательно и бесповоротно выходит замуж, не оставляя мне никаких шансов?</p><p>— Ну всё, теперь ты до завтрашнего вечера будешь страдать, — фыркнул Крис.</p><p>— Ах, нет, моя душевная рана слишком глубока, — Мила картинно схватилась руками за сердце. — Так что страдать буду по меньшей мере до следующей пятницы.</p><p>Юри вздохнул с облегчением — возвращение Милы отвлекло Криса от неудобной темы, да и сам он мог сосредоточиться на конкретном деле, отложив мучительные размышления на потом. Он подумает об этом, но не сейчас. Сегодня ночью, наверное. Или завтра. Или дня через три-четыре. Или… в общем, когда-нибудь.</p><p>— Что сказала миссис Некола? Удалось узнать что-нибудь? — выпалил он, прежде чем Крис успел ответить Миле очередной колкостью.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, что у них в семье произошло. Миссис Некола клянётся, что она с братом не ссорилась, но его не было на венчании, её и мистера Неколу венчал другой священник.</p><p>Юри и Крис переглянулись.</p><p>— А… где и когда она видела его в последний раз? — спросил Юри, уже начиная заметно нервничать. Не хватало ещё, чтобы прямо сейчас с Криспино что-то случилось, чтобы убийцы нашли его раньше и оборвали, возможно, единственную ниточку, которая могла бы привести Юри к ответам на все вопросы. Он и так шёл ва-банк, ввязываясь в эту безумную затею, и если и она провалится…</p><p>— Дома, где-то часов в девять утра. Он сказал, что у него какие-то поручения от настоятеля, и что он может задержаться. Миссис Некола спросила у настоятеля после венчания, правда ли это, он сказал, что он действительно поручил Криспино раздать душеспасительные книги в католическом интернате, и что Криспино сам накануне попросил его об этом.</p><p>— В девять? Сейчас уже три часа дня, — покачал головой Джакометти. — Боюсь, если мы сейчас побежим в католический интернат, мы вряд ли застанем там Криспино. Не может быть, чтобы он раздавал душеспасительные книги шесть часов подряд.</p><p>— Меня напрягает вот что, — задумчиво произнёс Юри. — Почему Криспино попросил настоятеля об этом именно накануне свадьбы? Он же прекрасно знал об этом, и знал, что для миссис Неколы очень важно его присутствие…</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что Криспино задумал что-то дурное? — спросила Мила.</p><p>— Не обязательно дурное, — Юри смутился. — Я понимаю, что это лишь предположения, но… может быть, он испугался после моего вчерашнего визита и решил срочно покончить с этой историей?</p><p>— Покончить? Как именно? — Кристоф нахмурился.</p><p>— Понятия не имею. Возможно, решил назначить встречу убийцам и всё-таки отдать письма. Или просто попробовать договориться, хотя… сомневаюсь, что он способен хоть на какую-то дипломатию. Может быть, он решил эти письма как-то ликвидировать…</p><p>— Погодите. Если я правильно понимаю, в его ситуации всё это почти равно самоубийству? — Мила тоже начинала заметно беспокоиться. — Так, и какой у нас тогда план действий? В интернат ехать, я так понимаю, бесполезно?</p><p>Юри задумался.</p><p>— Проблема в том, что мы не можем даже предположить, где он сейчас. Позавчера он выслеживал меня около «Ритца», а Мэдисон-сквер отсюда в часе ходьбы. Единственное, что мы можем сейчас сделать — это попробовать провести обыск у него дома, вдруг найдём какие-нибудь записки или номера телефонов…</p><p>— Разве для обыска в доме не нужен ордер? — спросила Мила. Юри развёл руками:</p><p>— Я знаю, это выглядит как вопиющее беззаконие, но что поделать? Надеюсь, будет достаточно удостоверения, чтобы служанка нас впустила.</p><p>— Ну, у меня вдобавок к Вашему удостоверению есть и более весомые аргументы, — Крис на секунду достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака приличных размеров кошелек, затем положил обратно. — Вопрос в другом. Не будет ли у Вас проблем, если выяснится, что Вы проводите обыски без ордера в домах у посторонних людей?</p><p>— Крис, пожалуйста, не надо об этом, — Юри поморщился. — Мои возможные проблемы сейчас не имеют никакого значения. Если что, миссис Некола дала мне карт-бланш, и вообще, мы тут пытаемся человеку жизнь спасти. Вряд ли это нам поможет, если вдруг нас поймают во время обыска, но… хотя бы для очистки собственной совести.</p><p>Крис внимательно огляделся кругом и чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Проклятье, около выхода толпится слишком много людей, незамеченными нам не выйти. Мила, узнаешь у миссис Неколы, где здесь чёрный ход?</p><p>— Уже, — Мила улыбнулась. — О чём, по-твоему, мы так долго болтали, о тряпках и свадебных хлопотах? Поверь, я узнала всё, что нужно. Чёрный ход за барной стойкой, нужно зайти в дверь направо и через винный погреб.</p><p>— Я перед тобой в вечном долгу, ma chérie, — Крис игриво послал ей воздушный поцелуй. — Тогда мы выйдем через чёрный ход и направимся к дому Криспино, а ты… ну, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, верно? Можешь проверить, знают ли музыканты здесь то алкогольное танго, «La Tupungatina», кажется, которое мы с тобой слушали тогда у «Максима»…</p><p>— Оно не алкогольное, это голова у тебя алкогольная, неуч, — Мила легонько щёлкнула его по лбу. — Из всего, что я тебе рассказывала о вулкане Тупунгато, тебя заинтересовал только винный потенциал региона, в котором он находится?</p><p>Крис рассмеялся.</p><p>— Поверь мне, дорогая, творческие люди именно этим в первую очередь и интересуются. Ну что, благородный самурай, готовы штурмовать вражескую крепость?</p><p>Юри молча кивнул, покрепче сжав удостоверение в кармане пальто.</p><p>— Удачи Вам, — Мила пожала ему руку на прощание, а Крису показала язык.</p><p>***</p><p>В погребе было очень темно, лишь одна слабенькая лампочка горела где-то под потолком — наверное, Некола столько отстёгивал местным стражам порядка, что на освещении в хозяйственных помещениях приходилось сильно экономить. Юри и Крис осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, крались вдоль уставленных бутылками полок; то тут, то там слышались какие-то шорохи — вероятно, крысы. По крайней мере, Юри успокаивал себя тем, что это наверняка крысы, ну, в крайнем случае летучие мыши — откуда в винном погребе обыкновенного кафе на Мотт-стрит может взяться кто-то ещё?</p><p>Из-за одной бочки с виски вдруг выскочила какая-то тень, тут же скрывшись за другой бочкой. Юри вздрогнул, положил руку на кобуру — так, на всякий случай.</p><p>— Вы тоже это видели? — прошептал за его спиной Джакометти.</p><p>— Может, это обман зрения? — предположил Юри, опасливо оглядываясь. — Или тень от лампочки на крысу так упала…</p><p>— Не знаю, — покачал головой Кристоф. — Но, чёрт возьми, если это и был грызун, то разве что крупная капибара.</p><p>— Будьте осторожнее, — шепнул Юри, бочком протискиваясь к выходу.</p><p>Что-то мелькнуло снова, совсем рядом; Юри выхватил из кобуры пистолет и метнулся в ту сторону, куда ускользнула тень. За полками с красным полусухим её уже не оказалось, и Юри попытался протиснуться дальше, к креплёным, еле разглядывая в кромешной тьме названия вин.</p><p>— Юри! — отвлёк его сдавленный крик. Юри, побледнев, кинулся обратно — по полу покатилась бутылка каберне совиньона, которую он случайно задел локтем.</p><p>Кристоф был там же, где Юри, погнавшись за тенью, его и оставил, но положение его было куда более плачевным. Кто-то, чьё лицо в темноте погреба было почти невозможно рассмотреть, держал его за шею, прижимая к виску мрачно поблескивающее дуло пистолета.</p><p>— Не угадали мы с Вами, — просипел Крис, даже в этой ситуации пытаясь улыбаться. — У капибар обычно не бывает пушек.</p><p>Шутка обошлась Крису дорого — нападавший сдавил его шею так, что бедняга закашлялся.</p><p>— Отпустите его, или я буду стрелять! — крикнул Юри и взвёл курок.</p><p>По правде говоря, он и не думал, что это сработает, скорее надеялся хоть немного потянуть время, — но, как ни странно, нападавший внял угрозам и отпустил Джакометти; тот осел на пол, откашливаясь. Юри опускать револьвер не спешил, но и стрелять пока не собирался.</p><p>— Говорите, — приказал он, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту. — Кто Вы и зачем напали на нас?</p><p>Внятного ответа он так и не услышал. Зато услышал тихое бормотание на каком-то неизвестном ему языке, и здесь, в погребе, это выглядело совсем уж дико — тем более, нападающий был одет в какие-то длинные чёрные одежды и походил, действительно, то ли на призрак из глубины веков, то ли на монаха.</p><p>Стоп. На монаха?..</p><p>— Юри… это латынь, — подал голос Крис, всё ещё немного подкашливая и хрипя.</p><p>Незнакомец вновь поднял пистолет, и, пока он прицеливался, Юри бросился на перехват; выстрелить тот всё же успел. Раздался глухой хлопок и оглушительный звон бьющегося стекла, и погреб, лишившись единственного источника освещения, погрузился в непроницаемую тьму.</p><p>Нападавший и сам, похоже, не ожидал такого поворота событий — скорее всего, целился он изначально не в лампочку, а Юри в голову, и просто очень плохо умел обращаться с пистолетом. По крайней мере, в темноте он ориентировался не лучше Юри — судя по тревожному гулу бутылок, он уже успел налететь на один из стеллажей. Бросившись на звук, Юри случайно наступил на что-то мягкое; ткань дёрнулась, затрещала, выскальзывая из-под его ноги — и вдруг Юри рухнул на пол, придавленный чем-то тяжёлым. Точнее, кем-то: оно было тёплым, дышало, пахло ладаном и сдавленно ругалось то ли на итальянском, то ли на латыни.</p><p>Рядом, буквально в паре дюймов от его головы, что-то упало на пол с глухим стуком — скорее всего, пистолет. Нападавший потянулся было за ним, одновременно силясь встать, но Юри, почувствовав движение, намертво вцепился в его запястья. Завязалась ожесточённая борьба, Юри держал своего противника за руки так крепко, как, казалось, не держал ещё никого в своей жизни; тот изо всех сил пытался вырваться или хотя бы дотянуться до пистолета, и временами казалось, что ему вот-вот это удастся — Юри всё-таки был немного меньше и слабее.</p><p>— Potrò alfine il tradimento, — раздалось вдруг пение, и грозному баритону начали вторить угрожающе зазвеневшие бутылки, — sull’infame vendicar! *</p><p>Крис вполне разумно не вступал в драку — неизвестно, было бы его вмешательство помощью или, что вероятнее, помехой; внезапно запев, он помог Юри гораздо больше, чем если бы он попытался нащупать дерущихся в темноте. Воспользовавшись замешательством своего противника, Юри навалился на него сверху и крепко прижал его руки к полу, лишив любой возможности вырваться.</p><p>— Крис, платок! — сдавленно крикнул он. Щёлкнула пробка, заплескался в скляночке хлороформ.</p><p>— Что вы собираетесь делать?! Пустите меня! Пустите!!! — заорал нападавший, окончательно выдав себя — впрочем, Юри догадался ещё в тот момент, когда Крис распознал в тихом бормотании латынь.</p><p>— Разве не Вы напали на нас первым, синьор Криспино? Лежите смирно, иначе будет хуже, — строго произнёс он, надеясь, что Крис успеет найти их прежде, чем у него иссякнут силы держать этого чёртового священника, который, как назло, физической силой не уступал боксёру в среднем весе.</p><p>Вдруг скрипнула дверь, и Юри невольно зажмурился, ослеплённый потоком проникшего в погреб света. Криспино, воспользовшись этим, выскользнул из хватки, дотянулся наконец до своего пистолета — и выстрелил.</p><p>Грохот падающих бутылок заглушил негромкий женский вскрик.</p><p>— Са… Сара… — пролепетал Криспино, выронив из слабеющих рук пистолет.</p><p>Юри, проморгавшись наконец, разглядел рядом с собой тоненькую фигурку Сары; она держала брата в захвате, который мог бы сделать честь любому мастеру рукопашного боя, и зажимала ему рот платком. Прищурившись (очки в пылу битвы были безнадёжно потеряны), Юри схватился за сердце — чудесное свадебное платье Сары было сплошь покрыто какими-то темными пятнами.</p><p>— Синьора, Вы ранены? — вскричал он, пытаясь подняться на ноги — со второй попытки удалось.</p><p>— Я? — искренне удивилась Сара. — Нет, что Вы, со мной всё в порядке, а почему… — она опустила глаза, похоже только сейчас заметив пятна на платье. — А, это… Микки просто сбил выстрелом несколько бутылок, не пугайтесь, синьор Катсуки.</p><p>— А… он? — Юри несмело указал на обмякшего в её руках Криспино.</p><p>— Спит, вроде тоже в порядке. А то я боялась, что слишком большая доза… — она виновато взглянула на них. — Господа, простите моего брата, пожалуйста, он, наверное, был не в себе. Как вы?</p><p>— Как я? Да этот гад меня чуть голоса не лишил, между прочим, — буркнул Крис, отряхивая свой бордовый (когда-то) костюм, теперь заляпанный брызгами вина и покрытый толстым слоем грязи и пыли.</p><p>— Пять минут назад он у Вас вполне был, — заметил Юри, уже слегка переведя дух.</p><p>— Я же сказал: «чуть не», — парировал Крис. — Какие дальше будут распоряжения, товарищ начальник штаба? Мне сбегать за контрабасом?</p><p>— Давайте, — кивнул Юри и подошёл к Саре, внимательно разглядывая мирное, не искажённое яростью лицо Микеле Криспино. Сейчас, во сне, он совершенно не внушал ни страха, ни отвращения, становился чем-то похожим на сестру и даже немного… красивым?</p><p>— Если бы это можно было решить как-то иначе… Видит Бог, я не хотела, чтобы дошло до подобного, — неизвестно, перед кем хотела оправдаться Сара — перед Юри, перед спящим Микеле или перед самой собой.</p><p>— Может быть, Вам не стоит ехать с нами? — спросил Юри, вновь смутившись — верный признак того, что ситуация уже перестала быть критической.</p><p>Сара нахмурилась.</p><p>— Почему не стоит? Вы же не собираетесь пытать его, верно?</p><p>Юри хотел было обидеться, но Сара, по-хорошему, была не так уж и не права — вопрос выглядел по меньшей мере странно, а то и подозрительно, особенно в свете той опасности, которая угрожала Криспино на самом деле.</p><p>— Конечно же, нет, — поспешно проговорил он, робея. — Просто я подумал, вдруг он… увидит Вас и начнет вести себя, ну… нервно, или, возможно, Вам будет неприятно слышать…</p><p>— Синьор Катсуки, — перебила его Сара, — если будет нужно, я спрячусь. Речь идёт о жизни моего брата, и я хочу спасти его не меньше, чем Вы хотите спасти совершенно чужого для Вас человека. Мне кажется, я не меньше Вас имею право знать всё от начала до конца.</p><p>— Виктор мне не чу… — Юри испуганно замолчал, но уже слишком поздно — Сара с удивлением посмотрела на него, но расспрашивать тактично не стала. Юри опустил глаза, не решаясь заговорить с ней о чём-то ещё, будто все возможные общие темы для разговоров просто взяли и исчерпали себя буквально за пару секунд.</p><p>Грохот и скрип отвлёк его от неприятных размышлений — Крис и Мила совместными усилиями пытались протащить футляр от контрабаса по узкому проходу между стеллажами. Сара встала и осторожно подняла Микеле под плечи.</p><p>— Синьор Катсуки, берите его за ноги, — приказала она, и Юри беспрекословно подчинился. — Так, футляр здесь? Голову, голову не повредите, синьор Джакометти, прошу Вас!</p><p>Крис подхватил безвольное тело и вместе с Милой аккуратно уложил его внутрь футляра в позе эмбриона.</p><p>— Крышку закроем только на время транспортировки, — он устало вытер платочком пот со лба. — Потом, уже в багажнике, откроем, чтобы он не задохнулся. Высоты в машине должно хватить.</p><p>— А если он проснётся по пути? — спросила Мила, пытаясь уместить в футляр длинные ноги Криспино.</p><p>Джакометти пожал плечами:</p><p>— А какая разница? Он же всё равно будет у меня в машине, сбежать в любом случае не получится.</p><p>Сара опустилась на колени возле футляра, пачкая в пыли свадебное платье, и так уже безнадёжно пострадавшее от брызг красного вина, наклонилась над мирно спящим Микеле и невесомо поцеловала его в щёку, затем, минуту помедлив, поднялась на ноги и сама захлопнула крышку.</p><p>— Можете забирать, — отрывисто проговорила она, не решаясь смотреть в глаза никому из присутствующих. Крис и Юри безмолвно подняли футляр — Криспино, как назло, оказался довольно увесистым, — и, стараясь не нанести больше никакого ущерба припасам честного мистера Неколы, осторожно вынесли его наружу через чёрный ход.</p><p>Эмиль хватился своей пропавшей невесты как раз вовремя — заговорщики ещё не успели отъехать, только-только удалось хоть как-то втиснуть футляр в багажник машины. Сара резко обернулась, услышав знакомый оклик — и побледнела так, как, казалось, смуглокожие люди по природе своей не умеют бледнеть.</p><p>— Сара! — Эмиль бежал к ней, и его глаза были полны самого неподдельного ужаса. — Сара, куда ты уезжаешь, зачем? Прямо со свадьбы? И даже не сказала мне… Господи, что с твоим платьем?!</p><p>Она чуть пошатнулась, но очень быстро взяла себя в руки — самообладания ей определённо было не занимать. Похоже, во всей этой суете, томясь от неизвестности и сходя с ума от беспокойства за брата, Сара попросту забыла рассказать обо всём Эмилю — по крайней мере, Юри хотелось в это верить.</p><p>— Так. Пойдём, — она подошла к нему и взяла за руку, и Эмиль, чувствуя, как дрожат её пальцы, осторожно погладил их.</p><p>Она подвела его к машине и аккуратно открыла багажник. Эмиль охнул:</p><p>— Сара, он…</p><p>— Жив, — перебила его она, заметно нервничая. — Просто спит.</p><p>— В багажнике?</p><p>— Ну да.</p><p>— В футляре от контрабаса?</p><p>— Да, именно.</p><p>— Так, послушай, ты можешь объяснить мне, что происходит?! — вскричал он, окончательно переставая что-либо понимать.</p><p>— Потом расскажу, — торопливо отозвалась она, стараясь не встречаться с Эмилем взглядами. — Извини, сейчас мне нужно ненадолго уехать. Иди, отвлеки как-нибудь гостей. Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее.</p><p>Некола нахмурился.</p><p>— Сара, я ничего не понимаю. Прости, но я не могу отпустить тебя со свадьбы неведомо куда с людьми, которых я второй раз в жизни вижу…</p><p>— Эмиль, я взрослый человек и прекрасно знаю, куда мы едем и зачем, — Сара сердито поджала губы. — Понимаешь… ладно, это слишком долго объяснять, у нас нет времени. Садись в машину, расскажу тебе всё по дороге. Вы ведь не против, мистер Катсуки?</p><p>— Н-не против, — судорожно кивнул головой Юри. Время поджимало, Криспино мог проснуться в любой момент, и сейчас они просто не могли позволить себе отвлекаться на объяснения.</p><p>Некола оглядел Юри с ног до головы, словно видел его впервые. Вряд ли вид щуплого, всклокоченного и чумазого юноши его хоть сколько-нибудь убедил, но беспокойство за Сару сделало своё дело, и он, по-прежнему недоумевая, забрался в машину за ней следом.</p><p>Крис задумчиво потёр небритый подбородок.</p><p>— Ладно, — наконец изрёк он. — Будем считать, что мы только что обзавелись дополнительной рабочей силой.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон Форсайт жил на Фултон-стрит и меньше всего на свете походил на человека, к которому могли бы среди бела дня ворваться пятеро незнакомых людей, волоча за собой футляр от контрабаса с бесчувственным телом внутри. Впрочем, едва увидев нагло ухмыляющуюся физиономию Криса, он мгновенно уяснил масштаб бедствия и даже не стал препятствовать торжественному вносу футляра в его квартиру.</p><p>— О, Боже, — он закатил глаза. — У меня только один вопрос. Насколько это всё совместимо с уголовным кодексом?</p><p>— Если тебя посадят, будешь утешаться тем, что пострадал из любви ко мне, — беспечно отозвался Крис, заталкивая футляр в ничем не освещённую кладовую.</p><p>Джон заглянул через его плечо — и обомлел. Он отошёл от двери на пару шагов, с ужасом, который Юри был весьма и весьма понятен, глядя, как Крис выуживает из футляра бесчувственного Криспино и пристёгивает его к отопительной трубе позаимствованными у Юри наручниками.</p><p>— Я просто буду успокаивать себя тем, что ты, скорее всего, решил так разыграть одного из своих пьяных друзей, — произнёс он, заметно нервничая. — Не хотелось бы вдруг узнать, что я дружу с мужчиной, который развлекается похищением людей среди бела дня.</p><p>— Я?! — Крис состроил невинный вид. — Милый, ты же знаешь, я душою чист как агнец Божий. Я просто связался с одним полицейским, — он показал на Юри, — а он, в свою очередь, связался с очаровательной леди, которая как раз-таки и развлекается похищением людей среди бела дня.</p><p>— Мисс Бабичевой опять стало скучно? — губы Джона чуть изогнулись в нервной усмешке.</p><p>Крис чуть привстал на цыпочки и смачно поцеловал его. Эмиль при виде этого зрелища невольно скривился, Сара густо покраснела — видимо, им этого ей ни разу не доводилось быть свидетелями столь близких отношений между двумя мужчинами. Юри тоже в своей жизни видел подобное впервые, но… он не мог сказать, что это вызывало у него какое-то отвращение, даже скорее наоборот. Пожалуй, он тоже был бы не против, чтобы у него был любимый человек, неважно, какого пола, который встречал бы его весёлыми, лишь им двоим понятными шуточками, который разделял бы с Юри его любовь к музыке, книгам, истории, театру, который поддерживал бы его даже в самых безумных начинаниях — да тот же трюк с пастором Смитерсом и кошкой, например…</p><p>— К-крис, ты чего? — Джону, похоже, и самому было несколько не по себе от столь интимного поведения Джакометти, да ещё и при незнакомых людях.</p><p>— Просто, — Крис пожал плечами. — Обожаю твоё чувство юмора. Правда, ты несколько ошибся дамой — я имел в виду миссис Неколу. Знакомься: умница, красавица, профессионально похищает людей с 1926 года…</p><p>— Сэр, попрошу без оскорблений, — вмешался было Эмиль, готовясь в любой момент вступиться за честь жены, если потребуется.</p><p>— …и её супруг, жертва обстоятельств, — Крис лишь отвесил ему шутовской поклон. — Ну, Милу ты знаешь не понаслышке, мистера начальника самурайского штаба знаешь понаслышке… Дамы и господа, мистер Джон Форсайт, в высшей степени достойный господин, который тоже нам сегодня поможет. Поможет ведь?</p><p>Джон пожал плечами:</p><p>— Кажется, ты не оставил мне выбора. Надеюсь, ты потом представишь меня тому… господину, которого ты приковал к трубе?</p><p>— С превеликим удовольствием, Джон, но сначала нам нужно подумать. Понимаешь, для розыгрыша нам нужно изобразить из себя что-то более устрашающее, чем мальчик-полицейский, новобрачные, Мила — без комментариев, просто Мила — и поддатый оперный певец.</p><p>Джон покачал головой.</p><p>— Ещё и поддатый…</p><p>— Может быть, у мистера Форсайта найдутся какие-нибудь маски? — вновь вмешался Некола, и на этот раз взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему — никто, даже Сара, не ожидал, что даже «жертва обстоятельств» вдруг втянется в процесс.</p><p>— Откуда они у меня возьмутся? Я страховой агент, а не, простите, актёр комедии дель арте, — покачал головой Джон.</p><p>— Ну хоть что-нибудь, — уже даже Джакометти начинал немного нервничать — Криспино мог проснуться с минуты на минуту. — Можем твои кальсоны на голову натянуть, не знаю!</p><p>— Крис, солнышко, зачем же впадать в такие крайности, — вмешалась Мила. — Ладно ты, вы с мистером Форсайтом достаточно близки, чтобы ты мог носить на голове его исподнее, но мистер Катсуки-то нет! И вообще, на месте Криспино я бы не испугалась, а умерла от смеха.</p><p>— Хорошо, у тебя есть какие-то другие идеи? — пробурчал Крис.</p><p>Мила молча подошла к двери кладовой и нажала на выключатель.</p><p>— Гениально, — прошептал Юри, мигом поняв, что она имела в виду. Решение было простым и действительно удачным — удивительно, что никому из них раньше не пришло в голову просто допрашивать Криспино в полной темноте.</p><p>— Что бы вы без меня делали, мальчики, — усмехнулась она. — Ручаюсь, он впадёт в такую панику, что сразу выложит вам всё, что нужно. Крис, сумеешь сыграть злодейского злодея из тьмы?</p><p>— Дорогая, я играл Скарпиа на сцене Опера Гарнье, и дамы в первом ряду падали в обморок, когда я обещал Тоске раздавить в пыточных тисках голову её глупого возлюбленного. Ha più forte sapore la conquista violenta che il mellifluo consenso**… Похоже?</p><p>— По характеру похоже, — кивнула Мила. — Но Боже тебя упаси во время допроса запеть. Миссис Некола, Вы как?</p><p>— Я в порядке, — твёрдо сказала Сара. — Пойду вместе с ними. Буду визжать, рыдать и молить о пощаде, если нужно.</p><p>— Очень нужно, — кивнул Крис. — Для моего злодейского образа Ваши визги будут весьма кстати.</p><p>Юри вдруг почувствовал со стороны кладовой какое-то шевеление. Он осторожно вошёл внутрь и подкрался к Криспино, привалившемуся к стене, словно тряпичная кукла — и услышал слабый стон. Криспино ещё не вполне проснулся и, наверное, почти не соображал, но положение всё равно становилось опасным — он мог открыть глаза с минуты на минуту.</p><p>Юри высунулся из-за двери и осторожно тронул за плечо Сару; она всё мгновенно поняла и, встряв в очередной обмен шпильками между Крисом, Милой и Джоном, жестами приказала Джакометти идти за ней следом.</p><p>— Понял, — кивнул Крис, буквально на глазах меняясь в лице и входя в роль.</p><p>Дверь закрыли на щеколду; Мила, оставшись вместе с Джоном и Эмилем снаружи, предусмотрительно заткнула просвет между полом и дверью какой-то тряпкой, чтобы в кладовую уж точно не проник ни один лучик света. Стоны раздались снова, теперь уже более громкие и протяжные, словно Криспино был серьёзно ранен — или у него просто от хлороформа раскалывалась голова.</p><p>— С пробуждением, святой отец, — вкрадчивый, свистящий голос так мало вязался с привычным образом весёлого и беспечного Криса, что даже Юри невольно вздрогнул. Криспино же заорал благим матом, так, что рядом мелко задрожала Сара.</p><p>— Где я?! Кто это?! Почему я ничего не вижу, почему я прикован?! Отпустите меня!!! Именем Господа, отпустите, слышите?!</p><p>— С удовольствием, дорогой мой святой отец, — ласково проворковал Крис, умудрившись это сделать так, что у Юри затряслись поджилки. — Только сначала Вы расскажете мне, где письма.</p><p>Криспино замер — в тишине было слышно его частое, судорожное дыхание.</p><p>— Никогда! — вдруг рявкнул он и рванулся вперёд, да так сильно, что затрещала батарея.</p><p>Джакометти хмыкнул.</p><p>— Похоже, Вы меня не совсем поняли, — его тон стал ещё более угрожающе-слащавым. — Я не собирался Вас упрашивать, я констатировал факт. Вы расскажете мне, где письма. У Вас больше не остаётся других вариантов.</p><p>— Уж лучше умереть! — выпалил Криспино, и Сара, уяснив, что надо действовать, тихонечко пискнула у Юри над ухом:</p><p>— М-микки…</p><p>— Сара… Сара!!! — ещё громче завопил Криспино, и Юри показалось, что ещё немного, и все присутствующие просто оглохнут. — Где она? Она цела? Или… — он вдруг вспомнил, как лицо Сары было последним, что он увидел, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство. — Господи, неужели она была с вами в сговоре? Изверги, вы даже её в это втянули?!</p><p>Юри навострил уши. Криспино был буквально в шаге от того, чтобы прояснить хотя бы роль Сары в этой истории — осталось лишь задать парочку правильных наводящих вопросов.</p><p>— В сговоре? — недоумённо переспросил Крис, но тут же выкрутился: — А, Ваша очаровательная сестра просто поверила, что мы собираемся Вас спасти, за что и поплатилась. И если Вы продолжите упорствовать и не расскажете мне, где письма, то, боюсь, чудесное платье от Фортуни станет её погребальным саваном.</p><p>Криспино издал звук, похожий то ли на рёв раненого буйвола, то ли на беспомощное хныканье, и Юри в этот момент стало его просто жалко. Врагу не пожелаешь того положения, в котором оказался этот бедный, в сущности, никому не навредивший священник — в темноте, обездвиженный, припёртый к стенке, понятия не имеющий, где он и что будет дальше с ним и любимой сестрой, под угрозами вынужденный предать что-то, что для него, видимо, было очень важно и дорого. В сущности, все они сейчас вершили злодеяние, издевались над ним, и Сару совершенно справедливо донимали угрызения совести, но… разве они пошли бы на эту крайность, если бы Криспино соизволил хотя бы выслушать Юри? Разве он сам своим упрямством не вынудил их идти на крайние меры?</p><p>Криспино всё ещё медлил; Юри даже издалека чувствовал, как его била нервная дрожь. Джакометти терпеливо ждал, не планируя пока давить на него сильнее, и кто знает, сколько могла бы длиться эта немая сцена, если бы Сара не подала голос:</p><p>— Микки… пожалуйста…</p><p>И прозвучало это в тишине так пронзительно, так жалобно, что бедный Криспино в ответ просто разрыдался, как малое дитя.</p><p>Больше всего Юри хотелось вывести его на свет, напоить чаем и показать вполне живую и невредимую Сару. Он шагнул было вперёд, думая подойти и хотя бы немного успокоить плачущего Криспино, но Джакометти жестом остановил его: Криспино, казалось, сквозь рыдания пытался что-то сказать.</p><p>— Будь… она… п-проклята! — выговорил он наконец, всё ещё трясясь и заикаясь.</p><p>— «Она»? Кто «она»? — взволнованно спросил Джакометти, напрочь выйдя из образа — впрочем, Криспино этого абсолютно не заметил.</p><p>— Т-та… женщина, — он всхлипнул. — И Георгия в могилу свела, и… нас с Сарой теперь…</p><p>Крис, похоже, не знал, что делать — вернуться к прежнему издевательскому тону сейчас категорически на получалось. Он осторожно присел рядом с Криспино на колени и, уже не пытаясь играть или рисоваться, негромко произнёс:</p><p>— У Вас ещё есть возможность спасти сестру. Расскажите нам всё, что знаете, отдайте письма, и мы отпустим Вас с ней на все четыре стороны, клянусь.</p><p>Будь Криспино хоть чуточку умнее, резкая смена тона заставила бы его по меньшей мере задуматься; к счастью, он был, во-первых, не слишком сообразителен от природы, а во-вторых, доведён до полного отчаяния.</p><p>— Я ничего не знаю, Бог свидетель, я ничего не знаю, — провыл он, всхлипывая. — Георгий ничего мне толком не рассказывал, говорил, что мне незачем это знать…</p><p>— Но он передал Вам свои письма, — напомнил Крис.</p><p>— Письма!.. Да я сжёг их в тот же вечер, как Георгий мне и велел! Если бы я знал… если бы я только знал, что это погубит Сару… — Криспино разрыдался снова, и Сара, не выдержав этого, вдруг закричала:</p><p>— Довольно! Не могу больше!</p><p>Юри замер. В первые секунды он даже не до конца понимал, что всё кончено, что всё вот так вот запросто полетело прахом. Осознание пробежало холодком вдоль позвоночника — а затем сердце Юри пронзило болью, настолько резкой, настолько сильной, что хотелось лишь одного — осесть на пол и кричать в пустоту, как будто это хоть когда-то хоть кому-то помогало. Сквозь шум в ушах еле пробивались голос Криса, пытающегося узнать, в чём дело, оправдания Сары и истеричные вопросительные выкрики Микеле, какая-то возня за дверью…</p><p>Щёлкнул замок, и свет резанул по глазам.</p><p> </p><p>Джон, как истинный англичанин (родом из Корнуолла, как оказалось), первым же делом заварил на всех чаю, хотя Крис и настаивал, что после такого потрясения необходимо отпаиваться чем-то покрепче. Впрочем, Юри и чай вполне успешно помогал, особенно со сладкими овсяными булочками и кремом из топлёных сливок — Джон очень извинялся, что ничего больше у него не нашлось для трапезы на семерых, и все охотно простили ему это прегрешение. За столом они, правда, сидели впятером — Сара увела Микеле в другую комнату и до сих пор разговаривала с ним; разобрать удавалось лишь какие-то отдельные слова на итальянском, когда кто-то из них двоих срывался на крик. И это было ещё ничего: когда они только вышли из кладовой и до Криспино дошло, что всё это было лишь спектаклем и что ему на самом деле ничего не угрожало, он кидался на Криса и Юри с кулаками и так сыпал проклятиями, что, похоже, в ближайшие дни всем присутствующим, включая ни в чём не повинного Джона, следовало ожидать кары Господней в особо крупных размерах.</p><p>— Не убивайтесь Вы так, мистер Катсуки. Я уверен, миссис Некола заставит его заговорить, — в очередной раз попыталась успокоить его Мила, вкладывая в ладонь Юри очередную овсяную булочку. Тот вяло кивал, думая лишь о том, как он будет оправдываться перед Виктором, и не находя себе оправдания. Он не винил Криспино, который всего лишь честно исполнил последнюю волю умирающего друга, он не винил Сару, которая не смогла спокойно смотреть на мучения брата. Единственным, кого Юри винил в случившемся, был он сам — за то, что опять, как и в случае с Фельцманом, погнался за мелькавшей перед глазами уликой, положился на волю случая — и опять проиграл.</p><p>— Юри, — Крис осторожно взял его за руку, — не всё ещё потеряно. Одно то, что мы узнаем её имя, уже может считаться большим достижением!</p><p>Юри ничего не ответил, лишь покачал головой. Криспино сам говорил, что знал немного, сожжённые им письма наверняка содержали в себе гораздо больше информации, и их можно было бы предоставить в суде в качестве доказательств. Очередная ниточка, которая могла бы привести к разгадке и к спасению Виктора, оборвалась настолько неожиданно, настолько обидно, что у Юри поневоле опускались руки. И если Крис и Мила всё ещё надеялись, что не мытьём, так катаньем Саре удастся разговорить Криспино, но Юри совершенно не был уверен, что даже если они узнают имя той загадочной женщины, это им хоть чем-то поможет. Она могла оказаться кем угодно, она могла обманывать Поповича и представляться ему под псевдонимом — самое банальное, им могло просто не хватить времени на её поиски по всему Нью-Йорку…</p><p>— Синьор Катсуки, можно Вас на минутку? — Сара наконец появилась в дверях, и вид у неё был настолько измученный, словно за время этого разговора она постарела на несколько лет. — Микки хочет с Вами поговорить.</p><p>Юри вскочил, едва не перевернув стул от волнения — рядом напрягся Джон, которому явно не хотелось после всей этой истории лишиться не только свободы, но ещё и дорогого гамбсовского гарнитура.</p><p>— С-со мной?</p><p>Она кивнула, устало опустившись на стул рядом с Эмилем и положив голову ему на плечо. Тот не стал задавать никаких лишних вопросов, просто успокаивающе взял её руку в свою, погладил её миниатюрные пальцы своими, толстыми и грубоватыми — и именно это ей нужно было, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.</p><p>— Да. Идите, прошу Вас. Я и так его еле заставила сменить гнев на милость, кто знает, что может сейчас взбрести ему в голову…</p><p>Юри оглянулся на остальных, будто спрашивая совета — и ответом ему было лишь безмолвие. Никто, даже обычно болтливый Крис, почему-то не решался даже пожелать ему удачи, словно его провожали на войну, уже заранее готовясь скорбеть.</p><p>— Ну… ладно, я пойду… наверное, — пробормотал Юри куда-то в никуда, старательно пряча глаза и не отваживаясь переступить порог. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало ему — и не только ему, похоже — что ничего хорошего его за дверью не ждало.</p><p>Так, стоп, отставить панику. Всё должно быть в порядке. Раз Криспино хочет поговорить с глазу на глаз, значит, ему есть что рассказать. Не гарантия, конечно, что это правда — кто знает, о чём они говорили с Сарой на итальянском, — но лучше, чем ничего. А правда или неправда, Юри сам так или иначе разберется на мере поступления.</p><p>Главное — не дать слабину.</p><p>Когда Юри вошёл, Криспино сидел в углу на одной из кушеток — весь сжался, сгорбился и смотрел исподлобья затравленным взглядом побитой собаки, уже почти ничем не напоминая того шумного, сердитого мужчину, который накануне практически вышвырнул Юри из собственного дома. Он даже не отреагировал ни на скрип двери, ни на шаги; Юри осторожно присел рядом, внимательно наблюдая за ним и так и не решаясь заговорить. Где-то с минуту — мучительно долгую, тягучую минуту — они просидели так, в молчании, словно проверяя друг друга на прочность.</p><p>Первым не выдержал Юри.</p><p>— Синьор, — начал он, стараясь ничем не выдать тихо крепнущего раздражения, — если Вы собираетесь и дальше хранить молчание, зачем же тогда Вы меня позвали?<br/>Криспино поднял голову и окинул Юри тяжелым, пронизывающим взглядом, от которого Юри сразу стало как-то не по себе. Так, нет. Надо держаться. Он просто не может позволить себе отвернуться — это будет означать поражение, а проиграть в такой момент он просто не имеет права.</p><p>— Синьор, — заговорил он снова, тщательно подбирая слова, — я в любом случае Вам не враг. Ни я, ни мои друзья Вашей семье абсолютно не угрожаем. У меня и у Вашей сестры общая цель, мы хотим защитить дорогих нам людей, но… нужно хотя бы узнать, <em>от кого именно</em>, понимаете?</p><p>Криспино нахмурился ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Дорогие Вам люди — это Виктор Никифоров? — он произнёс это имя с таким отвращением, что Юри вопреки собственному желанию вскипел в ответ, как и раньше вскипал каждый раз, когда о Викторе с пренебрежением отзывался кто угодно, пусть даже родной отец.</p><p>— Да, он мне дорог! — выкрикнул он, но, осёкшись, тут же попытался исправиться: — Д-да, он дорог мне, как величайший пианист в мире. Его потеря стала бы огромным ударом для всего мирового искусства, поэтому да, мне хотелось бы доказать его невиновность. Но если окажется, что он действительно убил Георгия Поповича и представляет для Вашей семьи опасность, то… — сердце в груди заныло от одной только мысли об этом, но, поймав скептический взгляд Криспино, Юри огромным усилием взял себя в руки и договорил: — То тогда я готов свидетельствовать против него в суде.</p><p>Скепсис в глазах Криспино сменился удивлением — и даже будто бы уважением, будто он понимал, с каким трудом эти слова Юри дались.</p><p>— Где гарантия, что Вы говорите правду? — спросил он с вызовом, тем не менее, и Юри зажмурился, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь. Нужен был всего один, один-единственный аргумент в свою защиту — но такой, чтобы все сомнения в его искренности отпали сразу. Почему Криспино должен ему поверить? Потому что Юри не собирался убивать ни его, ни Сару? Потому что Сара доверяла ему? Но ведь всё это легко можно было опровергнуть, мало ли, кому могла довериться отчаявшаяся женщина, да и кто мог подтвердить, не собирался ли Юри (страшно подумать) избавиться от нежелательных свидетелей потом…</p><p>Ладно. Была не была.</p><p>— Я не имею никакого отношения к тем, кто угрожает Вам, — проговорил он твёрдо, с решимостью Ифигении, уже готовой возлечь на жертвенный алтарь. — Я даже до сих пор не знаю, кто та женщина, которую Вы упоминали.</p><p>Криспино вздрогнул, мигом растеряв весь свой апломб.</p><p>— Ж-женщина?..</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Юри, чувствуя, что наконец-то ступил на верный путь. — Если бы я был из числа Ваших преследователей, у меня бы даже не возникло вопроса, я бы прекрасно знал, кто она такая, верно? Думаю, они бы задавали Вам совершенно другие вопросы, а не пытались узнать имя собственной сообщницы.</p><p>Криспино опустил глаза. Крыть ему, похоже, было нечем — пусть и неприятно было признавать чужую правоту.</p><p>— Её звали Анна, — пробормотал он, шумно сглотнув. — Анна Октья… Октьябэр… не могу выговорить, хоть убейте. Жена. Поповича. Бывшая.</p><p>— Погодите… Она в Нью-Йорке?! — ахнул Юри, и Криспино, прищурившись, вновь окинул его подозрительным взглядом с ног до головы, будто пытаясь понять, не лжёт ли он, не пытается ли разыграть удивление, чтобы затем обмануть.</p><p>— Уехала за два дня до смерти Поповича. Странно, что Вы не знали, — процедил он сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Я вообще не думал, что она может каким-то образом оказаться здесь, — признался Юри, стушевавшись. — Официальное следствие ничего о её приезде не сообщало. Она вообще упоминалась только в биографической справке, и то под фамилией мужа, я даже мысли не допускал…</p><p>— Значит, будете знать. Ведьма проклятая… Она и так разбила ему сердце, а теперь погубила, — Криспино произнёс это с такой уверенностью и нескрываемой ненавистью, что, пожалуй, если бы он выступал в суде, то жену Поповича по одним его словам признали бы виновной без всяких разбирательств. — Погубила, понимаете? Такого человека не стало из-за этой… этой…</p><p>Он снова разрыдался, понося при этом жену Поповича выражениями, совершенно недостойными служителя Церкви — впрочем, Юри не собирался его за это упрекать. Он внимательно слушал, боясь вставить хоть слово, боясь даже вдохнуть, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы Микеле Криспино продолжал говорить.</p><p>— Она приезжала сюда в составе какой-то делегации, как жена учёного… или прикрытие у неё такое было, не знаю. Георгий не знал, что она приедет, она сама с ним связалась, они виделись пару раз, но больше переписывались. Он иногда приносил письма с собой, они все были на русском, я не понимал ни слова…, а он показывал их мне и не понимал, чего она от него хочет…</p><p>— Что конкретно было в этих письмах? — спросил Юри.</p><p>— Не помню, клянусь, не помню! Она знакомила Георгия с какими-то людьми, которые Георгию не нравились, он мне жаловался на их противные рожи, но имена никогда не называл. Я пытался заставить его рассказать обо всём толком, но он отказывался. Говорил, Анна просила молчать… — Криспино закрыл лицо руками.</p><p>Юри сцепил пальцы под столом и, чувствуя, как в груди у него снова замирает сердце, спросил:</p><p>— И когда вы виделись в последний раз, он так и не рассказал Вам об этом?</p><p>Криспино в ответ разрыдался снова, и Юри, уже не зная, что и предпринять, бросился к одному из посудных шкафов, где за стеклянной дверцей виднелось что-то похожее на бренди. Надеясь, что Джон не будет возмущаться наглому расхищению его алкогольных запасов, Юри откупорил бутылку и налил немного для Криспино. Тот прекратил рыдать, взяв стакан, сначала понюхал и брезгливо поморщился, затем, прочитав коротенькую молитву, залпом осушил всё до дна.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — заговорил он снова, уже слегка успокоившись. — Он даже тогда говорил очень туманно, словно боялся выдать что-то связанное с Анной. Он вызвал меня запиской с посыльным, я тогда в первый раз был у него, обычно мы виделись в ресторанах. Он был совсем разбит и… будто догадывался, что его скоро убьют. Он смотрел на меня такими виноватыми глазами, что у меня сердце разрывалось. И говорил такие вещи… «Я чудовище, Микки… Забудь меня, я чуть не совершил ужасное, мне нет прощения…»</p><p>Юри решительно ничего не понимал — кроме того, что расследование выходит на совершенно новый виток. Что всё, что у него есть — это по-прежнему лишь домыслы и недомолвки… и надежда, что хотя бы к этой страной истории с Криспино, Поповичем и его женой Виктор точно не имеет никакого отношения.</p><p>— Что он чуть не совершил? — выпалил Юри раньше, чем успел подумать — и тут же пожалел об этом.</p><p>— Откуда, по-Вашему, я должен знать, что у него было в голове? — неожиданно зло ответил Криспино, и Юри опустил глаза, отчаянно кляня себя за неумение нормально вести допросы. — Он ничего мне не говорил, ни разу, понимаете, ни-че-го! Может, хватит уже задавать издевательские вопросы? Вы хоть представляете, каково это — когда человек, к которому ты привязан всем сердцем, скрывает от тебя правду, как будто ты его злейший враг?!</p><p>Юри вздрогнул. В голове вдруг всплыли практически те же слова, только сказанные совершенно иначе, леденяще спокойным тоном — и оттого казавшиеся ещё страшнее. <em>«Мне не нравится, что вокруг меня происходит что-то подозрительное, а от меня это намеренно скрывают. Мне не нравится, что от меня прячут газеты, и что даже Юрочка, когда приходит меня навестить, отмалчивается, словно пленный шпион. Чувствую себя так, будто я смертельно болен, а люди вокруг пытаются скрыть от меня диагноз. Отвратительное ощущение, между прочим».</em></p><p>Подозрительные отношения между Поповичем и его женой так и не становились понятнее, но зато более-менее прояснялась роль Микеле Криспино в этой истории — и насмехаться над этим нелепым крикливым человеком в сутане уже совершенно не хотелось, учитывая всё, что ему довелось пережить. Сара была права, говоря, что он был не таким уж и плохим человеком; он искренне любил сестру, был искренне привязан к Поповичу и, собственно, не желал зла никому, кроме тех, кто представлял для его любимых людей угрозу — реальную или мнимую. Разочаровавшись в светлом образе своей «прекрасной леди», он, тем не менее, продолжал её любить и пытался защищать по мере сил; в дружбе с Поповичем, тоже разочарованным во всём мире, он нашёл утешение — и ужасно страдал, когда Попович точно так же, как и Сара в своё время, впутался во что-то сомнительное втайне от него. Юри, как никто другой, понимал это чувство бессилия, когда ты боишься потерять дорогого тебе человека и просто ничего не можешь сделать для его защиты.</p><p>— Я вовсе не собирался издеваться над Вами, синьор, — он снова начал заикаться. — В-вы сами…</p><p>— Что я сам?! — рявкнул Криспино. — Да, я согласился поговорить с Вами, меня заставила Сара, и что теперь? Что Вы хотите? Доказать, что Никифоров невиновен? И ради этого устраиваете вот это вот всё, мучаете Сару и меня? Он убил Поповича, именно он, смиритесь уже с этим!</p><p>В комнате повисла тишина.</p><p>Всё нормально, мысленно повторял про себя Юри, всё нормально. Криспино просто заблуждается, Виктор Никифоров не имеет никакого отношения к Анне Попович, или как её там сейчас зовут. Виктор Никифоров никого не убивал, Виктор Никифоров просто не может быть преступником и подлецом.</p><p>— Почему Вы в этом так уверены, синьор Криспино? — строго спросил он, стараясь не допустить в голосе растерянности и дрожи. — У Вас есть доказательства?</p><p>Криспино поднял глаза и посмотрел на него в упор.</p><p>— Георгий сам сказал мне об этом, — ответил он неожиданно спокойно и твёрдо, словно это не он рыдал здесь, как ребёнок, каких-то пять минут назад.</p><p>Юри стиснул зубы. Так. Крепись. Крепись. Это ещё ничего не значит, Попович мог сказать что угодно, особенно с учетом того, как сильно он Виктора ненавидел.</p><p>— Что <em>именно</em> он сказал? — спросил он сиплым голосом, весь сжавшись, словно ожидая удара в солнечное сплетение.</p><p>— «Я совершил страшное. Почти совершил», — Криспино говорил ровным, неживым голосом, через силу. — «Не могу сказать, что именно. Лучше тебе не знать, иначе ты точно отречёшься от меня. Я не могу поверить, что она так долго, так хладнокровно обманывала меня. Мне кажется, она сама была в заблуждении, её саму обманули все эти ублюдки, Никифоров и иже с ними. Никифоров — главное чудовище среди них, я уверен. Они меня наверняка убьют, когда узнают, но чёрт с этим. Забери и сожги мои письма, там есть вещи, о которых никому не стоит знать. И — прости…»</p><p>Юри не зря готовился к удару. Удар оказался такой оглушительной силы, словно Криспино и в самом деле дал ему коленкой под дых. Юри даже зажмурился в первую секунду, думая, что сейчас у него из глаз посыплются искры — искр, естественно, никаких на было, но боль казалась настолько… слишком реальной и ощутимой, не оставляющей шансов выдержать атаку и «сохранить лицо».</p><p>Но сохранить надо было. Какие ещё варианты.</p><p>— Встречный вопрос, — он говорил тихо, насколько позволяло говорить пересохшее от волнения горло, — почему я должен Вам верить?<br/>Криспино смотрел на него внимательно, не моргая — как удав на посетителей террариума, которых он и хотел бы съесть, да мешает бронированное стекло.</p><p>— Потому что я не такой, как они, — произнёс он отрывисто. — Как Сара, как Георгий. Они меня жалели, и от этого вышло только больнее. Я достаточно натерпелся из-за их попыток скрыть правду, и поэтому уподобляться им не хочу. Пусть Вам и неприятно это слышать, но замалчивать вину Виктора Никифорова только потому, что кто-то считает его великим, я не буду. Тем более, Вы, похоже, мразь не в такой степени, как я предполагал…</p><p>— Ну спасибо за комплимент, — Юри нервно фыркнул.</p><p>— Я имею в виду, что Вы всё-таки вряд ли сообщник убийц Георгия, — уточнил Криспино, которого, видимо, природа совсем обделила способностью понимать иронию и сарказм. — Скорее, я бы сказал, что Вы оказались в той же ситуации, что и я.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>Криспино вздохнул — видимо, воспоминания об этом до сих пор причиняли ему боль.</p><p>— Вы любите, синьор полицейский. Так же, как я люблю Сару, как любил Георгия. И вы, так же, как и я, были жестоко обмануты.</p><p>Юри зажмурился и стиснул зубы. Так. Держаться. Держаться!</p><p>Криспино наблюдал за каждым его движением, и, как ни странно, вопреки ожиданиям Юри даже не собирался торжествовать или злорадствовать — наоборот, казалось, будто он даже его в чём-то… понимал.</p><p>— Люблю я или не люблю, обманули меня или не обманули — это покажет следствие, — отрезал Юри, пытаясь хоть как-то взять себя в руки. — Вы можете сказать конкретно, как Никифоров был связан с бывшей женой Поповича?</p><p>Криспино, чуть помедлив, кивнул:</p><p>— Со слов Георгия знаю. Он видел их вместе и был уверен, что Никифоров состоит в сговоре с Анной.</p><p>— И всё? — уточнил Юри, пытаясь успокоиться. В конце концов, слова Поповича ещё ничего не гарантировали, он мог спутать Виктора с кем-нибудь из членов делегации — мало ли, чёрт возьми, в Советском Союзе платиновых блондинов, — а субъективные умозаключения не имели юридического веса по определению. Странно, правда, что официальное следствие по делу Никифорова про этот тезис, казалось бы, очевидный, как десять заповедей, благополучно забыло.</p><p>— Нет, не всё, — ответил Криспино. — Анна упоминала его имя в письмах, которые я сжёг, и довольно часто. Георгий очень сильно ревновал её к Никифорову, он думал, будто Никифоров Анну преследует. Подробности не спрашивайте, не помню. Говорю же, он мне толком ничего не рассказывал, только какие-то обрывки…</p><p>Юри вновь почувствовал, как у него начинают трястись пальцы — только-только успокоился, и вот опять. Дёрнул же чёрт Криспино сжечь эти проклятые письма… хотя, может быть, оно и к лучшему? Минус одна улика против Виктора, минус одна причина отправить его на электрический стул… Так, нет, стоп, нет, полицейский не должен так рассуждать! Виновен — значит, виновен, и если вина Виктора всё-таки будет доказана, то придётся признать свою ошибку и свидетельствовать против него. Так будет честно, правильно, так поступил бы настоящий полицейский. Только по сравнению с этим правильным и благородным поступком даже сэппуку почему-то начинает казаться вполне приемлемым вариантом…</p><p>Утешало лишь одно — очная ставка, похоже, уже вошла в финальную фазу, самое тяжелое — заставить Криспино говорить — было уже сделано, и оставалось, по идее, немного. Просто закончить и выйти. Обдумывать услышанное — уже потом. Всё потом.</p><p>— Зачем Вы выслеживали меня позавчера возле «Ритца»? И почему сегодня Вы хотели нас убить? — спросил Юри, не зная даже, правильно ли он поступает. Ему уже практически по инерции хотелось прояснить наконец все вопросы, чтобы покончить уже с этой историей и оставить в покое близнецов Криспино, которые уж точно не заслуживали всех этих неприятностей, выпавших на их долю.</p><p>Криспино вздохнул.</p><p>— Потому что мне было страшно. Я не знал, что делать. Георгий умер, нам с Сарой каждый день приходили угрозы… Я сначала пытался пробраться в «Ритц» и узнать там хоть что-то, а потом увидел Вас, узнал в лицо — о Вас же писали в газетах. Я решил, что, раз Вы защищаете Никифорова, то Вы наверняка его сообщник, и сначала пытался просто выследить. А потом Вы пришли к Саре… и я так испугался, что… — он замолчал, не в силах подобрать правильные слова.</p><p>— Вы решили убить меня?</p><p>Криспино коротко, судорожно кивнул.</p><p>— Да простит меня Господь, — прошептал он, и по его щеке медленно скатилась слеза. — Да отпустит он мне этот грех… и да помилует мою Сару, и душу Георгия, он ведь не погиб, я не хочу в это верить, он просто теперь там… на Небесах…</p><p>Юри протянул руку, осторожно вытер слезу с его щеки. Криспино на мгновение замер — и вдруг бросился к нему, крепко сжал в объятиях и зарыдал, уткнувшись ему в грудь.</p><p>— С-синьор Криспино, прошу, успокойтесь, — растерянно начал Юри, осторожно потрепав несчастного по плечу. — Всё наладится, всё будет хорошо, наверное… я надеюсь.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что делать, — провыл Криспино ему в пиджак. — Эти записки, они же настоящие… убийцы ещё в Нью-Йорке, на свободе и могут что-то сделать с Сарой…</p><p>Юри задумался. В общем-то, Криспино был абсолютно прав — угроза семье была вполне реальной, и надо было что-то с этим делать, а то мало ли, что убийцы могут предпринять в ближайшее время.</p><p>— Я думаю, вам с мистером и миссис Неколой надо уехать. Куда-нибудь подальше, на Запад, или в Европу, но желательно поскорее. Опечатать кафе, сегодня же купить билеты…</p><p>Криспино поднял глаза и посмотрел на него с таким благоговением, будто сам Спаситель стоял перед ним в лице молоденького японца-полицейского.</p><p>— Вы думаете, это сработает? — спросил он с надеждой.</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно ответил Юри. — Клянусь, не знаю. Но лучше перестраховаться. По крайней мере, я бы на Вашем месте поступил именно так.</p><p>***</p><p>— Чёрт подери, я так и знал, — почти флегматично пробормотал Крис, уперевшись в очередную пробку перед Лексингтон-Авеню. Выехать обратно им удалось только в девятом часу — после чаепития у Джона Сара и Эмиль всё-таки уговорили всех остальных ещё немного побыть гостями на их свадьбе, да и Миле нужно было забрать из кафе свой контрабас. Криспино и молодожёны так и остались утихомиривать родню, Джон уехал к себе, а Милу и Юри Крис любезно согласился развезти по домам.</p><p>Ехали в молчании. Настроение у всех было не очень, и даже свадебные торжества так и не смогли его поднять. Юри не решался заговорить, и ему казалось, будто и Крис, и Мила едва ли не обижены на него за неутешительные новости, которые он принёс — на самом деле это, конечно, было не так. Юри и сам никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто что-то не сходилось, хоть у Криспино и не было причин ему врать. Логика отчаянно отказывалась подчиняться, — для этого нужно было хоть немного прийти в себя и дать боли хоть немного утихнуть, — но даже сейчас всё внутри Юри сопротивлялось одной только мысли, что Виктор мог оказаться виновным. Не может этого быть, просто не может, и всё тут. Виктор Никифоров, подсыпающий Поповичу в воду рицин — это нонсенс. Ошибка, наговор, мало ли. Может, этой Анне нужно было зачем-то очернить имя Никифорова, впутать его в это страшное дело — какое? В чём настолько сильно раскаивался Попович? Что, чёрт возьми, он умудрился натворить перед смертью? Столько вопросов — и ни одного ответа.</p><p>Голова раскалывалась так, что хотелось просто забиться куда-нибудь в угол, где его никто бы не достал и не услышал, тереть виски и выть диким зверем. Сказывалось всё сразу — и недосып, и вчерашний алкоголь, и бесконечная беготня туда-сюда, и, главное, — душевная боль, с которой Юри просто не знал, куда бежать, с кем разделить её, кто бы мог помочь. Миле или Крису рассказывать он не хотел, особенно сейчас, когда ему было страшно даже поднять на них глаза; а больше, наверное, никто бы его и не понял. Разве что, может быть, Криспино — если только Юри не истолковал, грешным делом, его любовь к Поповичу превратно, — но Криспино в ближайшие часы должен был уехать вместе с Сарой и Эмилем куда-то в Огайо, где какой-то старый знакомый Сары был готов предоставить ему приход. Да и чем Криспино мог бы ему помочь? Да, пожалуй, ничем. Он-то, в отличие от Юри, свято верил в виновность Виктора и даже сейчас не собирался подвергать её сомнению…</p><p>— Нет. Нет и ещё раз нет. Не может этого быть.</p><p>Юри вздрогнул. На секунду ему показалось, будто это уже в его голове мысли вырвались их-под контроля и начали звучать голосом Милы Бабичевой — здравствуйте, пожалуйста, вот и закономерный итог. Тем более, Мила всё это время сидела, отвернувшись, и смотрела в окно, будто на бесконечно повторяющихся витринах и вывесках было хоть что-то интересное, — вот и пойми попробуй, действительно ли она заговорила, или это всё твоё прогрессирующее умопомешательство.</p><p>— Что не может? — с опаской переспросил Юри, надеясь, что тысячи проклятий не обрушатся в ответ на его бедную многострадальную голову.</p><p>Мила резко откинулась на спинку сиденья и закрыла глаза.</p><p>— Не может Никифоров никого убить. Не такой он человек, и всё тут, — отрезала она, так сильно дёрнув к себе сумочку, что затрещали нитки и на пол автомобиля упало несколько блестящих бисерин.</p><p>Юри печально улыбнулся.</p><p>— Жизнь была бы прекрасна, мисс, если бы этот аргумент работал в суде.</p><p>— Значит, нам с Вами надо будет в ближайшие дни изменить к чертям собачьим американскую судебную систему, — Мила пожала плечами.</p><p>— Вы так говорите, будто провести судебную реформу в Штатах легче, чем сделать бутерброд с джемом на завтрак, — резонно, как ему казалось, заметил Юри. Мила чуть повернула голову, посмотрела на него искоса — и Юри вновь растерялся, решив, что сморозил феерическую глупость.</p><p>— Может быть, и легче, откуда мне знать, я же не пробовала. Вы мне просто скажите, куда надо прийти и кому куда смычок воткнуть… да не делайте Вы такое лицо, мистер Катсуки, я же не серьёзно! — она вдруг улыбнулась, отчего Юри стушевался ещё сильнее. — Что ж Вы так остро всё воспринимаете, а? Вроде и общаетесь с Никифоровым целую неделю…</p><p>— Вы… его очень близко знаете? — спросил вдруг Юри, чувствуя, как в сердце вдруг закололо что-то незнакомое — будто ему почему-то очень не хотелось бы вдруг узнать, что Милу что-то связывает с Виктором… ну, в романтическом плане.</p><p>— Ну, нашёлся Отелло, — фыркнула Мила, вновь будто прочитав его мысли. — Можете не беспокоиться на этот счёт. Мы знакомы близко, но исключительно по-дружески, Крис подтвердит. У него ничего никогда не получилось бы ни с Крисом, ни со мной. Мы трое слеплены из одного теста, а это хорошо для дружбы, но не для отношений. И вообще, у Виктора всегда были какие-то слишком завышенные запросы…</p><p>Юри покачал головой, не удержавшись от невольной улыбки. Конечно, так оно и должно быть, спутница необыкновенного человека и сама должна быть необыкновенной — настолько, что рядом с ним не задержались ни красавица Глория Суонсон***, ни эпатажная Салли Рэнд***, назвавшая потом Виктора «самым скучным мужчиной» в её жизни, ни знаменитая пианистка Майра Хесс, с которой, казалось бы, Виктору точно должно было быть интересно. И, конечно, в такой звёздной компании ему, самому обыкновенному полицейскому, да ещё и мужчине, претендовать точно было не на что, глупо было тешить себя даже слабыми надеждами — пусть Виктор и оказывал ему знаки внимания, наверняка всего лишь развлечения ради.</p><p>— Тогда, может быть, ни Вам, ни Крису не стоит убеждать меня в том, чего нет на самом деле? Я по определению не могу подойти ни под какие завышенные запросы. И потом, я всё-таки мужчина, — он попытался сделать вид, будто разговор об этом вовсе не причинял ему боли, что всё нормально, — хотя на душе было очень тяжело.</p><p>— Ну, последний аргумент — вообще не аргумент. У него был роман с Айвором Новелло***в прошлом году, если Вы не знали, — вмешался Крис с водительского сиденья.</p><p>— Конечно, не знал. Чтобы о таком написали в наших дурацких пуританских газетах? — Мила закатила глаза. — А вообще да, у Виктора с этим нет вообще проблем. У него другое, как бы это объяснить… Он ищет родственную душу. Но не такую родственную, как наши, а какую-то особенную, не знаю. И дело не в каких-то внешних данных и известности, он мне говорил, что совершенно спокойно влюбился бы в банковского клерка или прачку, если бы это оказался <em>тот человек</em>.</p><p>— Мне он говорил то же самое, — кивнул Крис. — Ему нужен человек, которому он мог бы довериться, которому он отважился бы открыть душу до конца. Он очень мало кому открывается на самом деле, и у меня есть ощущение, будто что-то его постоянно гнетёт, жрёт изнутри, и он не может рассказать об этом даже мне, даже после выпивки.</p><p>— И… давно он такой? — спросил Юри, заметно напрягшись. Все эти тайны прошлого, недомолвки и загадки в поведении Виктора ему совсем не нравились — из-за них он не мог даже в собственной душе снять с Виктора обвинение, не мог сказать сам себе, как Мила, что Виктор не такой человек, чтобы убивать. И это угнетало Юри, если не сказать — повергало в отчаяние.</p><p>Крис вздохнул.</p><p>— Сколько я его помню. То есть это будет уже… так, его устроили ко мне концертмейстером в двадцатом, это получается… да, шесть лет, почти семь. И он с самого начала был такой. О том, что на душе — ни слова. Хотя он прошёл революцию, так что, наверное, ничего удивительного… При этом веселился, шутил, проводил вечера со мной и компанией, выдавал совершенно необыкновенные импровизации на тему песенки про попрошайку Минни и шведского короля — слушаешь, и душа радуется. Он даже свой первый концерт написал знаете как? На спор.</p><p>— Такое вообще возможно?! — ахнул Юри.</p><p>— Говорю как под присягой. Мы поспорили на двести долларов, что он за две недели напишет полноценный фортепианный концерт, а через два месяца исполнит с оркестром в Нью-Йоркской филармонии. Мне казалось, что его двести долларов уже у меня в кармане, — Крис беспомощно развёл руками. — Пришлось отдать свои кровные… Ладно, это того стоило. Можно сказать, я открыл миру нового композитора, а на это двухсот долларов не жалко.</p><p>— Если у него и есть что-то тяжёлое на душе, то вряд ли угрызения совести, — покачала головой Мила. — Я тоже его знаю давно, хоть и не так давно, как Крис. Мы познакомились в двадцать втором, когда я только пыталась пробиться в оркестр филармонии. Очень многие тогда крутили пальцем у виска, один умник вообще сказал, что женщина с контрабасом — это то же самое, что корова на льду или обезьяна с гранатой. Никифоров был одним из немногих, кто разглядел во мне что-то и поддержал. И за всё время, что я его знаю, он и мухи не обидел. Никому не отказывал в помощи, к женщинам относился с уважением — даже к таким, как Салли Рэнд, хотя что там уважать, я вообще не понимаю. Она его очень некрасиво бросила, а он о ней дурного слова не сказал, представляете? Я говорю, это нонсенс, он не мог никого убить.</p><p>— Не мог, — подтвердил Крис. — Не знаю, что там считает следствие и при чём тут эта Анна, но единственное, что я могу предположить — это что его обманули или оклеветали. Я скорее поверил бы, что Попович кого-то убил, чем Виктор.</p><p>Юри молчал. Все эти добрые слова в адрес Виктора, по правде говоря, не приносили особого утешения. Было, конечно, отрадно знать, что Виктора любят друзья, что о нём отзываются как об очень хорошем человеке, но что это даёт? Человек субъективен, на то он и человек, — а на другой чаше весов тяжелейшие обвинения и письма, пусть и сожжённые, но письма, косвенно подтверждающие если не вину, то по крайней мере причастность Виктора к смерти Поповича.</p><p>— Приехали, товарищ начальник штаба. Сто девятая.</p><p>Юри вздрогнул, не сразу даже узнав свою улицу, но вид миссис Призм, обозревавшей окрестности с высокого крыльца и гадавшей, на чём её квартирант вернётся на этот раз, вернул его к действительности. При виде знакомой «жестянки» её лицо разочарованно вытянулось — похоже, на этот раз она ожидала, что Юри прилетит на личном самолёте, не меньше.</p><p>— Я смотрю, она рада Вас видеть, — Крис послал миссис Призм воздушный поцелуй, и на её лице, обычно сухом и бесстрастном, как морда селёдки, вдруг вспыхнул предательский румянец.</p><p>— Всё Джону расскажу, — пропела Мила с заднего сиденья.</p><p>— Что? Я безгрешен, как папа Римский, — Крис невинно захлопал глазками.</p><p>— Если имеется в виду папа Александр VI****, то да, тут не поспоришь, — фыркнула Мила. — В подробностях расскажу, как ты с престарелыми дамами кокетничаешь.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, я у Джона индульгенцию на коленях вымолю, — Крис многозначительно шевельнул бровями, за что удостоился чувствительного удара веером по макушке:</p><p>— Постеснялся бы бедного мистера Катсуки, пошляк!</p><p>Юри тем временем уже вышел из машины, поздоровался с миссис Призм — та лишь коротко кивнула ему, не желая прерывать общение с таким обходительным молодым человеком, как Крис, и безотчётно ревнуя его к Миле, единственной, как ей казалось, конкурентке за сердце Криса, находящейся в шаговой доступности. Расставаться с Милой и Крисом совершенно не хотелось — Юри уже успел прикипеть всей душой к ним обоим, и оставалось лишь тешить себя надеждой, что, возможно (очень маловероятно, но всё-таки) они будут хоть изредка вспоминать о нём, даже когда это всё закончится. Правда, Юри боялся даже представлять, какой к тому времени станет его жизнь, да и вообще, каким станет весь мир по истечении этих проклятых, неумолимо убегающих двенадцати дней — ему казалось, что само Небо обрушится на Нью-Йорк в «день Х» вместе с оглашением вердикта по делу Никифорова, что присяжным, как Иоанну Богослову, явится агнец на горе Сион вместо потолка зала заседаний, и высшие силы, неважно, из ада или из рая, даже при самом страшном раскладе помешают исполнить приговор.</p><p>— Мне пора, — Юри подошёл к окну и пожал Миле руку на прощание — крепко, по-мужски, как она сама накануне хотела. — Я завтра поеду в посольство Советского Союза и постараюсь узнать о жене Поповича как можно больше. Надеюсь, это хоть что-то прояснит.</p><p>— Езжайте, — её милое личико вдруг стало неожиданно строгим. — И если Вам понадобится помощь, звоните мне или Крису. Вот моя визитка.</p><p>— Благодарю Вас, мисс. Это большая честь для меня, — Юри вежливо кивнул в знак признательности.</p><p>— Дело не в чести, — отрезала она. — Для Криса Виктор — самый близкий друг, а я по гроб жизни обязана ему за поддержку, поэтому помочь Виктору хоть как-то — дело принципа для нас обоих. Поэтому, что бы Вы ни предприняли, просто знайте, что Вы всегда можете на нас рассчитывать.</p><p>— Хэй, мистер самурай, — окликнул его Крис, вытащив из машины что-то большое, квадратное и плоское, похожее на… грампластинку?</p><p>— Да, мистер Джа… Крис, — быстро поправился Юри после того, как Крис состроил недовольное лицо.</p><p>— Мы же договаривались без официоза, — проворчал он с напускной обидой. — Я тут подарок хотел передать, держите.</p><p>— Мистеру Никифорову? — догадался Юри. — Конечно, передам! Уверен, он будет очень рад…</p><p>Крис тепло улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вообще-то он в большей степени для Вас. Здесь лучшие баритоновые арии избранных мировых композиторов — Вы же ничего не имеете против оперы, правильно? Хотя погодите, — Юри не успел даже открыть рот, чтобы его поблагодарить. — У Вас же на участке есть граммофон или патефон, верно?</p><p>— Есть, — ответил Юри, чуть помедлив. — Правда, я не уверен, что он работает. Он остался от предыдущего начальника, а наш его ни разу не включал — по крайней мере, при мне. Начальник Дурланд, он… по натуре скорее исполнитель, а не слушатель, скажем так.</p><p>— Даже так? Творческие люди, однако, служат в полиции. И какой же у него диапазон?</p><p>— Не знаю… Достаточный для исполнения пары десятков матросских песенок.</p><p>— Впечатляет, — со знанием дела протянул Крис; сзади хихикнула Мила. — Тогда вот что, мистер самурай. Если у Вас будет время и будет работать патефон, — он вмиг посерьезнел, — поставьте там эту пластинку. Прослушайте её вместе с ним.</p><p>— Х-хорошо. Постараюсь, — Юри трясущимися пальцами принимял из рук Криса подарок.</p><p>— Прослушайте, — повторил Крис, глядя на него искоса — Юри от такого взгляда стало совсем не по себе. — Я настаиваю.</p><p>***</p><p>Приглушенные звуки фортепиано донеслись до Юри ещё на улице, когда он подходил к двери полицейского участка, и это, по правде говоря, слегка его озадачило. Ладно, он вполне допускал, что Виктор, с его-то даром убеждения, всё-таки уговорил Дурланда разрешить ему упражняться на фортепиано, но музыка, звучавшая из окон кабинета, была какой-то… странной, и это мягко говоря. Из музыкального хаоса, бесконечных диссонансов, беспорядочных глиссандо и чуть ли не цельных отрывков из Прокофьева рождалось что-то, напоминающее столь любимые Дурландом песни матросов с Миссисипи, и вместе это звучало настолько странно, что могло бы повергнуть в недоумение любого музыкального критика. Хотя, — чего греха таить, — это было красиво. По-своему, но красиво.</p><p>Юри осторожно протиснулся в дверь и направился к лестнице, стараясь ступать как можно тише, но его остановило спокойно-приветственное «гав» — Маккачин, лежавший на своём привычном месте возле письменного стола, при виде Юри радостно завилял хвостом.</p><p>— Привет, хороший, — Юри наклонился и почесал его за ухом. — И что же такое играет твой хозяин?</p><p>— Хмпф, — дал исчерпывающий ответ Маккачин и лизнул Юри руку своим шершавым, мокрым языком.</p><p>Красивая какофония подошла к своему логическому завершению, и сверху, со стороны лестницы, до Юри донёсся весёлый, до боли знакомый голос:</p><p>— Так, это была двадцать пятая. Не устали, мистер Дурланд?</p><p>— Я? Устал? Я что, по-Вашему, слабак, что ли? — вскинулся начальник со свойственным ему армейским апломбом, которым он так любил бравировать перед подчинёнными при каждом удобном случае — разве что за исключением тех дней, когда к ним должен был приехать фининспектор.</p><p>Виктор рассмеялся.</p><p>— Признаться, я весьма впечатлён. Что ж, держитесь. Сейчас будет Пёрселл.</p><p>Юри поднялся на ноги и направился к лестнице, невольно следуя ритму всем известного ре-минорного рондо; где-то на середине торжественные аккорды семнадцатого века вдруг соединились с полуджазовой гармонией века двадцатого, и, прислушавшись, Юри узнал тот же самый мотив, который сквозил и между цитатами из Прокофьева — или не Прокофьева всё-таки? Простенькая мелодия, которую Юри совершенно точно где-то слышал, но никак не мог вспомнить, где, постоянно перемежалась барочными модуляциями, и, пожалуй, эта вариация целиком звучала не менее странно, чем предыдущая.</p><p>Юри вошёл в кабинет без стука. Дурланд и Боунз были там — сидели на софе и смотрели, не отрываясь, как спокойно и бегло мелькают по клавиатуре длинные пальцы, так, что уследить за ними человеческому глазу не под силу. Виктор играл, широко улыбаясь — видно было, что ему весело и самому. Он смело мешал в одну кучу жанры, соединить которые казалось невозможным, изобретал гармонию на ходу, — и импровизировал, импровизировал, прямо как в старые добрые времена, о которых рассказывал Крис.</p><p>— Вот это мастер, — восхищённо протянул Боунз, краем глаза заметив Юри у порога. — Садись, Джеп, послушай. Всем мастерам мастер…</p><p>Юри осторожно присел на краешек софы. Виктор, похоже, даже не заметил его прихода — ему было не до того, он был весь в музыке и ничего, кроме музыки, вокруг себя не видел и не слышал.</p><p>— Друзья, остановите меня, если вдруг я сползу на поздних романтиков, а то опять нарушу чистоту эксперимента, — крикнул он, ни на секунду не прекращая играть на бешеной скорости, так, что старенькое пианино по звучанию с лихвой могло заменить полноценный камерный оркестр.</p><p>Естественно, останавливать его никто не собирался.</p><p>Когда он закончил, двое бравых полицейских, которых раньше никто не смог бы заподозрить в любви к музыке, казалось бы, устаревшей ещё двести пятьдесят лет назад, аплодировали стоя. Виктор встал из-за рояля, откланялся, как на настоящем концерте — и только сейчас заметил, что зрителей теперь стало не двое, а трое.</p><p>— Инспектор!</p><p>Его лицо осветилось такой неподдельной радостью, словно только что сбылась его самая заветная мечта; он порывисто вскочил, раскрыл руки, будто хотел подбежать к Юри и крепко-крепко обнять; но, натолкнувшись на испуганный взгляд Юри, на его отчаянное немое «нет, пожалуйста, умоляю, нет», остановился, взял себя в руки и принял совершенно благопристойный вид, улыбаясь той вежливо-вымученной улыбкой, которую Юри в глубине души так ненавидел.</p><p>— Инспектор, прошу меня простить, — отвесил он ещё один шутовской поклон.</p><p>— За что? — удивился Юри.</p><p>— За грубое насилие над музыкой. Просто мистеру Дурланду стало интересно, смогу ли я выдать сорок семь различных вариаций на тему песни про сорок семь рыжих морячков, поэтому я уже три часа сижу и издеваюсь над классиками, а господа каким-то чудом это терпят. Надеюсь, Вы выспались сегодня перед дежурством? — спросил он тем тоном, каким пожилые истсайдские леди каждое утро расспрашивают друг друга о ночных болях в коленях и пояснице.</p><p>— В-выспался, конечно, — Юри натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. В груди у него словно бушевал вулкан, так, что клокотание ощущалось где-то в районе горла, мешая нормально вдохнуть, и Юри просто не знал, где укрыться от этого кошмара, в человеческих ли силах это выдержать — когда в душе всё кровоточит, но внешне нужно держать себя в руках, улыбаться и говорить о погоде.</p><p>Виктор степенно кивнул:</p><p>— Отрадно это слышать. Вам нужно беречь здоровье, дорогой мой инспектор. Отдыхайте и питайтесь регулярно — помните, что я говорил Вам о гастрите?</p><p>— С-сэр… кстати, о гастрите. Я купил Вам сэндвич с индейкой, — Юри достал из портфеля приличного размера свёрток. От запаха индейки глаза Дурланда и Боунза вспыхнули голодным блеском, но надеяться им было не на что — Юри был решительно настроен пожертвовать сэндвичем во имя искусства.</p><p>Виктор, толком не евший с утра, не стал рассыпаться в благодарностях — видимо, слов в английском языке для этого было слишком мало, — но взгляд его, полный едва ли не благоговения, был достаточно красноречив; он взял из рук Юри сверток, развернул фольгу и вгрызся в сэндвич, как путник, измождённый странствиями в пустыне, приник бы к долгожданному источнику воды. Дурланд и Боунз не мешали ему наслаждаться добытой Юри амброзией; да, они прекрасно знали, что распорядком запрещено подкармливать заключённых чем-то кроме положенного сухого пайка, но это было самое меньшее, что они могли сделать в благодарность за прекрасный музыкальный вечер.</p><p>— Так, ладно, мне пора, — Дурланд торопливо засобирался домой, чувствуя себя старой дуэньей, от которой только и ждут, чтобы она наконец оставила юных влюблённых наедине. — А то Мередит задушит меня скалкой, вот прямо согнёт деревянную скалку и задушит, она может…</p><p>Боунз зябко поёжился.</p><p>— Вот поэтому я и не женюсь, — пробормотал он, устремив взгляд к небу и мысленно благодаря Господа за то, что избавил его от такой напасти, как законная супруга.</p><p>— Фофпода, — вмешался Виктор, дожёвывая пищу богов и откладывая часть индейки для Маккачина — видимо, рефлекторно, потому что уж кто-кто, а Маккачин, ставший здесь всеобщим любимцем, от голода точно не страдал. — Я хофеф фы фкафать… то есть, я хотел бы сказать, что я счастлив находиться здесь, среди таких славных, добрых людей, как вы. Честное слово, клянусь Богом, у вас здесь так уютно и хорошо, такая замечательная компания, что я бы не отказался провести здесь остаток своих дне… ах, да, чёрт, — он на секунду помрачнел, но тут же просиял снова. — Что ж, приятно, когда мечты сбываются, не правда ли?</p><p>Шутка — если это было шуткой — была единогласно признана неудачной и встречена гробовым молчанием. Дурданд, покачав головой, направился вон из кабинета;</p><p>Виктор неловко улыбнулся, как плохой комик, обескураженный холодным приёмом, но не теряющий надежды рассмешить аудиторию ещё десятком столь же нудных реприз.</p><p>— И да, мистер Боунз, — он подмигнул бравому полицейскому, пожимая ему руку на прощание, — можете не беспокоиться. Ваша тайна умрёт вместе со мной.</p><p>Боунз стремглав бросился вниз по лестнице.</p><p>— С меня ещё двадцать две вариации, — пропел Виктор ему вслед.</p><p>— Да чтоб Вас черти в аду сожрали! — донеслось до него из приёмной. Похоже, хоть Боунз и оценил мастерство Никифорова, сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы под ногами Виктора разверзлась бездна, и свои двадцать две вариации он играл уже где-нибудь в восьмом кругу Дантова Ада, для воров, звездочётов, кардиналов, торговавших индульгенциями, и прочей столь же почтенной публики.</p><p>Виктор повернулся к Юри.</p><p>— Я же могу рассчитывать на Вашу моральную поддержку, инспектор? В Вашем присутствии у меня голова работает лучше и дело идёт быстрее.</p><p>— Это п-просто совпадение, сэр, — Юри густо покраснел. — И… и да, можно попросить Вас, ну… п-поменьше шутить про смерть? Думаю, Вы сами видите, что эти шутки немного… не очень удачны…</p><p>— Разве? — удивился Виктор, и Юри даже не мог понять, лукавил он или нет. И как он умудрялся говорить о собственной смерти так спокойно, как о каком-то пустяке, да ещё и… смеяться? Смеяться так беспечно, заливисто, будто речь шла о чём-то совсем несерьёзном и нелепом, будто вся его жизнь, за которую так боролись его друзья и даже не знакомые с ним люди, на деле не стоила и выеденного яйца.</p><p>— Сэр! — Юри повысил голос, стараясь — безуспешно, наверняка безуспешно, — выглядеть достаточно грозным и строгим. Виктор скрестил руки на груди; так они и стояли друг напротив друга, как по разные стороны ринга, причём Виктор — у самого выхода, и если бы ему сейчас пришло в голову повернуться и сбежать, он бы это сделал беспрепятственно. И Юри не стал бы его удерживать.</p><p>— Простите, инспектор. Наверное, я действительно чудовищно бестактен, — Виктор наклонил голову в знак извинения. — Дело в том, что я сегодня имел честь познакомиться с мистером Брауном лично и просто не знаю, как на эту встречу реагировать иначе.</p><p>Юри вспомнилось, как высокомерно говорил с ним этот толстяк, не желающий отрываться от ростбифа ради спасения великого человека, как снисходительно советовал ему забыть Виктора и найти хорошую женщину… чушь. Какая чушь.</p><p>— И… что он Вам сказал? — спросил он, чувствуя, как по спине пробежал предательский холодок.</p><p>— О, он был весьма со мной любезен. В красках расписал процесс предстоящего расстрела и пожелал хорошего дня.</p><p>Юри чуть пошатнулся.</p><p> </p><p>— И он пришёл к Вам только для того, чтобы сообщить детали казни?!</p><p>— Ну, его слова меня несколько обнадёжили, — Виктор пожал плечами. — По крайней мере, это будет не четвертование.</p><p>— Сэр, четвертование отменили в семнадцатом веке! — Юри в отчаянии схватился за голову.</p><p>— Инспектор, не мешайте мне быть оптимистом.</p><p>Юри поднял на него глаза. Виктор, всё так же беспечно улыбаясь, смотрел в окно, за которым на влажных после дождя камнях мостовой отражался свет уличных фонарей. Не рисовался, не строил из себя шута, не пытался ничего изображать. Просто улыбался, чем сильнее отчаяние, тем шире, всем своим видом будто спрашивая, а что ещё делать, не скорбеть же.</p><p>И, может быть, если бы Виктор рыдал и скорбел, смотреть на это было бы не так больно, как на эту гордую, расслабленную фигуру, на это улыбающееся лицо.</p><p> — Сэр, Вы… может быть, чего-нибудь хотите? — робко заговорил Юри. Ему хотелось сделать для Виктора хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы его утешить — раз уж спасти его он был пока не в силах.</p><p>Виктор повернулся, подошёл к нему — Юри невольно отступил на несколько шагов, вжимая голову в плечи, стараясь унять трепещущее сердце.</p><p>— Инспектор, я и так бесконечно обязан Вам за Вашу доброту. После сэндвича с индейкой мне, право, уже и нечего желать. Хотя… — Виктор призадумался. — Какое непростительное упущение с моей стороны! Я слишком увлёкся игрой и забыл напомнить мистеру Дурланду про Маккачина. Бедняжка, он сегодня не гулял. Не пройдётесь с ним немного?</p><p>— Конечно, пройдусь! — Юри опрометью кинулся вниз по лестнице, отвязал Маккачина; тот в благодарность бросился облизывать ему лицо, едва не сбив с ног.</p><p>— Пойдём, хороший… хотя подожди, мне нужно отвести твоего хозяина в камеру, — его голос дрогнул, — просто подожди две минуты, ладно?</p><p>Маккачин с подозрением уставился на Юри, даже перестав ненадолго вилять хвостом. Виктор к тому времени уже спустился и вернулся в камеру сам, всё прекрасно понимая. Юри достал ключи, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом; ему отчаянно не хотелось запирать Виктора снова, всё его существо противилось этому, и попасть ключом в замочную скважину удалось далеко не сразу. Что-то говорило ему, что нельзя так, что он поступает неправильно — пусть это и предписывалось регламентом.</p><p>Dura lex sed lex*****, правильно?</p><p>Или… к чёрту древних римлян.</p><p>Юри решительно распахнул дверь камеры.</p><p>— Сэр, — произнёс он твёрдо, словно пытаясь уговорить самого себя на что-то откровенно безумное, — не хотите прогуляться до Бродвея вместе со мной?<br/>Виктор поднял на него глаза — и в этом взгляде было столько любви, что, будь Юри хоть чуточку глупее, он бы поверил, что чувства его взаимны.</p><p>— Ваша одежда наверху, в платяном шкафу, — он опустил глаза, виновато разглядывая собственные ботинки. — Советую переодеться, на улице слишком холодно, и роба Вас явно не согреет. Пальто и обувь там же, я их убрал, чтобы Маккачин не погрыз…</p><p>— Инспектор, — прервал его Никифоров, — спасибо Вам. Просто… спасибо. Огромное. Человеческое. Если бы Вы знали, как я хочу расцеловать Вас! Только Вы вряд ли позволите, верно?</p><p>Юри закрыл лицо руками. И сквозь пальцы увидел, что Виктор улыбался — так счастливо, словно перед ним наконец замаячила долгожданная свобода.</p><p>***</p><p>— Какая ночь, — Виктор блаженно прикрыл глаза; казалось, не будь он прикован к Юри наручниками, он бы протанцевал тур вальса по тротуару, ловя на себе удивлённые взгляды редких ночных прохожих. — Даже не верится, что в ноябре может быть так хорошо, так тихо… Будто этот вечер просто создан для прогулки вдвоём, не правда ли, инспектор?</p><p>— Д-да, — Юри кивнул, надеясь, что в темноте не будет так заметен румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках.</p><p>Виктор остановился возле кондитерской и с наслаждением вдохнул горячий воздух, пахнувший корицей и сдобой.</p><p>— Мой бумажник изъяло следствие, да? Какая жалость, я бы купил нам всем по булочке, — произнёс он с лёгким сожалением, рассматривая венские круассаны и солёные брецели в витрине.</p><p>— Я куплю, — Юри направился было к двери кондитерской, но Виктор остановил его:</p><p>— Ни в коем случае. Вы и так на меня слишком сильно тратитесь. Должен же я как-то возместить Вам ущерб, верно?</p><p>Юри потупился.</p><p>— Вы возмещаете, — пробормотал он, не зная, куда отвести взгляд. — Ещё как возмещаете. Вы играете нам всем… за бесплатно, просто так…</p><p>— Да мне не сложно, Боже мой! Для хороших людей ничего не жалко. Погодите, инспектор, Вы же слышите это? — Виктор остановился, прищурился, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. — Музыка, здесь где-то играет музыка! Пойдёмте, послушаем?</p><p>Он рванулся в сторону Бродвея, на свет неоновых вывесок, как глупый мотылёк к пламени свечи, и Юри, скованному с ним наручниками, просто ничего не оставалось, кроме как побежать за ним, таща за собой Маккачина на поводке — иначе не обошлось бы без пары вывихов.</p><p>— Сэр… Вы что… ребёнок?! — кричал он, задыхаясь от слишком быстрого бега. Нога всё ещё давала о себе знать, а Виктор нёсся, словно гонец после Марафонской битвы, так быстро, что даже Маккачин за ним не поспевал. Пробежав несколько кварталов, он остановился, — видимо, сообразил, что на самую громкую и людную, особенно по вечерам, улицу Нью-Йорка вылезать им всё-таки не стоит, — и прислонился к стене ближайшего дома, дав Юри и Маккачину возможность хоть чуть-чуть отдышаться.</p><p>— Где Вы этому научились? — спросил Юри, уже немного придя в себя после пробежки.</p><p>— Чему именно?</p><p>— Так быстро бегать.</p><p>Виктор пожал плечами.</p><p>— Не знаю. Было время, я у сторожевых собак еду воровал, там кто угодно научится, — он чуть поёжился от неприятных воспоминаний. — А может, и не там, не знаю. Точно не скажу.</p><p>Звуки доносились из ближайшей кафешки — гнусавый расстроенный рояль и не менее расстроенная визгливая скрипка. Играли что-то простое и весёлое, вроде бы джазовое, а вроде и не совсем. Сложно было назвать это исполнение профессиональным, Юри слыхал скрипачей и получше, не говоря уже о пианистах, но Виктора, похоже, эта игра чем-то зацепила — Юри так и не мог понять, чем. Может быть, он недостаточно хорошо разбирался в музыке, может быть, ему было просто не до того — слишком уж ярко предстал перед глазами образ молодого Виктора, оборванного и зверски голодного, пытающегося стащить у огромного добермана или мастифа кусок плесневелого хлеба, чтобы доесть самому — в каких же страшных условиях он жил, чтобы дойти до такого?</p><p>— Не знаю, как Вам, инспектор, а мне сейчас безумно хочется танцевать. Не желаете составить мне компанию?</p><p>Юри вздрогнул, в ту же секунду вспомнив, что предмет его невеселых размышлений находится совсем рядом и, пожалуй, в не менее бедственном положении, чем тогда. И при этом улыбается самой счастливой улыбкой, какая только может быть на свете.</p><p>— Не знаю, сэр. Я совсем не умею танцевать, — ляпнул он без всякой задней мысли первое, что пришло ему в голову.</p><p>Виктор вытаращил на него глаза так, будто увидел перед собой библейское чудовище прямо на том месте, где Юри стоял секунду назад; открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но так и не решился, замер в растерянности — ненадолго, буквально на секунду-другую.</p><p>— Вы шутите, — это был даже не вопрос, а утверждение. </p><p>— Сэр, клянусь, у меня и в мыслях… — начал оправдываться Юри — и, поражённый ужасной мыслью, так и застыл на месте, не в силах шевельнуться.</p><p>— В-вчера… да? — спросил он, съёжившись, как нашкодивший гимназист перед учителем с розгой.</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, инспектор. Вчера не произошло ровно ничего, что могло бы повредить Вашей репутации, — Виктор, собравшись, улыбнулся через силу, словно храбрился перед неминуемой гибелью. — Поверьте, Вам нечего стыдиться. Всё, что Вы сделали — сплясали в коридоре шимми в стиле Бабичевой, прижали к ногтю Боунза так, что он Вас теперь боится больше, чем начальства, и пожаловались мне, что зверски хотите спать. Ничего такого, что могло бы стать поводом для паники.</p><p>Юри поднял на него глаза.</p><p>— Утром Вы говорили другое, сэр, — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс он, глядя на Виктора в упор, изо всех сил стараясь преодолеть страх и смущение. Виктор определённо скрывал что-то, что произошло ночью — не хотел, чтобы это получило продолжение? Или… хотел уберечь Юри от чего-то?</p><p>Виктор беззвучно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я просто шутил, инспектор. Не верьте ни единому моему слову, я почти никогда не бываю серьёзен.</p><p>— Даже когда расточаете мне комплименты? — Юри чуть поджал губы.</p><p>— Чёрт! — Виктор с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ну, я же сказал <em>«почти»</em>, верно? — он виновато улыбнулся снова.</p><p>Юри покачал головой. Не нужно было быть великим криминалистом или знатоком психоанализа, чтобы понять, что Виктор врёт. Врёт отчаянно, прекрасно понимая, что поведение выдаёт его с головой, и зачем врёт — неизвестно. И дело было уже не в том, опозорился перед ним Юри ночью или нет; даже если он самым прямым текстом признался Виктору в любви, вряд ли для Виктора это было новостью — если взглянуть правде в глаза, поведение Юри на протяжении всех этих девяти дней выдавало его чувства лучше всяких слов.</p><p>Юри теперь волновало только одно. Если Виктор лгал сейчас, даже по такому мелкому для него поводу — где гарантия, что он не лгал следствию? Где гарантия, что он не таил в своём сердце чего-то гораздо страшнее чужих пьяных выходок? Он пережил революцию, выживал в нечеловеческих условиях, похоронил маму и, вероятно, ещё раньше — отца, и всё это годами достаточно успешно прятал под маской весёлости. Пожалуй, такой человек вполне мог бы скрывать и какое-нибудь преступление — любой выплеск эмоций, любые муки совести легко списали бы на травму, нанесённую революцией и войной. Кто знает, не таил ли он в глубине души глухо крепнущее раздражение и злость, — после стольких лишений кто угодно бы обозлился, — и не сорвался ли он на Поповиче, устав терпеть его хамство, и прекрасно помня, что Попович охотно сотрудничал с революционной властью, которую у Виктора были все основания ненавидеть…</p><p>Одна мелодия сменилась другой, и Виктор, блаженно прикрыв глаза, задвигал головой и плечами ей в такт.</p><p>— «Синкопы» Крейслера, — пробормотал он с улыбкой, погрузившись в приятные воспоминания. — Я в августе сам аккомпанировал Крейслеру в Вене… Вы были в Вене, инспектор? Волшебный город. Жаль, я уже не смогу Вас туда отвезти. Я бы Вас провёл на лучшие места Золотого зала филармонии, познакомил с моим замечательным другом Имре Кальманом и показал кучу прекрасных кондитерских… О, знаю! Я напишу что-нибудь вроде рекомендательного письма, чтобы Вас пропускали бесплатно в лучшие концертные залы мира, потому что я так сказал. Это же возможно, хотя бы в теории? Я поговорю с нотариусом, когда он придёт.</p><p>— Право же, сэр, не стоит… — Юри покраснел, чувствуя, как все его подозрения насчёт Виктора просто разлетаются в клочья. И как ему вообще пришла в голову мысль, что он может быть виновен, кем надо быть, чтобы представить Виктора с рицином? Как, во имя всего святого, этот человек может кого-то убить?!</p><p>— Откажетесь — обижусь. Я, между прочим, от всей души, — Виктор напустил на себя преувеличенно обиженный вид, оставалось только по-детски выпятить нижнюю губу; но тут же оживился снова. — Нет, мне решительно хочется танцевать. Не представляю, как Вы умудряетесь не приплясывать под Крейслера. Так что Вам придётся или расстегнуть наручники, или… — он пожал плечами. — Или потерпеть меня немного в качестве партнёра по танцам. Таков уж Ваш тяжкий крест, инспектор, смиритесь.</p><p>— Я потерплю, — выпалил Юри, не раздумывая ни секунды — и тут же пожалел о своём решении, потому что Виктор в ответ весело рассмеялся.</p><p>— Да ну? Я и не рассчитывал на такое счастье. Не хотите нарушать регламент?</p><p>Юри чуть нахмурился. Пожалуй, на такое замечание можно было бы и обидеться — за какого ханжу и зануду Виктор его принимает, неужели за прошедшие дни Юри создал о себе настолько неприятное впечатление?</p><p>— Разве я его уже не нарушил? — ответил он суховато, но Виктора за протянутую руку взял — и тут же вздрогнув, чувствуя, как Виктор ласково, едва заметно поглаживает его пальцы.</p><p>— Да, нарушили, — ответил он, мягко приближая Юри к себе, — и мне до сих пор интересно, почему вы так добры ко мне.</p><p>Щёки Юри горели; ему казалось, будто лицо его от смущения стало уже не красным, а багровым, как последний кленовый лист.</p><p>— Ну… Это же наш христианский долг, разве нет? — он уже не вполне понимал, что говорит, нёс первую попавшуюся чушь, пока сердце отбивало бешеный ритм быстрого фокстрота, а голова отказывалась верить, что всё это происходит наяву, не во сне и не спьяну. Что он вот так вот запросто танцует посреди улицы, под незатейливую музыку из кафешки, с Виктором Никифоровым, лучшим пианистом на свете и человеком, которого он, оказывается, долгие годы любил.</p><p>Виктор поморщился.</p><p>— Инспектор, не надо. Мне страшно не нравится, когда вместо вас вдруг начинает говорить пастор Смитерс. Мир стал бы намного лучше, если бы люди не прикрывали свои истинные чувства лицемерным набором устаревших истин.</p><p>— Вы атеист, сэр? — спросил Юри, неуклюже стараясь попадать ногами в такт и не задевать путавшегося под ногами Маккачина.</p><p>— Нет, я не атеист, но я против христианской морали. Ровно настолько же, насколько я против коммунистической идеологии и любой идеологии вообще, — Виктор чуть пожал плечами и увёл его в головокружительный пируэт. — Даже самые лучшие из идей, когда становятся массовыми, порождают войны, и нет ничего страшнее таких войн. Толпа, убеждённая в своей правоте, начинает резать тех, кто думает иначе, брат идет на брата… и в проигрыше оказываются все.</p><p>— Вы всегда философствуете во время танцев? — спросил Юри, надеясь отвлечь внимание Виктора от этой темы, наверняка причинявшей ему огромную боль.</p><p>— О, нет, такое со мной происходит впервые. Обычно я отшучиваюсь, — Виктор беззаботно улыбнулся. — В конце концов, шутников и балагуров люди любят гораздо больше, чем занудствующих эстетов. Или эстетствующих зануд, как Вам больше нравится.</p><p>— Думаю, — осторожно начал Юри, всё ещё красный, как рак, — люди… любят Виктора Никифорова и таким, и таким…</p><p>Виктор вдруг остановился и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>— Инспектор, Вы ведь держите своё джентльменское слово? — спросил он напряжённо, словно пытаясь прочесть его мысли. — Вы не рискуете собой?</p><p>Юри молчал, опустив глаза. Он не знал, что ответить, и не понимал, почему вдруг Виктор решил спросить его об этом — почему именно тогда, когда Юри неуклюже попытался его утешить. Настолько неуклюже, что… это могло сойти за признание в любви? Виктор поэтому так встревожился? Или…</p><p>Виктор отстранился, не дождавшись ответа.</p><p>— Кажется, Маккачин хочет выйти к Бродвею, — заявил он, наклонившись и потрепав пуделя за ухом.</p><p>— То есть, Вы хотите?</p><p>Виктор улыбнулся снова.</p><p>— Инспектор, не подадите мне руку?</p><p>Они вышли втроём почти к самому перекрестку — туда, где переливались неоновые вывески, откуда доносился разноголосый хор джазовых труб и саксофонов, и клубами тянулся дым дешёвых папиросок и дорогих сигар. Резкий луч света выхватил лицо Виктора; он смотрел на Бродвей, не отрываясь, словно хотел запечатлеть в своей памяти каждый мелькающий огонёк.</p><p>— Как горит, — проговорил он задумчиво.</p><p>— Красиво, — кивнул Юри, делая вид, что рассматривает вывески, но наблюдая искоса за каждым малейшим движением Виктора, за каждым дрожанием его губ.</p><p>Виктор закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Марсово поле так же ярко горело в том феврале, — произнёс он еле слышно. — Только там были факелы и порох.</p><p>Юри осторожно коснулся пальцами его руки — Виктор чуть вздрогнул и отодвинул ладонь немного в сторону, будто не веря.</p><p>— Страшно было? — спросил Юри, чуть оробев — казалось, будто он вторгается в святая святых, туда, куда нет входа никому, даже самым близким.</p><p>— Страшно? Не то, чтобы… не совсем то слово, — Виктор покачал головой, чуть поморщившись и изо всех сил стиснув зубы, так, что даже Юри слышен был скрип. —  Просто когда сам из окна видишь… Папа был командующим жандармским корпусом. В Петрограде. В семнадцатом году, — он чуть помолчал, кусая губы, словно пытаясь подобрать слова. — Помните, быть может, из истории… мадам де Ламбаль******? Вот, что-то вроде…</p><p>Юри взял его за руку более настойчиво, стиснул его ладонь в своей. Он никогда не читал об этом даже в самых жёлтых газетах; многие пытались спекулировать на биографии Виктора, но никому и в голову не мог прийти тот кошмар, который ему довелось пережить на самом деле.</p><p>Виктор всё ещё стоял, закрыв глаза, и Юри рядом с ним не решался даже шевельнуться.</p><p>— Брат юнкером был. Его в октябре направили в Москву, в начале ноября пришла депеша, мы с мамой просто сели в бричку, поскакали… — он покачал головой. — Володька дурень… Кремль пошли брать, зачем? Дурак, всегда дураком был, военщина… Потом, когда нашли, он был как решето, а лица просто нет, на лицо чья-то лошадь наступила, опознали по медальону на груди. Взял Кремль… Зачем, кому это всё нужно?.. — Виктор зажмурился, стиснул кулаки; его лицо было неподвижным, как маска.</p><p>Юри молча подошёл к нему вплотную и обнял за плечи. Виктор растерянно замер на месте, как стоял, не зная, куда девать руки; а Юри продолжал обнимать его так сильно, как только мог, желая только одного — поддержать и помочь хоть немного.</p><p>— Инспектор? — голос Виктора звучал потерянно, словно он только что очнулся от долгого сна. — Инспектор, я… простите, я просто раньше об этом никому не рассказывал, я не должен был…</p><p>— Вы можете довериться мне, сэр, — прошептал Юри, успокаивающе поглаживая его по волосам, серебрившимся в неоновом свете. — Вы можете рассказать мне абсолютно всё, и я всегда выслушаю и поддержу Вас. Всё будет хорошо. Правда.</p><p>Виктор чуть отстранился и покачал головой.</p><p>— Вы берёте на себя слишком много.</p><p>— Мне не привыкать.</p><p>— Нет, — повторил Виктор, отойдя от него ещё на шаг. — Вы действительно берёте на себя слишком много. Не стоит. Это слишком тяжело. Я безумно благодарен Вам, так, что мне просто не хватает слов, но… я за Вас же беспокоюсь. Мои какие-то проблемы однозначно не стоят того, чтобы омрачать ими Вашу душу. Вам же никаких нервов не хватит, если Вы будете переживать за всех чужих людей подряд.</p><p>Юри сжал его за руку — благо, они и так были скованы наручниками, и Виктор не мог от него никуда убежать.</p><p>— Разве… мы друг другу чужие? — спросил он, глядя на Виктора с мольбой, и даже уже не пытаясь унять в груди сердце, ошалевшее вдвойне от своей и чужой боли.</p><p>Виктор тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Вы за эти дни стали мне ближе всех на свете, и… честное слово, лучше бы мы оставались друг другу чужими. У Вас вся жизнь впереди, а я человек пропащий. Умоляю, поберегите себя, не берите на себя мои проблемы. Не стоят они того.</p><p>— Сэр, — повысил голос Юри, потеряв уже всякое терпение, — объясните же по-человечески, почему Вы не хотите просто довериться мне?!</p><p>Виктор отвернулся.</p><p>— Маккачин нагулялся, — произнёс он будничным тоном, словно ничего не произошло, и всё это время они говорили о погоде, премиях, квартплате и прочих житейских пустяках. — Пойдёмте обратно, инспектор?</p><p>Юри молча развернулся и побрёл в сторону участка, ведя за собой упиравшегося Маккачина, которого грубо отвлекли от крайне важного дела — охоты за всполохами цветных огней на асфальте. Наверное, со стороны Виктора это было черной неблагодарностью — так себя вести, но Юри не был обижен. У него просто не хватало на это душевных сил.</p><p>Противный голосок в голове вновь нашёптывал, что, раз Виктор не хочет открывать Юри душу, то, скорее всего, он виновен, если не в убийстве Поповича, то в любом другом преступлении; но Юри не слушал. Он уже начинал понемногу привыкать к этому состоянию, когда боль и сомнения уже намертво въелись в кожу, и от них не сбежишь, не отмоешься, не спрячешься нигде. Что ему оставалось? Только свыкаться и терпеть, учиться держать лицо, как, наверное, держали лицо предки-самураи — которых у Юри, смешно сказать, и не было. Виктор же привык жить, улыбаясь, с рваной раной вместо сердца? Значит, и Юри сможет. Тем более, у Виктора был гораздо более уважительный повод для страданий, чем глупая любовь к человеку, который — одно из двух — либо окажется чудовищем, либо, невинно осуждённый, погибнет зря.</p><p>А позади догорал Бродвей, провожая их рёвом клаксонов и звоном торговых автоматов.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>У ВАС СПИНА БЕЛАЯ))))))))))))))000))))</p><p>Я всё-таки сделал это. В условиях почти круглосуточной пахоты, - Юри не даст соврать, - это было непросто. Прошу прощения перед читателями за то, что глава заняла столько времени. И столько места))) Я же говорил, что не забрасываю. Главное - обеспечить себе хоть немного покоя. А покой нам только снится.<br/>Да, Джон - это тот самый Mystery Man, я давно хэдканонил его англичанином, не знаю, почему.</p><p>* "Наконец-то я смогу отомстить злодею за предательство!" - строчка из арии дона Карлоса Варгаса, персонажа оперы Дж. Верди "Сила судьбы".<br/>** "Жестокое завоевание мне больше по вкусу, чем добровольное согласие" - начало арии Скарпиа, персонажа оперы Дж. Пуччини "Тоска".<br/>*** Звёзды 1920-х годов. Глория Суонсон - звезда немого кино, известная по фильмам Сесиля де Милля, а также уже по гораздо более позднему фильму "Бульвар Сансет". Салли Рэнд - звезда бурлеска, наиболее известная по скандальному номеру с веером. Майра Хесс - известная британская пианистка, в 1941 году удостоенная ордена Британской империи. Айвор Новелло - валлийский композитор, певец и актёр, более 30 лет поддерживал любовные отношения с мужчиной.<br/>****Александр VI, в миру Родриго Борджиа - один из самых одиозных пап в истории Рима, которому приписывались многочисленные убийства и инцест.<br/>*****Dura lex sed lex (лат.) - Закон суров, но это закон.<br/>******Мадам де Ламбаль - подруга Марии Антуанетты, растерзанная на части озверевшей толпой в 1792 году.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. День десятый. Анна.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Противное дребезжание телефона бесцеремонно заглушило девятый трансцендентный этюд Листа, и Юри, недовольно бурча, потянулся к трубке. Виктор уже два часа был наверху, играя почти без остановки — уже по инерции, когда уже настолько привык к упорной работе, что просто не можешь уснуть, не поупражнявшись перед этим. Впрочем, Юри это вполне устраивало. Виктор будто специально подбирал именно такие произведения, под которые даже самая сильная боль утихала, а мысли начинали течь плавно и безмятежно — по крайней мере, пока идиллию не прервал телефонный звонок.</p><p>— Алло, — пробормотал он, картинно зевнув в трубку и изо всех сил делая вид, что не настроен этой ночью принимать звонки от варваров, прерывающих среди ночи прекраснейшую на свете музыку — если, конечно, у них нет на то действительно веской причины.</p><p>— Алло, мистер Катсуки, какое счастье, что это Вы! — звонок был дальним, судя по сильным помехам на линии, но Юри всё равно узнал приглушённый женский голос.</p><p>— Миссис Некола? Откуда Вы звоните? — сердце невольно пропустило удар: не хватало ещё, чтобы новая беда случилась с Сарой или с кем-нибудь из её родных.</p><p>— Со станции, вышла из поезда на несколько минут. Хотела позвонить, сказать, что у нас всё в порядке. Мы едем с пересадками в Висконсин, Микки дадут там небольшой приход.</p><p>— В Висконсин? — ахнул Юри. — Так далеко… И надолго Вы уедете?</p><p>— До тех пор, пока в Нью-Йорке нам не перестанет грозить опасность. Мистер Катсуки, можно попросить иногда приезжать в Литтл-Итали? Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что наш дом и ресторан Эмиля в порядке.</p><p>— Конечно, конечно. Можете на меня рассчитывать, миссис Некола, не беспокойтесь, — торопливо проговорил Юри, выдохнув с облегчением. Вряд ли убийцы, преследуя Сару или Микеле, зайдут так далеко — на поездах и дилижансах, с пересадками, до Висконсина ехать больше суток. Нет, скорее всего, они останутся в Нью-Йорке и будут искать того, кто предупредил семью Криспино об опасности…</p><p>Будут искать Юри.</p><p>Он и так уже здорово подставился. Точнее, его подставили газетчики ещё тогда, когда общественность ещё связывала с именем Юри Катсуки хоть какие-то надежды. Юри не знал, могли ли убийцы присутствовать на свадьбе накануне — теоретически, они вполне могли затаиться среди посетителей ресторана. Ни он, ни Крис, ни Мила не скрывались во время свадьбы от посторонних лиц, и вполне можно было догадаться, что друзья Виктора Никифорова в Литтл-Итали появились неспроста, а значит… а значит, опасность грозит всем.</p><p>Юри вздрогнул и быстренько записал себе «Позвонить Крису и Миле» первой же строчкой в ежедневном списке дел.</p><p>Сверху до сих пор не было слышно ни звука — Виктор то ли уснул, то ли просто терпеливо ждал, пока его единственный слушатель закончит разговор, и это было настолько несправедливо, что такая музыка, достойная лучших концертных залов мира, звучала только для одного слушателя, который даже не находился с Виктором в одной комнате, и была прервана прозаичным телефонным звонком, что Юри стало попросту стыдно.</p><p>— Виктор, — начал он чуть боязливо, не решаясь даже наступить на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, — вы спите? Может быть, мне подняться к Вам?</p><p>— Это будет очень любезно с Вашей стороны, — донёсся до него спокойный, как всегда, негромкий голос, и Юри, восприняв это едва ли не как команду «на старт», стремглав взбежал вверх по лестнице.</p><p>Виктор сидел за пианино, как ни в чём не бывало, как сидел вчера, неделю назад, вечность назад — даже в самый первый день, когда он только-только оказался здесь и впервые, ещё тайно от всех, попросил Юри позволить ему поиграть. И ведь было это совсем недавно, но Юри казалось, что с тех пор прошли годы.</p><p>— Вы же знаете, я никогда не против Вашей компании, инспектор. Для меня, наоборот, огромное удовольствие играть для Вас. Хотя, наверное, заставлять Вас слушать меня всё время, даже ночью, было бы слишком эгоистично, — он весело улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что Юри уже легко раскусил его притворную скромность.</p><p>— Что Вы… Я никогда не откажусь послушать Вас, — Юри присел на софу, густо краснея и не сводя с Виктора взгляда. — Не перестаю поражаться, как у Вас хватает сил играть часы напролёт.</p><p>— Вы знаете, я даже и не чувствую усталости. Вы удивитесь, но Ваше отделение — едва ли не лучшее место для репетиций во всём Нью-Йорке. Тишина, рояль, целых семьдесят два часа свободного времени и благодарный слушатель — не в каждом концертном зале у меня была такая роскошь, можете мне поверить.</p><p>— Семьдесят два часа… Так мало, — прошептал Юри, чувствуя, как в груди вновь начинает ныть.</p><p>Виктор беспечно закинул руки за голову.</p><p>— Отнюдь. Семьдесят два часа — это очень много. У меня в жизни не было такого количества свободного времени. Можно опробовать какие-нибудь новые находки, немного сместить акценты в хорошо забытом старом. К тому же, сегодня ко мне должен забежать Джордж, если у него будет время.</p><p>— Кто? — сердце Юри чуть кольнуло глупой ревностью, и Виктор, судя по едва заметному лукавству в его взгляде, догадался об этом — мысли читает, что ли?</p><p>— Джордж Гершвин. Один из самых талантливых молодых композиторов сейчас. Его «Рапсодию» сразу несколько моих любимых критиков обозвали в газетах антимузыкальной дрянью, так что это должен быть, по меньшей мере, шедевр мирового уровня. У меня всё никак не получалось послушать, и я через Юрочку попросил его дать мне хотя бы посмотреть партитуру…</p><p>— Так Вы всё-таки надеетесь выступать и дальше? — Юри не мог сдержать радости. Кажется, это была первая жизнеутверждающая вещь, сказанная Виктором за всё время, первый намёк на то, что он всё-таки надеется выжить в этой истории. А надежда — это уже полдела.</p><p>— Если бы, инспектор, — Виктор грустно улыбнулся, словно Юри разбередил кровоточащую рану в его душе. Очередную. С такой-то биографией, наверное, у него на сердце не должно было остаться живого места. — Я слишком хорошо понимаю ситуацию, и тут просто нет вариантов. Если попал в эти жернова, то… — он пожал плечами.</p><p>Юри недовольно нахмурился. «Жернова»? Ну спасибо за лестный отзыв об американской правоохранительной системе, частью которой, на секундочку, являлся и он тоже.</p><p>— Сэр, почему Вы не верите в справедливость? — заговорил он настолько твёрдо и упрямо, насколько это вообще было возможно в присутствии безнадёжно любимого человека. — Неужели Вы думаете, что ни в полиции, ни в суде не найдётся того, кто встанет на Вашу сторону? Разве… — он вовремя запнулся, так и не договорив то, что так и вертелось у него на языке.</p><p>
  <em>Разве я не пытался вступиться за Вас?</em>
</p><p>Виктор задумчиво взъерошил волосы — совершенно неаристократичным, но таким очаровательным жестом, что даже такая мелочь казалась Юри настоящим произведением искусства.</p><p>— Я прекрасно знаю, что я никого не убивал и ни к чему не причастен. Мне даже не понадобился бы адвокат, чтобы защититься, если бы мне самому предоставили хоть какую-то информацию, но мистер Браун, увы, не удостоил меня такой чести, — улыбка на губах Виктора превратилась в сардоническую усмешку. — <em>Им</em> нужно взвалить на кого-то ответственность, верно? Лучше казнить десять невиновных, чем упустить одного виновного. Логика репрессивных аппаратов везде одинакова — и в России, и в Америке.</p><p>Юри вновь начинало трясти, от ужаса, от гнева, да так, что пришлось ухватиться за спинку стула, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>— Я постараюсь найти настоящих убийц, клянусь, — вырвалось у него, и тут же он пожалел об этом, когда с лица Виктора вмиг слетела горькая улыбка, сменившись искренней болью и беспокойством.</p><p>— Только не это, инспектор, умоляю, — это было похоже на рёв раненого зверя — настолько, насколько это вообще возможно за непроницаемой джентльменской оболочкой. — Вы же мне обещали, что не будете ввязываться, это слишком опасно!</p><p>Юри опустил глаза, чувствуя себя виноватым за всё и сразу — за то, что заставляет Виктора волноваться, за то, что за девять дней так ничего и не стало ясным, за то, что он так бездарно ведёт расследование, за то, что он вообще взвалил на свои плечи эту неподъёмную ношу.</p><p>— Я хочу сказать, что… Вы сейчас играли трансцендентный этюд Листа, но его прервали, — он неуклюже попытался перевести тему. — Вы… не могли бы сыграть его ещё раз?</p><p>Виктор вновь тепло улыбнулся, якобы — Юри прекрасно знал, что только «якобы» — ведясь на его нехитрую уловку, и Юри только сильнее зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть этой проклятой улыбки, от которой его сердце начинало трепетать слишком сильно, так, что застарелой болью сдавливало грудную клетку.</p><p>— Мучаете Вы меня, инспектор. Девятый? — уточнил он, будто в раздумьях уже начиная наигрывать первые аккорды.</p><p>Юри кивнул:</p><p>— Девятый.</p><p>***</p><p>На Малберри-стрит народу было даже больше, чем обычно, и шум стоял такой, что Юри, пробиваясь к сто сорок шестому дому, даже закрыл уши руками, чтобы не слышать зычных выкриков на итальянском, среди которых так часто — пожалуй, слишком часто — слышалось слово «мадонна». Чем-то тревожным веяло в воздухе, и в голове Юри роились предположения, одно другого ужаснее: что кто-то важный в нью-йоркской итальянской общине умер, или что на Малберри-стрит произошла мафиозная разборка, или что-нибудь ещё в таком духе. Успокаивало только то, что Сара с мужем и братом уже уехали, и вряд ли в Висконсине им могло что-то угрожать. Правда, их нью-йоркская квартира в результате оставалась бесхозной, и… Юри прошибло холодным потом.<br/>Возле сто сорок шестого дома рядком стояли полицейские машины, подъезд и несколько окон были оцеплены, и на подоконнике одного из окон Юри узнал одну из тех потёртых антикварных статуэток, что стояли в квартире Сары и Микеле.</p><p>— Синьор Катсуки-и-и!!!</p><p>Юри едва не рухнул под немалым весом той самой смуглолицей служанки, которая третьего дня встречала его здесь с таким хмурым видом, будто он нашкодивший школьник, а сейчас с воплями и всхлипами висела у него на шее. Похоже, утешение рыдающих дам грозило превратиться в его профессиональную специализацию — хоть вписывай «любимец женщин» в служебную характеристику.</p><p>— Синьора, синьора, спокойно, — только и успел он пролепетать неуклюже, как служанку от него буквально силой оттащили, а Юри грубой хваткой заломили руки назад; он попытался дёрнуться, отбиться, но безуспешно.</p><p>— Что за… пустите меня!.. — крикнул он, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не выпалить своё любимое «именем закона». В мафиозном районе лучше не стоит.</p><p>— Синьор Катсуки, значит?</p><p>Юри замер. Этот голос… чёрт, слишком знакомый для того, чтобы быть правдой.</p><p>Служанка попыталась вступиться за него, начала кричать что-то на итальянском, но её короткой рубленой фразой заставили замолчать. Юри, согнутый в три погибели, видел лишь носки кожаных ботинок, отчаянно нуждавшихся в чистке и лаке, да пыльно-коричневые брюки; он выдохнул, попытался сдуть налипшую чёлку с мокрого лба, и поднял глаза.</p><p>— Так вот, как Вы защищаете <em>его</em> интересы, — процедил он сквозь зубы из последних сил, уже от одного вида этого человека начиная закипать.</p><p>Иезекия Браун взглянул на него сверху вниз, — о, это высокомерие, сквозящее за жировым слоем трёх подбородков, — и победно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я защищаю интересы Соединённых Штатов Америки, мистер Катсуки. Больше ничьи.</p><p>Юри не успел ответить — его схватили за локти и грубо потащили куда-то; краем глаза он успел заметить какой-то тёмный куль, валявшийся у опечатанной двери — той самой, чёрт, той самой двери. Его втолкнули на заднее сиденье автомобиля, Браун сел следом за ним, с другой стороны в машину забрался один из костоломов — так, что Юри оказался в буквальном смысле зажат, и бежать не было никакой возможности. Браун всё так же дышал несвежим ростбифом, а в кармане его брюк лежало что-то твёрдое, больно упиравшееся острым углом Юри в бедро; извернувшись, Юри разглядел торчащую рукоятку револьвера — и почему-то ему стало смешно, он и сам не мог понять, почему, и в носу защекотало так, что на глаза наворачивались слёзы.</p><p>Истерика, наверное.</p><p>Браун повернулся к нему, напыщенно поджимая светлые губы, видимо, полагая, что это придаёт ему значительный вид, и Юри опустил голову, старательно пряча улыбку.</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, — прогремел мистер Браун на весь салон, так, что сидевший рядом с Юри бугай испуганно вжал голову в плечи, — может быть, Вы и нам расскажете, что Вас так рассмешило?</p><p>Соблазн расхохотаться ему в лицо был слишком велик, и Юри закусил губу, борясь с душившим его смехом — не хватало ещё и этим усугубить своё положение. То, что происходило с ним сейчас, просто не поддавалось никакому описанию: его, офицера полиции, пусть и не при исполнении обязанностей, арестовывает… адвокат?</p><p>— Какой абсурд, Боже мой, — пробормотал он, надеясь, что смех отступит. Впрочем, на фоне всего остального, что с ним случилось в последние дни — всех этих улик, киноплёнок, блокнотов, записок, безумной вечеринки с лучшими музыкантами мира и похищения священника вместе с ними же, танцев с Виктором Никифоровым и этой невозможно странной истории почти-что-любви, — этот арест мог бы считаться уже почти закономерностью. Пожалуй, Юри не слишком удивился бы, если бы ему сейчас сказали, что наступает конец света — разве что пошутил бы, что, какая жалость, придётся отменить файф-о-клок.</p><p>Брауну же было явно не до смеха.</p><p>— Надеюсь, теперь эта ситуация перестанет казаться Вам столь абсурдной? — почти прорычал он, достав из внутреннего кармана своего противно-коричневого пиджака удостоверение — Юри успел разглядеть тиснёные буквы «BOI» на обложке.</p><p>Ладно, сказал он себе, стараясь сдерживать панику, отчаянно балансируя где-то на самом её краю. Браун — не адвокат, а агент Бюро Расследований, и это что-то должно прояснять. Наверное.</p><p>— Разве что отчасти, — отвечал он без тени страха — до страха ли тут, когда наружу рвётся задушенная истерика. — Я всё ещё не представляю, зачем Вам меня арестовывать. Хотите обвинить меня в убийстве Поповича, которого я ни разу и в глаза-то не видел? А следующим подозреваемым, по всей видимости, будет миссис Призм или инспектор Дурланд?</p><p>Сказал — и сам себе удивился. Откуда в нём только взялось столько сарказма и смелости, в нём, в человеке, который ещё недавно только и мог, что теряться и дрожать? У Виктора понабрался, не иначе — говорят, когда сильно любишь, начинаешь невольно перенимать у любимого человека его манеры и вредные привычки.</p><p>— Возможно, Вам будет интересно узнать, мистер Катсуки, — заговорил наконец мистер Браун (голос его мягче не стал ни на йоту), — что через несколько часов после отъезда семьи Криспино-Некола, с которой у Вас были столь тесные и странные взаимоотношения в последние дни, их квартиру буквально перевернули вверх дном? Разбили всю мебель, уничтожили всё ценное имущество и даже убили бездомного, который некстати прогуливался под окнами.</p><p>— Может быть, это просто вор-домушник, — произнёс Юри, словно пытаясь убедить в этом не Брауна, а самого себя. — Вы же сами сказали, ценные вещи…</p><p>— Разобраны, поломаны, но не украдены. По показаниям служанки, ничего не пропало из того, что хозяева оставили в квартире после отъезда. И ресторан «У Неколы» также разгромили полностью.</p><p>Как контрольный в голову.</p><p>Юри зажмурился, тряхнул головой, отгоняя страшные мысли. Значит, письма действительно искали... Но семья Криспино-Некола в Висконсине, в безопасности — даже если на них и охотились, они успели вовремя уехать, слава Богу. Не время сейчас паниковать. Не время.</p><p>— Раз уж Вас так интересует их судьба и Вы хотите помочь им, перестаньте строить из себя дурака, — отрезал Браун. — Если Вы думаете, что для Вашего ареста нет оснований — можете мне поверить, они есть. Либо же Вы пойдёте на сотрудничество с властями и сами скажете, какая организация стоит за Вами и Никифоровым.</p><p>— За ним — Нью-Йоркская филармония, за мной — Нью-Йоркский полицейский департамент, разве нет?</p><p>Браун посмотрел на него так, что, наверное, у самого смелого человека на свете затряслись бы поджилки, и он сознался бы во всём, если бы было в чём сознаваться. Юри не храбрился, не дерзил, не бросал Брауну вызов — ему просто было нечего сказать.</p><p>И, кажется, Браун это понял.</p><p>— Ясно, — он устало откинулся на сиденье. — Значит, Никифоров завербовал Вас, так ничего и не объяснив.</p><p>— Завербовал?..</p><p>— Он оказывал на Вас психологическое давление, чтобы Вы действовали в его интересах.</p><p>Юри казалось, что произошла какая-то ошибка, грандиозная, фатальная ошибка — так не вязались слова Брауна с тем Виктором, которого он знал и к которому так привык. Виктор — и вербовка, Виктор — и психологическое давление, Виктор — и весь этот криминал, все эти теории заговора, как в плохих шпионских романах… просто смешно. Смешно сквозь слёзы.</p><p>— Да он отговаривал меня, чтобы я не лез в это дело, какая тут вербовка? — Юри уже улыбался во все зубы — так, что улыбка превратилась в болезненный оскал. — И действую я только в своих собственных интересах, понимаете? Я пытаюсь спасти Виктора Никифорова, потому что я хочу, поймите, <em>я сам хочу,</em> чтобы он был на свободе, — он закусил губу, обдирая едва зажившие раны, запрокинул голову, чтобы слёзы закатились обратно. — Я ни на кого не работаю. Я ничего не знаю. Я всего лишь обычный человек, который хочет свободы для того, кто ему симпатичен — хотя бы потому, что доказательств прямых вины Виктора Никифорова в убийстве нет до сих пор. Я стараюсь ему помочь просто потому, что я человек и у меня есть сердце. И не делайте такую гримасу, мистер Браун, Вам не идёт.</p><p>Браун отвёл глаза, прочистил горло: с подобным он за свою карьеру, по-видимому, сталкивался впервые и не знал, как это воспринимать и что дальше делать. Юри так и подмывало съязвить, — пожалуй, Виктор на его месте не удержался бы, — мол, почему Вы молчите, бравый господин спецагент, неужели боитесь ранить нежное сердце влюблённого содомита? Но он благоразумно промолчал. И правильно сделал.</p><p>— В таком случае мой долг проинформировать Вас, мистер Катсуки, — произнёс Браун едва ли не по слогам, — что человек, для которого Вы столь страстно желаете свободы, обвиняется, ни много ни мало, в подготовке террористического акта.</p><p>Юри поперхнулся воздухом.</p><p>Погодите.</p><p>Ч Т О.</p><p>— Думаю, мне стоит раскрыть карты перед Вами, мистер Катсуки, раз уж Вы со мной столь искренни, — мистер Браун говорил нараспев, немигающим взглядом ловя до мельчайшего движения реакцию Юри на его слова. — Виктор Никифоров обвиняется не только в причастности к убийству Георгия Поповича. Незадолго до своей смерти Георгий Попович через информатора сообщил нам, что его пытались завербовать для подготовки террористического акта на премьере оперы «Король Лебединого утёса». Позднее мы действительно обнаружили на территории оперы древесные опилки, пропитанные нитроглицерином, упаковочную бумагу и другие остатки самодельных взрывных устройств. Так что речь идёт не об одном убийстве, а о сотнях погубленных жизней.</p><p>Юри нервно сглотнул, вмиг растеряв всю свою отчаянную самоуверенность, лишь глядя на Брауна затравленно.</p><p>— Х-хорошо, — заговорил он, отчаянно пытаясь хоть как-то оправиться от шока, — хорошо, что теракт не состоялся, но как с этим связан Виктор Никифоров? Разве то, что он автор оперы, может считаться поводом для его ареста?</p><p>— Попович сообщил нам несколько имён, связанных с предполагаемым терактом, — Браун, кажется, торжествовал, — и Виктор Никифоров — одно из них.</p><p>Юри согнулся пополам, как подкошеннный, закрыв голову руками, давя немой крик.</p><p>Это уж слишком.</p><p>— Мистер Браун, — он выпрямился резко, как пружина, и говорил медленно, неживым голосом, будто лишившимся красок в одно мгновение, — я согласен сотрудничать с Вами. Я расскажу всё, что знаю. И о Криспино, и об остальных. Но… при условии, что, пока не найдутся железные доказательства вины Никифорова, он будет в безопасности. Что его не казнят на основании одних лишь подозрений и косвенных улик.</p><p>Браун гадко улыбнулся, словно празднуя добытую неправедно победу.</p><p>— Вы так говорите, будто у Вас есть варианты, мистер Катсуки.</p><p>— А Вы, похоже, хотите всеми возможными способами продемонстрировать Вашу власть надо мной, — ответил Юри тихо, но жёстко, вновь чувствуя, как в груди начинает подниматься ярость. — Право, не стоит. У меня действительно нет вариантов, но я Вас не боюсь. Мне нечего терять, помните? Поэтому я просто рассчитываю на Ваше ответное благородство — хотя бы раз, в виде исключения.</p><p>***</p><p>— Стаканчик бренди? — предложил Браун с той же покровительственно-гаденькой улыбочкой, с какой он смотрел на Юри всю дорогу. Они сидели вдвоём — костоломы остались в машине — в просторном, роскошно обставленном кабинете, совсем не похожем на тесную и грязную адвокатскую контору. Свет проникал в помещение сквозь полностью матовое стекло, так, что рассмотреть происходящее в нём с улицы было, наверное, невозможно; шкафы были заставлены всевозможными вещдоками, а резные дубовые панели варварски обклеены фотографиями, письмами, вырезками из газет. В целом уютная, почти домашняя обстановочка, пока не увидишь, что прямо напротив тебя на стене висит сразу пять фотографий трупов с одинаково перерезанным горлом.</p><p>— Не откажусь.</p><p>Браун выудил из шкафа пару стаканов, — Юри так и не понял, как ему удалось это сделать, не потревожив остальную рухлядь, — и достал из-за шеренги телефонов бутылку бренди. Лишь небольшая часть стола не была занята телефонами всех форм и размеров: если бы речь шла не о спецагенте с десятками секретных переговорных линий, Юри решил бы, что Браун собирает коллекцию. По оставшейся части стола были методично разложены фотографии разных людей — среди них были Виктор, Попович, Фельцман, Барановская, были совсем незнакомые люди, были близнецы Криспино и даже он сам — Юри безошибочно узнал свою выпускную фотографию из полицейской академии.</p><p>— Боже мой, у вас-то она откуда? — вырвалось у него.</p><p>— Мы умеем работать с бумагами и вещдоками, — туманно отозвался Браун, протягивая Юри стакан. — Единственное, что современной науке пока не под силу — это читать в мыслях у людей.</p><p>— Да, это очень облегчило бы следователям задачу, — пробормотал Юри, насилу отрываясь от разглядывания идеального, как всегда, лица Никифорова; теперь, когда он знал Виктора так близко, лицо на фотографии казалось ему пресным и неживым, как целлулоидная кукла.</p><p>— Увы, — Браун развёл руками. — Поэтому в Ваших же интересах рассказать мне сейчас всё, что Вам известно, ничего не утаивая и не искажая фактов.</p><p>Юри отпил немного бренди, медленно выдохнул, спрятал вспотевшие руки в рукава пальто — в кабинете было холодно, — и начал свой рассказ.</p><p>Браун слушал, всё больше и больше хмурясь, иногда делал пометки, иногда останавливал Юри, чтобы посмотреть что-то в картотеке — видимо, убедиться, что он не лжёт. Юри говорил смиренно и просто, так, что в какой-то момент это начинало напоминать исповедь — он и сам словно рад был выговориться, пусть даже Брауну, обо всём, что произошло с ним за последние дни. Он не утаил и своих чувств, и рассказал о поведении Виктора в участке, пусть это и далось ему с трудом — здраво рассудил, что уж лучше пусть Браун знает обо всём, чтобы не осталось недоговорённостей, чтобы не возникло лишних подозрений.</p><p>И то ли в душе у Брауна что-то человеческое всё-таки шевельнулось, то ли (что более вероятно) он решил, что для расследования это будет более выгодно, — но он ни разу Юри не перебил, не вмешался, не оборвал на полуслове.</p><p>Когда Юри окончил свой нехитрый рассказ, Браун сосредоточенно потёр подбородок и произнёс:</p><p>— Начальство предоставило мне исключительные полномочия, поэтому, думаю, я имею право предложить Вам сотрудничество в качестве официального информатора. Ваше расследование движется в несколько ином направлении, чем наше, и Вам удалось прояснить ряд деталей, которые нам до этих пор были непонятны, поэтому будет выгоднее, если мы не будем препятствовать Вашей деятельности и предоставим Вам поддержку.</p><p>Юри поднял на него глаза.</p><p>— В таком случае, — ответил он спокойно и упрямо, — лучшее, что Вы можете сделать — это быть со мной столь же откровенным. Мне нужна вся информация, чтобы я знал, что искать, и не изобретал велосипед.</p><p>Браун тяжело поднялся с кресла и вместе с Юри склонился над фотографиями, разложенными на столе. Только трое людей на фотографиях были Юри незнакомы: пожилой господин, похожий на учёного, с клочковатыми седыми волосами и в плохоньком пенсне, сухопарый, дорого одетый мужчина лет шестидесяти и эффектная брюнетка с капризными пухлыми губами, словно созданная самой природой для того, чтобы сниматься в кино.</p><p>— Это и есть Анна Попович? — спросил Юри, осторожно поднеся фотографию вплотную к глазам и пытаясь рассмотреть все детали — жемчужную нить, кокетливый цветок из фетра в густых волосах. Анна была из той породы красавиц, которым достаточно лишь одного взмаха ресниц и дрожания губ, чтобы все мужчины вокруг пали к её ногам, было что-то ведьминское в её глубоких миндалевидных глазах с накладными ресницами, казалось, что она прекрасно знала о магнетическом действии своей роковой красоты и беззастенчиво пользовалась ею. Многим нравились такие женщины. Юри — нет.</p><p>— Анна Васильева, уроженка Пензенской губернии. Из старообрядческой купеческой семьи, откуда сбежала в пятнадцать лет и стала актрисой бродячей труппы. Прибыла в Москву в 1913 году, уже под псевдонимом Анна Луантэн. Проживала на Хитровке, была замечена в мелких кражах, затем увлеклась декадентской поэзией и влилась в круг московской богемы, через который, скажем так, проложила себе путь в большое кино. Ради съемок переехала в Петербург, там познакомилась с пианистом Георгием Поповичем, заочно влюбившимся в неё по фильмам, и вышла за него замуж в начале 1917 года. В 1919 году ушла от него к матросу Петру Диденко и взяла себе новую революционную фамилию Анна Октябрьская. Снималась в кино до 1924 года, после чего неожиданно пропала и обнаружилась уже в этом году в Нью-Йорке, под именем Анна Браницкая, в составе советской делегации на международном симпозиуме учёных-химиков, организованном мистером Эбенезером Даквортом, владельцем ведущей нефтяной компании «Дакворт-Ойл». На оставшихся фотографиях как раз мистер Дакворт и профессор Браницкий, — Браун протянул ему фотографию седовласого учёного. — Он известен как автор нескольких открытий в области технологии очистки нефти, среди первых предложил способ вакуумной дистилляции, и я сомневаюсь, что он имеет хоть какое-то отношение к теракту в Метрополитен-Опера. В отличие от его прекрасной супруги.</p><p>— Значит, она пыталась завербовать Поповича и сделать его исполнителем теракта, — медленно повторил Юри, пытаясь уложить эту информацию у себя в голове. — Но зачем? Зачем вообще портить советско-американские отношения, сейчас же всё тихо…</p><p>— Мы узнали о роли Анны только потому, что о ней рассказал нам через информатора сам Попович. Она была в Америке под другой фамилией и напрямую почти не контактировала с ним, только по переписке, которую он передал Криспино и которая была уничтожена. Если бы он осуществил теракт, никто бы не говорил о русском следе — он должен был заложить под несущие конструкции грубый самодельный динамит, и мы бы, вероятнее всего, говорили о профессиональной ревности и искали следы среди местных анархистских группировок, а не подозревали сложные шпионские схемы. Лет пять-шесть назад анархисты буквально гремели, наверняка и до Вас доходили новости о террористических атаках на политиков. Сейчас о них почти не слышно, но далеко не все они уничтожены, большая часть залегла на дно.</p><p>— Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем…</p><p>— Вы представляете, сколько страховых компаний разорилось бы, если бы среди бела дня случился самый жестокий теракт в истории Америки? Представляете, как сильно пострадало бы банковское дело? Любые такие потрясения дестабилизируют экономику. Советской стороне, при всём её внешне дружелюбном настрое, на данный момент это выгодно. И есть серьёзные подозрения, что Виктор Никифоров и есть та ниточка, которая связывала леворадикальные группировки и Анну Попович, которая действовала, скорее всего, по прямому заданию советского правительства.</p><p>Юри мгновенно напрягся, сжался весь, как пружина с боксёрской перчаткой, готовая в любой момент ударить под дых.</p><p>— Криспино тоже говорил мне о связи Анны и Никифорова, но он знал об этом только со слов Поповича, так же, как и Вы, — он вспоминал всё, что говорил ему Виктор, и всё никак не мог сопоставить его слова, его глаза, его голос с теми страшными вещами, о которых он узнал сегодня. — Есть ли у Вас конкретные доказательства его причастности? Не мог ли Попович ошибиться? Из того, что я знаю о Никифорове, — а знаю я его поближе, чем Вы, — он последний, кто стал бы сотрудничать с левыми радикалами и, уж тем более, с советской властью. У него во времена революции почти вся семья погибла. Да и какой ему смысл взрывать оперу на премьере собственной постановки?! Я верю, что подготовка к теракту шла, что Анна Попович — шпионка, что Георгий Попович не смог пойти на убийство и сознался во всём следствию, но что в этом может быть замешан Никифоров — ничего более нелепого я в своей жизни не слышал.</p><p>Браун достал из картотеки какие-то бумаги, быстрым взглядом просмотрел их и задумчиво кивнул:</p><p>— Да, Вы правы, биография Никифорова действительно несколько противоречит версии следствия. Но прошло почти десять лет, мировоззрение человека могло много раз измениться, так что… Взгляните лучше на это, — он протянул Юри мятую газетную вырезку.</p><p>Юри внимательно посмотрел на смазанные газетные фотографии, пропуская текст, озаглавленный «Новая загадочная пассия Виктора Никифорова» — такие заголовки он видел в утренних газетах сплошь и рядом, и считал просто ниже своего достоинства обращать на эти сплетни внимания. Да и вообще, Виктор взрослый человек, который сам имеет право решать, с какой женщиной ему лучше, и это никак не должно касаться заурядного мальчишки-полицейского, которому единственное, что светит — это возможность увидеть <em>его</em> вживую с задних рядов концертного зала… так казалось Юри ещё на позапрошлой неделе.</p><p>Как давно это было, Господи.</p><p>Юри с тяжёлым вздохом отложил фотографию и обхватил голову руками.</p><p>— Ну, что Вы можете сказать по этому поводу? — спросил Браун, убирая вырезки в картотеку.</p><p>Юри криво улыбнулся.</p><p>— Если я скажу Вам, что это не Никифоров, потому что мне так чутьё подсказывает, Вы не воспримете это как веский аргумент, правда же?</p><p>— Нет, конечно. На фотографии совершенно определённо Анна Попович и платиновый блондин, который со спины невероятно похож на Виктора Никифорова. Какие у Вас вообще могут быть сомнения?</p><p>— Ну, мало ли, — Юри закатил глаза. — Вот казните Вы великого музыканта на основании этой вырезки, а потом окажется, что это был посторонний анархист в парике…</p><p>— Таких париков не производят. Мы проверили весь Нью-Йорк. И индивидуальных заказов на парики такого плана тоже не было.</p><p>— Значит, купили женский и обкорнали ножницами! — выпалил Юри, краснея то ли от гнева, то ли от выпитого бренди.</p><p>Кажется, он впервые слышал, как Иезекия Браун смеётся. Нет, не так — он впервые слышал, как Иезекия Браун хохочет.</p><p>— Ну и повеселили Вы меня сегодня, — он утёр сероватым от пыли платком выступившие на глаза слёзы. — Много я слышал нелепых версий, но парикмахер в леворадикальной группировке…</p><p>— Ну да, зовут Суини Тодд. Анархист-парикмахер с Флит-стрит.</p><p>Виктор бы оценил шутку.</p><p>— Я всё ещё не понимаю, — Юри, не дожидаясь, пока Браун перестанет смеяться, ринулся в новую атаку, — зачем Виктору Никифорову связываться с анархистами и взрывать оперу в день собственной премьеры?</p><p>— Эффектное завершение жизни, в которой он уже отчаялся? Я не разбираюсь в артистических натурах.</p><p>Юри едва не задохнулся от гнева:</p><p>— И это, по-Вашему, мотив?!</p><p>— Один из. Депрессия, вызванная смертью матери, неудачи в личной жизни, проблемы со спонсированием новых проектов — у Никифорова предостаточно оснований, чтобы разочароваться и в укладе жизни капиталистической Америки, и в жизни вообще, — Браун пожал плечами. — И потом, чем Вы можете поручиться, что Никифоров с Вами искренен? Судя по тому, что он не хочет допускать Вас к расследованию, ему действительно есть что скрывать, а его поведение с Вами слишком похоже на психологическую манипуляцию. Он вполне может давить Вам на жалость, увиливать и сочинять себе легенду на ходу, Вы об этом не думали?</p><p>Юри вцепился ногтями в подлокотники и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этих фотографий и картотек, этих дубовых стен с трупами, этого самодовольного лица. Ему очень хотелось оспорить слова Брауна, сказать, что всё не так, что Виктор искренен, и не обидел бы даже мухи, но память услужливо подбрасывала моменты, когда Виктор очевидно лукавил с ним, избегая откровенного разговора, и погрешить против истины Юри не мог.</p><p>Его снова начинало мутить.</p><p>Юри похлопал себя по щекам, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу и направить в конструктивное русло. Воспринимать всерьёз фотографию из газеты ему не хотелось, всё его существо противилось этому; даже если бы сам Господь спустился на землю, чтобы сказать ему, что на фотографии был Никифоров, Юри нашёл бы, что возразить. Нет, надо было сосредоточиться на других вещах, на том, что Браун, возможно, упустил, и плевать, по какой причине. В конце концов, Браун ничего не рассказал ему о самом симпозиуме, на который приезжала Анна, о профессоре Браницком и остальных участниках, о мистере Дакворте — в ответ на предложение проверить его в первую очередь Браун ответил резким отказом, сославшись на то, что столь уважаемый в обществе человек никак не может быть связан с анархистами и криминалом, да и зачем ему… а значит, раз у Юри карт-бланш от Бюро расследований, он имеет полное право проверить Дакворта сам.</p><p>К тому же, в этом уравнении оставалась ещё парочка неизвестных. Некая анархистская группировка, из которой следствие никого не знало, но с которой якобы были связаны Виктор и Анна, если верить словам Поповича и Криспино, который, опять же, знал обо всём только со слов Поповича. Неизвестный информатор Брауна, имя которого, может быть, соображения безопасности не позволяли раскрыть — хотя, казалось бы, Юри и Бюро в лице Брауна теперь были заодно. Юри не знал, что Бюро собиралось предпринять, но чем больше об этом думал, тем больше в нём крепло ощущение, что Браун определённо копает не там.</p><p>Выйдя на улицу и отдышавшись, он поднял руку, останавливая проезжавшее мимо пустое такси.</p><p>— До головного офиса «Дакворт Ойл», пожалуйста, — сказал он, не уточняя адрес, но старательно делая вид, что прекрасно понимает, о чём речь. Расчёт оправдался — таксист знал, куда ехать, но в его взгляде всё равно мелькнуло недоумение: что, чёрт возьми, мог забыть в головном офисе уважаемой компании невзрачный очкастый мальчишка в порыжевшем пальто?</p><p>Юри привалился к запотевшему стеклу, поплотнее укутался в пальто и позволил себе смежить веки — накопившаяся усталость всё же брала над ним верх. Он даже близко не знал, что будет спрашивать у Эбенезера Дакворта, и вообще, согласится ли столь занятой человек уделить ему время — вдруг у него всё расписано на несколько месяцев, а у Юри в запасе всего двое суток, за которые он должен, наверное, перевернуть всю Америку, чтобы хоть что-то сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Звучит выполнимо, чёрт возьми — почти как получить аудиенцию у Бога.</p><p>Спал он, казалось, не больше пары минут, но, когда он открыл глаза, вокруг уже было темно, как в проруби, а таксист требовал денег за часовую поездку. Юри спорить не стал, отдал всё в полном размере (Браун обещал, что в конце расследования возместит все расходы) и вышел из такси, отчаянно зевая и чувствуя, что проспал бы ещё вечность, если бы время не поджимало.</p><p>Рядом, со всех сторон освещённая прожекторами, парила над городом металлическая игла небоскрёба «Дакворт Ойл».</p><p>Переступив порог, он поёжился — мертвенным холодом веяло от этих мраморных стен. Холл был огромным, настолько, что Юри чувствовал себя в нём жалкой песчинкой; стиснув кулаки, он направился к стойке, стараясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения. В конце концов, иногда и песчинка может быть важной.</p><p>Девушка за стойкой казалась не живым человеком, а частью интерьера: идеально зачёсанные волосы, острые плечи, подчёркнутые пиджаком, точеное лицо, почти не отличавшееся от лиц огромных скульптур на входе — случайность или специально такую подбирали?..</p><p>— Чем могу быть полезна? — спросила она таким тоном, что Юри, представитель власти, доверенный внешний сотрудник Бюро расследований и прочая, и прочая, и прочая, чувствовал себя перед ней провинившимся котёнком.</p><p>— Мне нужно встретиться с мистером Даквортом, — сказал он как можно твёрже, протягивая ей удостоверение и пропуск.</p><p>Она поджала губы, неопределённо хмыкнув, — Юри не знал, радоваться или нет, — и, набрав номер, произнесла уже совершенно другим голосом, настолько заискивающим, что Юри стало даже физически неприятно:</p><p>— Мистер Дакворт, это приёмная, можно Вас на минутку?</p><p>В трубке раздался крик; и без того лишённое румянца лицо девушки стало ещё бледнее, но губы даже не шевельнулись — видимо, она была уже к этому привычной.</p><p>— Буквально минутка. О встрече с Вами просит сотрудник Нью-Йоркской полиции и Бюро расследований, — она кивнула, выслушав раздражённый голос, — да, одновременно. Юри Катсуки, — зачитала она по слогам, ошибившись в ударении. — Мистер Дакворт, это может быть важным.</p><p>Голос в трубке разразился очередной тирадой, и в сердце Юри шевельнулась жалость к бедной девушке. Дождавшись, пока собеседник выдохнется хоть немного, девушка совсем бесцветным голосом произнесла:</p><p>— Я понимаю, мистер Дакворт. Я не имею полномочий судить о том, что может быть важным, а что нет. Простите за беспокойство, — она положила трубку и вновь повернулась к Юри. — Мистер Дакворт в выражениях, которые мне не положено повторять, потребовал вышвырнуть Вас отсюда. Настоятельно рекомендую Вам покинуть помещение самостоятельно прежде, чем я позову охрану.</p><p>В её глазах читалась бесконечная усталость и полнейшее безразличие ко всему, что её окружало; она даже не злилась — у неё просто не было сил.</p><p>Юри понимал её как никто.</p><p>***</p><p>С Плисецким он столкнулся нос к носу на пороге дома; Юра, поначалу не узнав его, чуть инстинктивно не дал в глаз, и, кажется, был готов нанести тяжкие телесные скрипкой в случае чего — лишь потом, проморгавшись, он узнал наконец того, по чью душу и пришёл сюда из филармонии.</p><p>— И тебе добрый вечер, Юра, — Юри в ответ шутливо поклонился. — Надеюсь, ты здесь не только для того, чтобы раскроить мне голову инструментом?</p><p>Плисецкий поджал губы.</p><p>— Сначала — чтобы пригласить тебя на ужин в «Ритц», а там посмотрим, — он угрожающе взвесил скрипку в руке, — может, и раскрою, если будешь раздражать.</p><p>— А по какому поводу ужин, если не секрет? — поинтересовался Юри.</p><p>— Поговорить о деле и отпраздновать твой день рождения, зачем же ещё?! Собирайся давай, а то твой желудок может заглушить филармонический оркестр.</p><p>Юри вдруг стало смешно. Он и забыл, что сегодня двадцать девятое ноября; всё, что он помнил — это что сегодня десятый день расследования, жизнь до встречи с Виктором Никифоровым осталась где-то позади, за бортом, как давно прошедшая эпоха. Юри вдруг вспомнил, что ни разу ещё не звонил ни отцу, ни маме за эти десять дней, что вообще-то обещал прикрыть Хаммерсмита перед женой, а миссис Призм задолжал квартплату, что за сутки он даже не ел ничего, кроме кофе с сэндвичем да бренди натощак. Его жизнь буквально замкнулась на расследовании, он, кроме Виктора, ни о чём уже и думать не мог, и каждый раз было всё больнее и больнее напоминать себе, что, даже если Виктора оправдают, вряд ли вся эта артистическая компания захочет принять его в свой круг, и вряд ли ему ещё доведётся общаться с Виктором так близко и так часто, видеть его каждый день, слышать его голос, слушать, как Виктор играет лишь для него.</p><p>Дожили.</p><p>И ведь странно — всё это время он думал, что музыканты общались с ним только из-за расследования, и даже не мог и предположить, что Юрочке на самом деле может быть настолько небезразлична его судьба, раз он помнит про день рождения, о котором Юри если и обмолвился, то вскользь. Может быть, и правда, Юра Плисецкий, в сущности, одинокий ребёнок, прячущийся за маской трудного подростка без царя в голове, действительно видел в нём… друга?</p><p>Они едва успели вскочить в переполненный автобус, и говорить в нём о деле было, мягко говоря, несподручно, зато и Юри, и все остальные пассажиры провели эту незабываемую поездку под громогласный комментарий Юрочки о том, что полонез Венявского — не музыка, а чушь собачья, оркестр Нью-Йоркской филармонии состоит из идиотов, и только он, Юрочка Плисецкий, пятнадцати лет от роду, знает, как исполнять музыку и наполнять её смыслами. Юри не знал даже, как реагировать на этот совершенно юношеский апломб — отнестись снисходительно, веря, что когда-нибудь Юра перестанет быть настолько категоричным, или же приструнить — а имеет ли он право, он же не родитель, не воспитатель и даже старшим товарищем может считаться с натяжкой. Так они и доехали до «Ритца»: Юрочка говорил, Юри делал вид, что внимательно слушает, хотя мысли его были, конечно же, совсем не о том.</p><p>— Чёрт, Холмс, — всполошился вдруг Юра, вырвав его из размышлений, — что же ты не сказал мне, что мы остановку почти проехали?!</p><p>Он бесцеремонно выпихнул Юри из автобуса — тот еле удержался на ногах — и выпрыгнул сам, тут же пустившись бегом к отелю, так, что Юри за ним еле поспевал.</p><p>— Послушай, если ты хочешь меня угостить ужином, вовсе не обязательно подвергать опасности мою жизнь в процессе, — произнёс он, уже добежав до крыльца и еле-еле отдышавшись. — Не берегут люди детективов, безобразие! Вытащу Виктора из тюрьмы — надо будет профсоюз организова… а-а-а!!!..</p><p>Его буквально отбросило в сторону мощным толчком, и он, оступившись, мешком повалился на асфальт. Боль в плече он почувствовал не сразу, лишь через какие-то доли секунды, бесконечно долгие, как в замедленной съёмке; он инстинктивно схватился за левое плечо и на ощупь почувствовал, что что-то не так — рукав пальто был… мокрым?.. и дырка-то там откуда?..</p><p>И только после этого он почувствовал, что плечо будто разрывает, и скорчился на асфальте, захлёбываясь собственным воем.</p><p>Он ничего не соображал, когда его подняли и куда-то повели, встревоженно перешёптываясь; он отчаянно жмурился, пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие на глаза слёзы, стискивал зубы, пытаясь дышать. Мысли в голове крутились обрывками, так и не складываясь в цельную картину; Юри не понимал, что произошло — он привык к боли за эти дни, но моральной, физически так больно ему ещё никогда не было.</p><p>Что-то начало проясняться лишь тогда, когда Юри попытались раздеть; он инстинктивно дёрнулся, отбиваясь, и получил в ответ болезненный толчок в грудь и крик, режуще-звонкий, прямо в ухо:</p><p>— Да успокойся ты, Господи!!!</p><p>Юри притих, разлепил глаза. Вокруг была знакомая каморка, увешанная домотканными коврами в память о Туркестане; вокруг суетился Отабек, а за плечи его держал Юра, всё ещё дрожавший, как осиновый лист.</p><p>— Дай хоть руку тебе перевязать, дурак узкоглазый, — шипел он, пытаясь стащить с него пальто, уже немного присохшее от крови.</p><p>Отабек что-то сказал на своём тарабарском языке, и Юрочка принёс нож, вдвоём они безжалостно разрезали рукав многострадального пальто, которое служило Юри верой и правдой целых четыре года. Та же судьба постигла и рубашку, затем принялись отковыривать приставшую к ране ткань; от малейшего шевеления Юри дёргало, и резкая боль отзывалась во всём теле.</p><p>— Что… что произошло? — наконец-то смог выговорить он — и от очередного неловкого движения закусил губу, чтобы не завыть.</p><p>— Пуля. По касательной, царапина, — Юра помогал Отабеку, но упорно отворачивался, пугаясь крови. — Меня Отабек оттолкнул, а тебе досталось… Надо врача вызвать, наверное, мы сами не справимся.</p><p>— Нет, только не врача, — прохрипел Юри, стоически терпя все процедуры, пока Отабек пытался остановить ему кровь всем, что было под рукой.</p><p>Юра непонимающе уставился на него:</p><p>— Холмс, в тебя стреляли, ты что, идиот?!</p><p>— Я… ай, чёрт, — Юри зашипел, когда раны коснулась какая-то жгучая обеззараживающая гадость. — Я боюсь, что меня госпитализируют, и я не смогу помочь Виктору. У меня всего лишь два дня…</p><p>Юра и Отабек переглянулись.</p><p>— Дурак, — изрёк Плисецкий, стараясь не выдать сквозившего в его голосе уважения, и Отабек кивнул. — А если загноится, а если заражение или что-то такое? Ладно, поможем, чем сможем.</p><p>Перевязывать раны, как оказалось, не умел ни один, ни второй. Бинты просто намотали на руку, как нитки на катушку; затем, не зная, что делать дальше — лишней одежды, у Отабека не было, а гардероб Юрочки был бы Юри впору, наверное, лет десять назад, — худо-бедно нацепили на него многострадальные рубашку с пальто и ещё навязали бинтов поверх рукава, варварски искромсанного.</p><p>— Теперь хоть в Голливуд, — не удержался от колкой реплики Юра, любуясь результатами трудов своих.</p><p>Жгучая гадость из запасов Отабека была и правда чудодейственной — плечо болело, но заметно меньше, так, что Юри наконец смог отдышаться и собраться с мыслями.<br/>В них стреляли, наверняка это связано с расследованием, иначе и быть не может, не в Юрочку же целились, право слово. Надо понять, где могли скрываться убийцы — вряд ли даже Отабек, с его фотографической памятью, смог разглядеть их…</p><p>Здоровой руки вдруг коснулась какая-то бумажка, и Юри вздрогнул. Отабек стоял рядом, настойчиво протягивая ему клочок, на котором были наспех записаны какие-то цифры.</p><p>480-998.</p><p>— В меня стреляли из автомобиля? — догадался Юри, и Отабек кивнул. — И Вы успели запомнить его номер?!</p><p>Юрочка в стороне еле удерживался от улыбки, глядя на Отабека; глаза его светились гордостью — и едва ли не любовью.</p><p>— Потрясающе, — Юри всё не мог оторвать взгляда от криво нацарапанных цифр на бумажке, забыв обо всём, даже о выматывающей боли в плече. — Это какой-то подарок судьбы, честное слово! Вы просто невероятный, мистер Алтын, спасибо Вам огромное! Я в таком долгу…</p><p>— Не стоит, — властно перебил его Отабек со своим ужасным акцентом. Юри, пожалуй, готов был смотреть на него с не меньшим обожанием, чем Юрочка; в этой обшарпанной комнате, невысокий, скромный, в обычной форме швейцара Отабек Алтын казался почти что богом.</p><p>***</p><p>— Хэнк, мне срочно нужен телефон, — крикнул он с порога, еле дыша, как после пробежки: плечо, похоже, вновь начинало кровить. Дозвониться Брауну из «Ритца» не получилось, как и из двух телефонных будок по пути; никогда ещё Юри так не бежал на работу, и никогда ещё ему не было так страшно останавливаться, казалось, что в каждой тени таится угроза, и что на него вот-вот набросятся со спины и удавят шнурком, как в фильмах.</p><p>— Да пожалуйста, — Хэнк отодвинулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя праведное возмущение тем, что его посмели разбудить так бесцеремонно. Юри негнущимися пальцами набрал номер — с пятой попытки, не меньше, — и замер, растерянно слушая монотонное «мы не можем соединить Вас с запрашиваемым номером» и короткие гудки.</p><p>Чёрт.</p><p>Юри бессильно опустился на стул, рассеянно потрепав по голове нюхавшего его бинты Маккачина. Ему казалось, что убийца уже здесь и вот-вот ворвётся в открытую форточку, чтобы покончить и с ним, и с Хэнком, и с Виктором за компанию, а Браун соизволит ответить на звонки только тогда, когда заголовки о тройном убийстве появятся в газетах.</p><p>— Джеп, — Хэнк бесцеремонно потряс его за плечо, как назло, за больное, будто бинтов не видя, — Джеп, да очнись ты, что с тобой такое?!</p><p>— Из автобуса в час пик выпал, — выдавил Юри, кривясь от боли, первое, что пришло ему в голову.</p><p>Хэнк покачал головой.</p><p>— Не знаю, во что ты там влип, дружище, но мне это не нравится, — изрёк он, озабоченно оглядывая Юри с ног до головы. — Постоянно опаздываешь, забываешь переодеться, выглядишь как завсегдатай «Золотой воблы», честное слово, и ты свои синяки под глазами вообще видел, нет?!</p><p>— Хэнк, я в порядке, — устало отозвался Юри, не в силах даже открыть глаза. — Ко мне приезжала родня из Детройта, и я из-за них не выспался, только и всего.</p><p>— Так попроси у Дурланда отгул, зачем над собой так издеваться-то?! — возмутился Хаммерсмит, простодушно приняв всё за чистую монету. — Трудоголик чёртов, вот надорвёшь сейчас своё здоровье, и потом, когда выйдешь на пенсию, надрывать в барах будет уже нечего…</p><p>Юри лишь улыбнулся, почти не слушая. Когда смерть пролетает по касательной, когда она буквально дышит тебе в затылок, от одной лишь мысли о пенсии становится смешно — горький смех, что помогает не сойти с ума, или напоминает, что ты и так сумасшедший.</p><p>В камере что-то зашевелилось только после того, как за Хэнком захлопнулась дверь, словно всё это время Виктор прятался, наблюдая за ними и не решаясь позвать, — зашевелилось совсем ненадолго, затем стихло. Юри не реагировал. Он знал будто наперёд, что через некоторое время Виктор всё равно позовёт его, что придётся вновь проверять на прочность свои нервы и своё сердце, натянуто улыбаясь и пытаясь быть <em>любезным, но не влюблённым</em>, и что изворачиваться надо будет уже ему — Виктор не Хэнк, чтобы поверить в глупую легенду об автобусе. Всё это требовало сил, которых у Юри просто не было — ему нужно было хоть немного передохнуть, посидеть и послушать тишину, отложив в сторону все тревожные мысли, которые обязательно вернутся, но, ради Бога, не сейчас. Три минутки. Пожалуйста…</p><p>— Инспектор.</p><p>Юри едва не свалился со стула: страхи и подозрения ударили в голову с новой силой. Виктор говорил тихо, — тише обычного, — но было в его голосе что-то, что заставило Юри немедленно собраться, вытянувшись едва ли не в струнку.</p><p>— Инспектор, зайдите ко мне, пожалуйста.</p><p>Юри молча подошёл, повинуясь, как загипнотизированный, — как откажешь? — открыл дверь, да так и застыл на пороге под пытливым взглядом синих глаз, не решаясь сделать шаг вперёд, словно ему это было не по силам. Виктор смотрел на него внимательно и почти строго, словно стараясь прочитать все его мысли, по измождённому лицу понять, что случилось.</p><p>— Сядьте, — приказал он. — И не думайте, что я поверю в Вашу дурацкую историю с автобусом.</p><p>Юри чувствовал, как у него дрожат и отказываются гнуться ноги. Он послушно опустился на жалобно скрипнувшую койку, опустив глаза, как нашкодивший ребёнок. Мысли в голове бешено неслись, как вспугнутые кони, подозрения вспыхивали и угасали, одно другого ужаснее.</p><p>Юри не узнавал Виктора.</p><p>Юри не узнавал себя.</p><p>Виктор коснулся больного плеча, ловким движением размотал бинты, словно имел на это полное право, покачал головой, осматривая залитое кровью пальто, и осторожно снял его, повесив на спинку кровати, оставив Юри зябко ёжиться в одной неуклюже натянутой на раненую руку рубашке. Его пальцы тряслись, и Юри отчётливо слышал тихий шёпот на русском — почему-то ему казалось, что это слова молитвы.</p><p>— Тому, кто накладывал Вам повязку, нужно оторвать руки, — отрезал Виктор, всё больше и больше хмурясь. — Инспектор, почему Вы не обратились к нормальному врачу?</p><p>Юри молчал, да и что тут ответишь? Что он влюблённый идиот, пренебрегающий своим здоровьем, чтобы успеть спасти Виктора, чего бы это ни стоило?</p><p>— Надеюсь, Вы позволите, — сухо произнёс Виктор, дотронувшись до рукава рубашки; дождавшись кивка, он расстегнул и аккуратно снял её; кожа Юри вся покрылась мурашками — то ли от холода, то ли от страха, то ли от чего-то ещё.</p><p>Виктор подсел к нему, осматривая плечо — бинты были сплошь перепачканы кровью и чем-то ещё из запасов Отабека, мажущим и неприятным на ощупь.</p><p>— Чёрт, надеюсь, что Вам перед этим хотя бы промыли рану, прежде чем намазать её этой дрянью, — пробормотал Виктор задумчиво, как заправский медик; лоб его пересекали глубокие поперечные морщины, которых Юри раньше и не замечал.</p><p>Юри нерешительно кивнул, пытаясь вспомнить, что вообще делали с его рукой Юра с Отабеком — он в тот момент просто не соображал из-за боли, и, вполне вероятно, промыть его рану горе-лекари просто забыли — и почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы Виктор знал об этом.</p><p>— Значит, не промыли, — заключил Виктор, всё понявший без слов. — Где у Вас можно набрать воды? Аптечка, как я понимаю, наверху? Так, нет, сидите, инспектор, я разберусь сам.</p><p>Он порывисто поднялся и бросился было к выходу из камеры, но остановился у порога, перехватив взгляд Юри, — непонимающий, растерянный, как у побитого щенка.</p><p>Его плотно сжатые губы чуть дрогнули.</p><p>— Вы всё ещё боитесь, что я сбегу? И оставлю Вас после того, как Вас чуть не убили? — он не спрашивал, а утверждал, и прозвучало это в тишине так горько, что Юри почти хотелось плакать.</p><p>Но говорить он по-прежнему не решался.</p><p>Виктор быстрым шагом подошёл к нему и буквально навис сверху, глядя, — глаза в глаза, совсем близко, так, что страшно было вдохнуть, — глядя так, что в душе у Юри всё будто перевернулось. Что-то вдруг стало понятно — что-то, что Юри пока боялся облечь в слова, но во что уже, кажется, не боялся верить.</p><p>Потому что в следующую секунду Виктор притянул его к себе и отчаянно прижался губами к его губам.</p><p>На улице сверкнула молния; мокрый снег уже давно сменился ливнем, и ветер печально завывал в углах, словно вторя безмолвной буре, что творилась у них внутри — у них обоих, Юри <em>знал</em>. Виктор отстранился, но глаз всё не отводил — и Юри всё смотрел, смотрел в эти глаза, не отпуская Виктора и не желая быть им отпущенным.</p><p>— Я скоро, — шепнул Виктор и убежал за лоханью. Юри откинулся на неудобные пружины, глядя в потолок и считая одну секунду за другой.</p><p>Он был почти благодарен тому, кто выстрелил в него сегодня вечером.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ВЫ ЖДАЛИ И ВЫ ДОЖДАЛИСЬ<br/>Я знаю, что один год и полтора месяца - это слишком много, и искренне прошу у вас прощения. Было очень сложно не столько найти время, сколько собраться и привести себя в нужное эмоциональное и психологическое состояние, чтобы глава писалась и читалась нормально, особенно в сценах с виктурями - они дались мне труднее всего, хотя обычно писались легко. Полгода борьбы со всякой гадостью в голове, пожалуй, всё-таки не могут служить мне оправданием.<br/>Писать дальнейшие сцены и повороты сюжета будет не менее сложно в психологическом плане, поэтому запаситесь, пожалуйста, терпением. Я постараюсь дотянуть этот марафон, но не знаю, сколько времени это займёт. Большое спасибо, что остаётесь со мной и продолжаете читать эту работу.<br/>Огромное спасибо моей бете, которая даже спустя год и полтора месяца продолжает бетить этот фик, и моему любимому Юри, который меня всё это время пинал и верил.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. День одиннадцатый. Крушение.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Яркий, слепящий свет был первым, что Юри смог различить сквозь полуразомкнутые веки. Проморгавшись, он сообразил сначала, что это дверной проем, затем — что знакомые до боли часы висят напротив, а затем… что он в камере. Открытой нараспашку. На койке, на которой должен лежать совсем не он.</p><p>И что-то живое, невероятно тёплое, в отличие от тюремных одеял, успокаивающе дышит ему в затылок.</p><p>Юри резко вскочил, придерживая плечо, теперь уже аккуратно перевязанное остатками бинтов, обвёл ошалелым взглядом камеру — и отшатнулся, увидев на койке мирно сидящего Виктора, по-домашнему растрёпанного и такого… безмятежного, что ли?</p><p>— Вы просто невероятны, инспектор, — эти лукавые искры в глазах, этот насмешливый голос, от которого переворачивается всё внутри, очень смешно, обхохочешься, — я Вам тут, значит, в любви признаться собираюсь, а Вы засыпаете сразу же после первого поцелуя! Что ж, Вам же хуже, будете все Ваши ночные дежурства наблюдать страдания отверженного в пяти действиях, с прологом и эпилогом. И да, предупреждаю сразу — участь довольно-таки незавидная. Храни нас Господь от плохих драм!..</p><p>— Не надо драм. Я смертельно устал от них.</p><p>События этой ночи обрывками всплывали у Юри в голове — как он пришёл на дежурство, раненый и дрожащий от шока, как Виктор позвал его к себе, раздел, размотал бинты, как отчаянно поцеловал его, прежде чем пойти за водой, и как Юри провалился в сон, едва лишь позволил себе смежить веки…</p><p>— Я не знаю, что вчера произошло, может быть, защитная реакция нервной системы или что-то в этом роде, но точно могу сказать, что я не отвергал Вас, — Юри не верил, что это говорит он сам, что ему хватает смелости быть настолько откровенным. — Сэр, я Ваш. Весь. Ваш. И был Вашим всё это время. Хотя так отвратительно шутить в шестом часу утра — это просто бесчеловечно и совершенно не по-джентльменски, — в его голосе вновь появились «инспекторские» нотки, и Виктор, до этого слушавший его, как зачарованный, то краснея, то бледнея, не выдержал и рассмеялся.</p><p>— Кажется, я упустил момент, когда Вы из мальчика превратились в мужа, способного меня, самонадеянно мнящего себя острословом, одной фразой уложить на лопатки. Я капитулирую, — Виктор шутливо развёл руками, — сдаюсь, как Ла-Рошель. Предоставляю себя на милость победителя и уступаю законное право плохо шутить в шестом часу утра.</p><p>— Да ну? — Юри поднял бровь. — Мне удалось пересмеять пересмешника?</p><p>— Да, и это, между прочим, неслыханная наглость. Если бы я не любил Вас больше жизни, я был бы уязвлён.</p><p>Юри осторожно протянул дрожащие пальцы, дотронулся до его щеки, провёл — и ему показалось, что Виктор даже мурлыкнул, как брошенный кот, которому наконец-то удалось попасть в добрые руки.</p><p>— Больше жизни…  — даже сейчас, когда всё, казалось бы, уже было ясно, эти слова повиновались ему с трудом. — Наверное, я не слишком догадлив, но, кажется, мне нужно тысячу раз повторить вроде бы очевидную вещь, чтобы я поверил и привык.</p><p>Виктор широко улыбнулся, протянул руку в ответ, почти по-домашнему взлохматил его волосы.</p><p>— Я люблю Вас — вот, осталось уже девятьсот девяносто девять раз. Я люблю Вас — девятьсот девяносто восемь. Я люблю Вас — девятьсот девяносто…</p><p>— Хватит, хватит! А то Маккачину слушать надоест, — Юри смущённо закрыл лицо руками, и Виктор мягко, но настойчиво убрал их.</p><p>— Маккачину? — насмешливо уточнил он.</p><p>— Маккачину. Он, может, не спит, а лежит у меня на столе, как большой начальник, и блюдёт нашу нравственность.</p><p>Виктор со смехом откинулся обратно на койку — и едва заметно поморщился, когда в спину впились неудобные ржавые пружины.</p><p>— Зря Вы со мной заговорили о нравственности, — его глаза странно блеснули, и только сейчас Юри осознал, что он всё ещё полуодет. — Учитывая, что Вы сложены, как Адонис, в любое другое время я бы дал самому себе премию за чудеса выдержки, но сейчас пулевое ранение лучше не тревожить. Кстати.</p><p>Он вновь приподнялся на локте — и вдруг навис над Юри, так, что тому стало совсем не по себе. Юри иногда позволял своей фантазии уйти в неведомые дебри, и представлял себе разные сцены, чего скрывать, но даже в самых смелых мечтах он не думал, что на самом деле всё так… неловко. Запретно. И… хочется?..</p><p>— Лучше продолжайте шутить. Комплименты у Вас получаются ещё хуже, — Юри не понимал, откуда у него эти низкие интонации в голосе, эти смущающие мысли в голове — это точно он, Юри Катсуки, его нигде не подменили?</p><p>— Инспектор, я серьёзно. Моего любимого человека чуть не застрелили. Мне кажется, я имею право знать.<br/>Виктор не флиртовал. Совсем. Он смотрел сверху вниз, серьёзно и прямо, и Юри уже видел однажды эту боль в его глазах — в ту самую ночь, когда они вышли с Маккачином на Бродвей.</p><p>— Позвольте мне… не отвечать, — он смотрел на Виктора с мольбой — делай со мной что угодно, поцелуй или накричи, я твой, я согласен, только не задавай вопросов.</p><p>Виктор тяжело вздохнул и вновь нацепил на лицо свою улыбку-маску.</p><p>— Я люблю Вас — девятьсот девяносто шесть, — он легонько коснулся губами его щеки и улёгся рядом. — Я понимаю. Доверие требует времени, а я сам Вас этого времени лишил. Притворялся беспечным, пытался обратить всё в шутку, надеялся, что Вы разочаруетесь во мне… Мне хотелось, да и сейчас хочется уберечь Вас от всего на свете. Я не хотел, чтобы Вы ради меня рисковали, и боялся, что Вам будет слишком больно потом, а на деле всего лишь терял бесценные дни.</p><p>Юри в ответ прижался к нему крепко-крепко, стискивая его в самых сильных объятиях, на которые был способен.</p><p>— Не надо винить себя, — он поднял на Виктора глаза; их лица сейчас были на расстоянии одного поцелуя, если не меньше. — Я тоже слишком долго сомневался, и мне до сих пор с трудом верится в то, что происходит, даже если Вы сейчас скажете мне «я люблю Вас — девятьсот девяносто пять», так что мы с Вами два сапога пара, если на то пошло.</p><p>Губы Виктора чуть дрогнули.</p><p>— Если я сейчас именно это и скажу…</p><p>— Вас покусает Маккачин.</p><p>Ведь так и должно быть? Шаг за шагом, сбрасывая маски, перерастая через комплексы и сомнения, чтобы в конце наконец-то подарить друг другу самое дорогое — доверие? И они были настолько глупы, оба, что оставили себе только два дня, чтобы наслаждаться этим доверием, и до сих пор тратили время на церемонность, официоз, «инспектор», «сэр»…</p><p>— Юри. Можно звать меня просто Юри, — глухо произнёс он, всё ещё держась за плечо Виктора, как за соломинку. — И на «ты». Раз уж теперь всё более-менее ясно…</p><p>— Для меня ты давным-давно просто Юри, но мне было важно, чтобы это предложил именно ты.</p><p>Виктор наклонился, чтобы снова коснуться его губ своими, но всё-таки не решился, словно желая дать Юри ещё немного времени. То ли он сам в своё время был таким же влюблённым мальчиком, то ли просто чувства Юри ему были настолько глубоко небезразличны, но факт оставался фактом: Виктор готов был ждать сколько угодно, чтобы Юри хоть немного привык к тому, о чём совсем недавно не мог и мечтать — к взаимности.</p><p>— Как же жить хочется, Господи, — шептал он Юри в макушку, беспорядочно взлохмачивая его волосы и глядя с тоской в окно, в котором не брезжило ни единого лучика рассвета. — Совсем недавно я молился об избавлении и был готов встретить любую смерть, как лучшего друга, и, наверное, это трусость — так пасовать в последний момент, но… может быть, всё-таки найдут настоящих убийц, и я не буду головой отвечать за преступления, которых не совершал? Юри, Юри… я обещал тебе Вену, помнишь? Золотой зал, «Ан дер Вин», пирожные с шоколадом… Если выйду, обязательно съездим. Вместе. И нужно будет раздобыть тебе абонемент на все мои концерты, как это так, мой любимый человек — и без абонемента на все мои концерты?..</p><p>— И экспромт опубликуй, — отозвался Юри, поудобнее устраиваясь в его объятиях.</p><p>— И экспромт опубликую. Только, Юри, — он вновь нахмурился, — я всё ещё настаиваю, не рискуй собой, ладно? Пусть люди, которые, по идее, должны меня защищать, наконец начнут делать свою работу. Я не могу позволить себе потерять ещё и тебя…</p><p>— Виктор.</p><p>Если уж доверять, то до самого конца, верно?</p><p>
  <em>Почти.</em>
</p><p>— Я и так уже по уши замешан в этом, — так сложно, и вместе с тем так просто было говорить почти откровенно о том, чем не мог поделиться столько времени ни с одной живой душой. — Если им надо остановить меня, то вряд ли они ограничатся одним выстрелом. И какой смысл мне тогда сидеть дома, взаперти, целый день слушая россказни миссис Призм, и вздрагивать от каждого шороха, думая, что это убийцы, если я за это время могу хоть чем-то помочь тебе? Виктор, — Юри в отчаянии смотрел ему в глаза, надеясь найти там хоть капельку понимания, — послушай, если ты и правда любишь меня, разве ты не поступил бы точно так же на моём месте?</p><p>Виктор не выдержал, отвёл взгляд. Он был бледен, бледнее, чем обычно; видно было, как у него ввалились глаза, обнажились скулы, как он похудел за эти десять дней.</p><p>— Пообещай мне вернуться к вечеру, — произнёс он тихо, но так, что и самый отъявленный бунтарь не посмел бы ослушаться.</p><p>Юри придвинулся близко-близко и, потянувшись, сам поцеловал его в губы, робко, несмело — бледные щёки Виктора полыхнули румянцем.</p><p>— Я вернусь к вечеру, — прошептал он, надеясь, что ему удастся исполнить это обещание. Вывести Эбенезера Дакворта (или не его) на чистую воду, найти неопровержимые доказательства невиновности Виктора — и успеть, как обычно, к началу дежурства.</p><p>Ничего невозможного, правда?</p><p>***</p><p>Миссис Призм уже ждала его у порога. Юри задумчиво прошёл мимо, бросив ей лишь дежурное «доброе утро» — ему сейчас было настолько не до её проблем со здоровьем и напоминаний о квартплате. Сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, до тошноты в горле, и шум в ушах заслонил его от внешнего мира плотной пеленой. Он был счастлив, как любой, чьи чувства оказываются взаимными, — но слишком боялся быть счастливым; ему было больно, как любому, чей любимый человек обречён на смерть, — но он старался держать себя в руках изо всех сил. Бурю чувств, о которой ни одна живая душа не должна была знать, сдерживать было настолько сложно, что несуществующие предки-самураи после такого просто обязаны были принять Юри в свой сонм.</p><p>Надо было вернуться к насущным проблемам, позвонить Брауну, сообщить ему о покушении и попросить проверить номер машины, из которой стреляли. Теперь-то уж точно Юри был морально обязан сделать всё, что от него могло зависеть — ради Виктора, ради их общего будущего, если оно вообще возможно. Думать об этом для Юри до сих пор было страшно и ново, но он заставлял, заставлял себя думать, стараясь перебороть свой страх обмануться в мечтах — в конце концов, он всё равно жизни без Виктора уже не представлял, при том очень давно, так какой смысл бояться и пытаться втиснуть себя в какие-то рамки?</p><p>Благословенную тишину нарушил звонок.</p><p> — Алло, Хэтти, дорогая!.. Так, что значит «это не Хэтти», да кто вообще трезвонит приличным людям в такое время суток?! Что Вы… Боже, — в голосе миссис Призм, доносившемся через картонные стены, слышалась такая смесь страха и раболепия, что Юри невольно навострил уши. — Боже мой, такой человек звонит — и лично нам, такая честь! Что?.. Да, да, конечно, он живёт здесь. Мистер Дакворт, милый, если хотя бы такой влиятельный человек, как Вы, сможет заставить его платить мне повышенную квартплату, цены растут, а я старая одинокая женщина… Ах! Молчу, молчу. Сейчас, буквально одну минутку, я позову его… Дже-е-еп!!!</p><p>Юри подскочил, как ошпаренный, и ринулся к телефону, едва не сбив миссис Призм с ног. Та пробурчала себе под нос что-то, Юри не услышал, что, и удалилась в свои покои с видом оскорблённой добродетели.</p><p> — Алло? — дрожь в голосе скрыть не удалось, хотя, пожалуй, именно сейчас ему нужно было бы быть твёрдым и смелым. Информация опять сама плыла к нему в руки, другой вопрос, стоило ли считать это везением? Юри пока не торопился в выводах — история с Фельцманом многому его научила.</p><p>— Добрый день, мистер Катсуки.</p><p>Голос у мистера Дакворта был вполне располагающим, и даже будто бы слишком молодым для человека, которого Юри помнил по вчерашним фотографиям. И уж точно не имел ничего общего с тем зычным криком, что доносился до Юри из телефонной трубки в вестибюле офиса «Дакворт Ойл» — то ли искажения, то ли голоса действительно… не совпадали?..</p><p>— Добрый день, — Юри всё ещё был очень плохим актёром, и настороженность в голосе выдавала его с головой.</p><p>— Меня зовут Эбенезер Дакворт. Вы вчера обращались в головной офис по поводу личной встречи, — Дакворт говорил совершенно спокойно, будто и не было той истерики, и секретарша, бедная, не стояла с каменным лицом, вынужденная выслушивать ругань, которой она уж точно не заслужила.</p><p>— Да, так и было, — кивнул Юри. — И меня по Вашей настойчивой просьбе выпроводили вон.</p><p>— Должен признать, это была ошибка. Я полагал, что это очередная внеплановая проверка, пока не вспомнил, что видел Ваше имя в газетах.</p><p>— Мне нужна была информация по делу о смерти Георгия Поповича. Просто информация, не более, — Юри старался говорить ровно и смело, сейчас ему было практически нечего скрывать — если опустить совсем несущественную деталь о связи с Бюро расследований и Брауном, конечно.</p><p>— Могу выделить Вам несколько минут для разговора.</p><p>Стоп. Чтобы Дакворт, последнему обывателю известный своей неуступчивостью в делах, — и так быстро пошёл на попятную, да ещё и предлагал информацию, фактически, первому встречному? Слишком уж откровенно похоже на ловушку. Но… с другой стороны, разве у Юри есть выбор?</p><p>— Когда и где именно?</p><p>— Перед церемонией спуска на воду суперлайнера «Арго». В четыре часа пополудни около пятьдесят девятого пирса, в районе Челси-маркет.</p><p>Так. На улице, на людях, это хорошо. Хотя бы можно будет, в случае чего, привлечь внимание, позвать на помощь — да и вряд ли при большом скоплении народа Дакворт будет рисковать.</p><p>И всё же.</p><p>— Мистер Дакворт, — заговорил Юри, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что его пытаются, как минимум, обмануть и пустить по ложному следу, — послушайте, если у Вас есть информация по делу Поповича, почему Вы не сообщили её официальному следствию с самого начала?</p><p>— Потому что официальное следствие не примет его во внимание. Им нужна раскрываемость, а не информация, которая могла бы лишить их единственного подозреваемого. Презумпция невиновности для силовых структур существует только на словах. Им нужны цифры, зачем им Виктор Никифоров? Его судьба волнует лишь сентиментальных меломанов, таких, как я или Вы…</p><p>Дакворт по телефону казался настолько любезным, словно его действительно за ночь подменили, и даже слегка переигрывал, пытаясь втереться в доверие — по крайней мере, у Юри складывалось такое ощущение. Казалось, он был на сто процентов уверен, что Юри заглотит наживку — и ведь не скажешь, что он был не прав.</p><p>Ладно. Что бы он ни задумал на самом деле, встретиться надо. Даже если он попробует напасть — это в любом случае информация. Это в любом случае доказательство если не виновности, то причастности. Сейчас не то время, чтобы бояться. Сейчас, наоборот, надо позволить Дакворту сделать свой ход — тем более, Юри тоже есть чем защищаться.</p><p>— Я подъеду к четырём, мистер Дакворт, — ответил он, уже прикидывая, что и как доложит Брауну после этого разговора. Надо будет позвонить ему в любом случае, договориться об охране или хотя бы о том, как, подать сигнал о подмоге, если что-то вдруг случится…</p><p>Только Браун, как бы настойчиво ни пытался Юри ему дозвониться, трубку не брал, как и накануне. Столько телефонных аппаратов у него было в кабинете — неужели сложно взять хоть один?!</p><p>Юри раздосадованно ругнулся — да так, что миссис Призм, явившаяся отвоевать своё законное право на многочасовую болтовню с подружками-домовладелицами, так и замерла на пороге с немым вопросом. Юри торопливо прошёл мимо неё и, убедившись, что сакральный блокнот на месте, опрометью кинулся вон из квартиры.</p><p>Какие уж тут варианты, если гора не идёт к Магомету.</p><p>***</p><p>— Мистера Брауна не будет на месте в течение дня.</p><p>Юри никак не мог избавиться от ощущения дежавю, глядя в холодные, водянистые глаза молодого человека за стойкой. Его лицо было таким же бесстрастным, как и у вчерашней девушки из «Дакворт Ойл» — будто их специально учили этому для должности.</p><p>— Есть ли возможность как-то связаться с ним? Я заезжал в адвокатскую контору, там тоже пусто… — Юри уже чувствовал, что вновь начинает оправдываться, как испуганный школьник — официальный информатор, называется. Не хватало ещё на встрече с Даквортом начать так блеять и теряться, как будто не произошло всего этого вороха событий, будто он так и остался застенчивым мальчиком десятидневной давности… Разве он не повзрослел за это время? Убийцы видят в нём угрозу, Дакворт, очевидно, забеспокоился, узнав о его приходе, и Браун вчера как-никак, но выслушал его — разве это не значит, что он превратился из всеобщего посмешища в самостоятельную фигуру на шахматной доске?</p><p>— Я ещё раз повторяю, он не будет доступен в течение дня. Он занят расследованием.</p><p>— А я ещё раз повторяю, что мне срочно нужен если не мистер Браун, то кто-то другой из сотрудников, — Юри уже был готов на стенку лезть от досады. — У меня действительно важная информация, которая не терпит отлагательств! Я официальный информатор, разве я не имею право…</p><p>— Послушайте, — молодой человек был непрошибаем, — Вы думаете, что у сотрудников Бюро Расследований нет других дел, кроме как выслушивать Вас?</p><p>— Но меня хотели убить!..</p><p>Юри снял пальто, ещё более выцветшее и драное, чем то, которое ему прострелили, начал расстёгивать ворот рубашки, чтобы показать бинт, но не успел — молодой человек нажал на какую-то кнопку, и вчерашние бугаи словно выросли рядом с ним из-под земли.</p><p>— Вас проводить или сами?.. — будто издеваясь, спросил один из них слишком тонким для таких размеров голосом, и Юри, накинув пальто на плечи, грустно поплёлся к выходу.</p><p>Выйдя на улицу, он устало привалился к шершавой серой стене и поднял глаза. Было зябко, и редкие снежинки падали на асфальт, тут же тая, но он почти не чувствовал холода — внутри всё до сих пор потряхивало. Теперь ему предстояло идти прямо на встречу к Дакворту — почти как первым христианским мученикам на гладиаторскую арену, львам на съедение; и контора, которой стоило бы держать его под защитой, отказала ему в любой поддержке. Он снова был один, без почвы под ногами, и готовился добровольно угодить в откровенную ловушку — и что теперь делать? Надеяться на лучшее? Блефовать?</p><p>— Ого, мистер Катсуки, — он обернулся на женский голос, отчего-то показавшийся ему знакомым. — Вот уж кого не ожидала увидеть здесь. Выходит, мы с Вами одновременно узнали одну и ту же новость?</p><p>— Мисс Минтон?</p><p>Встретив её в тот раз, в адвокатской конторе, Юри даже не успел рассмотреть её лицо — но по пальто и шляпе-котелку узнал безошибочно. Теперь он видел, что у мисс Минтон были юркие тёмные глазки, лисья улыбка и на редкость волевой подбородок, слишком уж явно свидетельствовавший, что эта юная леди — из тех людей, кто не будет стесняться в средствах и, если нужно, хоть зубами выгрызет себе дорогу к цели.</p><p>— Ну и как Вам новость, что мистер Браун, оказывается, работает на Бюро расследований? — поинтересовалась она, зажигая сигарету.</p><p>Юри пожал плечами:</p><p>— Да какой в этом смысл, если помощи от него…</p><p>— Так, — мисс Минтон встрепенулась. — То есть, получается, Вы знаете об этом уже не первый день?</p><p>— Нет, не первый. Второй, — Юри не удержался от улыбки, вспомнив, <em>каким образом</em> ему удалось узнать об этом накануне.</p><p>— И, я надеюсь, Вы никому в прессе не сообщили об этом? — мисс Минтон ревниво поджала тонкие губы.</p><p>— Конечно же, нет, мне это ни к чему… ох, точно, — Юри вдруг встрепенулся: идея, пришедшая ему в голову, казалась ему сейчас гениальной, не меньше. — Мисс Минтон, скажите, не будете ли Вы любезны помочь мне? Взамен я готов предоставить Вам всю информацию по делу Поповича, которая у меня есть.</p><p>— Вся информация о деле Поповича из первых рук? Что ж, мистер Катсуки, для Вас я сама любезность и само благородство, — мисс Минтон широко-широко улыбнулась — ни дать ни взять, лиса из сказок.</p><p>Юри достал из портфеля свой блокнот — сердце в груди чуть ёкнуло. Он не был уверен, что предоставляет информацию в действительно надёжные руки, но, по крайней мере, их с мисс Минтон связывала общая тайна — о принадлежности Брауна к Бюро расследований действительно, кроме них, никто не знал, — и ей самой было бы выгоднее раскопать всё до конца, а не бежать сразу публиковать полученную информацию в газете.</p><p>— Здесь всё, что я смог узнать за последние дни, — Юри перевернул несколько страниц, показывая ей свои устаревшие версии, исчёрканные, переписанные по много раз. — Но самое важное здесь — это номер машины… он должен быть где-то здесь, между листами…</p><p>— Какой машины?</p><p>— Той, из которой меня стреляли вчера, Господи, да где он?.. — Юри оставил блокнот в руках мисс Минтон, которая, слава Богу, не собиралась никуда с ним сбегать и терпеливо оставалась на месте, и принялся перетряхивать портфель.</p><p>— Да подождите Вы, не нервничайте! — мисс Минтон бесцеремонно схватила его за шиворот и встряхнула. — Подумайте, где Вы его видели в последний раз? Где Вы могли его оставить, если его нет ни в блокноте, ни в портфеле?</p><p>— Я… я доставал его в участке, вчера вечером, когда пытался позвонить, — щёки Юри вспыхнули алым, стоило ему вспомнить, что было потом. Вряд ли этот румянец укрылся от глаз журналистки, но, к счастью, она знала слишком мало, чтобы делать далеко идущие выводы. — Мисс Минтон, прошу Вас… скорее всего, он так и остался на столе, если его не отправили в корзину, очень надеюсь, что Боунз не откажет, скажите, что Вы от меня. В крайнем случае обратитесь к Юрочке Плисецкому, он живёт в «Ритце» и поможет раздобыть номер, он свидетель. Браун и Бюро мне не могут помочь, а узнать, что это за автомобиль, нужно как можно скорее, меня если и пытались убить, то только из-за расследования, других причин быть просто не может… Мисс Минтон, поможете?..</p><p>Она стояла и внимательно слушала его сбивчивую речь, и, казалось, даже её резкие черты разгладились, смягчённые жалостью, и стали казаться вполне симпатичными — или же Юри к ним просто привык.</p><p>— Постараюсь сделать всё возможное, — она кивнула, и у Юри словно огромный камень упал с души. — Но только если Вы объясните мне, зачем Вы доверяете всю эту информацию человеку с улицы, более того — журналисту, который в любой момент может предать это огласке.</p><p>Она была слишком умна. Слишком проницательна. Юри уже жалел, что не скооперировался с ней в самый первый день — возможно, вдвоём они бы успели собрать достаточно информации, чтобы оправдать Виктора в полной мере.</p><p>— Мне нужно встретиться с мистером Даквортом. Он обещал поделиться со мной информацией о деле Поповича в ходе личной встречи, но я очень боюсь, что это может быть ловушка, и мне нужно быть уверенным, что кто-то всё же сможет завершить то, что я начал, если я… задержусь по каким-то причинам, скажем так. От Бюро помощи никакой, времени очень мало…</p><p>— Дакворт?! — ахнула мисс Минтон, по её лицу пробежала тень. — Не знаю, каким образом он причастен к делу Поповича, но я бы действительно советовала бы Вам поберечься, мистер Катсуки. Я пыталась расследовать его махинации по выкупу нефтяных приисков, и статья вышла лучшей в моей карьере, но… пришлось заплатить кое-чем.</p><p>Она сняла шляпу, чуть отодвинула прядь стриженых волос — и Юри похолодел, увидев уродливый обрубок на том месте, где должна была быть мочка уха с изящной серьгой.</p><p>— Стреляли? — спросил он, невольно дотронувшись пальцами до раненого плеча.</p><p>— Из автомобиля.</p><p>В душе у Юри всё сжалось. Ему и так было не по себе — а теперь стало попросту страшно, ощутимо страшно, так, что мисс Минтон, похоже, была права — его авантюра выглядела как путь на Голгофу.</p><p>— Надеюсь, всё обойдётся простым разговором, — он нервно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я тоже очень надеюсь. И, возможно, это странно прозвучит из уст журналистки, но Вы можете целиком и полностью доверять мне, мистер Катсуки, я на вашей стороне. Любой мой коллега продал бы душу дьяволу за возможность лично принять участие в таком деле, поэтому узнать всю правду — не только в Ваших интересах, но и в моих тоже. К тому же, очень часто правда оказывается куда интереснее любой журналистской выдумки, — она улыбнулась в ответ, и Юри, пожалуй, не мог не проникнуться к ней уважением.</p><p>— Я искренне благодарен Вам, мисс Минтон, —он легонько поклонился ей и, тепло попрощавшись, двинулся вдоль по аллее до ближайшей автобусной остановки.</p><p>***</p><p>Мирное течение реки Гудзон нарушали десятки катеров, сновавших вокруг «Арго», как дети в зверинце вокруг клеток с индийскими слонами. Люди толпились на берегу, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть сквозь оцепление. Впрочем, сам суперлайнер был виден со всех сторон за милю. Юри даже обзавёлся газетой, где в красках расписывались ходовые качества «Арго» и невероятная красота интерьеров: каюты-люкс с собственными гостиными и столовыми, теннисные корты, зимний сад с птицами и даже часовня — на «Арго» было всё, что только может пожелать человек, и даже больше. Стоило ли удивляться, что поглазеть на это чудо техники, детище двух мегакорпораций — «U.S. Steel» и «General Transatlantic», — собралось едва ли не полгорода?</p><p>Колокол в церкви Ангела-хранителя пробил четыре пополудни. Юри вытащил из кармана пальто старые отцовские часы, сверил (они чуть-чуть опаздывали), огляделся — никто, хоть отдалённо похожий на Дакворта, не виднелся в густой толпе, никто не искал его, хотя он стоял на видном месте. Фраза про пять минут угрожающе крутилась в голове — неужели и пяти минут у такого занятого человека не нашлось? В это было очень легко поверить, но… это что же, получается, никакой информации? Опять бессмысленная потеря времени? Всё это время он боялся не вернуться отсюда живым — мог ли он подумать, что перспектива вернуться живым, невредимым, но <em>ни с чем</em>, оказывается, куда страшнее…</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, верно?</p><p>И всё же, насколько разительно живые люди подчас отличаются от образов на фотографиях, а живые голоса — от искажённых записью или телефонной связью. Эбенезер Дакворт, на фотографиях казавшийся холодным и расчётливым дельцом, вживую выглядел очень даже располагающе, единственное, что в его внешности могло смутить — мешки под глазами, из-за которых заплывшие глаза терялись на крупном благообразном лице.</p><p>— Добрый день, мистер Дакворт. Я не отниму у Вас много времени…</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, мистер Катсуки, но я боюсь, что у меня сейчас времени в принципе нет. День оказался более суетливым, чем я предполагал. — он виновато улыбнулся, сверкнув целлулоидными зубами, из-за которых улыбка казалась слегка фальшивой — у миссис Призм были точно такие же, по девять долларов за каждый.</p><p> — Тогда давайте в трёх словах.</p><p> — В трёх словах? Виктор Никифоров невиновен, это точно. Смерть Поповича — лишь верхушка айсберга, в это дело замешаны большие люди, большие деньги, это связано с такими корпорациями, как «U.S. Steel», Американская страховая компания… — Он кинул взгляд на часы и досадливо поморщился. — Десять минут, какая досада! Мне срочно пора на корабль. Как непосредственный поставщик топлива и инженер по профессии, я должен лично осмотреть машинное отделение, поговорить с капитаном… Всего хорошего, мистер Катсуки. Удачи Вам в расследовании.</p><p> — Где и когда я смогу найти Вас, чтобы поговорить более обстоятельно?</p><p> — Мне жаль, но я среди первых пассажиров «Арго». Отправляюсь заключать одну сделку в Дюссельдорфе и буду в Нью-Йорке не раньше, чем через месяц.</p><p>До этого момента Юри почти удавалось скрывать панику, но сейчас, после вырвавшегося у него отчаянного «Боже, нет», мистер Дакворт даже на минуту перестал улыбаться и окинул его с ног до головы внимательным взглядом, словно впервые увидел.</p><p> — Как меломан меломану, — изрёк он после недолгих размышлений. — Предлагаю Вам пройти со мной на «Арго», пока я буду осматривать машинное отделение. Там у нас будет явно больше времени, чем пять минут.</p><p>Юри задумчиво окинул взглядом гигантский лайнер, красиво сверкавший белоснежными бортами, серую реку Гудзон и излом побережья. Надо было решать, и как можно скорее, готов ли он идти на корабль с человеком, который уже пытался убить журналистку, знавшую слишком много, и, возможно, подобным же образом пытался избавиться и от него вчера. Инстинкт самосохранения отчаянно протестовал где-то на подкорке, но… в конце концов, он был вооружён и готов, если что, выстрелить в любой момент, и драться врукопашную умел, и мисс Минтон была предупреждена, да и вообще, разве не за этим, собственно, он и пришёл сюда? Когда цена вопроса — жизнь Виктора Никифорова, до страха ли?</p><p>— Я согласен, — он тряхнул головой, убирая налипшую чёлку с глаз. — Тем более, когда ещё в этой жизни я попаду на «Арго».</p><p>— Инспекторам мало платят?</p><p>Юри вздрогнул, медленно перевёл взгляд на Дакворта: тот был убийственно спокоен, словно не произнёс ровным счётом ничего значимого — пожалуй, так оно и выглядело со стороны.</p><p>— Вы… несколько ошиблись. Я пока всего лишь офицер, до инспектора мне ещё расти и расти, — Юри пытался казаться настолько же невозмутимым, но нервная усмешка, которую он был не в силах сдержать, выдавала его с головой.</p><p>Дакворт почти галантно предложил ему свою жилистую руку, и Юри опёрся о неё, поднимаясь по трапу, пока в голове продолжала зудеть, словно муха, одна и та же неприятная мысль — что за всю его недолгую полицейскую карьеру, даже больше, за всю его жизнь «инспектором» его называл только один человек.</p><p>Тот самый, который сегодня наконец согласился звать Юри по имени.</p><p> </p><p>Металлическое эхо разносило их голоса по лабиринту железных коридоров, каждый их шаг гулко отражался от стен, и Юри чувствовал себя героем ужасных фантастических рассказов из журнала «Amazing stories», попавшим в мир будущего и улетающим на космическом корабле в далёкую безвестную галактику. Сюда не проникал ни один луч солнца, и стены прорезали лишь десятки дверей с одинаковыми круглыми окошками-люками, за которыми громоздилось какое-то оборудование, или грузы, или что-то ещё — Юри не успевал рассмотреть. Мистер Дакворт шёл неспешно, изредка заглядывая то в одну дверь, то в другую, и удовлетворённо кивая, и не начинал разговор, отчего Юри было откровенно не по себе — настолько, что он уже всё время держал руку на кобуре, готовый в любой момент защищаться всеми силами.</p><p> — Мистер Дакворт, — он заговорил первым, надеясь, что невинный вопрос, помимо всего прочего, несколько разрядит атмосферу, — хотел поинтересоваться, Вам какое произведение у Виктора Никифорова нравится больше всего?</p><p> — Пятая симфония, — ответил Дакворт, даже не задумавшись. — Разве это сейчас так важно? Я не знаю, к чему Вы это спросили, давайте лучше о деле.<br/> — Просто стало интересно, мы же с Вами оба ценители его творчества, — Юри едва заметно улыбнулся. — Давайте о деле. Только, мистер Дакворт… будет лучше, если Вы сейчас скажете мне правду. Не знаю, что Вы собирались наговорить мне, ради чего разыграли этот спектакль со спешкой и заманили меня сюда, но я не так легковерен, как кажется. Давайте по-взрослому, по-мужски.</p><p>Дакворт остановился и удивлённо посмотрел на него, поражённый внезапной переменой.</p><p> — Я не вижу в Ваших действиях логики, — произнёс он, словно пытаясь править расчёты в своей голове. — Мне казалось, что Вы от отчаяния были готовы полностью довериться мне и моей информации, когда решили пройти со мной на корабль, но при этом всю дорогу не убирали руку с кобуры.</p><p> — А у Виктора Никифорова нет пятой симфонии. Вы пригласили меня сюда вовсе не из любви к музыке, не так ли?</p><p>Дакворт едва заметно нахмурился.</p><p> — И всё же Вы прошли на корабль вместе со мной, вполне осознавая, что у меня свои интересы, и что Вам может грозить опасность — получается, Вы совершили ещё большую глупость, разве нет? Я по-прежнему не вижу логики и не понимаю, что Вами руководит.</p><p> — Вы же сами сказали — отчаяние, — Юри отвечал просто и откровенно. — Я прошёл на корабль вместе с Вами, потому что мне жизненно нужна любая информация о деле Поповича, и я готов на любой риск ради неё, вот и всё. Мне просто хватило предусмотрительности немного подстраховаться перед этим. Мои друзья знают, что я отправился на встречу с Вами, и завершат моё дело, если со мной что-то случится, только уже будут иметь Вас в виду как главного подозреваемого. Так что мне терять нечего, а вот для Вас будет крайне невыгодно, если я не вернусь живым с корабля.</p><p>Дакворт усмехнулся.</p><p> — Что ж, я готов поговорить с Вами по-мужски, как Вы выразились. Тем более, Вы явно преувеличиваете мои возможности убить Вас — тут никого нет, и я абсолютно безоружен, — он вывернул карманы и раздвинул полы пиджака в подтверждение своих слов. — Однако я должен знать, много ли Вам самому удалось выведать про дело Поповича за эти дни. Не хотелось бы повторяться, тратя и своё, и Ваше время на то, что Вы знаете и так, — Дакворт окинул Юри внимательным взглядом, словно пытаясь прочитать его мельчайшие эмоции, чтобы понять, что на самом деле представляет собой его невзрачный и обманчиво слабый противник.</p><p>Юри закусил губу, пытаясь максимально быстро прикинуть в голове, какова вероятность, что Дакворт доподлинно знает о его связи с Бюро расследований. В него стреляли около «Ритца», значит, каким-то образом проследили его маршрут, вероятно, от дома — или от здания Бюро? И, даже если следили, сомнительно, что они могли подслушать разговор в кабинете Брауна; может же он, в крайнем случае, скрыть факт сотрудничества и сделать вид, что это был просто допрос?</p><p>— Я знаю только то, что мне сообщил святой отец Микеле Криспино, — он не боялся называть имена, всё равно люди Дакворта вряд ли добрались до Висконсина. — Я доподлинно знаю, что бывшая жена Георгия Поповича находилась в Нью-Йорке, что она приехала на конференцию, связанную с Вашей компанией, и пыталась связаться с Поповичем незадолго до его убийства.</p><p>— То есть наводку на эту конференцию дал Микеле Криспино? — недоверчиво переспросил Дакворт.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Посторонний священник?</p><p>— Да. Он узнал обо всём из исповеди.</p><p>Дакворт медленно кивнул, что-то прикидывая про себя, и заговорил лишь после неприлично затянувшейся паузы:</p><p>— Анна Попович приезжала в Нью-Йорк под благовидным предлогом — она сопровождала своего мужа, профессора Браницкого, на конференции, организованной «Дакворт Ойл». Профессор Браницкий — видный учёный и исключительно порядочный господин, которого уже в силу возраста колбы интересуют гораздо больше, чем женщины… Его прекрасная супруга, конечно, как личность намного интереснее.</p><p>— Вы, — Юри запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, — были близко знакомы?</p><p>— Достаточно близко, учитывая, что я не железный, а она — очаровательная женщина, с которой у меня удивительнейшим образом совпали интересы.</p><p>— Судя по тому, что я знаю со слов Криспино, Анна пыталась втянуть Поповича во что-то крайне сомнительное, и если Вы с ней сотрудничали, то это не делает Вам чести, мистер Дакворт, — Юри разил наудачу, надеясь, что не порождает своими словами ненужных подозрений.</p><p>— Дитя моё, это даже не смешно, — Дакворт лишь снисходительно улыбнулся. — Я не сотрудничал с Анной Попович. Я просто ей <em>не мешал.</em> И просчитывал свои риски, исходя из информации, которую она, ведя свою двойную или тройную игру, мне предоставляла… Когда я, пользуясь бушевавшей на Западе эпидемией холеры, скупал по дешёвке нефтяные прииски у умирающих хозяев, я не совершал ничего противозаконного. Проныра Минтон в своём расследовании что-то чирикала о морали, но, положа руку на сердце, мистер Катсуки, что такое мораль? Когда разорится U.S. Steel и ряд других крупных корпораций, и «Дакворт Ойл» со своими «дочками» воспользуется ситуацией и станет спасением для всей американской экономики — так ли будет важно, что я знал о рукотворности этого кризиса с самого начала?</p><p>— Значит, конечной целью теракта в Метрополитен-опера было разорение U.S. Steel? — переспросил Юри; новая информация быстро-быстро укладывалась в стройную линию в его голове. Всё верно, ведь ремонт нового зала закончили недавно, в газетах писали о новых запатентованных U.S. Steel технологиях кровли, это был экспериментальный проект, вложено много денег, всё застраховано…</p><p>— Мистер Катсуки, — Дакворт подозрительно сощурился, — Вы и об этом узнали из рассказов священника?</p><p>Юри хотел было ответить, но Дакворт вдруг сильно толкнул его к стене и вцепился в горло такой хваткой, что Юри мог только хрипеть.</p><p>— Отвечай, — спокойный мягкий голос мгновенно сменился разъярённым шипением, и предательские мурашки побежали у Юри по спине, — быстро отвечай, мальчишка, на кого ты работаешь?! Говори, или я задушу тебя прямо здесь!..</p><p>Юри отчаянно брыкался, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки; улучив секунду, он что есть силы ударил Дакворта ногой в солнечное сплетение и, выскользнув из захвата — очки улетели куда-то в сторону — побежал по коридору назад. Отбежав, выхватил из кобуры пистолет, но прицелиться в ногу мешало зрение — Дакворт за это время в два прыжка догнал его, и грянувший выстрел угодил в «молоко», оставив ямку в металлической стене. Завязалась драка, и Юри, на уровне инстинктов вспоминая основы рукопашного боя, которым его учили в академии, сопернику явно не уступал; но левая рука всё ещё была нерабочей и болела даже тогда, когда он пытался ею ставить блок… и Дакворт, который явно не раз дрался в молодости, слишком быстро разгадал его слабость.</p><p>Сильный толчок в левое плечо, ровно в то место, где была рана — и Юри, оступившись, провалился в какую-то из комнат, и упал, опять прямо на больное, да так неудачно, что в глазах потемнело. С грохотом захлопнулась дверь, и Дакворт, грубо схватив его за ту же руку — Юри взвыл — прицепил наручниками к какой-то трубе и вновь швырнул оземь.</p><p>— Ты, видимо, меня не понял, — вновь зашипел он — и поставил ногу в тяжёлом блестящем ботинке прямо на раненое место, в любую минуту готовый надавить. — Я с крысами вроде тебя или Минтон не церемонюсь. И можешь не кричать, тебя здесь никто не найдёт. Пусть твои друзья ищут тебя сколько угодно, тебя даже не опознают — корабль взлетит на воздух, как только растопят печи… А теперь отвечай, если жить ещё не надоело: на кого ты работа… а-а!..</p><p>Он захлебнулся то ли воздухом, то ли собственными словами, и издал какой-то звук, похожий одновременно на хрип и визг забитого мясниками животного, и рухнул прямо на Юри. В ноздри ударил железистый запах, и что-то тёмное и густое медленно вытекало из головы Дакворта прямо на светлое пальто. Юри протянул свободную руку, дотронулся до его головы — пальцы окунулись в липкую кровь с мозговой жидкостью, и он почувствовал, как ему начинает становиться дурно.</p><p>— Мистер Дакворт?.. — неестественно тонким голосом позвал он, хоть в этом уже и не было никакого смысла.</p><p>Вывернутое плечо всё ещё болело при каждом движении, Дакворт придавливал сверху немалым весом, и единственное, о чём Юри мог думать сейчас — как бы освободиться. Он извивался, как уж, пытаясь сбросить с себя тяжёлое тело, изредка почти хныча от боли при очередном неудачном рывке; наконец оно соскользнуло, и исказившееся лицо Дакворта теперь было рядом с его лицом — гарантированный кошмар, по меньшей мере, на несколько ближайших ночей. Юри на секунду зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать непрошеный страх, и скользнул взглядом вниз в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы зацепить замок наручников, как объяснял ему воришка Джимми в своё время. Что-то блеснуло гранями у Дакворта на галстуке, булавка с алмазом. Ну и пижон, небось она одна целое состояние стоит… но булавка — то, что нужно.</p><p>Юри свободной рукой снял ее и, повернувшись, аккуратно попробовал просунуть внутрь между зубцами. Мягкий драгоценный металл гнулся, может быть, даже слишком сильно, Юри не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем «собачка» наконец поддалась, и наручники, тихо звякнув, упали с его руки.</p><p>А теперь — бежать, бежать скорее, предупредить всех, пока ещё не завелись двигатели. Больше никаких взрывов! Больше никаких жертв.</p><p>***</p><p>Небо уже понемногу начинало темнеть, но на палубе «Арго» было светло, как днём. Отовсюду свисали нарядные гирлянды, словно Рождество уже наступило, в углу импровизированной эстрады небольшой ансамбль играл лёгкий джаз, и красивая белокурая женщина напевала что-то приятным хрипловатым голосом, покачивая бёдрами в такт. Ей аплодировали собравшиеся люди, все были одеты роскошно, мужчины в дорогих костюмах, дамы в бриллиантах и мехах — Юри никогда в жизни не видел такого скопления богатых людей в одном месте, и после всего, что произошло на нижних ярусах корабля, всё это казалось ему… ненастоящим? Красивая ширма продажного мира?</p><p>Пожалуй, действительность и правда воспринимается странно, когда ты понимаешь, что всё это может в любую секунду взлететь на воздух.</p><p>— Мисс Рэнд, Вы же исполните нам на бис Ваш знаменитый номер с веером? — поинтересовался у белокурой красавицы какой-то мужчина с зализанными волосами.</p><p>— Терпение, мой друг, терпение, — промурлыкала она. — Для номера с веером здесь несколько прохладно, но после отплытия в банкетном зале я почту за честь…</p><p>— Скорее бы отплытие! — воскликнул мужчина и цокнул языком, отходя к компании таких же господ, что провожали мисс Рэнд со сцены плотоядными взглядами…</p><p>— Стойте! Пошлите за капитаном!</p><p>Юри выбежал на эстраду, едва мисс Рэнд покинула её своей неспешной походкой. По публике пробежал недовольный ропот. Юри понимал, что выглядит сейчас не лучшим образом — всклокоченный, побитый, в испачканном пальто; кто-то в толпе звонко крикнул: «Это кровь?!» — и какая-то чувствительная дама тут же упала в обморок.</p><p>— Пошлите за капитаном, прошу вас, — повторил Юри, окидывая толпу невидящим взглядом. — Корабль заминирован. Надо отдать приказ об эвакуации, вызвать береговую полицию, сапёров…</p><p>— Это часть развлекательной программы? Комик, я так понимаю? — насмешливо спросил седовласый господин в первом ряду. Сбоку раздались хлопки и вспышки, Юри с криком отпрянул, но это были всего лишь фотокорреспонденты.</p><p>— Да он же пьян! — вскричала какая-то полная женщина. — Вы только посмотрите, как его шатает!</p><p>— Точно! Точно пьяный! — заголосили все наперебой.</p><p>— Его всего колотит!..</p><p>— Смотрите, у него нервный тик!..</p><p>— И выглядит как бездомный!..</p><p>Юри затравленно озирался по сторонам, не зная, как поступить; откуда-то с задних рядов раздался свист. Внизу, за бортом, чернела река, на берегу копошились горожане, с верхней палубы казавшиеся маленькими, как муравьи, и, казалось, никто не понимал, что происходит — ни на корабле, ни снаружи, и Юри не знал, как сделать так, чтобы люди наконец ему поверили.</p><p>— Отдаю приказ об эвакуации! Срочно! — вдруг раздалось по всей палубе, будто через громкоговоритель, и люди, всполошившись, ринулись кто куда в поисках лестниц. Началась давка, сквозь паникующую толпу на палубу пыталась прорваться береговая полиция.</p><p>— Ваши документы, — Юри бесцеремонно подхватили под локоть, он сунул руку в карман в поисках удостоверения, но не нашёл там ничего, кроме спасительной булавки — вывалилась в пылу драки?..</p><p>— Это же… булавка Эбенезера Дакворта?</p><p>Мисс Рэнд подошла к нему, единственная из всех, кто был на палубе, её прекрасное лицо выглядело озадаченным, в глазах застыл немой вопрос.</p><p>— Кто вы такой? — спросила она, оглядывая Юри с ног до головы. — Кровь на пальто, булавка Эбенезера Дакворта в руках, и Вы знали, что корабль заминирован, до того, как об этом объявил капитан… Кто Вы такой?</p><p>— Убийство!.. Убийство!.. Эбенезер Дакворт убит!..</p><p>В сопровождении полицейских на палубу выбежал рыжеволосый стюард, перепуганный, бледный как смерть.</p><p>— Убит, — кивнул Юри. — Выстрелом в голову, из пистолета с глушителем, через открытый дверной люк.</p><p>Стоявшая рядом мисс Рэнд удивлённо посмотрела на него — но не более.</p><p>— Дорогая, почему Вы не спасаетесь? — мужчина с зализанными волосами, интересовавшийся насчёт номера с веером, видимо, застал её врасплох. — Неужели Вам приятно находиться здесь, с убийцей, на заминированном корабле?!</p><p>В ответ она лишь улыбнулась.</p><p>— Тот, кого Вы назвали убийцей, выглядит единственным здравомыслящим человеком среди всего этого безумия. Послушайте, — она повернулась к Юри, — я так понимаю, Вы свидетель? Я бы хотела услышать всю историю от начала до конца. Если Вашу вину не докажут, то как насчёт ужина в «Дельмонико» завтра вечером?..</p><p>Юри не слушал. Он не видел ничего вокруг себя, он не заметил даже, как на его запястьях вновь защёлкнулись наручники, а булавку Дакворта осторожно забрали из его ладони. Его взгляд был устремлён далеко вперёд, к горизонту, куда вдоль по реке Гудзон уплывала одинокая шлюпка — сильно сощурившись, он, пусть и с трудом, смог разглядеть надпись «ARGO» на её борту.</p><p>Шлюпкой правил один человек, и его стройный силуэт, и его платиновые волосы, белевшие в нью-йоркских сумерках, казались Юри… знакомыми?..</p><p>— Завтра вечером? Боюсь, я буду занят, — рассеянно отозвался он, не в силах оторваться от человека в шлюпке, пока его окончательно не скрыл клубившийся над рекой туман.</p><p>— Заняты? Чем же?</p><p>Только сейчас Юри вспомнил, где же до этого видел её, и почему её красивое лицо казалось ему настолько знакомым. Та самая Салли Рэнд, знаменитая королева бурлеска, с которой у Виктора был роман пару лет назад, и с которой Виктор расстался не на самой положительной ноте. Бывшая женщина его любимого мужчины — какое ироничное стечение обстоятельств.</p><p>— Тем же, чем я был занят последние десять дней, мисс Рэнд, — ему еле удалось скрыть торжество в голосе, это доселе незнакомое чувство, это незваное, но, чего греха таить, приятное осознание, что Виктор его, не чей-то, а его, <em>его</em>. — Буду пытаться спасти самого скучного мужчину в Вашей жизни.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Всем привет с:<br/>Спасибо всем, кто до сих пор ждёт. Спасибо солнышку - без твоих пинков я бы уже давно растерял весь запал. Спасибо моей бете, которая целый месяц терпела мои доёбы и мужественно заставляла меня прорабатывать слабые места, которых, как оказалось, хватало. И спасибо Денису Васильеву и Стефану Ламбьелю, которые стали для меня мощнейшим источником вдохновения - смешно, но благодаря им я сейчас очень хочу дописать "Двенадцать" и постараюсь сделать это побыстрее, чем со скоростью одна глава в год с:<br/>Всех люблю, любые вопросы/замечания, как обычно, приветствую и надеюсь, что постепенно раскрывающаяся разгадка не разочарует всех, кто так долго ждал.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>